Naruto Exiled
by ultimatedbzmaniac
Summary: This is an AU fic, what would happen if Naruto was banished from the Hidden Leaf Village after his battle with Sasuke in the final valley? What would he do? Where would he go? What would happen to his friends? What would happen to his dream of becoming Hokage? How would this change the world of Naruto? Read and find out!
1. Naruto Uzumaki Exiled

I don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. And I do not own the image cover of this story, it belongs to whoever posted it on photobucket, which is where I found it. Anyway, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) tale that takes place after the battle between Naruto and Sasuke in the Final Valley, I hope you all like it. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto slowly stood up, while the dust caused by him being flung against the rock, breaking it into a dozen or so large pieces in the process, that was once where he stood, drifted away into the wind, soon dissolving into nothingness. As Naruto stood up, Sasuke was charging his ultimate technique, the Chidori, to it's full power. Naruto in all of his Nine Tailed fueled rage, began charging his ultimate technique as well, the technique's name, the Rasengan. And as Naruto did this, he and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes, Naruto into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes and Sasuke into the Nine Tailed Fox's slitted eyes and down into each other's soul's.

Naruto saw right into Sasuke's revenge obsessed soul, and Sasuke could see into Naruto's soul with ease, which was streaked with determination, but at the same time, was tainted by the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him. Slowly Naruto's chakra became a small ball of blue energy, Naruto then focused on concentrating the chakra to it's full potential. Naruto quickly pulled this off, thanks to the Nine Tail's chakra, which was flowing through and all around his body, he then compressed it.

Sasuke finished charging his Chidori to it's full potential, and just as he was about to attack, the lightning he had focused around his left hand, for the Chidori turned black, Sasuke knew this was because he was in the second state of his curse mark. Sasuke had hoped this would happen, that this form would make his signature technique even stronger, he was right to hope. As He saw the lightning out of the corner of his left eye, he silently named his signature attack, he simply called it his Black Chidori, which was actually twice as strong as the regular Chidori.

Naruto and Sasuke both took to the air at the same time, lunging forward and upward, the two charged through mid-air at each other ready to kill one and other.

**"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"**

Both Naruto and Sasuke, with their ultimate techniques in-hand, shot their arms forward, Naruto his right arm and Sasuke his left arm, Naruto with his Rasengan in hand, and Sasuke with his Black Chidori in hand. Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Black Chidori slammed into each other, but neither of the two young Shinobi gave an inch to the other. Naruto and Sasuke both pushed forward with all their might, both using so much power that their chakra aura's distorted each other and were going all over the place. Naruto with his red chakra aura and Sasuke with his blue chakra aura.

Both of their chakra aura's quickly mixed together and entrapped the two inside a black purplish ball of chakra. Through all of this, both of them remained staring into the other's eyes, and down into the other's soul, and then finally both Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra's gave out, causing both of their ultimate attacks to explode in each of their faces.

* * *

><p>The next day. Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office, he had just gotten out of the hospital, so he couldn't help but wonder, "What does Granny Tsunade want with Me?"<p>

Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office and instead of seeing Grandma Tsunade and Shizune, he saw all of the Clan Elders, a strange old man he had never seen before, and then he saw Granny Tsunade, but her back was to him and Shizune wasn't anywhere in sight. Naruto, with a questioning look on his face, finally spoke, "Um...what's wrong Grandma Tsunade? Why are the Clan Elders here? And who's that Guy?"

Naruto then pointed towards Danzo. Lady Tsunade finally turned around, as Naruto saw Tsunade's face, it became apparent that she had been crying. Naruto, his usual care free tone, slowly ebbed away, to concern, "Granny, what's wrong?"

Tsunade quickly walked over to Naruto, stood in front of him, looked at the village Elders, and Danzo, and gave her protests once more, "You can't do this, you just can't! This Boy has tried to defend this village time and time again, you can not do this!"

Naruto was becoming confused, he didn't understand what was going on, Naruto, being Naruto, asked, so he could clear up the confusion, "W..what's going on?"

Jiraiya, having followed Naruto from the hospital, entered the office and as soon as he saw Tsunade crying, he rushed to her side. His tone was filled with worry, "Tsunade, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Danzo quickly spoke before Tsunade could answer Jiraiya, "What's wrong is that Boy. He uses the Nine Tail's chakra often to make up for his carelessness, and plentiful mistakes. He is a severe threat to this village! And She, protects him! He needs to be banished from the village!"

Jiraiya enraged by Danzo's words, quickly snapped back, "This 'Boy' has devoted his life to becoming Hokage and keeping the Hidden Leaf Village safe!"

Naruto was taken back by all of this, so taken back that he couldn't even speak. Jiraiya quickly continued, "Besides You can't do anything to him! The Hokage has the final say in endeavors such as these!"

Danzo smiled and spoke, "Which is exactly what I'm doing, I'm giving my final say."

Jiraiya's tone was one of shock, "What?"

"You heard me Jiraiya, I am the new Hokage, the sixth Hokage."

Naruto was crestfallen, not only was he not the fifth Hokage, he wasn't even the sixth, and he might not ever become Hokage, because right now, a man who wanted him gone, was Hokage. He felt a dark, dark pit of sorrow take a hold of his heart, as the realization of that he may never, ever become Hokage, hit him full force. His tears silently began to fall. Jiraiya, knowing the workings of the title of Hokage, quickly objected, "You cannot become Hokage! You can't take the position away from someone!"

"Your right, unless the majority of the elders deem it necessary to name a new Hokage that is, which is a precaution taken in case of emergency. Well, seeing as how this Boy abuses his power so, this is most definitely an emergency. All opposed to appointing me Hokage?"

Only three hands were raised, the first was from the Akimichi Clan Elder, the second was from the Nara Clan Elder, and the third and final hand, was from the Hyuga Clan Elder.

As those three hands were taken into consideration, they were dropped, as the next words escaped Danzo's lips, "All for?"

Every other Elder in the room, raised their hand. Danzo nodded, pleased with the outcome, "Now, I am officially the Sixth Hokage. And I the Hokage, Exile you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the impending banishment is one thing, but to be actually exiled, was something else entirely. Naruto couldn't help but collapse to his knee's and cry his heart out. Tsunade got to her knees and tried to comfort him. Jiraiya was furious, he couldn't help but shout, "How dare you!"

Danzo then continued, "Since you are no longer a Denizen of the Hidden Leaf, you cannot be a Hidden Leaf Shinobi, you must return your headband and resign from the rank of Genin. That also means you can never become the Hokage, and if you ever return to the village, you will be killed on sight."

Naruto became lost in despair, as Danzo's words echoed within his head, replaying, like a tape recorder being played over and over again. Naruto, still crying heavily, tried to reach for his headband, but it was quickly snatched off his head by Danzo. "I'll be taking this, and don't worry, I'll return it to Iruka for you."

Naruto felt his pit of despair, grow just a bit deeper., Danzo then continued, "You have until noon tomorrow to leave the village, or you will be executed, publicly."

Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya were forced out of the office, and after crying for who knows how long, Naruto managed to pick himself up and make his way home.

* * *

><p>Naruto collected his things, wrote down a very lengthy goodbye on a piece of paper, staining it with a few tears in the process, put it on his door and left. In the dead of night Naruto walked through the village, reminiscing. He passed Ichiraku's, he passed all of his friends houses and hang out's and he finally arrived at the village gates. It had only taken a few minutes, but as Naruto finally reached the gates, he felt as if he had been walking through the village forever. Naruto looked out at the world beyond the Hidden Leaf and then looked back at everything he had to leave behind, he felt more misery than he could ever imagine.<p>

Naruto walked out the gates and kept walking, he took one last look back, let two more tears shed and continued to walk forward. Naruto walked for what seemed like hours, he didn't know where to go or what to do. And on top of that, it then began to rain. Naruto looked up as he was drenched by the rain, normally he would love to screw around and play out in the rain like a child, but now it seemed like the world hated him...again.

Naruto walked on and on, it felt like he had been walking for an eternity, as he finally felt both emotionally and physically drained, so he found shelter beneath a tree, lied down beneath it and tried to go to sleep. But all He could do was cry uncontrollably, no one was there, and his whole purpose in life had just been stomped into nothing, so he didn't care. His dream would never come true, he would never ever become Hokage. Naruto cried for several minutes, until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning all Citizens of the Hidden Leaf were called to a conference, the Hokage hosting. Once all Denizens had grouped around the Hokage's building, the conference was going to begin shortly. Many people who knew Naruto were there, his whole social circle in fact. People such as, the owner of Ichiraku's, Teuchi Ichiraku, his daughter, Ayame Ichiraku, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Might Guy, Konohamaru, his two friends and Iruka. Danzo stepped out and addressed them all, "Denizens of the Hidden Leaf, I Danzo, am your Sixth Hokage."<p>

Many people were shocked into silence, a few just gasped and the people Naruto's circle were confused, or at least the Genin and Shikamaru were. Danzo quickly continued, "The village Elders have appointed me as your new Hokage, Tsunade was forced to step down, and my first act of Hokage was put into action last night. I'll let Lady Tsunade explain the rest."

Danzo then stepped down, Tsunade and Jiraiya gave him a dirty looks and confronted the crowd. Tsunade calmed the crowd down, pulled out a piece of paper and made an announcement, "Citizens of the Leaf, I'm afraid I don't bare good news. One of our very own Shinobi was banished last night, he was just a Genin, in fact. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a Citizen of this village, he has been exiled."

Naruto's whole social circle was disturbed at the news, they couldn't believe it. But the Villagers, were a different case. Several Villagers looked pained at the news, but several rather large groups couldn't help but let their relief show. They were glad Naruto was gone, that was obvious.

At seeing this, it just made Tsunade begin to choke up, she managed to hold her tears in, as she began reading the note. "I, Naruto Uzumaki am leaving the village. I no longer have a place here as it was stripped from me, and I wanted to leave this note to say goodbye to all of my friends and teachers. Iruka sensei, I wanted to thank you for all of the encouragement you gave me, and I thank you for putting up with a failure like me and helping me even though I acted like a complete brat. Sakura, I'm sorry I always annoyed you, I got in your way so much, ruined your advances towards the Guy you really liked, and I thank you for sticking by me, even though I didn't deserve it."

Tsunade took a deep breath, steadying her voice, so it wouldn't begin cracking, and then continued, "Kakashi sensei, I thank you for helping me to hone my ninja skill's, you taught me a lot, you put up with a ignorant failure like me and succeeded in helping me, thank you so much. Bushy Brows, your an incredible ninja, just because you don't have ninjutsu or genjutsu doesn't mean a damn thing. Your a better Ninja than I ever was and you truly have determination that is incorruptible. Kiba, you are an extremely awesome fighter, you could have beaten most of the opponents I struggled with, I really have no clue how I beat you. So keep training, so You can become even stronger."

Tsunade stopped once again, trying to force her voice to stay the same, she didn't want it to begin cracking. She managed, and soon continued, "Shikamaru, your lazy, and you think everything's a drag. But, Your Ninjutsu and weaponry skills are truly amazing, you deserve the highest role in the ANBU. And I know, that with that well hidden, brilliant mind of yours, you'll make it there someday. Neji, I know that I've told you this before, but I think you should hear it, one more time. Unlike Me, Your not a failure and you can change yourself. Well You did and you are a truly excellent ninja, just don't ever forget no one's destiny is written in stone, not even yours. Hinata, your shy and weird. I kinda like people like you. But no matter what don't forget that your an amazing fighter, if you try as hard as you can, you can surpass Neji and beyond, and you'd better believe it!"

Tsunade couldn't take much more, she felt like breaking down. So, to continue, she finally let her tears begin falling. But she somehow kept her voice from cracking, and continued, "Konohamaru, You will become a great ninja, you will become Hokage and you will be a better Hokage than I ever would have been, don't ever give up, buddy. Pervy Sage, I'm sorry I failed you before I even began, I wanted to be your worthy student, but I'm just not up to the level of skill that would be needed to be able to learn from you."

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, tears were starting to well up in his eyes, Tsunade turned back to the note and finished, "And finally, to the Village of Konoha, I'm sorry that I have the Nine Tails sealed within me, and I'm sorry I earned your hate, I'm sorry that I grew up with a monster inside me, but I can't truly ever forgive you for everything you did to me, but I understand that I deserved it. Everyone, I'm sorry that I ruined your lives when I was in your presence, I won't ever be able to do so again, goodbye, forever, I guess, Naruto."

Tsunade gripped the note tightly and looked out on the crowd, Naruto's whole social circle was taken back, all having different reactions to the situation. Iruka silently shed tears, Sakura was trying to be silent as her tears began to fall, but she was only able to keep her voice at whisper level. Kakashi shed one single tear, Lee was crying and sniffling, unable to hold the hurt in. Shikamaru was silently crying as well, keeping his sadness to himself. Kiba couldn't help but shed a few tears, Neji's mouth was agape and he looked utterly shocked, Hinata slammed to her knees and began to cry her eyes out, Konohamaru also fell to his knees, as he began to shed tears. Tsunade then looked over at Jiraiya, he was finally letting the tears fall, silently though.

Tsunade looked at all of those affected by Naruto's letter, took a deep breath and finally finished the announcement, "Most of You should know exactly why he was Exiled, but wouldn't speak of it, because of the decree made a little over twelve years ago. And frankly, whoever agrees with the new Hokage, is heartless."

Naruto's Friends and Teachers were in an uproar, they could not believe Naruto was banished from the village for that. Four of the specific friends Naruto spoke of in his note, made their way to the Hokage. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee got in his face, and one by one began to speak. Kiba was first, "How dare you! Naruto didn't do anything wrong! You old bastard!"

Lee was second, "Why would you do that to a Shinobi as dedicated as Naruto? Naruto doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

Shikamaru was third, "This is ridiculous and you know it! Naruto has posed no danger, so there is no reason to exile him from the village!"

And finally Neji, as Neji got close to Danzo his Byakugan flared to life, "How dare you, you decrepit old man! Naruto Uzumaki was more than willing to give his life to save anyone in this whole village, he was the most dedicated Shinobi the Leaf has ever known! And to reward Him, you exile him? You are no Hokage, you are a power hungry fool!"

Danzo didn't even blink as he responded to the young Shinobi's anger, "Your biased because of your friendship with Him, and by the humiliation you suffered from your defeat at his hands."

This enraged the young Hyuga, "Wha...what? How dare you!"

Before Neji could do anything drastic though, his attention was drawn to his Cousin, "Let me go! I have to find Naruto!"

Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, held her back, as she struggled to get away, so she could go after Naruto. "Hinata you can't just leave the village like this! You don't know where Naruto is or where he's going! How do you think your going to find him?"

Hinata fought and fought to get out of her sensei's grasp, she was crying uncontrollably as she did so, tears sliding down her face at a rather fast pace. "I don't care! I need to find him!"

After a bit more struggling, Neji came to Kurenai's aid, he used his Byakugan to his advantage and chopped the back of Hinata's neck in her most sensitive spot, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Tsunade watched as all of this chaos went on, Naruto's exile had caused a huge upset within his social circle.<p> 


	2. Incident 0

Here is my second chapter. I have changed the title to this story but obviously not much. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto walked and walked, he had woken up hours ago and all he's been doing is walking since then. Naruto didn't know where he was going, because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He only payed enough attention to notice that he was in a forest of some kind, he knew this forest, but he just couldn't figure out which one it was. Not that he really cared, so he just looked at his feet and continued to walk.

As Naruto wondered through the unknown forest he seemed to be in, he wondered through his thoughts as well, "What am I going to do? What can I do? Now I can never become Hokage! Why? Why is this happening to me? What should I do? I cant ever become Hokage, so what do I do with my life? My life is meaningless now, isn't it? Maybe it would have been better if I died in the battle against Sasuke. Goddamn it! Why did I have to have the nine tails sealed inside me? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

Naruto let his tears begin to fall once again, he really had no purpose in life anymore. Naruto cried for several minuets, until he felt like breaking down again, but before his body could quit out on him, he heard a noise. Naruto quickly looked around and realized just where he was, he was deep in the forest of death. Naruto continued to looked around, he didn't understand how he had wondered into the forest of death without knowing it. Naruto quickly wiped his face of tears but before he could move another muscle he was locked in a choke hold.

Naruto grabbed at the arms restricting his breathing, he struggled and struggled but he was beginning to lose consciousness. But Naruto managed to pull out one of his kunai's and stab the perpetrator in the hand. The kunai entered the attackers flesh, so he let go of Naruto, Naruto quickly turned around to see Kabuto was the one who had him in the choke hold. Naruto fought for air, as Kabuto pulled out the kunai, threw it down to the ground and used his medical ninjutsu to heal himself.

"Heh. Well if it isn't Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you!"

"Hmm. I don't really care, just curious. Wait a minuet...are you trying to get Sasuke to comeback again?"

"What's it to you?"

"Like I said before, just curiosity. But if you haven't noticed Sasuke wants power and lord Orochimaru can give it too him. So it's no use to try and bring him back, he doesn't want to come back, ever."  
>Naruto gritted his teeth, he hated this guy.<p>

Kabuto looked Naruto up and down for a moment, "Ah. I see you've been exiled from the Hidden Leaf."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I can tell from your small bag, the lack of your headband and the rawness of your eyes, you've been crying."

"Yeah, and?"

"And it's funny."

"What did you just say?"

"I said it's funny."

That was it, Naruto couldent take it anymore, all his sorrow and the hate he felt for Orochimaru and the old man who exiled him began to swirl together and on top of that Kabuto just made fun of him. Inside Naruto's mind there was a voice not his own, "Come, let us show him what happens when somebody to patronize's us. Take a bit of my power and use it...to destroy him!"

Naruto's eyes quickly turned red and his pupils turned into slitted fox pupils, he grew fangs from his mouth and his fingernails grew to new lengths, sharpened like knifes.

"You think it's funny? I will be the last thing you laugh at...EVER!"

Naruto's body was then encased in a red chakra aura in the shape of a fox, Naruto charged towards Kabuto, but before he could dodge Naruto gave a hard right hook to his face. Kabuto was knocked to the ground and thanks to the impact rolled several feet away.

Kabuto quickly stood up, a small trickle of blood pouring out his mouth and streaming down onto his chin. Kabuto wiped the blood onto his right arm's sleeve. Kabuto then looked directly at Naruto and spoke, "You'll pay for that, you brat!" Kabuto quickly formed his chakra dissection blade and charged towards Naruto. Kabuto slashed at him, so he jumped several feet into the air, Kabuto followed Naruto into the air, wanting to finish him off quickly. Kabuto shot the chakra blade forward but Naruto dodged, he moved so fast it was as if he teleported.

Naruto appeared behind Kabuto, mid-air, slammed both of his knee's into Kabuto's back and then kicked him down towards the ground. Kabuto hit the ground hard and his chakra dissection blade disappeared. He began trying to get up, Naruto quickly landed on the ground and raced towards Kabuto. Naruto jumped on top of Kabuto, pinned him to the ground and began to repeatedly punch him in the face. Naruto was too strong when he was like this, for Kabuto to break away from him.

Naruto punched him, punched him and punched him, he broke Kabuto's glasses and broke Kabuto's nose causing blood to gush out of it. Naruto Knocked a few teeth out of Kabuto's mouth and finally Naruto grabbed Kabuto's head with both hands, dug his nails into Kabuto's skin, lifted his head two inches off the ground, brought his own head back and slammed his head into Kabuto's head as hard as he could. Busting both His and Kabuto's heads open, they were both bleeding from their foreheads.

But before Naruto could do anything else he was interrupted.

"fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

Naruto quickly looked up, but just as he saw the fireball coming at him, it hit him, knocking him off of Kabuto. Naruto rolled on the ground from the impact, but he quickly got back up. He gritted his teeth and stared at the one who had hit him with a fireball, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto, your a fool. Now your actions will warrant your death."

Orochimaru walked up behind Sasuke and glanced at Kabuto, he was unconscious.

"Ahh, the Nine Tails chakra. You are a reckless one aren't you? Did you come out here alone just to finish your mission? That is foolish."

Naruto snarled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked Naruto up and down, "Well it looks like you didn't come here for a mission after all."

Sasuke just glanced towards Orochimaru then turned his attention back to Naruto, Orochimaru then continued, "Your lack of headband says enough and to top it off, your sack of belongings also says quite a bit. You've been exiled from the village haven't you?"

Sasuke looked towards Orochimaru with a questioning look and then, he looked at Naruto with a slightly concerned look. Naruto didn't like Orochimaru's deduction at all, even if it was true, "How dare you! My dreams have been crushed and as you stare at me, a dreamless person, you act like it's nothing out of the ordinary!"

Sasuke's concerned look grew a bit more, he couldn't believe Naruto had been banished from the Leaf.

Orochimaru just laughed, "Ha ha ha! It really isn't a big deal. The Leaf exiled me, a genius, that's when they proved that they are weak and idiotic. But they also exiled a no talent brat like yourself, well at least they have some brains. The truth is we were both exiled, and for what? Your a talentless kid, which is one thing, but I was on the verge of something great! No matter how different we are, we are alike."

Naruto snarled once again, "I'm nothing like you! I didn't betray my friends!"

"That may be true. But didn't they betray you? Has anyone come to help you? Your not too far from the village, someone would have been here by now...if they were coming to help you that is."

"That's it! I'll kill you here and now!"

Naruto then charged towards Orochimaru, Naruto jumped into the air and brought down his claws with the intent to kill. Orochimaru quickly dodged, since he dodged Naruto landed in the same spot he was just standing in, Sasuke took this as an opportunity to attack Naruto.

Sasuke brought up his leg and tried to kick Naruto in the face, Naruto caught his leg, twisted it and slammed Sasuke down onto the ground. Naruto quickly turned back around to face Orochimaru, but he was already in his face, Orochimaru brought up his knee with great force, slamming it into Naruto's jaw.

Naruto was knocked several feet into the air, Orochimaru watched as Naruto tried to regain his composure. Naruto failed at this of course, because Sasuke quickly jumped into the air after him. Sasuke flipped in the air and tried to slam his leg into Naruto's gut, but he caught Sasuke's leg with one hand. He then used his other hand to grab Sasuke's other leg, he then spun around and threw Sasuke towards a tree with great force. Sasuke, caught off guard by this, did not have enough time to recompose himself as he soared through the air.

He hit the tree hard and fell to the ground, Naruto landed and looked over at Orochimaru, he just smiled at Naruto. Naruto snarled once again and charged Orochimaru. Orochimaru just stood there, Naruto got up in his face to cut him to pieces but he was knocked to the ground and Orochimaru didn't even lift a finger. Naruto felt sharp pain's in his back, when he stood back up he found that his back was plastered with several shuriken. Sasuke stood by the tree he hit, his shuriken no longer on his person.

Naruto was enraged by this, "Stop interrupting!"

Naruto then charged Sasuke, Sasuke got in a defensive position to stop Naruto. Naruto brought back his right arm and shot it forward, with a balled fist. Sasuke caught Naruto's punch, Naruto threw a left hook at Sasuke, he caught that as well. So Naruto brought up his knee and slammed it into Sasuke's gut, Sasuke got the wind knocked out of him, he slammed to his knee's and coughed up a bit of blood.

Sasuke couldn't stand being so weak, but it was the after effects of him using all of his chakra in the second level of his curse mark two days ago. Sasuke, desperate as he was, grabbed the kunai that Naruto had used on Kabuto, that had been tossed to the ground and began to stand up. Naruto quickly formed ten shadow clones, they all raced towards Orochimaru, but he wasn't in the least bit worried. That was the case, until out of nowhere he was being held back by five different Naruto clones.

As the real Naruto raced towards Orochimaru, he formed a Rasengan and was ready to use it to destroy the former Sannin. But before he could get to him Sasuke quickly ran in front of him, avoided his Rasengan and sunk Naruto's own Kunai deep into Naruto's chest. Naruto dropped to his knee's, the nine tails chakra faded away and Naruto keeled over. The shadow clones that were alongside the real Naruto and the ones holding Orochimaru disappeared.

Orochimaru smiled, he did like this new Sasuke, he liked him very much, he would do anything for power...anything. Sasuke and Orochimaru carried Kabuto away and left Naruto to stay where his body had dropped, he wouldn't have to be dealt with again. Less than two hours later though Naruto's eyes slowly began to open, Naruto's eyes quickly snapped to full attention and looked all around. When no sight of an enemy was found, Naruto wrapped both of his hands around the kunai that was plunged into his chest, he pulled and pulled until it came out.

Naruto quickly found and grabbed his small bag, took out some bandages and patched himself up. He then stood up and looked around one more time just to make sure no hostiles were there. When Naruto couldn't find any, he looked around and wondered, "Which way do I go? To get to...well anywhere." Naruto gave up and just walked strait ahead, hoping to have some good luck in his future. Naruto walked for a while and just as he was about to think the forest of death was endless, he appeared outside the forest.

He had no clue how but he had made his way to the path that led to a small village, then a small dock where he could get to the land of waves from.

"Wait, maybe I could go to the land of waves and ask the bridge builder to let me stay for a little while. I hope he says yes."

Naruto, plan in hand made his way down the path, wondering if the bridge builder would help him. It took Naruto about an hour to get to the small village and another hour to convince one of the boatmen to take him to the land of waves for only a small amount of Ryo. He had to do this because if he took the bridge, he wouldn't know where to go.

But if he went by boat and was dropped off at the same spot he was dropped off at before, he'd know where to go. The ride didn't last too long before Naruto reached the land of waves, Naruto de-boarded the boat, payed the man the Ryo he owed him and set out for the bridge builders house. Naruto walked through the village in the land of waves thinking over all the places he visited here when he was younger, this made him begin to tear up again, he wanted to cry his eyes out, but he just couldn't.

Naruto tried his best to keep his focus on his plan, but every couple of minuets he would pass something that would remind him of, Sakura, Kakashi or Sasuke. Naruto shed two tears, but kept on walking. Naruto eventually found himself in the woods, in the same spot he met Haku at, he also eventually passed through the area where he, Sasuke and Sakura trained their chakra concentration at. Naruto wiped his face and continued on, he had to find the bridge builder's house and stay there until he could find a better plan for what he was going to do with his life.

Naruto realized he was getting closer to the bridge builders house, so he sped up his pace just a bit.


	3. Hinata's drastic action

Here's my next chapter, hope you like reading it, because I liked writing it. Now please read, enjoy and review.

After the conference ended one of the Jonin that guarded the Hokage's place gave Naruto's headband to Iruka, and all denizens of the Hidden Leaf returned to their daily activites. Except for Kurenai, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba and Iruka. Kurenai took Hinata home so she could rest while the other nine Shinobi made their way to Ichiraku ramen, to speak privately, well at least somewhat privately. The Shinobi were in luck only the owner of Ichiraku's, Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame Ichiraku were there, no customers.

They all sat down, and when asked for their orders, each of them ordered miso ramen, most likely because of Naruto running through their heads. They all noticed that Ayame and Teuchi looked depressed, they knew Naruto very well. As the two made the ramen, the nine Shinobi began converse. First was Tsunade, "I should have known that Danzo was up to something. He's been after the title of Hokage for a while, I just cant understand how he got so many clan elders to support him."

Tsunade hung her head, Jiraiya quickly comforted her, "Don't worry Tsunade, there's no way you could have known. So don't be so hard on yourself."

Tsunade just nodded her head. Neji, curious and worried asked Tsunade a question, "Lady Tsunade, if you don't mind me asking, who opposed making Danzo the Hokage?"

Tsunade with a questioning look on her face stared at Neji, then she understood, "Don't worry Neji, the Hyuga clan supported me for the title of Hokage. So the Hyuga's are in no way responsible for what happened."

Neji was relieved, he did not want the Hyuga's in any way part of this. Teuchi served the Shinobi their ramen, the nine Shinobi got their bowls of ramen and began to eat them. After they were done, they reminisced about all the things Naruto used to do. After that Neji, concerned for his cousins well being, asked, "What are we going to do about Hinata? As soon as she wakes up, she'll be dashing for the village gate."

The other Shinobi nodded their heads, Kakashi was the one to speak though, "She has proven time and time again that her, 'crush' on Naruto is much more. Naruto directly influences her, you don't need a sharingan to see that. So just as Naruto told her not to, she wont give up. He encouraged her, which is just making her want to go after him even more. It will be extremely difficult if not impossible, to persuade her not to chase after him without physical force."

All of the Shinobi nodded their heads once again, Kakashi made an extremely valid point. Jiraiya was next to speak, "We cant just have Naruto out there on his own, blind. The Akatsuki are after him and he cannot defend himself against them. I'm going after him."

Tsunade was the first to object, "You cant leave the village. We need you here, who knows what Danzo's got planned! I need your help in finding a way to make myself Hokage once again, or at least someone better for the job then Danzo."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, he couldn't bring himself to leave Naruto to the Akatsuki, but he couldn't leave the village either. After several seconds of silence, Jiraiya spoke, "Ok but we have to send someone after him. And I mean a Jonin or two, we have to find someone, someone reliable. And we have to make sure Danzo wont notice that the person or persons are gone."

Tsunade nodded her head and spoke, "Ok then, come on Jiraiya we need to go find Shizune."

Jiraiya nodded his head and followed Tsunade. Rock Lee remembering that he had to do a thousand laps around the village on his hands said goodbye and left. Shikamaru had been thinking of solutions to the problem at hand for a while now, he had been silent but finally he spoke, "We need to tell the Fire Daimyo."

The five remaining Shinobi besides Shikamaru himself, looked towards him. Shikamaru, having the other Shinobi's attention continued, "If we alert the Fire Daimyo, he'll come down here and inspect our new Hokage, since the change was so sudden. If we're lucky he'll find Danzo unworthy of the title Hokage and with the support of the village, he'll strip him of it."

Kakashi quickly spoke, "That is an excellent idea but you'll have to send a letter and you'll have to make sure Danzo doesn't know that you do."

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Shikamaru smirked and walked away.

"Well if you guys need me for anything I'll be at the training field with Shino. Tell me if anything about Naruto comes up, so I can help out ok?"

Kakashi, Neji, Iruka and Sakura all just nodded their heads. Kiba then walked off. Iruka turned to Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto's headband in hand and spoke, "I need to get back to the academy. But before I go, take Naruto's headband. Since your his team, you should have his headband."

But before Kakashi or Sakura could say anything, Neji spoke, "Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, if you guys don't mind, I would like to have Naruto's headband. I know how much it would mean to Hinata to have his headband with her, so please may I have it?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi and Sakura for an answer, the two just smiled and nodded their heads. Iruka nodded and handed Neji Naruto's headband. Neji took it, nodded his head, said his thanks and departed, to give the headband to Hinata. Iruka then departed as well, he needed to get back to the academy. Sakura curious, turned towards Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi sensei, who is Danzo, really?"

Kakashi looked towards Sakura and said, "That is a long tale, and it wouldn't interest you. Not to mention that even I don't know all of it. But what I can and will tell you is that, he is much like the third Hokage. He wants to bring peace and prosperity to the village just as every other Hokage wanted to, but unlike the rest of the Hokage's, he wants to attain it through deadly force with efficiency."

Sakura nodded her head at this, she could easily tell that Kakashi wasn't telling her the whole story, he even said so himself. But she was content with his answer, at least for now that is. "Come on Sakura, lets see if whats left of team seven has any missions."

Kakashi then walked off, with Sakura following behind. Neji made his way to Hinata's place, where Kurenai was most likely watching over her. Hinata's eyes slowly began to open, as Hinata fully opened her eyes and the two people above her came into focus, she realized who they were. They were her sensei Kurenai and her own father Hiashi. Hinata quickly sat up and looked around. But before Kurenai or Hinata's father could say anything, she realized that Naruto being exiled wasn't a dream.

Hinata quickly got to her feet, and tried to go for the door but her father stepped in her way. "What do you think your doing? Your not going anywhere."

"Let me through!"

"Your not leaving, you cant go after Naruto."

Hinata quickly moved to the right, opened a window and slipped through it before Kurenai or her father could stop her. Hiashi could not believe that Hinata just disobeyed him, with no hesitation once so ever. He never thought she would do that, it almost made him want to wonder. But he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and made his way outside and stepped in front of Hinata. "You cannot leave the village!"

Neji was getting close to Hinata's place, but as he neared it he saw Hinata crawl out a window and she began to make her way the the village gate. Hiashi, Hinata's father followed her, he got in front of her and confronted her. Neji just watched as this and more went on. "Get out of my way!"

"I wont let you leave the village, I wont! Now I want you to get back in the house and rest, do you hear me Hinata?"

Hinata gritted her teeth and did something that Neji and her own father would never ever expect her to do. Hinata's Byakugan flared to life, "I have to find Naruto! So get the hell out of my way! Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

Hinata brought both of her arms up, extended her index and middle finger on both hands and began to hit every chakra point in her father's body. Hiashi never expecting something like this to happen, was caught off guard and couldn't defend against Hinata. "two Palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!"

Every blow connected and Hiashi fell to his knee's, Hinata then moved around her father and began racing towards the Hidden Leaf gate once again. Neji having seen this act, was blown away by Hinata's courage to attack her own father, just so she could get to Naruto. Neji quickly ran after Hinata, with Kurenai who had saw the whole thing as well, close behind him. Hinata was too far ahead for either of them to catch though, Hinata neared the gate but just as she was about to exit the village she was stopped by Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of Hinata's right arm, Hinata turned to see who grabbed her and saw Kakashi. "Let go of me, I have to find Naruto!"

"Sorry Hinata, I cant let you do that. Now listen I know you have feelings for Naruto, but you cant go racing off to find him. You have to know where he's going first."

"If I wait, something bad will happen to him!" Hinata then somehow summoned as much strength as she used on her father and broke free from Kakashi's grasp, she then exited the village. Sakura, who was behind Kakashi was stunned that Hinata had summoned enough strength to break out of Kakashi's grasp. But Kakashi had given time for Neji to catch up with Hinata, and when she broke out of Kakashi's grasp Neji was on her tail, so he tackled her to the ground.

Neji and Hinata rolled, trying to pin the other to the floor for a different reason, but eventually Neji won. Neji hovered over Hinata and spoke, "Listen Hinata, I know that you feel strongly for Naruto but you cant just run off and try to find him. You have to make a plan and have backup. Listen your going to have to stay in the village, but I have something for you."

Neji then reached into his back pocket and pulled out Naruto's headband. "It's Naruto's, I thought you might like to have it. Everyone's behind you on this, we all want to find Naruto, he's mine and everyone else's friend too."

Hinata was enraged by Neji's words, "You have no idea how I feel about Naruto! I love him! And don't you talk to me like that, you and everyone else in this village hated him for just being who he was, it's people like you that threw stones at him! You all deserve to rot in hell! I wont let Naruto die because of this villages hate!"

Hinata then brought back her right arm, opened her fist into a palm and shot it forward. Hinata slammed her open palm into Neji's chest, more specifically where his heart is. Neji was knocked onto his back by the force of Hinata's open palmed punch. He coughed up a bit of blood as he hit the ground. Hinata then scrambled to her feet, snatched Naruto's headband from Neji and ran from the Leaf village, hoping to get far away so they couldn't find her. Kurenai having seen this, got to her knee's to help Neji.

Hinata ran and ran, a firm grip around Naruto's headband, and when she stopped for breath, she took off her headband, that was around her neck and stuffed it into her pocket. She then put Naruto's headband around her neck, and thought out loud, "I will find you Naruto. I'll save you. Naruto...I love you."

Hinata, wearing Naruto's headband around her neck, set off to find him.


	4. The Strong Stranger Part 1: The Offer

Hey, just so you guys know, I've started a Naruto forum, if your interested in joining, look it up on this site. It's named Naruto The Ultimate Ninja.

Anyway here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Tazuna, the bridge builder's house came into view. Naruto made his way to the door and knocked three times. After several seconds the door opened. "Hello? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tazuna. Listen can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on."

Tazuna then opened the door all the way and let Naruto in. Tazuna closed the door and turned to face Naruto, he had sat down. Tazuna sat beside him and spoke, "So Naruto what bring's you to the Land of Waves?"

"I...I...I was exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What?"

"A new Hokage stepped into power. A man named Danzo. He exiled me."

"Why?"

"Because I...I...you see, you know how the tailed beasts rampaged all over the five great nations?"

Tazuna nodded his head. "Well The Nine Tails attacked the Hidden Leaf Village twelve years ago, and to stop him the fourth Hokage..."

Before Naruto could finish, a large muscular man walked into the room. Naruto and Tazuna both looked towards the man, and he spoke, "Tazuna who is this boy?"

"He's the one who along with his two friends and sensei, defended me from the assassin's Gato hired to kill me. He's the one that the bridge is named after."

"I see. Have you gotten stronger since then?"

Naruto looked the man up and down, he was seven feet tall, muscular, had short black hair, dark blue eyes and he wore an outfit very similar to the last one Zabuza Momochi wore while he was alive. Except he had a black vest over his black shirt, and minus the bandages. The man examined Naruto's face for a second and instead of waiting for an answer to his previous question, he asked a new one. "Have you been crying?"

Naruto looked at the tall muscular man with a questioning look, and asked, "Huh?"

"Your eyes look a bit raw, it looks as though you've been crying."

"Yeah I have."

"Why?"

"I...I was exiled from my village."

"For what reason?"

"I...I don't feel like telling you."

"Fair enough."

The man then walked past Tazuna and Naruto, opened the front door and spoke, "I'll be back in a bit Tazuna. Don't fuck with my shit."

And just like that the strange man exited the house, closing the door behind himself. Naruto looked at Tazuna and asked, "Who is that guy? And what was that about?"

"His name is Xaldin. He doesn't like his things being messed with, besides that I don't know much about him."

"Then why is he in your house? And how does he know about the time squad seven defended you?"

"He's staying until he leaves the village. He had no else place to go but the woods so I offered him the chance to stay here for a couple of nights. And how he knew about you and your friends, well I told him"

"That reminds me. Tazuna...I don't have anywhere else to go to right now, so I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit, can I?"

Tazuna smiled and said, "Sure. The boy who helped free this village, I'll gladly let him stay a few nights in my house."

"Thanks Tazuna."

"You can sleep in here, because the guest room is taken by Brandon."

"Ok then."

"Listen Naruto I'm taking my daughter and my grandson out for dinner tonight, how would you like to come?"

Naruto was never so glad to hear something about food in his life, but he didn't want to burden Tazuna anymore than he was already doing. Ever since his exile, he's been very self conscious, just like when he was a kid. So before he could say yes, he changed his mind. "Y...no, I'm good."

"Ok then, just help yourself to what we have here, I'm going to meet them in the village, so I'll see you later."

"Ok, see ya later."

Tazuna stood up and walked out the front door. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. He was going to have to find something to do with his life, but the only thing he could think of was to free Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp. He was always going to do that, but know that he's been exiled, it would no have to be his purpose in life. Since he could never become Hokage. Naruto not wanting to be isolated, headed out the door and to the village.

He knew he should have went with Tazuna, but he just didn't feel like going with him. But Naruto did not in anyway want to be alone, so he made his way through the forest, hoping to find something to do in the village, when he got to it. Naruto stopped as he once again came upon the spot that he, Sasuke and Sakura had learned the chakra concentration technique at. He looked around for a minuet, it looked exactly the same as it did when they were here before.

Naruto sat down on the grass and stared at the two tree's that he and Sasuke used for the chakra concentration training, he still couldn't believe everything that's happened to him. First he lost his best friend, and now he was exiled from his own village. His life was as miserable as it could get, he felt like he was a kid again and everyone had left him isolated. Naruto began to cry, every time that he thought of his exile he would cry. He just couldn't help it.

Naruto cried for several minuets, until he felt the Nine Tails chakra inside of him fluctuate. Naruto knowing that the Nine Tails might be up to something quickly tried to calm himself down. He crossed his legs and began to meditate, just like the Pervy Sage had taught him to do. But unknown to Naruto, there was someone who has been watching him since he entered this part of the forest, and he was hidden well, so Naruto had no chance of finding him.

As Naruto meditated, he thought over everything that has happened, in extreme detail. This took Naruto half an hour, but he had his resolve, he would rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. Naruto stood up, put his hands together and used his shadow clone jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto created one shadow clone, the real Naruto and his clone raced towards each other and began to train. The person watching Naruto was a little impressed, that a boy his age could learn the shadow clone jutsu. Not that it wasn't amazing but this person had seen a lot of amazing things in the world of Shinobi and he experienced some of them first hand. Naruto fought head to head with his shadow clone but was soon interrupted by someone.

The person jumped out of the tree and landed several feet away from Naruto, Naruto heared the noise of the person's feet hitting the ground so he quickly turned around. And he saw the man that he had seen at Tazuna's house, Xaldin was his name. Xaldin looked the real Naruto in the eyes and spoke, "Nice technique. But I've seen better."

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I've seen better. But your good in your own right, someone as young as you knowing the shadow clone jutsu is fantastic. But I have seen better."

"Don't down talk me! I have a technique that would blow you away!"

"Alright then big mouth, bring it."

Xaldin then got in a fighting stance and beckoned for Naruto to attack him. "Rggh. Your gonna regret underestimating me!"

Naruto then put his hands together and used the Multi-shadow clone jutsu. "Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!"

He created one hundred different shadow clones, they all began racing towards Xaldin.

"The Multi-Shadow clone jutsu. Now that is impressive, now your stepping your game up."

Two of the shadow clones jumped at Xaldin, the first one brought back his right arm and shot it forward with a right hook. While the second one went for a left hook, Xaldin crossed his arms and caught the punches in the palm of his hands. He tightened his grip, then began to spin around slamming the two shadow clones into some of Naruto's other shadow clones. Xaldin let go of the shadow clones and they went flying, with that one attack Xaldin had destroyed fifteen shadow clones.

The Naruto's gritted their teeth, this guy was acting like this was some kind of walk in the park. Xaldin once again beckoned for Naruto to attack him, Naruto happily obliged. Four Shadow clones raced towards Xaldin, two of them jumped towards him, one of them jumped high above him and the last one went around to get behind him. The two who jumped at him both brought their arms back and shot them forward, trying to hit Xaldin with a right hook and a left hook.

Xaldin just dodged one of them and counter attacked the other one, by flat out punching him in the face, in mid-air, causing him to disappear. The one high above Xaldin came down hoping to slam his foot into Xaldin's skull. Xaldin quickly looked up, put his arms up and blocked the Shadow clone's attack. He then maneuvered his hands and grabbed a hold of the Shadow clone's leg and slammed him down to the ground, causing him to disappear. The Shadow clone behind Xaldin jump kicked him in the head, but this didn't seem to affect him much.

But the one Shadow clone that Xaldin had dodged, was running towards him once again. Xaldin quickly turned around and locked the Shadow clone that had kicked him in the back of the head in a full nelson, and when the other Shadow clone jumped at Xaldin, he maneuvered the Shadow clone he had in his grasp, causing the Shadow clone to hit the Shadow clone Xaldin was holding. That one disappeared, so Xaldin quickly grabbed the other one and swung him around. And when he let go, the Shadow clone went flying, hitting a couple of other Shadow clones.

Destroying them. So Xaldin has destroyed 23 Shadow clones already. Naruto knew that if he used too many of his Shadow clones against this guy that his plan wouldn't work, so he decided to end the match right then. "Charge!"

That was the signal, seventy five of the remaining seventy seven Shadow clones charged towards Xaldin, while the last two shadow clones stayed back to help the real Naruto perform his ultimate technique. As the seventy five Naruto shadow clones charged towards him, Xaldin smiled. And when they were so close to him that they could almost touch him, he put his hands together, formed some hand signs and used one of his jutsu's. "Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu!"

Xaldin then jumped high into the air, high above the Shadow clones, and began to blow a stream of fire from his mouth down at them, making him resemble a dragon when they breathe fire. As Xaldin did this, Naruto had his right arm extended out, his palm open and he was creating the Rasengan. The two Shadow clones swirled their hand's around the forming Rasengan, to give it more compression and more overall chakra strength. Xaldin's jutsu destroyed the seventy five Shadow clones, and he was falling back down to the ground.

And when he did land, the last two Shadow clones got up in his face, blocking his view of the real Naruto, who was charging at him with the Rasengan. Xaldin quickly slammed the two Shadow clones together, making both of them disappear. This gave Xaldin a clear view of the real Naruto, who was less than ten feet away from him with a Rasengan at the ready. Xaldin was blown away by the fact that this twelve year old boy knew the Rasengan, but he couldn't think too much on it, he had to defend himself. So Xaldin quickly extended his right arm, opened his palm and began to form one of his signature attacks.

Naruto was less than five feet away when Xaldin formed one of his signature techniques, in less than thrity seconds he managed to form a Rasengan. And he quickly shot his right arm forward, Naruto did the same and the two Rasengan's clashed. Xaldin looked Naruto in the eyes and smiled, he was going to win their Rasengan clash. At least he was until Naruto pushed forward, he was starting to be fueled by pride, and sorrow. Naruto was refusing to lose, so the Nine Tails gave him a surge of chakra. Naruto's fangs grew, his finger nails grew into claws, his eyes turned red, his pupils became slitted and his Rasengan turned red.

"take this!"

Naruto then pushed his Rasengan forward with all his might, Xaldin never expecting Naruto to have this kind of power, was caught off guard. So he could do nothing as Naruto's Rasengan broke through his, and Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Xaldin's gut. The Rasengan fluctuated for a moment, then exploded. Sending Xaldin soaring through the air towards a tree, he hit the tree and broke all the way, then broke through two other tree's. Xaldin finally hit the ground, and was he ever blown away by Naruto's strength, literally.

Naruto fell to his knee's, his eyes turned back to normal, his pupils became normal, his finger nails returned to normal and his teeth returned to normal. And he began to pant, he had poured almost all of his chakra into that Rasengan. Naruto panted for several moments until the three tree's fell over because of Xaldin being put through them. Naruto moved out of the way so the first tree didn't squish him. He then stood up and looked over at Xaldin, Xaldin slowly rose up and got to his feet.

Xaldin was hunched over in pain, but he lifted his head up and looked directly at Naruto, he could barely believe that Naruto knew the Rasengan, and he couldn't believe that he had that much chakra. Xaldin knew that the chakra that Naruto used at the end to overcome his Rasengan, was not Naruto's chakra at all, the chakra felt very sinister, evil and violent. Xaldin stood up strait, walked over to Naruto and extended his arm for a handshake. Naruto looked at Xaldin with a questioning look, Naruto figured by the way this guy acted, that he was arrogant and cruel, but here he was looking for a handshake.

Naruto stared at him for several seconds until he extended his arm and shook Xaldin's hand. Xaldin smiled at Naruto, not a cocky smile but a genuine smile and Naruto did the same. "Your a lot better than I expected."

"Heh. You shouldn't have underestimated me."

"Since you won, I'll treat you to dinner. Come on, let's go eat."

Xaldin then straitened up and motioned for Naruto to follow him, so Naruto did.

Xaldin led Naruto into the village and to a sushi place. The two ordered and while they waited for their orders, they conversed. Naruto spoke first, "So why are you here in the Land of Waves?"

"I'm picking something up. I've already retrieved it, so I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Is this some kind of mission?"

"Not really. Anyway, I'd like to know where did you learn the Rasengan from?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Heh heh. Well I learned it from the Pervy Sage."

"Who?"

"Oh, I mean I learned it from the one of the Legendary Sannin, more specifically Jiraiya. What about you?"

"I learned it from it's original user, Minato or as a lot of people called him 'The yellow flash'. He told me that he had created it, it was his technique, so there's no way Jiraiya invented it. He is a legendary ninja, but Minato had to have taught it to him. To be more specific though, Minato taught me how to create the Rasengan, but it took me a couple of years of practice, on my own to learn how to use it."

It only took Naruto a minuet to figure out, who Xaldin was talking about. "Wait? You met the fourth Hokage?"

"Huh? Minato was the Hokage of the Leaf Village?"

"Yes! And he was the greatest Hokage of them all! He defeated the Nine Tailed fox!"

"He did what? Minato defeated the Nine Tails?"

"He sacrifice his own life to defeat the Nine Tails, so he could protect the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Minato's dead?"

"Wait you mean, you didn't know any of this? Yet you met him?"

"I was younger than you when I met him, so I was never told exactly who he was. All I knew was that he came from the Hidden Leaf Village. And in my travels, I never heard of this"

"Oh."

The two were then served their sushi, in truth Naruto didn't like sushi but he hadn't eaten in over a day so he ate it anyway. After both of them finished their sushi, they made their way back to Tazuna's house. And on their way, they began to converse once more. "So why were you exiled from the Hidden Leaf?"

"I...I'm still not going to tell you."

"And that's still fair enough. But I have to ask, where are you going to go, now that you've been exiled from your home?"

"I don't know. But I do know what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru huh? Well if your going to be facing a an extremely strong opponent, then your going to have a good teacher. How would you like to be my pupil?"

"Huh? No offense but how are you going to teach me anything, if I defeated you in battle?"

"Who said I was trying to win?"

"What?"

"The truth is, I wasn't even using one third of my power against you."


	5. Tracking Naruto and Possible Pupil

Hey guys and girls [if there's any reading this anyway] Here's the fifth chapter, hope you like it. Now please read, enjoy and review.

"What?"

Xaldin just nodded his head. "You can't be serious, there's no way!"

"Well there is. But I have to say I'm still very impressed, your almost twice as strong as I was at your age."

Naruto smiled at this. "Ok then! I'll be your pupil!"

"Great. But first thing's first, my name isn't Xaldin, it's actually Brandon. I don't need everyone knowing my name, so don't tell anybody, or I'll have to beat you to a pulp."

Naruto looked at Brandon with a questioning look and said, "O...Ok?"

"Trust me, I have my reasons."

Naruto just nodded his head. The two made their way back to the Tazuna's place. When they got there, Tazuna asked why both of them looked like they had been in a battle, both of them just looked at each other and shrugged. Brandon went strait for the room he was staying in, while Naruto sat down on Tazuna's couch. Tazuna sat down beside him and asked, "So what do you think of him?"

"I'm not sure. But I know enough that, unless he did something you wouldn't have let him stay, so...what did he do?"

"Well, a couple of nights ago a little girl was playing by a river, and she fell in. But the problem was the current was too strong that night, so no one could get to her. Her mother was literally trying to jump in to save her. So me and a few others had to hold her back, otherwise she and her little girl would have died. Then out of nowhere this guy comes running out of the forest and jumps into the river, he grabs the little girl, defies the current and swims back to shore. But before anyone could even thank him, he walked away. I followed after him and found that he had set up a campfire in the woods, he was soaking wet but he acted as if it was nothing. So I offered him the chance to sleep here for a few nights."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was strange, because ever since then he's been acting a little...selfish and a little arrogant. But I offered him the chance to sleep here for a couple of day's and I wasn't going to go back on my word. Not after what he had done. It was only going to be a few nights. In fact he's leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah and so am I."

"Huh?"

"He's recruited me as his pupil, he's my new sensei. So I'll be leaving with him tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I don't have anywhere else to go, I don't have any purpose in life anymore. But I've found one, and hopefully with his help, I'll be able to accomplish it. So I'll only be here for tonight."

"Ok then. Just be careful."

Naruto nodded his head. Tazuna then got off the couch and headed to his room, Naruto laid down on the couch and slowly began to fall asleep. Hinata had been using the Byakugan to track Naruto, she was already at the dock that he took a boat at. Hinata could tell Naruto had gone to the Land of Waves from the evidence, so she went around the dock and through a small forest and arrived at the great Naruto bridge. She made her way across it and entered the village, but this is where it was going to be hard. She would have to search the whole village for signs of Naruto, but she was determined to find him so she wouldn't give up.

Hinata was alone pretty much, besides the occasional wanderer the village was empty. Hinata searched the main path of the village until she found one of Naruto's footprints. And it was leading strait to a sushi bar, Hinata didn't like sushi, and she thought Naruto didn't either. Maybe it was just a coincidence, Hinata followed the tracks all the way to the sushi bar. She then noticed Naruto's tracks, along with someone else's leading away from the sushi bar, into a forest. Hinata followed these as well, she followed them until she came to a clearing with three tree's knocked down.

She inspected them closely and saw that someone had been slammed through these tree's. Hinata was starting to get worried, she couldn't help but think, "Oh no! I hope this wasn't Naruto! What if I'm too late? No! I can't be too late! Naruto is alive! And I will find him!"

Hinata examined the battlefield and discovered something on the ground, it was Naruto's shuriken pouch. That proved that Naruto was in the battle that took place here, but the question is, is he ok? Hinata picked the pouch up and scanned the battlefield closely for footprints. She could see a lot of footprints, Naruto's and someone else's, this was the second time. Maybe it was just a friendly sparring match? Hinata sure hoped so. Hinata noticed some more of Naruto's footprints but they were more than eight months old, beside them were Sasuke's and Sakura's. "These must have been from when he and his team came here on their first mission."

Hinata tried her best to determine where Naruto was going from the footprints, but they were all over the place. Luckily Hinata caught a break, she saw the same pair of footprints as before that were with Naruto, going in the direction opposite of the village. She looked closely and Naruto's footprints were there as well, that proved that the battle that went on here couldn't have been to the death. Hinata followed the footprints for a while until she found herself outside the forest she was just in. She noticed a house on some kind of dock, and the footprints she was following led strait to the house.

This was it, Naruto was here, he had to be. Hinata ran towards the house, she made her way to the door and filled with the desire to make sure Naruto was ok, she was ready to break the door down. But she caught sight of Naruto through one of the house's windows, she looked through the window, into the house to see Naruto was lying down on a couch. Relieved that Naruto was ok, Hinata made her way to the door and knocked timidly. Naruto barely heard the knock, he couldn't help but think, "Who knock's like that?"

Naruto got up and made his way to the door and slowly opened it. When he saw who it was, he wasn't sure what to do. So he just stared at her for a few seconds, while he did this Hinata couldn't help but blush. She couldn't help but stay silent, she couldn't help but think, "No, I won't lose my courage."

"Hello Naruto."

It took Naruto several seconds to realize what Hinata had said, "Oh, hi Hinata. Wh...why don't you come in?"

Hinata smiled, nodded her head and walked into the house. Naruto closed the door, then he and Hinata sat down on the couch. "Hinata what are you doing here?"

Hinata's blush grew a little bit as she answered, "I came here to make sure you were ok."

"What?"

Hinata's blush grew a bit more and she began to poke her index fingers together, a nervous habit of hers, as she answered Naruto once again, "I wanted to make sure you were ok. When I heard you had been exiled from the village, I couldn't help but worry for your safety. So I made my way after you."

Naruto couldn't believe this, Hinata had come all this way just to make sure he was ok? Not too many people cared that much about him, so why did Hinata? "You came all this way? Just to make sure I was ok?"

Hinata just nodded her head, her blush never fading. Naruto really could not believe it. Hinata couldn't believe it, here she was talking to Naruto and she hasn't fainted yet, she was proud of herself. "Hinata, you shouldn't have done that."

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes as he continued, "Your putting yourself in danger, just because of me. The new Hokage won't stand for it, he might exile you too, just for coming here and checking on me."

Hinata smiled, Naruto cared a lot for her, "Naruto as long as your ok, I don't care."

Naruto was taken back by this statement, "What?"

"Naruto if I'm exiled for making sure that your safe, that's okay with me. All I want is for you to be safe, I care too much for you to let something like that scare me."

Naruto was blown away, this was a side of Hinata he had never seen before. She had been talking to him for several minuets and hasn't fainted. And to think she cared this much for him, it was inconceivable. "Hinata..I...I...I don't know what to say."

Naruto was never one for words so he captured Hinata in a hug, Hinata was surprised and her blush was getting close to it's maximum. She didn't know how much more she could take, she was barely able to avoid fainting at this point. Naruto let go of Hinata after several seconds and smiled at her. Hinata smiled back. "But don't you worry, I've found a new sensei and with his help I'm going to get much stronger. I'm going to be traveling with him, so thankfully I won't be on my own."

Hinata, used up the last ounce of courage she had and asked Naruto a question, "Naruto, I was wondering if I could, well come with you?"

Naruto thought it over for a moment and said, "Sure Hinata. You and me can train together, and maybe my new sensei will take you as a student as well. Plus it would be nice to have a familiar face around."

That was it for Hinata, she fainted. Naruto watched as Hinata's eyes closed, her blush disappeared and she fell over. She fell strait into Naruto, he caught her in his arms. "Hinata? Hey Hinata? Oh man not again, why does she always faint? Do I smell?"

Naruto then lifted one of his arms and sniffed his arm pit, "No, well then why does she always faint?"

Naruto laid Hinata on the couch, got a glass of water and poured a bit on her face, waking her up. Hinata sat up real quick, looked over at Naruto, realized she had fainted and her blush returned. Naruto sat down beside Hinata and stared at her for several seconds until he snapped out of it and spoke, "Ok then, well I guess we should get a good nights sleep, since we'll be traveling tomorrow."

Hinata just nodded her head. Naruto and Hinata both then realized that besides the couch, there was no other place to sleep, besides the floor that is. Just when Hinata was about to get off the couch, Naruto got off first. Naruto laid down on the floor, smiled at Hinata and said, "Night Hinata."

Hinata smiled back, "Goodnight Naruto."

Hinata then got comfy on the couch, and Naruto and her both began to fall asleep. Back at the village, Shikamaru had waited until this hour, late in the night. He snuck to the message station, found the bird that was always used for the Fire Daimyo and sent the message off. He then snuck back to his apartment, he had estimated the time it would take for the letter to get there and for the Fire Daimyo to get here, so the Leaf Village would just have to wait it out for three or four days. Then, hopefully the Fire Daimyo will strip Danzo of the title Hokage.

Neji wasn't too badly damaged, Hinata hadn't tried to go for a fatal attack, if she did he wouldn't be alive. But she still hit him pretty hard, now he knew how she must have felt when he did that to her. Hiashi, Hinata's father was alright, nothing that wouldn't heal within a few weeks. But Neji and Hiashi himself still couldn't believe Hinata had done that, Hinata had never shown such ferociousness before. But she did, just for Naruto. Hiashi was proud of his daughter, he had always wanted her to be a great Kunoichi but with her lack of confidence, it didn't seem like it was going to happen.

But Naruto encouraged her and she started becoming a very talented Shinobi, after everything that has happened Hiashi felt ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe all of the horrible things he had done to Hinata, but he would make up for it. But the way she acted earlier surprised him, he was proud and scared for her at the same time. He didn't want his daughter risking her life for any boy, no matter who he was or what he has done. But he was proud of her determination, she had attacked him just for a chance to find Naruto. He had to make sure the new Hokage wasn't going to do anything hostile towards her, no one was going to hurt Hinata.

Neji was still flabbergasted by Hinata's determination to seek Naruto out, she was so bent on going after Naruto that she had attacked him and her father. Neji didn't know whether to be impressed or fearful, perhaps a little bit of both was in order. Never the less, Neji could not allow Hinata to be out there alone, he had to find someway to help her.


	6. The Strong Stranger Part 2: The Rules

Wow, over four thousand hit's already! It's only been three days! Thanks for all your support fellow NaruHina fans! Ok then, here's the sixth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

The next day, in the Hokage's office. "Sir, I'm afraid I have bad news."

Danzo turned around and stared at one of his elite ROOT soldiers, "What is it?"

"The Hyuga girl, Hinata, has run away from the village, to find Naruto Uzumaki."

"What? We must put a stop to her, if she leaks anything to another village, it could put the Leaf in jeopardy. Label her as a missing nin, discreetly I might add. And do the same for Naruto Uzumaki, I want them found and killed before they can leak vital information about the Hidden Leaf out of scorn."

"Yes Sir."

The ROOT ninja made his way out of the Hokage's office and he prepared to do as the Hokage had requested. Brandon was the first of anyone to wake up in Tazuna's house, he made his way to the living room and looked down on his new pupil, Naruto. He then looked over to the couch where a girl laid. Unknown to Naruto and Hinata Brandon was in the room last night, he had cloaked himself when Naruto opened the door. He knew that Naruto wanted this girl, Hinata was what he called her, to be Brandon's pupil as well. Brandon didn't know how strong this girl was, but if she wanted to be his pupil, he was going to find out.

He planned on getting Naruto up early, but now that Hinata was here he was going to go easy on them, at least if she doesn't become his pupil that is. Brandon went back to the room he was staying in, grabbed a seven foot tall big black bag, and put the bag on his shoulder, he was going to need what was in this bag. He took the bag out the house, into the woods and returned to the house. He walked over to the two sleeping twelve year old's, and kicked Naruto in the gut, waking him up. Naruto snapped awake, he grabbed his gut in pain, "Oh crap!"

This woke Hinata up, she looked down at Naruto, who was holding his gut in pain. Hinata quickly got off the couch to check on Naruto, he insisted that he was ok and got up. "What the hell was that for sensei?"

"That was your wake up call, if your not up before I am, you get a wake up call."

Brandon not wanting the two pre-teens to know that he was in the room last night, looked at Hinata with curiosity, "And who is this?"

Naruto and Hinata stood up, "This is Hinata. She's one of my best friends, I wanted to know if she could travel with us, and become your pupil as well."

"Travel with us fine, but become my pupil? That's a different story. I have yet to lay down the ground rules of being my pupil, I was going to tell you them later today. But since you want her to join as well, I'll tell you what they are now. First, don't expect to be treated with tenderness, if either of you are asleep while I am awake, I will give you both a wake up call. I will brutally beat both of you, in our training sessions, I don't care if your male, female, an animal or a goddamn piece of wood, you getting the shit beat out of you, period. Second, I don't want any backtalk, I'm your sensei, you do as I say, no questions asked. And third don't ever wake me up, ever, understand?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded their heads. "Okay then, come on, if you want to be my pupil as well I need to see your fighting skills."

Hinata nodded her head, Brandon walked out the door, Naruto and Hinata followed. They followed him into the forest, he made Naruto sit on the sidelines by his seven foot black bag, while he and Hinata battled. Brandon got in a fighting position and beckoned for Hinata to attack him, "You want to be my pupil? Then show me what you can do."

Hinata nodded her head, got in her battle position and activated her Byakugan. "Ahh. The Byakugan, it's as I thought, you are a Hyuga."

Hinata dashed towards Brandon, ready to give her all, to make sure she could stay by Naruto's side. Hinata brought her right arm forward, in an open palm chakra surge attack, Brandon slapped her arm away. She then tried her left hand, but Brandon slapped it away as well, she then shot both of her arms forward, her palms open. Brandon grabbed her hands and locked her hands within his. He began to squeeze, Hinata could feel pain surge through her hands as he did. He lightened up, then squeezed again, this time harder. Hinata felt the pain surge through her hands up to he forearms that time.

He was sending surges of his chakra through her, and for the maximum effect he captured her hands, making the surge of chakra go mainstream. He loosened his grip then squeezed once again, this time the pain shot through Hinata's hand sup to her elbow's. "Ahhhhh!"

Naruto watched as this went on, he was beginning to worry for her safety. Brandon loosened his grip once again, and then squeezed even harder, this time the surge going through her arms up to her shoulders. Hinata dropped to her knee's, this was beginning to hurt quite a bit. "Ahhhh!"

Naruto was really getting worried now, "Come on Hinata! You can do it! Your strong enough to fight this guy, don't give up Hinata!"

Hinata's chakra began to surge, she immediately shot a big surge of chakra through Brandon's hands, going all the way up to his neck. "Oh Goddamn!"

Brandon felt that, this girl was smart, and she was definitely determined. Hinata shot another surge of chakra through Brandon's body, this one so strong he got it through his hands and it ended at his eyeballs. "Fuck!"

That one hurt pretty bad, Brandon warned them that he wasn't going to go easy on them, and he was about to prove it. Hinata stood up, but before she could send another surge of chakra into him, Brandon quickly brought up his right knee and slammed in hard into Hinata's gut. Hinata coughed up blood by the force she was hit with, but she did not let go of Brandon, in fact she sent another surge through his body. "Sunuva bitch!"

This girl was persistent, he'd giver her that. Brandon not wanting to have another surge of chakra flow through him, tightened his grip on Hinata's hands, pulled her towards him and slammed his head into hers, knocking her too the ground. "Hinata! Are you okay Hinata?"

Brandon wasn't sure if she was down for the count or not, all he knew was that she might just become his pupil. Hinata slowly stood up, she was determined to prove her worth. She raced towards Brandon once again, but this time she was going to use a Hyuga specialty. When she got up close to Brandon she activated one of her signature moves, "Eight Trigrams thirty two palms!"

"What?"

Brandon was caught off guard by the attack and it connected, Hinata extended the index and middle finger of both hands and began the technique. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms!"

All thirty two attacks hit dead on, sealing off half of Brandon's chakra points for a time. Hinata began to pant, she was out of breath, she had used too much chakra, first she had used her chakra in surges to attack Brandon and now she used a technique that took a lot out of her, yeah she needed a breather. Brandon could feel his chakra points that were sealed of, he was astonished, this was amazing. But he couldn't help but think, "Between these two, my life span will be shortened by a good fourty years."

Brandon only had half of his chakra available to him, truth is he didn't even need that much, but the technique was quite amazing, it would come in handy. Naruto and Hinata would make a great team, is what he thought, between their strengths and weakness's they'd cover each other pretty well, at least he thought so. Brandon once again beckoned Hinata to attack him, unlike Naruto though she was hesitant to oblige. Brandon couldn't help but think, "Heh. Smart girl."

Brandon put his hands together and made a few hand signs, and as he did this Hinata took the chance to charge him. She got up in his face before he could use any jutsu, she jumped up and tried to kick him in the face, but she was caught off guard when he quickly guarded her attack and grabbed a hold of her leg, he had tricked her. He then twisted her leg and slammed her onto the ground. And before she could get up, Brandon walked over to her, brought up his right arm and brought it down extremely hard, slamming his closed fist into her gut. Causing her to cough up blood, he could feel her body go a little limp and her Byakugan deactivated, she was finished.

"Hinata!"

Naruto quickly dashed to Hinata and got to his knee's to check on her while Brandon watched him do so. Naruto's eyes were full of concern, Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and answered him, "I...yeah I think I'm going to be okay."

Naruto gritted his teeth, looked over to Brandon and spoke, "Why did you do that? She was done! You didn't have to hurt her like that!"

Brandon wasn't affected by this, "I told you didn't I? I'm not going easy on either of you. And I didn't hear you complaining about this when we fought."

"That's different, that's me not my friends!"

Brandon was taken back by this, he had never seen such fire, such determination, such guts since Minato. "Well that doesn't change a thing, she wants to be my pupil? Then I'll treat her the same way I'm going to treat you."

Naruto was getting angrier by the minute, but before he could do anything he'd regret, Hinata spoke to him, "It's okay Naruto. If I'm going to be his pupil, I want to be treated just like you."

Naruto just silently stared at Hinata for a moment, she was really showing him another side of herself. Brandon smiled, Hinata was showing Naruto just what Brandon wanted her to show him. Brandon walked over to the two, put his hands on Hinata's gut and began to focus his chakra. "Okay, just hang on a minuet, I'll have you fixed up."

Brandon used medical ninjutsu on Hinata for several moments until she felt alright. Hinata stood up and looked at Brandon. Brandon smiled as he began to speak, "Your strong, your smart and your fast. Congratulations, your my new pupil."

Naruto and Hinata both smiled, "Ok now, go get cleaned up and we can set off."

Hinata nodded her head and Naruto helped her go back to Tazuna's place, so she could clean herself up. Hinata showered and re-dressed in her same clothes, minus the jacket, which was stained with her blood.[think the episode when she used the defensive sixty four palms technique, that's how she looks.]

Naruto and Hinata then made there way back into the forest and back to Brandon. When they arrived Brandon asked them a question, "Ok you two, are you ready?"

Both of them nodded their heads. "You'd better be. It'll be a long hard road ahead of us."


	7. Confession and Rejection?

Here's my next chapter, chapter seven. Now please read, enjoy and review.

"Alright then, let's get moving."

Naruto, his small bag in hand began to follow Brandon, and Hinata with just her jacket on her right arm beside Naruto, followed as well. "Hinata, my name is Brandon, but now that your my pupil you will call me sensei."

"Yes sensei."

Brandon inwardly smiled at how easy that was and how it sounded. Naruto let his eyes wander over to Hinata and he noticed that she was wearing a different headband than her regular one, it looked familiar but he couldn't place who's it's was. Naruto began to think on it, "Ok then, let's see, there's no way Shino or Kiba gave it to her. Kurenai, no, Neji, I don't think so. Dang, I can't seem to place who's headband that is, wait a minute is that...my headband?"

Naruto decided not to ask Hinata about it, at least not now. not when Brandon was within earshot. Naruto and Hinata walked side by side, following Brandon. They followed him across the great Naruto bridge, and into a forest. They walked through the forest for hours, it never seemed to end, until they finally came upon a dock. This dock was huge, there were giant ships all over the place. Naruto and Hinata looked all around, marveling at all of the ships and giant cargo. Naruto hasn't seen ships this big since he protected Michiru, the prince of the Land of the Moon. And Hinata hasn't ever seen ships this big.

"Ok guys, wait here for a couple of minutes, I'll be back."

Brandon walked off, as Naruto and Hinata watched him head towards the docks, they wondered if he was getting a big ship, or a small one. Brandon walked over to a few boats men, and he began to talk to them, as if they were old acquaintance's. But now that they were alone, Naruto saw no reason not to ask Hinata if that was his headband, "Hey Hinata?"

"Y..y..yes Naruto?"

"That headband your wearing, isn't that my headband?"

Hinata began to blush madly, why did she forget to give him his headband back? "I..I...y..you see..I..I..really missed you, so I wanted..a..a..a piece of you with me, at all ti..times."

Hinata couldn't believe it, she was starting to stutter around him again. "Hinata, your stuttering again."

"Uh huh."

"And your cheeks are all red, like your blushing."

"Y...yes."

"Finally your always fainting around me."

"Yeah."

Hinata couldn't help but think that he was about to berate her for being so shy, that he wanted her to be more courageous. But what she didn't expect is what he actually said, "Why do you always do those things around me? Why do you only do it to me?"

There was a tinge of sadness in Naruto's voice, Hinata could hear it so well. He thinks that she's doing those things around him because there's something wrong with him and Hinata didn't ever want Naruto to feel like that. So she tried her best to assure him. "Oh Naruto, it's n..not that I d..do it b..because of something y..you do, It's because o...of who you are. Wait that didn't come o...out right d...did it? What I m...mean is...I...Naruto...I...I...I act this way around y...you b...be...because...I...I...I l...l...because I love you."

Hinata looked at Naruto's face, it was one of pure shock, Hinata looked at the ground and waited for his inevitable rejection. Naruto could not believe it, Hinata just told him that she loved him. How does he handle something like that?

He tried to think of an answer, "She loves me! Wait since when? Why wasn't I told? This is why she'd always faint, blush and stutter around me? She's been in love with me this long, how did I never notice it? Shit! I must look like some kind of asshole just being real silent like this. I need to answer her now, but that's the problem what is my answer? I've always had a crush on Sakura though! I could have sworn I asked Sakura out at least once in front of Hinata...wait, damn I really am an asshole! But I'm not sure if I've gotten over Sakura, what do I do? Ok Naruto just calm down, it's ok, it's ok. Just relax, think calmly, and maybe you'll find the answer to this problem."

Right now Hinata was really regretting her confession, he was still silent. Hinata tried to tell herself otherwise, "No Hinata this is a good thing. Now he'll know how you really feel. Now you'll know if he'll ever feel the same. This way if rejection come's, you can get it done and over with. So come on and tell me Naruto, what's your answer?"

Before either of them could say anything, Brandon stepped in between the two, and said, "Come on guys, our ship's boarding. We've got to get a move on."

Naruto and Hinata were awakened from their solitary thinking states, and brought back to reality. Naruto and Hinata both stared at Brandon, wondering what he had said. "Come on you two. We need to board the ship before it leaves."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded their heads and silently followed Brandon, neither doing more than stealing a glance at the other. The three boarded the ship large, and after several minutes of waiting, the ship set sail. And once it did, Brandon told Naruto and Hinata the room arrangements. "Ok you two, below deck there are some rooms, number five is your's Hinata and number one is your's Naruto. And if you two need me, I'll be in room ten. But do me a favor? Try not to need me."

Naruto looked around, this was definitely a big boat, Brandon then walked over to a door, opened it and went below decks, Naruto and Hinata quickly followed him. He showed them to their room's and then he went to his own room. But what Naruto and Hinata still haven't figured out is that Brandon pretty much has eyes in the back of his head. He knew everything that went down, he always kept an eye on whoever he traveled with. So he knew what had happened between the two, and he couldn't help but think, "Young love...it's one of the most beautiful things in this world, and there aren't many. But I wonder what's going on in Naruto's head? He better tread carefully, because he could easily scar that poor girl for life."

Naruto was going crazy in his room. He was having a battle with himself inside his head once again, "What am I going to do? She told me that she loves me, how do I respond to that? I don't want to hurt her, but...I'm not sure I feel the same. I mean yeah I care for her, I care a lot for her and I've always...well I've always had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that only appeared around her. But that's not love...is it? It can't be I'm into Sakura after all...but I don't think I love her. Ahhh! What do I do? I don't want to hurt her! I know the pain of rejection, I know it well. I can thank Sakura for that, listen to me, now I'm trying to blame other people, augh, what is wrong with me?"

Naruto put his hands in his hair and ruffled it up, he was going crazy. "I've got to do something! I don't even know how I feel about her! How do I feel about her?"

Hinata sat in her room, frantic about her confession. "What was I thinking? Now Naruto will never want to be close to me! I'll be lucky if he's still my friend! What can I do? Maybe I can tell him that I meant it like he was my brother, would it work? No I can't I need to know if he feels the same or not, I need to know exactly how he feels, or he might get away. And I'd regret not telling him for the rest of my life. I just need to sit here, until he comes and tell's me how he feels. Yeah that's all I've got to do, just sit and wait. But what am I going to do when he rejects me? I know I'll start crying, and it'll make him feel bad. And then he wont want to be around me anymore, because it would be really awkward. I hope I have the strength not to cry."

Brandon sat in his room, meditating. He knew it would be awhile before he needed to do anything so he decided to meditate, to relieve some stress. As he meditated he thought over many things, he thought over what had led him to the Land of Waves and how Naruto reminded him of Minato. Brandon wasn't around Minato for too long, but everything he saw in Minato's eyes was in Naruto's eyes. The two looked almost identical, Brandon couldn't help but think, "That is strange. It can't be can it? Is Naruto...? Is he Minato's son?"

Brandon wasn't sure, he would find out one way or another, he would make sure of that. But for now he had to think of a way for him and his pupils to slip into the village they were going to, without attracting any unwanted attention. As soon as they arrived at the Village hidden in the Shadow's, they would go after him and his pupils. So, he would have to sneek by the authority's. He would just have to use the transformation jutsu, but what if Naruto and Hinata asked why he was doing this, what would he tell them? Maybe he could just slip by regularly, they might not even notice them, unfortunately he felt that he would have to take his chances, just trying to slip by without being seen.

Naruto really wished he had Kakashi, Iruka, Grandma Tsunade, Shizune or even Pervy Sage here to help him. He truly didn't know what he was going to do. He felt strongly about Hinata, and he had this strange feeling when he was around her but, he didn't know if it was love or not. He never had this feeling around Sakura, so it couldn't be love right? Naruto thought on this, "I've always had a crush on Sakura...although maybe it was really just a crush. But I don't want to tell Hinata that I'm in love with her, and later it turns out that I'm not. I cant hurt her like that, if I did, I could never forgive myself."

Naruto thought for several long moments and figured out what he was going to say to Hinata, "Ok...I know what I have to tell her...Hinata...I"


	8. Naruto's True Feelings

Hey guys here's the eighth chapter, Sorry it's so short, but i just wanted to get this chapter out so I can work on the next one. The next one won't be out until tomorrow or the day after that so yeah. And in the next chapter you get to find out what's in Brandon's big black bag. Anyway please read, enjoy and review.

"I...No, I'll tell her face to face, and only then."

Naruto then walked out of his room and made his way over to room five, Hinata's room. He knocked on the door three times, Hinata stood up and walked over to her door, knowing that it was Naruto, by the way that he knocked. She ever so slowly opened it, "C...come..i...in N...Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and entered the room, Hinata closed the door as he did. Brandon heard Naruto knock on Hinata's door, he got up and opened his door fast enough to see Naruto entering Hinata's room. Naruto and Hinata sat down on her bed, Naruto looked her in the eyes, but she just turned and stared at the floor. "Hinata, before I tell you how I feel, I want to know something."

Hinata quickly looked up and into Naruto's eyes. "Anything Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking, "How long?"

"H..ho...how l...long?"

"Yes. How long have you been in love with me? When did you fall for me?"

Hinata was a little curious as to why he'd ask her this, but she didn't say anymore than she had to. "I've admired you ever since I first saw you. But...I've been in love with you...s...s...since you defended me from the boys who were picking on me."

Naruto thought she would have said a time that he wouldn't have remembered at all. But he remembered that day, when he saw Hinata being picked on by those boy's, that's when he had first felt the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, the first time he felt something special for her. "Hinata, you told me that you loved me, that was a shock for me, a very big one. And as you know, I've always liked Sakura..."

At those words Hinata's heart shattered into a million pieces, here comes the rejection. Hinata looked down at the ground and began to cry. When Naruto saw her begin to cry, his heart was ripped in two, and he knew that if he didn't tell her now, that he would scar her for life, and he will always regret not telling her how he truly felt. "But I realized a long time ago that it was just a crush, not love. I just didn't want to admit it."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's face, cupped her cheeks with both hands, and made her look at him. "Hinata ever since I defended you from those bullies, I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I could never figure out what it was. I was too busy blindly chasing after Sakura to take the time and feel it, to figure out what this feeling was. But your confession made me think on it, Hinata...I..I love you."

Hinata couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Naruto's mouth, she couldn't believe that he loved her, there was just no way. But Hinata couldn't help herself, "Really?"

"Yes, Hinata I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too."

Naruto and Hinata stared deep into each others eyes, and down into the other's soul. Naruto into Hinata's love driven soul and Hinata into Naruto's soul, which was tainted by the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him. But that didn't discourage Hinata, she loved Naruto for who he was, and if that meant she had to deal with the Nine Tails being inside him, then she would. As the two stared into each others souls, they began to move their heads closer and closer together until their lips met, the two had begun to kiss, both of them melted away at the moment, only focusing on the other.

The kiss lasted several seconds, and then finally both of them slowly pulled back. Hinata was happy beyond belief, she quickly pounced on Naruto. She hugged him, Naruto couldn't think of anything better than this moment, Hinata was lying on top of him, hugging him. The two were beyond happy, but unfortunately their moment couldn't last any longer than that.

Hinata's door opened and Brandon walked in, "Hey!"

This startled Naruto and Hinata, causing them to roll off the bed, Naruto landing on the ground and Hinata landing on top off him. "You two need to keep your damn teenage hormones under control. I'm not paying to have the smell of sex cleaned out of here."

This statement caused Naruto and Hinata both to blush more than either of them has ever before. Naruto in an attempt to hide his nervousness spoke, "Shut up Sensei!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The more Brandon laughed the more annoyed Naruto became and the more Hinata wanted to hide. If she wasn't on top of Naruto right now, she would have most likely ran and hid, just like she wanted to. But this is a position that she never wanted to get out of, she never wanted to exit any position that had her and Naruto snuggling together. Naruto spoke once again, "Get the hell out of here Sensei!"

Brandon gave a perverted smile and said, "Ok, but if I hear any moaning in here..."

Before Brandon could finish Naruto said, "Shut the hell up! And get out!"

Naruto reached down for a kunai, Brandon was going to say something else but when Naruto went for his kunai, Brandon decided that he'd stay silent and see how fast Naruto could throw a kunai. Naruto grabbed his kunai and threw it at Brandon, Brandon quickly closed the door, avoiding being hit by the kunai. The kunai hit the door and pierced the wood, it was now lodged in the door. Naruto quickly yelled after his fleeing sensei, "And stay out!"

Brandon slowly walked back to his room, "Oh yes I'm really going to enjoy fucking with my new pupils. Ha ha."


	9. The Strong Stranger Part 3: Teamwork

Hey guys I was thinking of putting two more oc's in the story, and since you guys are my reader's I would appreciate any suggestions from you. But please send your suggestion in a private message. Anyway here's chapter nine. Please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto then turned his head up and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked down at Naruto, both of them smiled at each other. Hinata got off Naruto and helped him to his feet. "Hey Hinata, why don't we head above deck and admire the view?"

Hinata nodded her head. Naruto and Hinata headed above deck, leaned over the ships railing and watched the sunset, most of their day had been spent traveling through that forest, they wished it hadn't. The next day, the ship docked at the Hidden Shadow Village, well at least the port closest to it anyway. Brandon and his two pupils de-boarded the ship, and when they did, Brandon walked at a brisk pace, telling Naruto and Hinata to keep up with him. The didn't know why he was walking faster then usual and they didn't ask, they just followed him. They followed him into another forest, this was getting ridiculous, is what Naruto thought.

They walked for several minutes until they saw a large spot of shade, the shade was so dark you couldn't see what it was over. Brandon walked over to it and walked through it, and he disappeared. Naruto and Hinata were confused by this, but followed him anyway. When they entered the shade, it turned out it was a cave, they walked through it and found themselves in a village, the Hidden Shadow Village. They continued to follow Brandon until they reached some kind of training ground, Brandon walked over to the middle of it and turned towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Ok let's see how well you two can work together, this will be just like the matches I fought with both of you previously, no holds barred. Unless you come after me with the intent to kill me, you won't win."

Naruto couldn't help but think, "Ok now that's strange. Sensei almost sounded like Kakashi for a moment."

"I didn't even use one third of my full power against either of you, but now that your working together I'll kick it up a notch. So I want both of you to work together and fight me with everything you have, understand?"

Naruto and Hinata spoke in unison, "Got it Sensei!"

"Okay then..."

Brandon took the big black bag off of his shoulders and put it down on the ground, he then cracked his knuckles, got in a fighting stance and spoke, "Let's see what you've got!"

Naruto and Hinata both charged towards Brandon, Hinata jumped into the air while Naruto kept dashing strait at him. Naruto threw a right hook at Brandon, he caught it with his left hand and as Hinata came down at him, he blocked her attack with his right arm. Brandon quickly took advantage of this position, tightened his grip on Naruto and swung him up and slammed him into Hinata. Both of Brandon's pupils hit the ground, but quickly got back up. Hinata's Byakugan flared to life and Naruto put his hands together and used the multi-shadow clone jutsu, creating twenty Shadow clones of himself.

Brandon was sure now, this was going to be one of the toughest battle's he's ever fought, he just hoped it didn't get out of hand. The last thing he wants to do is to kill his pupils. Brandon beckoned for the two to attack him, Hinata and Naruto both quickly obliged. The two charged him once again, this time though Hinata and the real Naruto couldn't be seen, because all of the Shadow clones were hiding them. One of the Naruto's jumped at Brandon, he quickly slammed the Naruto to the ground, it vanished, it was a Shadow clone. All of the Naruto's that were hiding Hinata and the real Naruto charged towards Brandon, they jumped at him and he quickly grabbed one of them and slammed him into the others.

This destroyed most of the Shadow clones, but not all. The last two grabbed onto Hinata and Naruto and flung them at Brandon, and then those Shadow clones disappeared. Naruto brought down his right arm in a downwards Haymaker while Hinata was going for an open palmed punch. Brandon caught each technique in both of his hands, he then slammed the two together, this made Hinata slam to the ground, but Naruto turned into a log. "Huh? The substitution jutsu?"

Hinata smiled, Naruto appeared behind Brandon and was rushing towards him, with his hands put together with the index and middle finger extended on both hands. "Your mine! Hidden Leaf secret finger jutsu! A thousand years of death!"

As soon as Brandon heard that, he looked back, Naruto shoved the four extended fingers where the sun don't shine and sent a surge of his chakra through his fingers. This caused immense pain in Brandon's rectum and he jumped into the air, "Oh fuck!"

Brandon landed hard on the ground, face first. He was totally caught off guard by that technique, he hasn't seen it used in a good decade and a half, and that was when he was a child, a year younger than Naruto. But Brandon couldn't help but wonder, "How the hell does he know that technique? I've only known one person who ever used it, and he's my age. How the hell did that kid learn a move from Kakashi Hatake and Minato? I mean yeah it was indirectly from Jiraiya but still, this is just ridiculous. This kid is more like me then I thought. Well he might have learned Kakashi's funniest and most unexpected technique, but I learned his strongest one."

Naruto began to laugh his head off, Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit herself, they both thought Brandon's reaction was hilarious. "How'd ya like that Sensei?"

Brandon just stood up and shook his head. "That technique is strange and childish...however it is effective, I can't believe I didn't see it coming. Thanks to you, I've had to experience that technique twice."

"What?"

"You heard me, I've met the the one you learned that technique from. But since you made me go through that again, I'll show you his ultimate technique!"

Brandon then put his hands together and formed a few hand signs, "Shadow Clone jutsu!"

"No way! How does he know the Shadow clone jutsu?"

Three different Brandon's appeared, one grabbed Hinata in a full nelson, preventing her from helping Naruto. While the other two held Naruto, one for each arm. Brandon then formed a few more hand signs, put his hand in a claw and put it close to the ground. He then grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and lightning began to appear around it, Brandon held it there for a few seconds and as he did, Naruto screamed, "How the hell? You know the Lightning Blade?"

Brandon then stood partially erect and began to dash towards Naruto. "Lightning Blade!"

Naruto had to find a way out of this, he had too. Brandon might just render him unable to fight, and then he and Hinata would be fighting without Naruto. Naruto went over different scenarios in his head, and he could only think of one way to do this, he hoped he had enough time. Naruto managed to put his hands together and use the shadow clone jutsu, three shadow clones appeared. The first two tackled the two Brandon shadow clones to the ground and the third helped Naruto begin the Rasengan. Naruto formed the Rasengan and the Shadow clone ran over to Hinata to help her out, Naruto quickly brought up his right arm and shot his right hand forward, slamming his Rasengan into Brandon's Lightning Blade.

The two Ninja and their technique's clashed, for a second Naruto thought back to when he fought Sasuke, and it ended a lot like this. Brandon and Naruto pushed and pushed, neither giving an inch. Just when it seemed like Brandon's Lightning Blade was going to break through Naruto's Rasengan, Brandon got a surprise. "Got you!"

Hinata jumped onto Brandon's back, distracting him. Naruto then pushed forward with all his might, and with Brandon distracted, Naruto's Rasengan broke through his Lightning Blade and Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Brandon's gut. The Rasengan quickly exploded sending Brandon flying, but one of Naruto's shadow clones had grabbed Hinata before it exploded and got her to safety. Brandon spiraled through the air, until he hit a lrage rock, his body crushing it to pieces. Naruto began to pant, he didn't use as much chakra as he did last time, in his Rasengan, but he had still used a lot.

Brandon slowly got up, there was a trickle of blood coming from his mouth, down his bottom lip and all the way down to his chin. Brandon didn't bother to wipe it off, Brandon approached the big black bag he had brought with him, and unzipped it. And what he brought out, shocked the fuck out of Naruto, Brandon reached in and pulled out, not a replica, not a very similar one, but the actual giant sword that Zabuza had used. "What the...? That's Zabuza's sword! How the hell do you have it?"

Brandon smiled, "So you know who's sword this used to be, that's good. I told you I had to pick something up at the Land of Waves, and this was it. But this sword belongs to me now, and I will use it to...defeat both of you!"

Brandon got in a fighting position with his sword and charged forward, towards Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then looked at their sensei. As Brandon got closer Naruto decided to win with numbers, Naruto put his hands together and used the multi-Shadow clone jutsu. Creating one hundred Naruto's, all of the hundred Shadow clones raced towards Brandon, hoping to overwhelm him with numbers. As a group of fifteen Naruto's jumped at Brandon, he brought his arms back and then swung his giant sword destroying all fifteen Shadow clones.

The Shadow clones used this as a chance to get in close, two got down low and both punched him in the gut, while four other ones jumped on his back and held on. Brandon quickly destroyed the Shadow clones who were below him and began to struggle with the one's on his back. The real Naruto and five of his Shadow clones took this as an opportunity and charged towards him. One Shadow clone coming from behind him, one from each side and two strait at him, the real Naruto was following one of the two going strait at him, while the other one was behind the real Naruto. Brandon managed to throw the four Shadow clones that were on his back down onto the ground, destroying them.

But he was caught off guard by the other five Shadow clones coming at him, the one coming strait at him, went for a right hook, but Brandon just moved his head, the Shadow clone then arched his back, allowing the real Naruto to run up his back and jump high into the air. Brandon looked up at the real Naruto, but that was a mistake. The Shadow clone that had tried to punch him disappeared and the four remaining Shadow clones got up in his face and kicked him high into the air. "Na-ru-to..."

The real Naruto the extended his right leg and as Brandon flew up at him, he came down with all his might and slammed his right foot into his Sensei's skull. "Uzumaki Barrage!"

The force sent Brandon spiraling down, he hit the ground hard, making a very small crater. He was hit so hard, that he almost dropped his sword. Naruto landed on the ground and began to pant once again, Hinata came up behind him and tried to see if he was ok. "Naruto...are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata. Just a little tired out is all, it's taking a lot out of me to fight Sensei. I had to use most of my chakra in that Rasengan so I could break through his Lightning Blade, so I'm just suffering from low levels of chakra is all."

Hinata nodded her head, "Ok, then it's my turn. Just stay back and rest for a moment."

"I...ok Hinata...just be careful."

Hinata nodded her head again, "I will."

"And trust me, I've got a plan."

"What?"

Hinata then noticed that Brandon had only destroyed twenty six Shadow clones, but instead of there being seventy four Shadow clones left, there were only seventy three, one of Naruto's shadow clones was missing. Hinata looked to Naruto for the answer and he just winked at her, she nodded her head, turned around to face Brandon and dashed towards him. Brandon slowly got up and as he did he couldn't help but think, "Ok now that was the first original technique I've seen him use. Hopefully it was his technique and not a modified version of someone else's technique. Otherwise he has no original techniques, which would be... disappointing."

Brandon stood up on both of his feet, but before he could regain his composure, Hinata was in his face. She jumped at him with her palms open, chakra being surged through them, Brandon quickly caught Hinata's hands and slammed her into the ground. That got Naruto angry so he sent seventy two of his seventy three Shadow clones that could be seen, charging towards Brandon. Brandon tightened his grip on his sword and swung his sword hard. He didn't stop there though, he swung it once, took a step forward, swung again and repeated this process.

Brandon used this technique for several seconds until he destroyed seventy one of the seventy two Shadow clones that were sent at him. Brandon began to pant, that knocked the breath out of him. There were only two Shadow clones left in sight, they both charged towards Brandon at that moment. Brandon had neglected Hinata though, Hinata brought both her arms back, opened her palms and slammed them into Brandon's back, sending a huge surge of chakra up Brandon's spine. Hinata had used almost all of her chakra in that technique, Brandon felt the sever pain, "Shit!"

Brandon slammed to his knee's, that surge of chakra had traveled up his spine all the way to his skull. One of the two Shadow clones quickly made there way to the real Naruto, and helped him begin the Rasengan. The last Shadow clone that could be seen was in Brandon's face, and thanks to Hinata, Brandon was defenseless for a moment, he watched the Shadow clone intently, hoping to dodge whatever attack was thrown at him. The Shadow clone put his hands together and used Naruto's original jutsu, "Sexy jutsu!"

The Shadow clone turned into a beautiful teenage girl, with no clothes, but this time Naruto left out the smoke that hid the female body, revealing her bare breasts and pussy. Hinata blushed and looked at the ground, she never knew what to think of Naruto's sexy jutsu. Brandon wasn't expecting something like this, he was caught off guard, and just like so many others, he fell prey to the Sexy jutsu. Brandon's nose began to bleed and he could not tear his eyes away from the bare naked vision of beauty in front of him. The real Naruto had formed the Rasengan with what was left of his chakra and as he saw Brandon fall for the sexy jutsu, he smiled and whispered, "Gotcha."

Then the ground beneath Brandon cracked, but he was too busy focusing on the naked beauty in front of him to notice. Then the Shadow clone that Hinata couldn't locate burst out the ground and brought up his left arm, and delivered a rising uppercut to Brandon, just like he did to Neji. Brandon was too busy focusing on the naked girl to defend, he was knocked several feet into the air, the Shadow clone that helped Naruto make the Rasengan disappeared, the one who punched Brandon disappeared and the sexy jutsu using Shadow clone disappeared as well.

Naruto, Rasengan in hand, jumped high into the air and came soaring down at Brandon as he fell in mid-air, Naruto quickly got close to Brandon and slammed his Rasengan into his gut, the Rasengan fluctuated for several seconds and then exploded. Brandon was blasted to the ground, he hit the ground so hard there was a semi-large crater where he had landed. Naruto fell through the air, and as he came close to hitting the ground Hinata ran to him and caught him before he could hit the ground. She fell to her knee's and let go of him, she was tired out so she began to pant. Naruto was close to the verge of unconsciousness, but he was able to register that his plan had worked.

Brandon's whole body felt numb, he couldn't believe he fell for something so juvenile as live porn. Brandon tried to move his arms but he couldn't, he now regretted not going harder on the two. He had only used half of his full strength, but he figured that would have been enough, he was very wrong. Now he knew just how strong the two were as a team, now he knew some of their limits. Now the real training could begin, Brandon just had to heal first, he really wished he could just use medical ninjutsu on himself. But since he can't move his damn arms, then he was going to have to go to the Hidden Shadow Village's Intensive Care Unit.


	10. Incident 1

Hey guys, here's the tenth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

Hinata helped Naruto to his feet, although she had to have one of his arms over her shoulder to support him. It took Naruto a few seconds but he was able to stand on his own after that, Naruto and Hinata slowly made their way over to their Sensei. The two got to the crater, and looked down inside of it. "Now what was that about defeating us Sensei?"

"Fuck off loudmouth!"

Naruto began to laugh, Hinata just smiled. But before anything else could be said, all three of them could hear two different voices and they were close.

"Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

"What this again? I still can't believe You call those explosions fine art. I've already told you fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty."

"Art is an explosion! It's not some stone made to be etched in and left alone."

"Deidara if you don't shut up about your damn explosions, I might just kill you."

"Woah! Sasori, my man, where did that come from?"

"Your ignorance, that's where."

"You need to cool off, I think it's getting a little too hot for you in there."

"Even if it was, I couldn't feel it, you imbecile, I've already told you that. Now hurry up, I just want to get this mission over with and get back to the base."

"What's the rush? There hasn't been any sighting of a Jinchuriki, this is just a simple recon mission, right?"

"Yes...a simple recon mission. But I still don't want to be here, so let's hurry up."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he turned around, and out from some tree's a man with blonde hair and a scope eye, along with a man hunched over and a bit short appeared. They both wore the Akatsuki's signature black coats with high collars and red clouds on them. But the shorter one wore a straw hat as well. Brandon unable to see them, wondered what was going on, all he knew was that they were hunting Jinchuriki and there weren't any in the Shadow Village. Naruto and Hinata knew the two were Akatsuki. The two Akatsuki members stared at the two young Shinobi for a moment before they said anything.

"Ah, here we go. Sasori I'll show you some of the beauty of an explosion right now."

"Your willing to waste your time on this boy and girl? Maybe your not an artist at all."

"Just you watch, Sasori my man. I'm going to show you."

Naruto gritted his teeth, just the thought of the Akatsuki made him sick. "Hinata...Get back."

"Naruto I can't..."

"Hinata I told you to get back, so get back."

Hinata didn't want Naruto to fight the two Akatsuki members on his own, but she obliged his order. Naruto stood up as strait as possible, "You won't hurt her. I won't let you."

"Ha! That's funny, what are you going to do, kid?"

"I'm going to show you just what I'm capable of."

Naruto couldn't help but think, "Yeah sure, I am. My legs feel like jelly, how am I supposed to defeat members of the Akatsuki in a state like this? I really don't want to use the Nine Tails chakra...I'll just have to stick it out."

Naruto tried to summon his chakra but there wasn't much of it left, at all. He couldn't even perform a simple substitution jutsu without passing out. Before Naruto could attack, Deidara grabbed some of his clay and threw it at him. Naruto was caught off guard by this, and when it exploded he was knocked several feet away. Deidara then slowly approached Hinata, Brandon was not going to stand for anyone attacking his pupils in their weakened states. So he somehow managed to get to his knee's then get to his feet. He then somehow managed to climb out of the crater in the ground and stand in front of Hinata, to defend her.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Brandon knew that he was in no shape to fight, there was only one option that could save his pupils, although if he opted to do it, he might kill them as well. Deidara laughed in Brandon's face and grabbed some more clay, he threw it at Hinata, so Brandon made sure it hit him and when it exploded it knocked him several feet away. Deidara than walked up to Hinata and looked her in the eyes, "I'm going to make you art!"

Hinata was not going to let someone like him take her out of this life, not when she and Naruto were finally together. Hinata open her palms and thrusted them forward at Deidara, he smacked her hands away and then for his amusement, he smacked her to the ground. "Ah!"

Hinata's right cheek was red, she was slapped extremely hard. When Naruto heard Hinata's small cry of pain, he couldn't take it anymore. Naruto stood up on both of his feet and began to change, "Hey you, yeah you with the woman's hair!"

This insult forced Deidara to turn around and look at Naruto, "What did you just say?"

Naruto's eyes became red, his pupils became slitted like a fox's, his hair grew a bit longer and became wild, he grew two fangs, his finger nails lengthened and sharpened until they were claws and a red aura appeared around him shaped like a fox with three tails. "Since you like to hit girls, yet you look like one, so I'll do as you do to women and beat you like a bitch!"

Deidara took a step back, that voice sounded evil and menacing, the changes to his features, this kid was a Jinchuriki. "Sasori! We've got a Jinchuriki on our hands here!"

Sasori just nodded his head, Brandon's eyes went wide, "This kid's a..a Jinchuriki?"

Hinata watched in horror as Naruto began to change, she was scared, she didn't want the Nine Tails to control Naruto. Naruto charged forward, at Deidara, ready to keep good on his word. Naruto jumped at Deidara and brought down his claws, ready to tear him to bits, but Deidara quickly dodged. Naruto growled and rushed at him again, this time Deidara didn't have enough time to dodge. Naruto tackled him to the ground, raised his arm and brought down a heavy right hook. It hit, but it turned out this was just a clay clone. The real Deidara had Hinata by the wrist and clay in his hand, Naruto charged towards him.

Deidara not having enough time to put some clay on Hinata, punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Naruto was fueled by even more rage, he began to change even more. "How dare you!"

Ever so slowly Naruto's skin began to rip off, revealing all red, his skin ripped and ripped some more. Hinata watched in horror as this happened, what was happening to her Naruto? All of Naruto's skin was eventually ripped off, revealing a body made of the Nine Tails red chakra. This form of Naruto also held the fourth tail, he now had four tails. Naruto once again raced towards Deidara, Deidara was nowhere near fast enough to dodge Naruto now. Naruto pinned him to the ground and began repeatedly slamming his claws across Deidara's face, bringing much blood.

Sasori looked as though he was going to jump in, but before he could, another arm grew out of Naruto's back and smacked Sasori several feet away. Deidara's face was bleeding profusely, but he somehow managed to fight through the pain, grab some explosive clay and slam it onto Naruto's chest. The clay exploded, knocking Naruto off of Deidara for a moment. Deidara quickly got to his feet, and grabbed a large chunk of explosive clay and began to from it. But before he could finish, Naruto was up in his face again. Naruto grabbed a hold of his left arm and tried to pull him, Deidara struggled, he tried to pull the opposite way.

Naruto growled and slammed Deidara onto the ground, Deidara was on his back and surprised. Naruto then tightened his grip on Deidara's left arm and added his second hand. Naruto gave one big pull and ripped Deidara's arm off, blood began to squirt out of his shoulder where his arm used to be. "Oh Fuck!"

Deidara was in severe pain, Naruto didn't stop there, he began to beat Deidara with his own arm. Deidara was being humiliated and mutilated at the same time. Before Deidara could even think clearly Naruto grabbed a hold of his other arm and ripped it off, "Goddamn!"

Naruto then threw his arms in different directions, he then kept good to his promise. He stood over Deidara and began to repeatedly and viciously punch him in the face over and over again. Naruto broke Deidara's nose and then slammed his right fist into his jaw, breaking his jaw. Naruto then raised his right arm into the air and then brought it down, it went right through Deidara's chest, it went all the way through him. Deidara slowly began to close his eyes, he was bleeding to death, several seconds later his eyes closed for good. "Raaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto then turned his attention to Sasori, he dashed towards him but Sasori knew this wasn't going to end well, so he slammed several different smoke pellets on the ground and fled. Naruto, no target left to vent his anger out on turned towards Hinata. He dashed towards her and got in her face, Hinata did not move, she just stared at Naruto as he dashed towards her. And when he was in her face, she stared deep into his eyes, and asked, "Naruto? Please don't do this. Everything's ok now."

Naruto just screamed in her face, "Raaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hinata just stared him down, Naruto raised his claw to slash her and she didn't even flinch. Brandon was too weak to move, but he did his best, "Hinata get away from him! He'll kill you!"

Naruto then brought down his claw extremely fast, ready to kill this girl in front of him, but his eyes finally connected with hers and he could see down into her soul. His claw then stopped, and the red chakra skin faded, revealing the real Naruto. Naruto fell to his knee's, passed out, and collapsed into Hinata's arms.


	11. Proposition and No longer a pupil?

Here's my next chapter, chapter eleven. Sorry it's a short one again. I just need time to think things out is all...and I also crave reviews, heh heh! Now please read, enjoy and review.

Hinata caught Naruto in her arms, she looked down at him, he looked like he was thrown around in a hurricane, most of the cuts and bruises he had on his skin weren't even there before he transformed. Hinata felt like crying, she couldn't bare to see Naruto hurt. She put his arm around her, and put all his weight on her body. She then managed to stand up and began to walk forward, dragging Naruto's feet, but keeping him relatively up. Many Villagers who had heard the fight appeared, they didn't know exactly what happened but they heard a lot of growling and fighting. Two Villagers were kind enough to help Hinata get Naruto and Brandon to the villages ICU.

She also checked herself in as well, after the two villagers insisted that she do so. Twelve hours later, Hinata was healed up thanks to the medical ninjutsu here, it was a little more powerful than the version used in the Leaf. Hinata made her way to check on Naruto, she entered his room and noticed that he was still unconscious. Naruto looked around, he couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Naruto kept looking around until he caught sight of a huge gate, with a seal on it. He knew what was in there, he knew all too well. As he looked at it, the contents couldn't be seen, it was too dark.

But then a giant pair of eyes opened, and the Nine Tail's face could be seen inside the gate. "Boy...They don't care about you. No one in Konoha cares about you, no one. They would have helped you...no one cares."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Shut up! Your lying! Hinata's here for me isn't she?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"She was the only one to come for you, she's the only one who cared for you. She's been doing it for a long time, while everyone else openly hated you. The only difference was that after awhile they hid their hate from you, but they still hated you, and they still hate you. That girl is the only one to care."

"That's not true! Iruka sensei cares for me! Shikamaru cares for me! Bushy Brow's cares for me! Pervy Sage cares for me! Granny Tsunade cares for me! Kakashi sensei cares for me! Neji cares for me! Konohamaru cares for me! Old man Teuchi cares for me! Ayame cares for me! Kiba cares for me! Old man Hokage cared for me!"

The Nine Tails spoke with a heated, rage filled voice, "That's all lies! And you know it! You know their glad that the monster of the Leaf is gone! You know that no one but that girl cares for you! You know that if they really cared for you, then they would have came with the girl to find you! You know that if that many people cared for you, they'd fight for you! And they haven't! All of those people are more than enough to take down one measly dirty Hokage! Face it no one cares for you but the girl! Everyone hates you! They all wish you were dead! Here let me remind you!"

All of Naruto's childhood memories of being neglected, ignored, having stones thrown at him and being hated for just being who he was came rushing back to him. The Nine Tails was the cause of this. Naruto couldn't take it, he fell to his knee's and began to cry. "It's alright boy. You can make them pay for what they've done to you. All you have to do is, let me help you. Release the seal and all of my power will be yours, then you can use it...to destroy Konoha!"

"Never! All you want is to be free! You want to destroy the Hidden Leaf and that's all! And after that you would destroy everything I have left! You would kill Hinata with my hands! I'll never allow that!"

Hinata watched as the unconscious Naruto began to thrash around, it was like he was having a nightmare. But unknown to Hinata, he was experiencing something much worse than a nightmare. Hinata began to worry when he began to thrash around, so she shook him to try and wake him up, but it didn't work. After several more try's, she grabbed a cup, filled it with cold water and threw it on Naruto's face. The dark place Naruto was in faded away, and he snapped back to consciousness. Naruto quickly sat up, his face dripping wet. He looked over to his right and saw Hinata there, with an empty cup in her hand.

Hinata looked like she was about to apologize, but before she could Naruto reached over and hugged her. She began to blush at his arms around her and his body heat, Naruto smiled and whispered, "Thank you Hinata."

Before Hinata could ask why he was thanking her, someone else entered the room, their sensei Brandon. All he had was scratches and bruises, those were the only visual give away's that he had been in a battle. Naruto on the other hand had no scars, bruises or scratches once so ever. And they didn't even use medical ninjutsu on him, that was just one of the perks to having the Nine Tails sealed within him. "Hey guys. It's nice to see that both of you are ok."

Naruto and Hinata then spoke in unison, "You too Sensei."

They spent the rest of the day in the hospital, to let Hinata and Brandon rest up. The next day, the three returned to the training field. Brandon confronted Naruto, "Naruto. I need to talk to you...in private."

Naruto looked back at Hinata, lokked back at Brandon, frowned and made his way over to him. "Yeah?"

"Listen, now that I know your A Jinchuriki..."

Naruto tensed up, was Brandon about to do something drastic?


	12. Outside help, backup and The Fire Daimyo

Hey guys here's the twelfth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

"I will not be able to fully train you with Hinata being here. So when she falls asleep, you and me are going to have to train one on one. I don't want either of us to hurt Hinata."

Naruto sighed, and he couldn't help but think "Thank you, almighty...person who watches over Jinchuriki's."

Naruto was worried he might have lost his sensei. Naruto then let a mischievous smile come upon his face, "So...you really do care if we get hurt, don't you?"

Brandon just shook his head, "Loudmouth...you really are immature, you know that?"

Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his head, "Yep sure do! Wait your still going to help Hinata become stronger right?"

"Of course. I just need to keep our training sessions private, that way neither of us can hurt her."

"Got it."

"Ok, well our first training session will begin when Hinata falls asleep tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, but what technique are you teaching me?"

"No, no new techniques. At least not yet, first I'm going to teach you how to use the Rasengan to it's full ability."

"Awesome!"

Sasori entered a hidden base and contacted his fellow Akatsuki members. "I fear we might have a problem."

"What is it Sasori?"

"I've discovered a Jinchuriki in the Hidden Shadow Village."

"Then why haven't you captured it?"

"It's already killed Deidara."

"Deidara...he was a valuable member to this organization, he will be grieved for. For now, since the Jinchurik was able to take Deidara, I will be sending you back up Sasori."

"Who?"

"..."

In the Hokage's office, "Sir!"

Danzo turned around and looked at the ROOT Shinobi in his office, "What is it?"

"There has been a sighting of the Hyuga girl, with a blonde boy that we believe is Naruto and a tall man in the Hidden Land of Shadows."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Sir?"

"Send some ANBU operatives after them. And make sure their skilled enough to kill the three."

"Yes Sir!"

"Oh and before you go...take this and assign whoever's fit for the mission inside."

Danzo then reached down and pulled out a file, he then gave it to the ROOT Shinobi. The ROOT Shinobi opened the file and read what was inside, "Sir?"

"Make sure it get's done. And don't breathe a word of this to anyone else, or I'll that seal on your shoulder will shut you up for good."

The ROOT Shinobi gulped, "Y..yes sir."

"Then carry out these missions."

"Yes sir."

Jiraiya sat in a stool at Ichiraku's ramen, ferociously cursing Danzo's name in his head. "Goddamn bastard! Someone needs to kill that asshole! Damn it I need to get a hold of myself! But what am I going to do? I can't get anyone out and looking for Naruto without Danzo finding out!"

Jiraiya let out a deep sigh and finished eating the bowl of ramen in front of him. "I wonder where Tsunade is? After Shizune told us she couldn't find anyone to help out, Tsunade stormed off. I should have gone after her. Well might as well go and find her now. Wait a minute! I know just the person to look for Naruto! If he's not a Leaf Shinobi then Danzo won't know!"

Jiraiya quickly stood up and headed for the message station, he got his own personal bird, wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to the bird. It flew off, heading in the direction it had to go in to get to it's destination. Shikamaru sat silently in his apartment, thinking to himself, "The Fire Daimyo should arrive any day now, man I hope he gets that Danzo guy out of office. If he doesn't everything's gonna turn into a drag."

Several hours later, Gaara approached the Hidden Sand's message station, he was informed that someone had sent him a message. But instead of just giving it to him, they came and told him, they only did this when it was documents of extreme importance. Gaara of course knew this, but what he wanted to know is why was there a document of extreme importance for him? Gaara made his way inside the message station and approached the message keeper, he handed Gaara his message and he opened it.

It read, "Gaara, I need to ask of you a favor for a friend. Naruto's been exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village."

Gaara's eyes opened wide, he was totally shocked. He couldn't believe that Naruto, the Shinobi that had went through the same pain he has, who had helped him see what true strength was, and that friends should be the most important thing to someone, had been exiled from the village he desperately wanted to protect. Gaara quickly began to read the rest of the note, "I need you to find him, he's in danger. I can't go into details, but know that if you return him to the Leaf he will be executed. So I need you to find him and let him lie low in the Sand Village for awhile, ok? And thank you. From Jiraiya."

Gaara, with a look of determination on his face, tore up the note he held in his hands and exited the message station. Naruto stood in the middle of the slightly destroyed training field that was in perfect condition the day before, when he, Hinata and their sensei had been training there. It was almost pitch black out, Hinata had fallen asleep and this was supposed to be his first training session with his Sensei. Brandon walked up behind Naruto then walked around him, and stopped right in front of him. "Okay, first of all create a hundred Shadow clones."

"Huh? What for?"

"I should have guessed you didn't know the secret of the Shadow clone jutsu."

"Huh? What secret?"

"You know how the Shadow clone jutsu, is the only jutsu that can make clones that are real that don't need a special substance to form?"

"I guess so."

"Well whatever they experience, you experience. Their memories are your memories, understand?"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Well the same principal applies when in battle, if ten of your Shadow clones all fight someone and he uses the same tactic on all of them, at the same time, it's as if you experienced it ten times. Here's another example, say you create twenty Shadow clones, and then all of them practice with shuriken at the same time for an hour, you'll have the knowledge and experience they gained during their training, making it as if you had trained for twenty hours strait."

"Whoa that's amazing. So your saying that if I had practiced the Rasengan with Shadow clones, then I could have learned it faster?"

"Yes."

"Damn it! I wish I knew that! That would have made that whole ordeal easier!"

"Ha ha! It's a very rare training technique, I myself am the last living Shinobi that knows of this training method. Although it's not that hard to figure out if you've studied the Shadow clone jutsu or have been using it for half a decade or more. Now let's get down to buisness, create those Shadow clones!"

"Right!"

Naruto then put his hands together and used the Multi-Shadow clone jutsu, creating one hundred Shadow clones of himself. "Good, ok then all of you create a Rasengan!"

Several hours later, all one hundred Naruto's were panting, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, all of his Shadow clones disappeared and he collapsed onto the ground, passing out from the strenuous chakra use. Brandon was impressed, Naruto had drive, dedication and a lot of chakra, he didn't even have to use the tailed beast inside him to have all of that chakra. If there was one person who could go through Brandon's full training Regimen it was Naruto. Hinata watched as Naruto passed out, unknown to Naruto and Brandon Hinata had known what they had talked about earlier that day, the Byakugan isn't only a fighting technique, it's also used to read lips.

Brandon looked over at the now awake Hinata, "Ok I know you've been watching for a bit, now it's your turn."

Hinata couldn't believe that he had known she had been awake for a bit, she was silent the whole time. Her new Sensei was more observant then she thought. Hinata got up and walked over to her Sensei, "But Sensei I don't think you can teach me any ninjutsu. I'm can't use most of the ninjutsu's you or Naruto do."

"I know that Hinata. But we're not working on your ninjutsu, we're working on you taijutsu. I will teach both you and Naruto a wide variety of taijutsu techniques, but Naruto's personal taijutsu training isn't until he's learned enough ninjutsu."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Sensei."

Brandon just waved her off, "Okay now let's start out with some simple practice, here..."

Brandon formed a few hand signs and used his Shadow clone jutsu, forming one shadow clone of himself. He then continued, "Show me how good your taijutsu is, by practicing on my clone."

Hinata nodded her head, activated her Byakugan and entered her battle position. The next day, Brandon, as promised kicked Naruto and Hinata in the gut to wake them up. He then began training them in how to use a wide variety of different taijutsu technique's. In the Hokage's office, "Sir!"

Danzo turned around and looked at the ROOT Shinobi in his office, "What is it?"

"Sir, The Fire Daimyo is here to see you."

Danzo became slightly worried but shrugged it off, "For what reason?"

"To evaluate you, to see if you should be Hokage. And as you know..."

"Yes, yes, if he deem's me unworthy and he has the villages support he can strip me of the title Hokage. We just have to make sure that doesn't happen, now keep anyone that would dare to interfere out of here, while I quickly prepare for his visit."

"Yes sir!"

The Fire Daimyo walked up the steps to the Hokage's office, he came to the door and opened it. He entered the Hokage's office and sat down. "Ah, Fire Daimyo I assume your here to evaluate me as the new Hokage, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. But first I want to know why you and the village elders remove Tsunade from office, so tell me."

"Of course."

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please remember to review. Anyway, I have a poll up on my profile, for which Akatsuki members are being sent for backup for Sasori. Know that even if a certain option wins, doesn't mean that that's the person or person's that will actually appear in the story. I just want to know your opinion on which Akatsuki members should be sent as backup.


	13. The Strong Stranger Part 4: His Past pt1

Here's the thirteenth chapter. Please read, enjoy and review.

An hour later, The Fire Daimyo walked out of the Hokage's office, down the steps leading up to it, and exits the Hokage's building. Shikamaru was waiting out there for him, "Fire Daimyo, how did it go?"

"I don't see what you were so worried about, Shikamaru Nara. He will be a fine Hokage, now I must leave."

The Fire Daimyo then walked off, Shikamaru could barely believe it, The Fire Daimyo was in there with Danzo for a whole hour and he liked him. This was not good, this was not good at all. Naruto and Hinata had been training with Brandon for about an hour by now, but before they could keep going, they were interrupted. "It's you!"

A man, who was about six foot, had brown hair in a similar style to Brandon's, had a large scar over his left eye, wore a black jumpsuit with a headband with the symbol of the Shadow Village on it on his head, had green eyes and a regular looking Katana on his back, had walked on to the training ground with a look of rage on his face. And it was directed at none other than Naruto and Hinata's sensei Brandon. As the man came onto the training ground, Brandon had a look of sorrow on his face.

The man stood several feet away from Brandon and spoke, "How dare you return here! You don't deserve to even be alive, let alone walk the ground of the village you terrorized! I swore one day that I would hunt you down and kill you for what you did to my sister! And now that your here, I'll kill you in the same village that warranted your death!"

Naruto was utterly confused, and slightly angry, "Sensei what the hell is this guy talking about?"

Brandon's sorrowful expression grew, "Listen children you need to get away from this man, now!"

Naruto became slightly furious, "Children, who the hell are you calling a child? And what the hell are you going on about? He's our Sensei!"

The man's hateful expression had a bit of surprise thrown in to it as well, "What? He's your Sensei? Rgh! How dare you take these children as your pupils, you have no right to be a Sensei to anyone! You'd just kill them like you did my sister!"

Brandon's sorrowful expression grew some more, and pain was mixed in there as well. Naruto and Hinata were taken back by this statement, their Sensei had killed this man's sister? Naruto, anger and slight curiosity in his eyes turned towards his Sensei and spoke, "Sensei, is this true? Did you really kill this guy's sister?"

A single tear rolled down Brandon's face as he answered Naruto, "Yes."

'Why? Why would you do that to someone?"

Brandon's voice was filled with sorrow and pain as he spoke, "Because I'm a monster."

Naruto and Hinata were taken back by this as well, their Sensei sounded incredibly hurt, but he just admitted to being a monster. Naruto and Hinata were very confused, they didn't know what to do. "Your goddamn right your a monster! My sister wasn't his only victim!"

Naruto and Hinata were becoming more and more confused, are they pupils to a cold blooded murderer? The man quickly continued, "On the night of his fourteenth birthday party, he slaughtered his whole fucking clan! He massacred almost all of his fellow Genin, including my sister! He almost killed me as well! That's how I got this scar on my face!"

The man pointed to the large scar over his left eye, he then continued, "He felt no remorse, no sorrow and no guilt! He ran away from the village when he was interrupted by my and his former sensei! We were brothers in arms! And he tried to slaughter me like I was livestock!"

Naruto and Hinata could barely believe it, they weren't truly sure if they did believe it, but what Brandon had said and was going to say wasn't helping. Brandon's pain and sorrowed filled expression, began to slowly change into rage. While he let multiple tears roll down his face on the outside, he was fighting himself on the inside, "No I can't do this now! I must control it, if I don't...I can't even imagine what would happen. I have to control it, I have to keep my promise to Minato, I have to! If I break my promise, I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Hinata, her Byakugan active, noticed that Brandon's muscles began to relax. Brandon took a deep breath and spoke, "Listen to me Dente, I know all of the things I did were beyond forgivable. But I ask of you one thing, don't ever believe that I wanted to hurt anyone, especially your sister. Katherine meant the world to me, she deserved far better than I, but I was glad that she loved me. Me and your sister were a lot closer than she let on, she and I gave our everything to each other, our hearts, our souls and even our virginity's."

Dente's rage filled expression grew beyond belief, his nostrils flared and he had beyond murderous intent in his eyes. "You monster! You touched my sister? You took away her purity! You turned her into a slut! I'll fucking kill you, bury you and piss on your grave!"

Brandon couldn't take it anymore, Hinata, thanks to her Byakugan, noticed Brandon's muscles tense up when Dente, Katherine's brother called her a slut. Brandon's eyes closed and opened, except now instead of the dark blue eyes that belonged to him, his eyes were blood red. "I'll kill you for talking that way about her!"

Brandon dashed towards Dente, his normal speed tripled. Dente quickly pulled out his Katana, but before he could use it, Brandon was up in his face. Their height difference's were very noticeable, Brandon being a whole foot taller then Dente. Before Dente could do anything, Brandon wrapped his right hand around his throat and lifted him several feet into the air. Dente struggled for air, but never let go of the Katana. Naruto and Hinata quickly rushed to their Sensei. The two spoke in unison, "Let him go, Sensei!"

Brandon however did not listen, he just tightened his grip and began to squeeze Dente's throat, cutting off his circulation completely. Dente could no longer breathe, it was only a matter of seconds before he died. So he raised his Katana and brought it down on Brandon's right arm, Brandon didn't even flinch. The sword dug into Brandon's skin, causing his arm to start bleeding, but Brandon acted as if he didn't even feel it. Naruto knew that any second the man was going to die, so he jumped back, "Hinata get out of the way!"

Hinata did as she was asked, Naruto created the Rasengan faster than usual, without his shadow clones. He raced towards Brandon, with the intent to stop him. Naruto shot his right hand forward, intending to slam it into Brandon's back. But Brandon turned around faster than most people could see, and slammed his left hand into the Rasengan. It was just his hand, he wasn't even using a jutsu. Naruto pushed forward with all his might, but this didn't effect Brandon, he just palmed the Rasengan as if it was a ball in Naruto's hand. Brandon then closed his hand and turned it into a fist, dissolving the Rasengan into nothing.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he was so shocked that he didn't even notice when Brandon brought his left arm back and shot it forward. Brandon's fist slammed into Naruto's face, sending him flying, Naruto hit the ground several feet away. Naruto quickly stood up, he was bleeding from the mouth, it trickled down his bottom lip and onto his chin. Naruto wiped the blood off onto his sleeve. Brandon then turned his head and stared into Dente's eyes, Dente and his sister Katherine had the same eyes. When Brandon noticed this, he was hesitant and slightly lightened up on his grip, letting Dente breathe just enough to stay alive.

Naruto took this as his chance, Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Brandon, jumped into the air, brought back his right arm and shot it forward in a right hook. This brought Brandon back to what was happening, he countered by punching Naruto strait in the face, sending him flying several feet away once again. Naruto hit the ground but quickly got back up again, he held out his right hand in an open palm and made the Rasengan in less than fifteen seconds. Brandon stared directly at Naruto as he did this, but after several seconds he didn't see Naruto anymore, he saw Minato.

"Rasengan!"

As Naruto cried this, Brandon could have sworn he heard Minato's voice. Naruto charged towards Brandon, he was ten feet away from him, he intended to close that gap as fast as he could. Brandon's eyes flickered blue, then red and back to blue, then back to red once again. Brandon had a look of pain on his face, as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were red and did not flicker, Brandon's ferocious look appeared on his face again, but before he could do anything Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Brandon's gut.

Brandon stared in annoyance at Naruto, then once again he could swear he saw Minato and not Naruto. This caused Brandon's eyes to flicker to blue, Naruto then poured all of his chakra into the Rasengan and pushed forward with all of his might. The Rasengan fluctuated and then exploded, sending Brandon flying and at the same time causing him to drop Dente. Brandon flew twenty to thirty feet until he hit a large rock that was off in the distance, this impact caused a hundred or so cracks to appear in the rock, the rock then fell into many different pieces, causing Brandon to fall down onto the ground.

Dente struggled for air on the ground, holding his throat as though someone was still choking him. Brandon didn't move a muscle. Naruto fell to his knee's and began to pant, Hinata rushed over to Naruto, quickly checked on him, quickly checked on Dente and then rushed to her and Naruto's sensei. Naruto got to both of his feet and followed after Hinata. The two got to Brandon, he was lying face down on the ground, many pieces of rock on top of him. Naruto and Hinata removed the rocks, and found that many sharp pieces of rock were stuck in his back. His back was bloody as hell, Naruto and Hinata then pulled all of the sharp rocks out, one by one.

They then rolled him over onto his back, his eyes were closed. Hinata quickly checked his pulse, it was there, but barely. "Naruto we're going to have to get him to the hospital again."

"Right!"

Naruto and Hinata then both tried to lift Brandon up, they were barely able to do it, if they carried him this way, he would bleed to death. So Naruto put his hands together and used the Shadow clone jutsu, creating nine Shadow clones. With their help, Naruto and Hinata lifted Brandon up off the ground and quickly carried him to the hospital. And while they did, Dente screamed after them, "Where do you think your going?"

He knew this village and the areas around it like the back of his hand, so because of the direction they were going in, he knew they were going to the hospital. "What the hell do you think your doing? Let him bleed out! That monster doesn't deserve to live!"


	14. The Strong Stranger Part 5: His Past pt2

Hey guys, here's the fourteenth chapter, please read, enjoy and review. Also I want to dedicate this chapter and the next chapter to my four favorite reviewers. They are Rose Tiger, FateLightningBlade, devilzxknight86 and Rixxell Stryfe. Rose Tiger, FateLightningBlade and devilzxknight86 have been reading and reviewing since the day or the day after I put this story up, that's why this chapter and the next one is dedicated to them. And Rixxel Stryfe, this chapter and the next is dedicated to him because he wanted to know more about Brandon's and Minato's connection.

Naruto and Hinata got Brandon to the hospital and they put him in the emergency room. That was five minutes ago, they were now in a waiting room.

Brandon walked through his village, The Hidden Shadow village, trying to calm himself down. But he just couldn't, he had failed the Chunin Exams! He was so angry with himself, even though most of the Genin he knew failed. He, most of his friends and his rival Dente had failed the exams. But there was a difference between the two, Brandon lost his match, while Dente was disqualified. Dente's opponent insulted him after Dente won, so he beat the living crap out of him, in front of everybody. So he was disqualified. Brandon was by far not the weakest Genin, but the opponent he had fought was really tough, but despite that Brandon had almost won.

But now his girlfriend, Katherine, and his best friend, Lance, had become Chunin. And unlike some villages, The Hidden Shadow Village did not let Genin and Chunin be on the same squad. Unless the Chunin was the Sensei. Brandon wondered through his village, wondering what he could do to become stronger, he had to pass the exam next year, he had to. Brandon walked and walked, until he noticed four unique faces that he had never seen before.

The first one was a girl, she had short dark-brown hair and bright brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple skirt apron under which she wore shorts. She also wore a headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it. She had sandals, and she had a backpack on.

The second one was boy, he had short, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with orange trimmings and collar. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Leaf Village headband and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors.

The third one was also a boy, he wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, and has a small dagger holder with a dagger inside it. He wore black Shinobi pants and the Hidden Leaf headband. He also had a mask over the bottom half of his face and had white spiky hair.

The fourth one was a man, he was fairly tall and he was fair-skinned. He had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair, with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a standard Leaf Village-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a Leaf Village headband.

It was obvious the four were Leaf Shinobi, but there was something different about them, Brandon just didn't know what. Brandon, curious about the four, began to follow them. He followed them for two minutes before he was cut off by a rush of people, he didn't know what happened but the four seemed to disappear after that. Brandon wasn't the best tracker, but he definitely knew his way around the village, so he made his way to the rooftops. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for the four Leaf Shinobi, but he wasn't having much luck, that is until he spotted them heading to the training field.

He followed them, indirectly, to the training field. The four stopped there and began to converse with a few of the Hidden Shadow Village's Jonin, Chunin and newly turned Chunin. They did this for about half an hour, until three of the newly turned Chunin began sparring with the three kid Shinobi from the Leaf. It didn't take long for the white haired one to take care of his opponent, that's when Brandon, being the spontaneous, crazy idea loving person he is, jumped down onto the training ground. Everyone turned their attention towards him, Katherine, Brandon's girlfriend, and Lance, his best friend, spoke in unison, "Brandon what are you doing here?"

Brandon smiled at them and spoke, "If you guys think you can hide a good sparring match from me, then you must be crazy! I want in."

One of the Jonin, a very strict one named Hent, quickly spoke, "This is for Chunin only, get out of here!"

Brandon's smile grew, "No way, man! If any ninja is taking on Leaf Village Shinobi, then I am too!"

Hent was about to speak again, but before he could, the oldest Leaf Village Shinobi waved him off. "It's quite alright. I understand where he's coming from."

Hent just stared at the blonde man in disbelief, he then turned and grumbled something to himself. Brandon's smile grew as big as it could get, "Thanks...uh?"

"Ha ha ha. My name is Minato, and you are?"

"I'm Brandon Bingham, of the Bingham clan!"

"Well then Brandon did you have an opponent in mind?"

Brandon's smile turned into a look of determination and he looked towards the white haired boy. "Yep. I've got one in mind alright."

Minato looked over at one of his three students, the one Brandon wanted to challenge, Kakashi Hatake. Minato smiled, "Ok then Kakashi, show him what you've got."

"Got it Sensei."

Kakashi got in a battle stance and so did Brandon. Brandon and Kakashi then ran at each other, Brandon went for a right hook, but Kakashi caught it, he then counter attacked by punching Brandon in the face. Brandon shook it off and brought up his left arm for a left hook, but Kakashi caught that, this left both defenseless. But Kakashi was too fast for Brandon, he quickly brought up his knee and slammed it into Brandon's gut. Brandon hunched over in pain, it took a couple of seconds but he eventually stood back up. Brandon quickly rushed at Kakashi again, this time though he brought up his leg to kick him in the side of his head.

Kakashi brought up his arm and blocked it, Brandon took advantage of this and brought his right arm back and brought it down for a powerful downward haymaker. Kakashi wasn't able to dodge it and got it right in the face. Kakashi stumbled back, but quickly raced towards Brandon. Brandon did the same, the two both brought up their fists, Kakashi his left fist, and Brandon his right. They both got in each other's face and shot their arms forward. Both slamming their fist's into each other's faces. Knocking Brandon to the ground, and causing Kakashi to stumble backwards once again.

Brandon quickly got up, but Kakashi was ready to finish it so he came back with intensity. He rushed towards Brandon, and as he did he pulled out several shuriken and threw them at him. Brandon was able to dodge, but this gave Kakashi the chance to get in his face, before Brandon could guard Kakashi jump kicked him in the face. This knocked Brandon to the ground again, but Brandon quickly got back up and spoke, "Ok then, lets end this."

Brandon then formed several hand signs, "Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu!"

Brandon then blew a stream of fire from his mouth, making him resemble a dragon when they breathe fire. Kakashi's eyes opened wide, he couldn't dodge this, and he only had one technique that could counteract it. Kakashi quickly formed his hand into a claw, crouched down, put it down to the ground and formed the Lightning Blade. He then stood up strait and shot his right arm forward, slamming his Lightning Blade into the stream of fire. It held the fire back for several moments before it totally disappeared, Kakashi then wiped his head from the couple sweats he had broken, while Brandon began to pant.

Kakashi then dashed towards Brandon once again, Brandon put his arms up in a defensive position. Kakashi got behind Brandon, elbowed him in the back and then jump kicked him in the back of the head. This knocked Brandon to the ground, he laid there and continued to pant. Minato's smile grew a bit, "Well then, this match is over."

Brandon got to his feet and spoke, "No, I can still go on, lets continue."

Minato shook his head, "This match is over. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I have to keep fighting! I need to get stronger!"

All of the Jonin then spoke in unison, "How dare you speak to one of the most important Shinobi in the Leaf Village that way!"

But before they could finish Minato interrupted them, "It's alright. Ok then, why do you need to get stronger?"

"Because I need to protect the one's most important to me! I can't let them be off on missions with some random teammate, they need a friend at their back! And unless I become a Chunin, I can't help them! And I can't become a Chunin until I get stronger!"

Minato's smile grew a bit more, "Ok then. I'll help you become stronger."

Brandon couldn't believe it, "You will?"

All of the Jonin spoke in unison, "You will?"

All of the Chunin spoke in unison, "You will?"

Minato nodded his head, "Yes I will."

Brandon's smile reappeared, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it."

The next day, Brandon stood in the middle of the Hidden Shadow Villages training field, waiting for Minato. He arrived shortly after Brandon did. Brandon was the first to speak, "So how are you going to help me become stronger?"

"I'm going to teach you a technique that's going to help you in battle. But I won't be in the Village for very long, only a week or so. So I'll only be able to teach you how to create it, controlling it so you can actually use it in battle is something you'll have to learn on your own."

"Got it!"

"Also, the technique I'm going to teach you isn't the only technique you'll be learning."

Kakashi then walked out from behind Minato and looked at Brandon, "If you'd like, I can teach you how to create the Lightning Blade. But just as my Sensei said, I won't be able to teach you how to sustain it and use it in battle because we won't be here for long."

Brandon smiled and spoke, "Thank's guys."


	15. The Strong Stranger Part 6: His Past pt3

Here's my next chapter and like I said before this chapter is also dedicated to Rose Tiger, FateLightningBlade, devilzxknight86 and Rixxell Stryfe, just like the last one was. This is chapter fifteen, now please read, enjoy and review.

One week later, Brandon stood before Minato Namikaze and his three students, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin. They were making their departure, when Brandon caught up with them to say goodbye, but before they left Minato made Brandon promise him something. "Brandon promise me that you will become a great Shinobi one day, promise me that you'll always fight and never give up, and most importantly promise me that you will defend the ones you hold dearest."

Brandon gave a big smile and spoke, "I promise!"

"Ok then. We must be off, maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"I hope so! Bye Rin, bye Obito, by Kakashi, bye Minato!"

All four of them waved goodbye to Brandon and continued to walk away.

Three years later, Brandon stared down his opponent, Dente, ready to fight to his fullest. Today he would become a Chunin, this he swore. "Start!"

Brandon and Dente got in fighting positions and then charged towards each other. Brandon brought his right arm back and shot it forward, trying to give Dente a strong right hook. Dente caught Brandon's right hand with his left hand, then he brought his right arm and shot it forward, trying to give a right hook to Brandon. Brandon caught his fist, just like he did his own. Brandon then brought up his knee and slammed it into Dente's gut, causing him to cough up a bit of blood. Dente wasn't easily defeated though, so he slammed his own knee into Brandon's gut, causing him to cough up a bit of blood himself.

But neither had let go of the other, Dente was about to go for another knee to Brandon's gut, but before he could Brandon brought his head back and shot it forward, slamming it into Dente's, busting him and Brandon open. Both of the two young Shinobi let go of the other's hands and grabbed their heads in pain. The two recomposed themselves after several seconds, they both then wiped most of the blood off of their foreheads, and got into fighting stances once again. Dente charged at Brandon, and when he got close he threw a right handed haymaker, but Brandon brought up his arm and blocked it.

Brandon then threw his own right handed haymaker at Dente, but Dente wasn't able to block it. Brandon's haymaker hit Dente hard, causing him to fall to his ass. Brandon quickly jumped back, put his hands together and formed several different hand signs, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu!"

Brandon then blew a stream of fire from his mouth, making him resemble a dragon when they breathe fire. Dente quickly got to his feet, put his hand together and formed several different hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Defense jutsu!"

Dente then slammed his hands on the ground, and a rock wall rose from the ground. The stream of fire was blocked from hitting Dente because of the rock wall, his defensive jutsu was a success. The fire stopped, Dente poked his head around the wall and got a shuriken thrown at him, he quickly pulled his head back behind the wall. Brandon then jumped several feet into the air and landed on top of the rock wall. Dente looked up and saw Brandon standing on top of his rock wall, Brandon then pulled out several shuriken and threw them at Dente. Dente quickly broke into a slide to escape the shuriken, Brandon quickly took this as an opportunity.

He jumped off the rock wall, pulled out two kunai and threw them at the, now standing strait up Dente. Dente jumped up into the air to avoid the kunai, Brandon smiled, he had Dente right where he wanted him. Brandon jumped up high into the air, going after Dente. Brandon got above Dente, and brought back his right arm, flooded it with his chakra and shot it forward, in a downward haymaker. It connected strait with Dente's chest, and thanks to all the chakra in the punch, it had a wrecking ball effect. The force of the hit to Dente caused him to spiral down to the ground at an extreme speed.

Brandon had figured out that anyone can acquire super human strength if they were very good at controlling and focusing their chakra. Dente slammed down onto the ground extremely hard, he even caused a crater in the ground. Brandon landed on both of his feet, Dente slowly got to his feet. Dente and Brandon just stared at each other for several seconds before anything happened, then Dente put his hands together and formed several hand signs, "Now I'll show you my ultimate move! Earth Style: Stone Fist jutsu!"

Dente slammed his hands down onto the ground, and they were then covered by by earth, which ever so slowly turned into stone. Brandon had to act now, he rushed towards Dente, jumped into the air, brought back his left arm and shot it forward, hoping to hit Dente with a left handed, downward haymaker. But before he could hit him, Dente's earth covered fists finished turning into stone. He quickly looked up and as Brandon got close enough for him to touch Dente, he brought back his arm and shot it forward slamming his stone covered fist into Brandon's face. Causing him to go soaring through the air, he hit the ground about thirty feet away and rolled even farther from the impact.

Dente smiled, his ultimate jutsu was going to be his ticket to becoming a Chunin. Brandon slowly got back to his feet, his nose was broken, blood leaking out of his nostrils. Blood also coming out his mouth, pouring down his lower lip down to his chin. Brandon quickly wiped all the blood off his face onto his right arm's sleeve. Dente then charged towards Brandon, Brandon knew that he couldn't defeat Dente if he kept using that jutsu. So Brandon only had one hope of defeating Dente, the Rasengan. Brandon extended his right arm and opened his palm, he stared at Dente as he began the first stage of creating the Rasengan.

He focused all of his chakra down his right arm and into his right hand, he then began to harness the chakra. He did that, but now he came to the part he could never get right, compressing it. He tried and failed, he then had to restart the whole process. He tried several more times but kept failing, and Dente was less than fifteen feet away from Brandon now. Brandon began to restart the process for the eight time, he failed. He tried one more time, and he was able to start compressing it, but before he could finish, he felt extreme pain in his eyes, so he failed the process. And Dente was less than ten feet away from him now.

Brandon shook off the random pain andrestarted the whole process for the tenth time, he focused all of his chakra down into his right hand. He then harnessed it, this was it do or die, because Dente was about seven feet away from Brandon, and the distance was lessening every couple of seconds. Brandon for the first time began to compress it, Dente was closing in, but Brandon needed more time. Dente jumped up, brought back his right hand and shot it forward, hoping to finish Brandon off with a right handed, downward haymaker. Brandon couldn't help but think, "I need to do this now! But I need more time! Oh crap, just screw it!"

Brandon compressed it as best he could, a small ball of blue energy appeared in his right hand, he then shot his right hand upward, and right before it hit Dente, it grew to the normal sized Rasengan. Brandon slammed it into Dente's gut, the Rasengan fluctuated for a whole second and then exploded. The explosion was bigger than it's supposed to be, sending Dente and Brandon flying in two separate directions. Brandon hit the ground and rolled, while Dente was slammed right through a tree, causing it to fall over onto the ground, but thankfully for Dente not on top of him. Not that would have mattered too much, he couldn't feel his torso at all.

Unfortunately Brandon wasn't able to officially be proclaimed as a Chunin because he had to go to the hospital, so he would become a Chunin the next day. Several hours later, when Brandon and Dente had left the hospital, Brandon returned to his house. When he entered his home, he was greeted by all of his fellow Genin, his best friend, his girlfriend, his whole clan and even his rival Dente. They had party decorations up and a cake, they had planned a surprise party for Brandon, since today he turned fourteen. He didn't see this coming though, as usually they held his birthday party a day or so after the Chunin exams.

So Brandon his friends, and family partied all night long. But every once in a while, Brandon's eyes would feel like they were on fire. He didn't let anyone notice this though, he didn't want to ruin anyone's good time. It was eventually time for him to blow out the fourteen candles on his birthday cake. As he did he was told to make a wish, and as he closed his eyes to make the wish, he felt the pain in his eyes once again. But this time the pain was unbearable, it hurt more than anything Brandon had ever known or could have imagined. He grabbed his face as a reaction to the pain, and he couldn't help but scream out, "Ahhhhhhh! Stop it! Stop it!"

Everyone gasped at this and tried to see if he was ok, but he would just shake them off. Brandon's girlfriend and best friend spoke in unison, "What's wrong Brandon?"

"Ahhh! My eyes..feel as..ah! As if their on...fire! Ahhhh! It hurts so fucking bad!"

Brandon's father's eyes opened wide, he then went over to his son and held him tightly to his chest. He then spoke, "Everyone get out of here!"

Everyone but members of the Bingham clan asked, "What? Why?"

"Just do it! Now! Before he-"

Brandon's eyes finally opened and every one saw that his eyes were no longer dark blue, they were blood red. Brandon then elbowed his father in the gut, so hard in fact that his father, a great warrior slammed to his knee's in pain. Everyone began to panic, some even made their way for the door out of the house. But before they could escape, Brandon blocked the front door, he then pulled out every single shuriken he owned and threw them. Many of them hit people in the eyes, and others in peoples backs or chests.

Brandon used his now tripled speed to knock everyone down onto the ground, he then one by one killed them with one of his kunai, until they were only four people left alive. They were Katherine, Brandon's father, Lance and Dente. Brandon held Lance down and slit his throat, blood began to gush out of the slash wound and he quickly bled to death. Brandon then held his girlfriend, Katherine, down with his kunai at her neck. "Brandon, please don't! Please don't hurt me Brandon! I l-"

Before Katherine could finish, Brandon slammed his kunai into Katherine's neck, tugged it to the left then to the right, severing her whole head from her body, causing it to hit the ground and roll over to her brother, Dente. Blood was squirting out her neck, going all over the place. Brandon then went over to his father and sunk one of his two kunai's deep into his chest. He then pulled out his other kunai and threw it at Dente, he was barely able to dodge, and he didn't get fully out of the way. The kunai cut strait across his left eye, he would be lucky if he didn't go blind in that eye.

Brandon's father, was bleeding out, but instead of using his remaining strength to survive, he used them to speak. "Brandon my son..."

Brandon's eyes flickered blue, then back to red and then back to blue again and then back to red again. He felt pain in his eyes so he closed them and when he opened them, they were blue again. Brandon looked all around him, he knew what he had done, but he just couldn't come to grips with it. Brandon slammed to his knee's and began to cry uncontrollably. "Brandon, son..."

Brandon turned his attention to his father, crawled over to him and spoke, "Dad I'm so so sorry! I..I don't know what came over me! Please, please forgive me! Help me!"

"It's..ok..my..son. You should...have been told a few years...ago about this."

"About what?"

"The...Bingham..clan, has a...special bloodline. We have...our very own...Kekkei...Genkai, it's called...blood lust. Our blood boils with rage...and the need to kill, our body's become quite resistant, we can't ...even feel a blade being pierced through...our backs. We ignore pain, our speed and strength triple, and to...reflect our bloody nature, our...eyes are filled with our own blood, turning them...blood red. And it can be activated by...multiple things, and if your...not trained to control it, you...could be sent on a...killing spree. So don't fret my...boy, this isn't...your fault."


	16. The Strong Stranger Finale: His Past pt4

Hey guys here's the Sixteenth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

Brandon watched as his father breathed his last breath and closed his eyes forever, he had finally bled out. "Dad no! Dad get up! Come on Dad please don't die! I don't know what to do! I need to know what to do! What do I do?"

Brandon was in a downward spiral of sorrow, pain and confusion. He didn't understand how something like this could happen, he looked all around once again, he saw all of his clan and fellow Genin strewn about the place, their blood spilling everywhere. He caught sight of his mother's body, she had almost a hundred stab wounds in her body, he could tell just by looking at her. He spotted his best friend Lance's body and his girlfriend Katherine's body. The only one left alive was Dente, and he had a large scar over his left eye, and was keeping pressure on it, hoping that he wouldn't bleed out, although he most likely wouldn't.

Brandon quickly went over to check on Dente, but before he could get too close, he heard his Sensei's voice, "What the fuck?"

Brandon turned around and saw his Sensei had just entered the house, Dente quickly ran over to him and spoke, "Sensei! Help, this bastard killed everyone! He almost killed me too!"

Brandon's Sensei had a look of complete shock with a bit of rage mixed in on his face, "Brandon how..how could you?"

Brandon's tears have still not flowing, "I didn't mean to, I..I..I Have a-"

"I don't want to hear it, you can either come peacefully or I'll be forced to kill you right here, right now."

Brandon walked backwards until he hit a wall, there was no where to go, but through his Sensei. Brandon reached onto the mantle behind him and, secretly began searching for something, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I couldn't control myself I swear, but I won't let you kill me! I'm sorry."

Brandon then grabbed a handful of smoke pellets and slammed them onto the ground, blinding his Sensei and Dente. Brandon was able to rush out of his house and began running towards the village exit. He escaped his village, but now where did he go? What was he supposed to do?

Brandon's eyes ever so slowly opened, he had just woken up. He always had the same dream, every night, so he was used to it. But he still never liked to go through it. He looked all around, he was in The Hidden Shadow Village's hospital again. He tried to sit up, but his back felt extremely sore. He managed to reach over and grab the medical file taped to his bed and read it. Brandon read some of it to himself, "Many back wounds from shattered rock embedding itself into patients skin, and four broken ribs. Well fuck, that sucks."

Brandon put the file down, and laid back down. But just then he remembered what had happened to get him here again, but before he could do anything rash Naruto and Hinata entered his room. But before Brandon could say something to them, Naruto spoke first, "We need to know what that was all about, I'm serious Sensei."

Brandon gave a deep sigh and spoke, "Ok then, sit down."

Naruto and Hinata obliged. Brandon gave a deep sigh one more time and then began explaining, "You see what happened back there was the reason I no longer live here in this village, of course that's obvious though. The way I acted, the reason my eyes turned blood red and I attacked you was because, of my family's Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto and Hinata understood, but they were a little surprised their Sensei had a Kekkei Genkai. Brandon quickly continued, "My clan, the Bingham clan's Kekkei Genkai's name and effects are quite simple, it's called blood lust, and it makes you blood thirsty."

Brandon took a deep breath, and matched his father's explanation almost word for word, "But to be more specific, When my Kekkei Genkai is activated, my blood boils with rage and the need to kill, my body becomes quite resistant, I can't even feel a blade being pierced through my back. I ignore pain, my speed and strength triple, and to reflect my bloody nature, my eyes are filled with my own blood, turning them blood red. And it can be activated by multiple things, and if someone's not trained to control it, they could be sent on a killing spree."

Naruto and Hinata just nodded their heads, not revealing what they thought about the situation just yet.

Brandon took a small breath, looked at Naruto and Hinata and continued, "It happened to me on the night of my fourteenth birthday party, I wasn't told about our family Kekkei Genkai, so I was never trained to control it in the slightest. I don't know what activated my Kekkei Genkai that night, but it did activate. And I killed ever single person in my clan, I killed all of my fellow Genin, I even killed my best friend and girlfriend. Dente was the only one who survived, because before I could kill him, the Kekkei Genkai wore off. After that, my Sensei showed up, but I was able to escape the village and I've never looked back since, that was twelve years ago today."

Naruto couldn't help but think to himself, "That's...horrible. My Sensei truly has known the feeling of being a monster...just like me."

Hinata couldn't help but think, "Poor Sensei. He never meant to hurt anybody, and now he think's he's a monster."

Naruto and Hinata then both got what he just said at the same time, it was their Sensei's birthday today. Naruto quickly stood up and spoke, "Sensei...you didn't have control over yourself, if that makes you a monster then all Jinchuriki's are monsters. And I am not a monster! And neither are you!"

Brandon looked up at Naruto in shock, "What?"

"You heard me! Neither you or I are monsters! You are not a monster! You couldn't control it, your not a monster Sensei!"

Hinata quickly stood up and spoke her mind, "Naruto's right Sensei. You had no control over yourself, that means it wasn't your will, to kill them. Your not a monster, just a person, like everyone else."

Naruto and Hinata gave big smiles and then spoke in unison, "If you think we're going to abandon you because of something like this, then you were hit harder then we thought!"

Brandon let two tears roll down his face, he hasn't felt this way in a long time. The last time he felt anything like this was a long time ago, he could now keep his promise to Minato. He still had loved ones to protect, it may sound strange but he almost felt as if these two kids were his children. He hasn't had any attachment to anyone for a very long time, this felt great to him, he felt...happy. "Thank you both...so much."

Naruto's and Hinata's smiles grew a bit, "Don't mention it."

When Brandon hear that he looked up at Naruto with a questioning look, every day this kid seemed more and more like Minato. Naruto noticed the stare and asked, "What is it Sensei?"

Brandon just shook his head and said, "I..it's nothing."

"Ok then, you get healed up Sensei. We need to get back to our training!"

Brandon just smiled and shook his head. Brandon later insisted that Naruto and Hinata go find a hotel, as he would be in the hospital at least for one night, so he gave them Ryo and they reluctantly agreed. Naruto had tried to stay behind and sleep in the next room or something, insisting that when he woke up he wanted to be there so he could start training again. But Hinata asked if Naruto wouldn't mind coming with her, because she didn't really want to be alone, and Naruto agreed. He wasn't going to abandon his girlfriend after all, that would just be ridiculously mean and rude.

Plus if he left her alone, who would protect her? Not that she needed protecting from everything, but he just wanted to make sure. He tried to get her to stay in the hospital as well, but a nurse overheard Naruto's plan and told him if he did something like that, he would be banned from the hospital. So he and Hinata left in search of a hotel. Brandon lied in the hospital bed and thought over everything he knew about his two pupils, they were both determined and strong. And romantically involved, Brandon then face palmed. He just sent two young hormonal teenagers to a hotel, that was probably the stupidest idea he had ever had.

He hoped that Hinata, with her common sense, since Naruto didn't have any, asked for two separate rooms. Otherwise, something was going to happen, and he knew it. Every damn teenager was like that, every single one. He just stopped thinking about it after a while, because it was giving him a strong migraine.


	17. Sharing a room?

Here's the seventeenth chapter, please read, enjoy and review. Also sorry this one's so short! I did it again! I'm sorry! But I wanted to save what was going to happen next and put it in the next chapter, so please forgive me!

Naruto and Hinata walked through the Hidden Shadow Village, looking for some kind of hotel. But instead of being a peaceful search, people were whispering and pointing at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata didn't understand why though, maybe Dente had said something to the village? So instead of searching thoroughly Naruto and Hinata entered the first hotel they found. The two walked over to the person standing at the desk, and asked for a room, well Naruto did. Hinata quickly interrupted and asked for two rooms though, Naruto just shrugged when she did this. The man behind the desk said he only had one suite left, the honeymoon sweet.

At this, Naruto and Hinata began to blush pretty bad. The man insisted that there wasn't any other hotels in the village, so this was their best bet. Naruto and Hinata weren't in a position to argue, so they just gave him the Ryo and took the room key. Naruto and Hinata made their way up stairs, and entered the honeymoon sweet. They looked around, the room was mostly red, the bed was a red heart and there was only one bathroom. Also only one Television, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and blushed badly. The two were going to have to share the honeymoon sweet.

The two could almost feel the awkwardness in the air, so they went ahead and decided to go to bed early. Since there was only one bed, they were going to have to sleep with each other, or sleep on the floor. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other again, and blushed very heavily, they just began their relationship a couple of days ago, and now they had to sleep in the same bed. Not that either didn't want to, but they found that it was going to be extremely awkward. Naruto's body was definitely sore from training, but he could handle it, so he grabbed two of the four pillows and dropped them on the ground.

Naruto then took off his orange jacket, leaving him in his blue undershirt. He also took off his sandals and then lied down on the floor, no blanket just two pillows. Hinata was a little confused, she couldn't help but think, "He's had severely tough training and he's opting to sleep on the ground even though there's a bed? Even if it would be awkward to sleep in the same bed, you'd think he'd want the comfort."

"N..Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and asked, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed? I can take the floor-"

Naruto quickly interrupted her, "Hinata, if you think that I'd let you sleep on the floor your crazy. Besides I'm fine, I'm used to taking the floor. It's the way you have to sleep when out on missions, usually anyway. So I'm good, you take the bed. It's only fair."

Naruto then gave her a big smile, Hinata couldn't believe Naruto was being this kind to her. Yes he's a kind person, but everyone has their physical limits and wants to rest every once in a while no matter what, but not Naruto. "O..okay."

Naruto just looked at Hinata and spoke, "Don't worry about it Hinata, I'm serious. It really isn't that big of a deal."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, but she still didn't want him sleeping on the floor. It couldn't be avoided, the option had to be taken, Hinata just hoped it didn't have a negative effect. Hinata's blush returned and she began poking her index fingers together, performing her nervous habit once again as she spoke, "Na..Naruto, you could j...j...just sle..sleep in...the b..bed w..with m..me i..i..if y..y..you want...wanted to t..t..that is."

Naruto stared at Hinata with a questioning look, and as he began to speak, a slight blush appeared on his face, "Uh, Hinata are you sure that's ok with you? Because I'm fine with sleeping down here, it's fine really."

Hinata's blush grew a bit as she answered Naruto, "O..o..of c..c..course I d..d..don't m...mind in f..f..fact I wa..want y..y...yo..you to."

Naruto's blush grew as well, he couldn't help but think, "Did Hinata just say she wanted to sleep in the same bed as me?"

Naruto slowly stood up and nodded his head, "Ok then Hinata."

Naruto picked up the pillows and put them back in their place on the bed. Hinata took off her sandals, then she and Naruto got in the bed. Naruto couldn't help but think, "Please don't do something stupid, Naruto! You don't want to do anything that can be considered perverted or awkward or weird! Just stay calm!"

Hinata couldn't help but think, "Calm down Hinata! Just try your best not to do anything weir or awkward, the last thing you want is for him weird'd out by you!"

Naruto couldn't control himself, he thought if he stayed in here for any longer he was going to say something stupid, so he said, "I'll be back Hinata. I'm just gonna go get some fresh air."

"Ok."

Naruto then got up and left the room. He made his way to the hotels rooftop, and looked out on the village. Taking in the fresh air. Hinata couldn't help but feel she had done something stupid, "Why did I ask him to share the bed with me? Now he probably is weird'd out by me!"

Hinata wanted to check on Naruto and apologize, so she got up and walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it...


	18. Incident 2

Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter being a really short one. I just wanted to put this in another chapter so yeah. And I'm so sorry you guys had to wait a bit longer than usual for an update, my dad kicked me off the computer and spent four fucking hours trying to send an email, but he refused to have help. So I had to force him to take my help. Anyway here's chapter eighteen, please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto leaned on the railing of the rooftop, looking down on the village, taking in the beauty of The Hidden Shadow Village, Naruto personally thought it was almost as beautiful as the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto stared at the beauty of the village for several moments, until he heard a sword being drawn from it's sheathe. Naruto grabbed onto the railing and flipped over it, avoiding a sword attack from an unknown person. Naruto quickly flipped back onto the rooftop, and saw three people, he took several seconds to study them.

The wore porcelain animal masks, they wore black and grey armour, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes. three ninja pouches on the back of their waist's and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. They all has swords in sheathes that were strapped to their backs. It was obvious who they were, Hidden Leaf ANBU, but they had different masks from the regular Hidden Leaf ANBU. And their marks on their shoulders looked different as well, but nevertheless they were Hidden Leaf Village ANBU.

Two of them were men, while the third one was a woman. The two men had short black hair, and the woman had semi-long brown hair. Naruto couldn't help but think, "Where's the fourth one? ANBU usually travel in groups of four."

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I was exiled! So why are you after me?"

The three didn't say or do anything. "Fine if you don't want to answer me, then I'll beat it out of you!"

Naruto dashed towards the three, the three just maneuvered around Naruto, trapping him in a three person circle. Naruto threw a right hook at the first guy, he dodged it. Naruto then tried to jump kick the girl, she dodged as well. He then tried a jab at the second guy, he caught his fist, Naruto then threw a haymaker with his other hand at the guy, he caught that as well. Naruto smiled and used the ANBU operatives arm's to lift himself up and kick both of his comrades in the their chests. The second man and the woman stumbled back from Naruto's kick to their chests. Naruto then knee'd the first guy in the gut, causing him to hunch over in pain.

Naruto then grabbed the man's head, and brought up his knee slamming it into the man's face. The impact caused his mask to slam against his face and for him to fall to the ground. The second man and the woman then go for a hook combo on Naruto, but before it can connect, Naruto turns around and catches the two's fists. The two ANBU members then brought back their other arms and shot them forward, Naruto crouched down, avoiding being hit by the two. He then made a shadow clone, he grabbed both of the second man's arms and his shadow clone grabbed the woman's arms.

They both then slammed their legs into the ANBU member's guts, causing them to hunch over in pain. Naruto and his Shadow clone then used their legs as leverage to throw the ANBU members behind them. Naruto's shadow clone quickly disappeared and Naruto quickly stood up. All three ANBU members stood up, they weren't going down that easy, and Naruto didn't expect them to. Naruto gave a cocky smile, got in a fighting position and spoke, "Come on, you guys can do better than that."

The three ANBU rushed towards Naruto, he waited as they got closer and closer, and when they were close enough to almost touch him, he took action. Naruto ran and slid between one of the ANBU's legs and stood up behind them. He then grabbed several shuriken out of his pouch and threw them at the ANBU. As the shuriken soared at the ANBU members, they pulled out their swords. The hit each and every shuriken with their swords, Naruto took this as his chance. Naruto rushed at the three, put his hands together and formed two Shadow clones.

The two Shadow clones were shoulder to shoulder with the real Naruto as they ran towards the three ANBU members, who were also shoulder to shoulder. All three of the Naruto's got up close, got down low and kicked each of the ANBU hard in the chin, "Na-ru-to..."

Knocking them several feet strait up into the air, the Naruto's then jumped up high into the air, going higher then the ANBU members. They were directly above them, then all of them at the very same time soared down at each of them, one Naruto for each ANBU. The first Naruto grabbed the woman by her vest, spun around and threw her down towards the rooftop below them. The second one the put his hands together, interlocking his fingers to form an attack called the jackhammer. He delivered the jackhammer to the first man's head, sending him hurtling down towards the rooftop below them.

The third Naruto, which was the real Naruto, raised his right leg and then brought it down, slamming it into the second man's head, "Uzumaki barrage!"

This sent the man spiraling downwards to the rooftop below them. Since all three ANBU had been hit at the same time, all of them hit the rooftop at the same time. The two Shadow clones disappeared and Naruto landed on the rooftop, gave a cocky smirk and spoke, "You know I get the feeling you guys underestimated me."

The three slowly stood up, and they didn't seem like they were very eager to keep fighting. This confirmed Naruto's suspicion that they had underestimated him. Naruto prepared to dash at the three once again, but before he could, the door to the rooftop was kicked open. And out came a fourth ANBU member, his right arm around Hinata's neck, he was holding her hostage. "What the? Let her go, now!"

The ANBU member, he was male, did not reply, he just stayed silent. "Are you listening to me? Let her go, this fight is between me and you guys, leave her out of this!"

The ANBU member still didn't speak, Naruto gritted his teeth, this guy had a tight grip on Hinata's neck. Hinata couldn't even speak. "Hold him off."

The one with his arm around Hinata's throat then tilted his head at Naruto and the three other ANBU began rushing towards him, the one holding Hinata hostage began to squeeze tighter, cutting of Hinata's circulation. "Stop it! Let her go!"

The ANBU did not listen, he kept squeezing tighter, until Hinata fell unconscious, and even then he didn't stop squeezing. Naruto lost it, Naruto charged towards the ANBU member. And as he raced towards the ANBU, his skin was ripping off, revealing red chakra skin. All of his skin was torn off of him rather quickly, entering his four tailed form. He charged through the three ANBU coming at him, knocking them to the ground like pins in bowling. He made his way to the one choking Hinata, and ripped him away from her, causing her to fall to the ground. She was able to breathe, she began to cough and wake up.

She opened her eyes and stared at Naruto as he, dug his claws into the man's neck and pulled, ripping his head right off his shoulders, causing a large amount of blood to squirt from his neck. The ANBU, even with their masks on, looked scared. But before they could run, or do anything else for that matter, Naruto rushed towards them, had a third arm grow out of his back and then grabbed all of them. He then gave one big squeeze with each hand, and broke their spines, you could hear the crack very well, the sound was quite distinctive. Naruto then let them drop down to the floor, their bodies only ten feet from their leaders.

Naruto once again, had no one to take his rage out on. "RAAAAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hinata tried to get him to calm down, "Naruto stop, it's over! It's ok!"

Naruto then turned his attention to Hinata, he rushed towards her. Hinata stood up and stood her ground, Naruto raised his right arm, he was going to kill her...


	19. Those Who Know Loneliness

Hey guys, here's chapter nineteen, please read, enjoy and review. I personally liked writing this chapter very much, although it was difficult to write. And I hope, you my readers, enjoy this chapter as well.

But as Naruto got close enough to touch Hinata, he was hit by a wave of sand. The sand slammed him down onto the ground, and he rolled from the impact. Naruto got up and glared with murderous intent at the person who had hit him, it was Gaara. Gaara stood about ten feet away from Naruto, Kankuro and Temari at his side. Gaara leaned his head towards Hinata, Kankuro and Temari, understanding what he wanted them to do, went over and guarded Hinata.

Gaara then spoke, "Naruto, calm down. Your enemies are defeated. Do not let the beast inside you control you. You are strong enough to fight it and win, I know you are."

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto then charged towards Gaara. "That's the way it's going to be Naruto? Ok then, I'll let my sand drown your anger."

Naruto jumped at Gaara, he raised his right arm and was ready to pierce Gaara's chest with his claws. Sand from Gaara's gourd, came out and formed a wall to defend him, and he didn't even move to make this happen. Naruto easily broke through it with his claws, and before Gaara could do anything, Naruto brought his head back and slammed it into Gaara's sending him flying. Gaara was hit so hard that he flew off the building, as he hurtled towards the ground, sand came out of his gourd and formed a sand cloud beneath him, breaking his fall. It flew up until it was as high as the building Gaara was knocked off.

Gaara then dropped off of the cloud, back onto the rooftop. His head had been busted open, blood was trickling down his forehead. But he was as calm as ever, Naruto charged towards him once again. Gaara was then surrounded by a sand sphere, with only a little bit of space not covered, allowing Gaara to see outside the sphere. "Sand Shower!"

Many little pieces of sand, turned into blunt sand needles and flew at Naruto, Naruto was hit by each and every one, but he just kept charging forward, towards Gaara. Naruto broke through the sand sphere and tackled Gaara to the ground, Temari and Kankuro were about to jump in, but Gaara quickly gave them a look that said, 'Stay out of it.'

Gaara grabbed a hold of Naruto's arms and held them at bay, as they tried to reach Gaara, hoping to tear him limb from limb.

As Gaara held Naruto's arms at bay, he stared into the pure white eyes of the four tailed form, and he couldn't help but think of the words Naruto had said to him, that changed him forever. 'It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends.'

Gaara's resolve, fresh in his mind, used all of his strength to hold Naruto's arms back. But he was failing, so his sand came to his aid. It quickly came out of his gourd and formed two hands, they grabbed Naruto's arms and lifted him into the air, they then threw him against the rooftop. And before he could get up, the hands came down upon him, like they were squishing a fly. The hands of sand slammed down into Naruto, divided and returned to Gaara's gourd. Gaara slowly stood up and crossed his arms, Naruto got up and got down on all fours once again and charged forward at Gaara.

An arm grew from Naruto's back and swung at Gaara, sand came up and took the blow for him. Three more arms then grew out of Naruto's back as he got closer, all three of them and the one that grew before all attacked at once. Gaara's sand, in a bigger quantity, came up and defended Gaara from the attack. But this gave Naruto the chance he needed, with most of his sand busy, Gaara was mostly defenseless. Naruto closed in on him, but a sand clone formed in front of him, one of his best defensive techniques. Naruto just used his strength to charge right through it and tackled Gaara to the ground once again.

But before Gaara could do anything, Naruto slammed his claws around Gaara's hands, trapping his hands beneath his claws. Naruto then stared deep into Gaara's eyes, staring deep down into his soul, which was stained by Shakaku being sealed in it. While Gaara stared deep into Naruto's eyes and into his soul, which was stained with the Nine Tails sealed within it. But then Gaara began to feel extreme pain in his head, as if something was trying to force itself into his mindscape. Gaara could hear a voice, not his own and not Shakaku's, inside his head, "Release yourself! And fight me!"

Gaara knew who this voice belonged to, the Nine Tailed Fox. Gaara felt extreme pain in his head, like Shakaku was trying to break his seal and force his way out. Naruto let go of Gaara and took several steps back. Gaara instinctively grabbed his head in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kankuro and Temari spoke in unsion, "Gaara! What's wrong? What happened?"

Gaara could barely answer his two siblings as he held his head in pain, "AHHHHHH! Get out of here, take Hinata and get out of here! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kankuro and Temari spoke once again in unison, "But Gaara-"

"I said get out of here! Do it now!"

Temari and Kankuro turned around and spoke, "You heard him, lets go."

Hinata was not going to leave Naruto and Gaara willingly, not if she had anything to say about it, "No! I won't leave!"

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, looked back at Hinata, then Kankuro grabbed Hinata's left arm and Temari grabbed her right. And dragged her off the rooftop, they got down to ground level, entered another building and made their way to it's rooftop. They would have just jumped over to it, if it wasn't for Naruto partially blocking their path, and Hinata who didn't want to cooperate. The three got to the rooftop and looked on at Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara couldn't bare the pain, it was incredible, it was the most physically agonizing thing he's ever gone through. Gaara got to his feet, but as soon as he stood up, he couldn't help but hunch over in pain. Gaara's skin slowly began to crack, as if it was made of glass. Then ever so slowly, out of his cracks small grains of sand began falling out. The cracks eventually became bigger and the amount of sand became larger. Until finally there was so much sand on the ground that it could cover most of someone's body, it crawled up Gaara's legs and onto his chest. Gaara began to be layered by sand.

He was covered in sand and it began twisting his appearance, and causing the sand to take a new shape. Gaara, ever so slowly, began turning into a human sized Shakaku. The sand covered his whole body, almost all of his body looked like Shakaku, except for below his knee's there was no sand covering him there. Most of Gaara's appearnce had been warped into Shakaku's, Kankuro, Temari and Hinata all gasped as Gaara took this form. Gaara stared at Naruto, Naruto stared at Gaara, they both then roared in unison, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone in this specific area of the Hidden Shadow Village then looked up at the rooftop, from where the scream came from. Naruto and Gaara then charged at each other, the two slammed into each other, and they began trying to push the other backwards. Naruto quickly summoned more of his chakra and pushed forward, he pushed and pushed, until he put all his strength into it and tackled Gaara. He tackled him off the rooftop, they both struggled to get the upper hand on the other, as they fell through the air, heading strait for the ground.

Naruto won the struggle, he forced Gaara in front of him and they both slammed down, Gaara down onto the ground, and Naruto down onto Gaara. Naruto then raised his right arm and brought it down for a killing blow. But his wrist was quickly ensnared within sand, so were his legs, he was slowly being covered by sand. Naruto couldn't move, Gaara took advantage of this and slammed his right hand into Naruto's chest. He then extended his arm, slamming Naruto into a building, putting a large crack in it. All of the bystanders couldn't help but gasp, and a lot of them began screaming like crazy.

Gaara then let go of Naruto, causing him to begin his plummet down to the ground, but before he could hit the ground, Gaara had slammed his other hand into Naruto's chest, extended it and slammed him into the same building, putting him right through the building. Naruto was put through the building then he hit the ground, the building then fell apart. Naruto quickly got back on all fours and began to race towards Gaara once again. Gaara tried to extend his left arm to hit Naruto, but he avoided it and got up close to Gaara. Naruto then brought back his right arm and then swung it, smacking Gaara to the ground.

Naruto then pinned Gaara to the ground and began to viciously tear into his sand that was layered over most of his body, he tore and tore through it with his claws until, Gaara could feel an immense pain. Gaara quickly slammed both of his hands into Naruto's chest and extended them, slamming him into another building. Naruto was put through this building as well, and when he did, he took out most of the support beams. So the building collapsed on itself, killing all of the people inside it, everyone in the general area could hear their screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata couldn't believe all the carnage that Naruto and Gaara, or more specifically the beasts inside them, have caused already. Kankuro and Temari watched in anticipation, they didn't know what was going on, Gaara had sworn he would never use Shakaku intentionally again. But Kankuro and Temari knew something was up, Gaara transformed a bit differently that he usually does. So they thought it wasn't his will to transform, which worried them more than him transforming on his own. Hinata wasn't sure if she could take anymore, she wished she had someway to calm Naruto and Gaara down.

If she did then all of the innocent people in the area wouldn't have to suffer anymore. And most importantly, she had to get Naruto back to normal before that form killed him. Naruto quickly got back up and charged towards Gaara once again, he jumped up into the air and came soaring down with both his claws at the ready. But Gaara was ready for him, multiple mouths appeared all over his sand body, "Wind Style: Sandstorm Devastation!"

All of the mouths inhaled a great breath. Then all at the same time they blew out the great breath, along with a cloud of sand mixed with chakra, and with many chunks of sand, all of them heading strait up at Naruto. Naruto used his arms to cover his face in a defensive manner, but before he could grow another arm to aid him, he was pelted with almost all of the sand chunks. The sand chunks hit almost every surface of his body, slamming into his legs, arms and all over his torso. The sand knocked him higher into the air inch by inch, until he was pelted with so many chunks he was knocked into another building, this time though, it was the building Hinata, Temari and Kankuro were standing on.

The building began to collapse on itself, so Hinata, Temari and Kankuro quickly jumped onto a different building's rooftop. Naruto quickly got back up on all fours and raced towards Gaara again, Gaara swung his arm at Naruto, hoping to smack him into another building. Naruto quickly reacted and cut off Gaara's arm, he then got in close and slammed his claw into Gaara's sand covered chest. Blood slowly began to gush out of the hole in the sand, Naruto had penetrated the sand and clawed Gaara. Gaara lost it, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gaara tried to smack Naruto away with his remaining arm, but Naruto just jumped high into the air, avoiding Gaara's arm. Gaara quickly reformed his other arm, and more sand began forming on his body. He was covered in a giant pile of sand, that in less than thirty seconds formed a life-size Shakaku. Gaara's upper half quickly emerged from the top of Shakaku's head. But instead of Gaara using his chakra to force himself asleep and give full power to Shakaku, as soon as he came out of Shakaku's head, his head was hung, his arm's were limp and he looked like a dead body sticking out of a monster.

If there was any doubt that Gaara wasn't doing this of his own free will, it was immediately erased. It was obvious that Gaara had no control this time, Shakaku had finally emerged and his full power wold be unleashed soon. The Nine Tailed Fox, knowing that he wasn't very much of a match for Shakaku like this, sent another portion of his chakra through Naruto's chakra system. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto began screaming and howling uncontrollably until, a fifth tail was forced out of his tail bone. Five of the nine tails have been unleashed. Besides the chakra skin becoming a little darker, and the fifth tail growing, there was no other traits changed about Naruto, that the eye could see. But Hinata, Temari and Kankuro could feel Naruto's chakra become even more ferocious and powerful. Naruto jumped onto a building's rooftop, got a running start and leaped towards Shakaku. Shakaku knew what Naruto was doing, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Shakaku then inhaled a very large breath, lifted his two arms and slammed them into his own gut. He then shot out five giant air ball's in the upward position, the first one hit Naruto and exploded, sending the wind all over Naruto's body. The force was so great that he was knocked ten feet higher into the air, the second one hit him and the process repeated. The third one hit him and the process was repeated, it was repeated two more times as he was hit with the last two air ball's. Naruto was now fifty feet in the air, and he was hurtling towards the ground extremely fast.

And as Naruto fell, Shakaku took in one more large breath, Naruto was less then ten feet above the ground when, Shakaku slammed his right hand into his gut and shot out the biggest air ball yet. It hit Naruto and drove him through a couple of buildings, before exploding sending air everywhere. Slamming Naruto on the ground, destroying countless buildings and killing countless innocents. Hinata couldn't help herself, "NARUTOOOO!"

Shakaku then looked up into the sky and opened his mouth, positive black chakra and negative white chakra began appeared as balls, hundreds of them. They ever so slowly began mixing together, all the while slowly floating down towards Shakaku's mouth. Naruto got up, tilted his head up, and positive black chakra and negative white chakra formed into thousands of balls above him, ever so slowly they mixed together and descended towards Naruto. As both Shakaku and Naruto did this, Hinata, Kankuro and Temari stared at them in awe and slight fear.

All of the positive black chakra and the negative white chakra mixed together, just inches above Naruto's face. It formed a black positive chakra ball, with a negative white chakra core. It was about the size of a large cannon ball, it less than two seconds it shrunk to the size of a marble and Naruto devoured it. And when he did that, the ground beneath him gave way, and the ground sunk about two feet from the weight of the chakra. The same was happening with Shakaku, the two different chakra's formed a ball the size of a big cannon ball, but Shakaku didn't swallow his.

Shakaku and Naruto then lowered their heads and stared directly at each other, their sizes were different but both were very mighty. Then Shakaku pushed his head forward and his ball blasted froward, he was using his full powered Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto opened his mouth and unleashed his powerful Tailed Beast Ball, and blasted towards Shakaku's and Shakaku's blasted towards his. The two Tailed Beast Ball beams connected and a power struggle was initiated. The beams clashed, Naruto's pushed Shakaku's back, then Shakaku's pushed Naruto's back. This continued for several moments until, Naruto opened his mouth just a bit wider and poured all of his chakra into it.

Naruto's beam then broke through Shakaku's beam, utterly destroying it. Naruto's beam then sped toward Shakaku, and Shakaku had no chance to dodge it. Naruto's beam connected with Shakaku's body and engulfed him, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

After several seconds, Shakaku wasn't the one screaming anymore, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Temari and Kankuro then cried in unison, "Gaara!"

After the beam faded away, Gaara was lying on the ground, bleeding from his gut, cuts and bruises all over his body, he was also unconscious, and sand was all around him. The Nine Tails had forced Naruto to use all of the chakra he had given him and more, but this caused the Nine Tailed Fox to lose control of Naruto. Naruto stood there on all fours for several seconds, before his chakra skin faded away and he passed out, falling to the ground, lying face down. Kankuro and Temari jumped off of the rooftop, down to Gaara's limp body to check on him, while Hinata jumped off of the rooftop and ran to Naruto's side. Hinata began to cry, Naruto's body was cut up all over and his bruises were plentiful.


	20. Disguises?

Hey guys here's the twentieth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

Brandon was awoken by a crashing sound, even though he still felt a bit sore, he got up and went over to the window in his room. He looked out the window, and there was a hole in a building. Then he noticed Naruto, in his four tailed form. "Shit! I need to get there fast!"

Brandon quickly made his way out of his room, but no one was there to stop him because most people were watching the fight through the windows. So Brandon was able to get out of the hospital with little resistance from the staff. Brandon's body felt just a bit too sore for him to be jumping across anything, so he just went with old fashioned running. By the time he was half way to the battle sight, he saw a beast made of sand form, it was in between fifteen and thirty feet tall. He couldn't see what was going on but he heard a roar, most likely from Naruto, because the beast didn't move.

Brandon was almost there when Naruto and the beast fired beams from their mouths at each other, Brandon kept moving though. By the time Brandon got to the battle sight, Hinata was crying over Naruto's unconscious body. And two Shinobi Brandon didn't know were kneeling beside a boy with red hair's limp body. Brandon ignored them and rushed to Naruto's side. He kneel'd down beside Hinata and looked at Naruto's cut and bruise covered body, Hinata noticed her Sensei beside her and spoke, "Sensei, what do we do? With all this carnage we can't get Naruto to the hospital."

Brandon remained silent for a second, but then put his hands on Naruto's chest and stomach, "I've got it covered."

Brandon used medical ninjutsu on Naruto for several minutes before he stopped, "Ok that should do it. Now we just need to give him time to rest and he'll be ok."

Brandon stumbled back and almost fell over after he said this. Hinata was concerned for her Sensei, "Sensei are you ok?"

Brandon recomposed himself and answered his pupil, "Yes I'm okay. Just used too much chakra, too fast. It's just because I'm not in top physical condition is all."

Hinata gave a hesitant nod and looked back down at Naruto. Brandon walked back over to Hinata and spoke, "Hinata, who are those three over there?"

"Their sand village ninja. Gaara, the one with the red hair, is a Jinchuriki just like Naruto is. Their really good friends, but they didn't start out that way. And the other two are Gaara's brother, Kankuro, and sister, Temari."

Brandon just stared at the three, he couldn't help but think, "Another Jinchuriki?"

Brandon turned back to Hinata, but before he could speak, she spoke to him, "Sensei, do me and Naruto a favor and go heal Gaara. Naruto would beg you to heal Gaara as well, so please go heal him."

"But didn't he attack you guys?"

"I can't explain right now, just go and heal Gaara. Please, do it for Naruto."

Brandon was silent for a second, but he quickly made his way over to Gaara. He wedged his way in between Kankuro and Temari. "Hey!"

Brandon ignored the two and placed his hands on Gaara's wound and began using his medical ninjutsu. And after a couple of minutes, he took off some of his bandages and used them on Gaara's wound, as Brandon did this, he was glad he had just changed bandages, which meant the bandages he took off and gave to Gaara weren't dirty. Brandon then lightly put pressure on Gaara's wound and put his other hand on Gaara's chest, he then began to use his medical ninjutsu on Gaara's whole body, just like he did Naruto. After three minutes Brandon stood up, but quickly dropped down onto one of his knee's.

Before anyone could check on him, he stood up. Kankuro and Temari looked at Brandon and spoke in unison, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Brandon quickly picked Gaara up and swung his body over his shoulder, Temari and Kankuro quickly objected, "Hey! What do you think your doing?"

Brandon looked back at them, then motioned towards all of the dead people and the few who were alive, they were staring at Naruto and Gaara, in hate and fear. When Kankuro and Temari saw this, they shut up. Brandon made his way over to Naruto, picked him up and threw him over his free shoulder. Hinata then stood up and looked around, Naruto and Gaara had caused a lot of carnage, she was glad that they were leaving. She couldn't bare the thought of Naruto being treated anywhere near similar to the way he was treated as a child.

Hinata, knowing that the ANBU body's would have something useful on them, got Kankuro to carry one of them, Temari to carry one of them and she carried another one of them. Hinata, Kankuro and Temari followed Brandon out of the village and into a forest. They walked through the forest for a while, until they reached a small cabin. Before Hinata, Temari or Kankuro could ask how Brandon knew about this place, he opened the door and gestured for them to follow him in, so they did. He laid Naruto and Gaara on two separate beds, in two separate rooms. He then want into the main room of the cabin, that's where Hinata, Kankuro and Temari dropped the ANBU bodies.

Brandon examined the body's and as he did, Hinata asked him something, "Can you tell what kind of ANBU they are? They are Hidden Leaf, that was easy to see, but their masks, their fighting methods, their not like any kind of Leaf ANBU I've ever seen Sensei."

"I can understand why. I haven't even seen this type of ANBU in a long time. These are members of ROOT. A disbanded ANBU black ops team. But by their gear, they have been active for sometime. ROOT was still active, right under your Hokage's nose too."

"But who has been leading them Sensei?"

"That I can't answer. But there's no time to find out, we're already very behind in our training. I still have much to teach you and Naruto, Naruto especially."

Hinata reluctantly nodded her head, Kankuro and Temari stayed quite. Hinata looked at the two though and spoke, "Thank you, both of you. If you two and Gaara hadn't arrived when you guy's did, I wouldn't be here now."

Kankuro spoke for himself and Temari, "It's cool. We had to come and get Naruto anyway."

"So you know about his exile?"

"Yeah."

"How did you come to find out?"

"Someone sent Gaara a letter. And whatever they wrote really spurred Gaara on, I haven't seen him that motivated since...well ever."

"So these guys tried to kill you and Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei. The new Hokage labeled us as missing-nin, I found the scroll in one of the ANBU member's pockets."

Hinata then showed Brandon a missing-nin scroll, and the top three missing-nin that were to be executed on sight were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

"Hmm. That is strange, we're going to have to disguise ourselves, because we don't need to be attacked everywhere we go."

"But what will we use Sensei?"

Brandon stayed silent for several moments, but eventually spoke, "Well what better to hide behind then an ANBU mask? We'll take the ANBU outfits. That way, no questions about our identity's will be asked."


	21. Untimely Arrival

Here is chapter twenty one, sorry that it's another short one, I'm a little busy so I just published this one. Anyway please read, enjoy and review.

"Sensei, I'm not sure about this idea."

"Trust me Hinata, it'll work."

"Well...if you say so Sensei."

Sasori walked through the Hidden Shadow Village, looking around just a bit, a huge portion of the village had been destroyed. Many people were dead, there were no injured, just the dead and the live. As Sasori walked forward, the two Akatsuki members behind him began to speak to each other, "It looks like we missed a really good fight. We should have been here sooner damn it. Why'd we have to stop at that damn tea shop Itachi?"

"I was thirsty Kisame. I would have thought that obvious."

"You were thirsty? Why didn't you just grab a god damn bottled water? That tea shop was in the last village back, if we hadn't stopped, you could have got your tea here, and I would have been able to join this great fight."

"Calm yourself Kisame. If the Jinchuriki we're going after is strong enough to defeat Deidara, then he should be a good fight for you. And the state of the village suggests that there was a second Jinchuriki here, and if he's alive, then the fight that would transpire would be your greatest battle yet. Besides the tea shop here was wrecked in the battle, I wouldn't have got any tea if we hadn't stopped."

Kisame just shook his head, Sasori personally found the two annoying, but he wouldn't dare state so. The three made their way through the village and exited through the hidden entrance to the village. They walked through the forest surrounding it until they came upon a cabin, and four people could be seen through the cabin's main room window. Kisame and Itachi recognized the girl right away, but everyone else they didn't know. "That girl, she was with the Jinchuriki, and the tall one he was also with him."

Kisame examined the tall man, Hinata and the girl and boy sitting across from them, "Those three won't break any sweats for any of us. And the tall one, please I'll take him down in one strike, just watch."

Itachi used his sharingan to get a closer look, he recognized the tall man. "Brandon."

Kisame looked at Itachi and asked, "Who?"

"The tall one, his name is Brandon. And his strength is nothing to scoff at."

"Ok then, give me his skills."

"His taijutsu rivals even that of the greatest Shinobi. His ninjutsu is varied, he posses many techniques, some people have even compared him to the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, but he doesn't have a sharingan. Not to mention that his ninjutsu is also unpredictable and wild, but it doesn't miss. His Genjutsu rivals my own and most importantly, he posses a Kekkei Genkai that is explicitly horrifying."

Kisame stared at Itachi with a questioning look upon his face and spoke, "That good huh? Is this from personal experience or is it just rumors?"

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke, "I have battled him, yes."

"Who won?"

"Neither of us. I had to retreat, there was more pressing matters at the time."

Kisame grinned, "This should be fun."

Itachi, Sasori and Kisame walked to the front door of the cabin and Itachi knocked on the door two times, he then brought his fist back for a third knock, but instead put his fist through the door. Itachi unlocked the door from the inside and opened it, the three Akatsuki members then walked in. Brandon, Temari, Kankuro and Hinata quickly got to their feet. When Brandon laid eyes on Itachi he spoke, "Itachi Uchiha. Have you come for round two?"

"You should know why I'm here. I want the Jinchuriki's your protecting."

Brandon scoffed at Itachi's statement, then he looked as his two companions. He remained silent for a minute, before he spoke, "If you want them, then you'll have to go through me."

Kisame smiled and pulled out his sword, Samehada, and spoke, "That can be arranged."

Brandon smirked, then spoke, "Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, get to Naruto and Gaara, protect them."

"Sensei what about you?"

"Hmph. I've got this covered."

Hinata nodded her head and made her way to the back of the cabin and into the room Naruto was in. Temari and Kankuro made their way into Gaara's room. "So shall we take this outside?"

Itachi closed his eyes, turned around and exited the cabin, Kisame and Sasori following behind him. The four made their way outside, Brandon stood ten feet away from Itachi, Kisame and Sasori. "Alright Itachi, it's time to see if this guy is all you cracked him up to be."

Itachi nodded his head slightly and took four steps back, Sasori did the same. Kisame pointed the Samehada at Brandon and spoke, "Ok let's see what's the cause of all your praise. Show me what you can do."

Brandon's smirk grew, "Your going to fight me on your own? Itachi maybe you should talk some sense into your oddly colored friend."

Kisame gritted his teeth, "I swear that I'll make your death slow and agonizing!"

"Bring it shark boy."

Kisame was starting to really hate this guy, but he hoped that he was as good as Itachi had said, if he was, then Kisame would have a great fight on his hands. Before anyone could attack though, they were interrupted by someone. "I've found you!"

Brandon looked to his right, and there was Dente dragging Zabuza's sword, Brandon had forgot it at the training field. If Brandon wasn't about to fight, he might have just laughed at Dente, he looked really pathetic dragging Zabuza's sword like that. Although Brandon was extremely glad Dente had shown up with Zabuza's sword, that would really help in his fight. Before Dente could say anything else, Brandon dashed towards him and took Zabuza's sword. Brandon then knocked Dente out in one quick fluid motion, there was no more distractions, at least he hoped there wasn't.

Kisame instantly recognized the sword, he couldn't help but think, "That's Zabuza's sword. Few Shinobi have ever had enough raw strength needed to wield it. This guy just might be as good as Itachi had said,"

Brandon then made his way back over to Kisame, flung Zabuza's sword over his shoulder and spoke, "As I was saying, I'm ready anytime you are, Shark boy."


	22. Brandon's ultimate technique

Here's the twenty second chapter, please read enjoy and review. Oh and Jinchuuriki-San, your suggestion will be next chapter, sorry. I just had to do this fight scene, please tell me what you think of it. But anyway next chapter, I swear.

"Rgh. Fine then, let's go!"

Brandon and Kisame charged towards one and other, swords in hand. They brought back their arms and slammed their swords into each other, you could hear the sound of metal clashing with, what sounded like shells, or maybe scales. This of course didn't surprise Brandon, he knew exactly what Kisame's sword was really made of. Brandon and Kisame pushed their blades against each other with great force, one of the two swords was stronger, but which one? That's what the two were going to find out, soon enough. Brandon and Kisame both pulled their blades back and slammed them into each other once again.

This process repeated several times until Brandon started putting more strength into his swings, one swing even pushed Kisame and his blade Samehada back several feet. Kisame gave a grin and rushed towards Brandon, and the two began to clash blades some more. Itachi watched the two as they clashed blades, a look of disinterest on his face. All he could think was, "So...Naruto's in there. Then who is the other Jinchuriki?"

Itachi looked all around, then at Brandon, the determination on his face said it all. Itachi couldn't help but think, "If Brandon's here then Naruto has a large chance of escape, that is good. But I should probably make sure to capture the other Jinchuriki, just so the Akatsuki doesn't get suspicious. Wait a moment...why is Naruto here? Why is he with Brandon? Is he here training? No it can't be. Wait a moment...I heard someone was exiled from the Leaf, was it Naruto? I thought it was just a rumor, why would they exile him? Shit! It's got to be Danzo. I have to act, but if I do then my cover's blown. I have to get more information before I act, I need to find a reason to retreat."

Brandon and Kisame clashed blades once again, neither was giving an inch now. The two swung their giant blades at each other relentlessly, but it seemed that they were equally matched when it came to swordsman skills. Brandon slammed his blade against Kisame's one more time, then he pushed Kisame back, slammed the sword in the ground, grabbed it with his left hand and brought up his right leg, kicking Kisame right in the jaw. Kisame stumbled back from the attack, this gave Brandon his chance, he let go of Zabuza's sword, put his hands together and formed a few hand signs, "Fire Style: Raining Fireballs!"

Brandon jumped high into the air and looked down at Kisame, Itachi and Sasori. He then spat out fireball after fireball, down at them. He sent a total of a hundred fireballs down at the three Akatsuki members, Itachi just took a couple steps back, Sasori backed up slightly fast. While Kisame gave a cocky grin, put his hands together and formed a few hand signs, "Earth Style: Underground Shark Jutsu!"

Kisame then sunk into the ground, as if it was some kind of liquid, he then stuck Samehada out of the ground and he began to move forward at a fast pace. Making him look like a shark, when all the fireballs had exploded Kisame came out of the ground, his cocky grin still on his blue face. Brandon had aimed carefully, so no tree's had caught fire. And lucky for him, Zabuza's sword was still in one piece. Brandon landed on the ground, and just looked at Kisame with a disappointed look. Kisame scowled, put his hands together and formed several hand signs, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

Kisame opened his mouth and it looked as if he was going to take a deep breath, but instead water began flowing out of his mouth. He quickly spat, hurling more water out, until there was so much water, that since he was standing on it, he was standing on top of a gigantic title wave. The wave quickly moved forward, knocking down a few tree's, getting closer to Brandon so it can swallow him up and he can drown. Brandon quickly put his hands together and formed several hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Cannon jutsu!"

Brandon then opened his mouth and shot out a giant fireball, he did this several times before he closed his mouth. All of the fireballs went evaporated all of the water they touched, leaving a giant hole in the wave. So before Kisame could repair the hole with more water, Brandon quickly jumped through it, he was now behind Kisame. He focused his chakra to the bottom of his feet and ran up Kisame's title wave. He got up next to Kisame and threw a right hook at him, Kisame, never thinking Brandon could get up on his title wave, was caught off guard.

Brandon hit Kisame right in the face, the impact of the punch was so strong that Kisame flew several feet away, as he fell to the ground he recomposed himself and landed on both of his feet. Brandon then jumped off of the title wave, all of the water then fell onto the ground, lying still. Kisame then charged at Brandon, Brandon got in a defensive position. But as he was going to reach him, Kisame jumped back several feet, landing in the water that used to be his title wave. Kisame put his hands together and formed several hand signs, "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A portion of the water rose up and shaped itself into the form of a large shark, Kisame then thrust his hand forward, sending the water shark at high speed towards Brandon. Brandon dashed to Zabuza's sword, picked it up with his right hand and looked back at the water shark, it was way too close for comfort. So Brandon threw his body down onto the ground, while using his right hand to swing Zabuza's sword at the water shark, cutting it in half. Brandon landed hard on his back, Zabuza's sword almost slipping out of his grip. Kisame wasn't done though, he put his hands together and formed several more hand signs, "Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks!"

Kisame then slammed his right hand into the water, five sharks formed this time, they all immediately charged towards Brandon. Brandon quickly stood up and gripped Zabuza's sword tightly with both of his hands, and as the sharks got close Brandon swung Zabuza's sword several times, ending with a sideways downward stroke. All five sharks were cut into two or more pieces and Brandon was left unscathed. Kisame was getting sick of this, he was going to go all out. Kisame held Samehada with a single hand and ripped the bandages off of it with the other hand, revealing not a blade of steel, but of scales and scales only. But on the edge of the sword there was also a mouth with several rows of shark-like teeth.

"Ahh, so your finally going to fight me with Samehada's full power huh?"

Kisame was a little confused, "W..what?"

"Oh you didn't know? I know every single one of your techniques, traps and secrets!"

"H..how?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to wonder about in the afterlife!"

"Why you! Now I'm ending this!"

Kisame jumped several feet back, as did Brandon. Kisame sent a surge of his chakra into Samehada, while Brandon sent most of his chakra into his arms and what was left over into the blade. The two giant sword wielding Shinobi then raced towards each other, Kisame was ready to show just how powerful Samehada was, it was more powerful then Zabuza's sword, it is the most powerful sword of the seven swords of the mist, he would prove it. The two got in range and then with all of their might, both of them swung their swords at each other, Zabuza's sword and Samehada slammed into each other, and when they did, both of them broke clean in half.

Several seconds after this happened, Kisame realized what really just happened. Brandon was holding one third of Zabuza's sword and Kisame was only holding Samehada's handle. The two blades had broke each other in half. Kisame stared at what was left of Samehada, it's handle, in shock and disbelief. Itachi was taken back by this as well, he couldn't help but think, "It seems Brandon has improved since last time. I am certain that the outcome of this battle will weaken the Akatsuki. That is good, now the perfect chance for retreat is about to present itself."

Kisame then looked at Brandon, he was grinning ear to ear. Kisame was beyond enraged, now that Samehada was destroyed he had no choice but to use his ultimate technique, and he was going to enjoy killing this guy with it. Kisame scowled, "Now you have brought upon you the wrath of Kisame! I will destroy you!"

Kisame jumped over to all the water he hadn't yet used, put his hands together, formed about a dozen hand signs and slammed both of his hands down into the water, "Water Style: Shark Frenzy!"

All of the water rose up, with Kisame on top of it. It rose to a height greater than that of Kisame's Exploding Water Shock Wave technique. And the water that rose to that height, quickly turned into a thousand sharks, Kisame was literally standing on top of a thousand sharks. "Devour Him!"

The water shark wall then began to rain down upon Brandon, Brandon knew his situation was dire, he had to use his secret technique. Brandon quickly put his hands together and formed about a dozen hand signs, then he pulled out a kunai and pierced both of his hands all the way through with it. "AH! Fuck that hurts!"

A good amount of blood was flowing from the two wounds, so he put his hands together once again and formed a dozen or more hand signs and slammed both of his hands down onto the ground, "Forbidden Art: Arcane Summoning jutsu!"

Then a whirlwind of ashes began spinning around Brandon, fire quickly joined in and in less than three seconds, the ashes and fire exploded. When the ash was gone, Brandon could be seen standing on the head of a dragon. Itachi couldn't believe it, "Impossible!"

Kisame couldn't help but think, "No fucking way!"

And Sasori couldn't help but think, "This is bad. Extremely bad."

Brandon pointed towards the wall of water sharks and spoke, "Drake incinerate them!"

The dragon known as Drake didn't even nod, he opened his mouth and began to breathe fire. He blew his flame towards the wall of water sharks, and when it made contact with them, most of them evaporated into steam. Causing Kisame to lose his footing and fall, as he fell, he fell through two water sharks, destroying them. He hit the ground hard, landing in the puddle caused by the two water sharks he fell through, now he was all wet. Brandon saw this and he now had the perfect chance to finish the fight. Drake disappeared and Brandon fell to the ground, he landed on both feet and looked at Kisame.

He performed about a dozen or so hand signs, "Now I'll finish you off, with my ultimate technique!"

Brandon then unclenched his fists and opened to a full palm for both hands. He then put them as claws, and turned them to where the back of them were facing the ground. Then chakra began to surge around them, until it quickly turned into lightning, "Lightning Style: Hands Of Death!"

Brandon's hands became totally submerged in lightning, it was like he was using a twin lightning blade. Brandon then charged forward towards Kisame, Kisame couldn't believe anything anymore, his ultimate weapon and ultimate jutsu had been defeated. He was in a trance, Kisame couldn't have dodged even if he wanted to though, Brandon was moving too fast. Brandon got in close and slammed both of his lightning covered hands into Kisame's chest, his hands piercing Kisame's skin, causing him to begin to bleed. But since Kisame was covered it water, his whole body had lightning pass through it, causing Kisame's brain and heart to explode inside his own body.

After several long seconds, Kisame fell to his knee's and fell over onto the ground, he was dead.


	23. Hinata's Oath

Hey guys, here's chapter twenty three, please read, enjoy and review.

Hinata was on her knee's, beside Naruto's bed, watching him in his unconsciousness. Some of his cuts were already healed, she had known for a while that Naruto's wounds would heal almost instantaneously if they were small cuts caused by kunai's, shuriken, or something along those lines. His wounds, no mater how big, always healed within a day or two. She was sure this was because of the Nine Tails but there wasn't really any proof to that. But it seemed that these scratches took longer to heal then regular ones, because they were caused by the Nine Tails chakra itself.

So at the very best it would be about a day for Naruto to recover, at worst two or three days. As Hinata stared at Naruto, she couldn't help but blush. She had been in love with him for a very long time, and he returned her affections. And he didn't like her, he actually loved her, just like she did him.

She felt nostalgic now, all of the times she felt close to Naruto, couldn't compare to now, but this time reminded her of three specific points in time. The first time that came to mind was definitely when he saved her from those three boys. The second that came to mind was when he refused to cheat off of her in the written portion of the Chunin exams, because he didn't want her to get in trouble. The third time that came to mind was when he cheered her on in her fight with her cousin, Neji. That was one of the days she felt closest to Naruto.

She had always loved Naruto, for his courage, for his determination, for his dream, for his kind heart, for his goofy smile, for his pranks, for him, she loved Naruto for anything and everything he was and ever would be. She was still so happy that he had returned her affections, she was so happy that she felt like crying.

unfortunately good memories and bad memories walk hand in hand. She can still vividly remember the way people looked down on Naruto, they would throw stones at him, and if they had to look at him, they gave him an icy stare so cold that it could freeze the sun. She remembered all the times Naruto tried to ask Sakura out, which hurt her, but what hurt more was when Sakura would shoot Naruto down, without even giving him a chance. Most times she would hit Naruto too, and she could tell that hurt Naruto, not just physically but emotionally as well. She remembered how good Naruto was to Sakura, and how bad she was to him.

Hinata always disliked Sakura, but now that she looked back on everything Sakura did to Naruto, she didn't dislike Sakura, she loathed Sakura. Just the thought of Sakura made Hinata sick, Sakura didn't deserve Naruto. Yet he chased after her all the time, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. She was always stalking Sasuke, Hinata couldn't think of a single thing that Sasuke had that Naruto didn't. In fact Hinata could think of several things Naruto had that Sasuke didn't, and she was just scratching the surface. Hinata wasn't stupid or blind, she knew Naruto had his faults, but she loved his faults too.

To tell the truth, Hinata didn't just loath Sakura, she loathed the whole Leaf Village as well. They always brought sorrow down upon Naruto, Naruto could now never achieve his dream, ever. That made Hinata sorrowful and miserable, Naruto would never be truly happy. Her and Naruto's Sensei probably couldn't figure it out, but he hasn't known Naruto for too long so that's understandable. But Hinata, Hinata could read Naruto extremely well, when he smiled, he didn't smile, it wasn't his smile. It was a mask of happiness and Hinata could see right through it, she had only seen Naruto have one true smile after being exiled, and that was when he confessed his love for her.

And even then, there was a twinge of sadness in his smile. She knew that Naruto would never be able to achieve his dream, and it hurt her, because her Naruto would never be truly happy. She couldn't help but start to cry, she couldn't blame Naruto if he hated every single person in the Leaf Village, she would understand. She could understand many different reactions to his exile. Hinata knew that she was one of the only people who would truly help Naruto no matter what, so she made an oath to him and herself.

"I, Hinata Hyuga, will follow Naruto to the ends of earth and beyond. I will be by Naruto's side forever, no matter where he goes, no matter what he decides to do and as long as I draw breath, I will love him, no matter what he does, who he is or what his new dreams may be. This I swear!"

As Hinata did this she couldn't help but let more of her tears trickle down her face.

Naruto was once again in his mindscape, he stared at the cage that held the Nine Tailed Fox. "Stupid Fox! If you ever make me attack Hinata again, then I swear..."

"You swear what? You cannot destroy me boy. Besides I am just testing the girl's...'faith'."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What do you think it means boy? I am testing just how faithful she is to you. You should be grateful that I'm helping you."

"Grateful? Grateful! How dare you! I won't let you test Hinata's 'faith' because I know she has faith in me!"

Hmph. Boy no one cares about you, but a select few. I'm just helping you, by making sure that she was truly the select few. Because love is just a word, you need proof."

"I'm sick of you Fox! It's because of you that I've had to go through so much sorrow in my life! Your the reason why everyone hates me! You've made my life miserable, a living hell!"

The Nine Tailed Fox's tone changed to one of anger and contempt, "How dare you, boy! It isn't my doing that makes everyone hate you! It's not me who has caused all of your suffering! It's everyone that has tortured, lied and betrayed you! And that's the whole goddamn Village Hidden in the Leafs! You keep seeming to forget that! So, here let me help you remember, again!"

Once again all of the miserable, horrible, and tortured memories of Naruto's childhood flowed through his mind. Naruto slammed down onto his knee's, and he began to cry. He had to relive ever single moment of his tortured childhood once again. This continued for several moments until he heared a voice say, 'I, Hinata Hyuga, will follow Naruto to the ends of earth and beyond. I will be by Naruto's side forever, no matter where he goes, no matter what he decides to do and as long as I draw breath, I will love him, no matter what he does, who he is or what his new dreams may be. This I swear!'

Naruto quickly recognized the voice, it was Hinata. But this of course wasn't a memory of his, and Hinata sounded weir, distant. Naruto was hearing what Hinata said outside his mindscape, but he usually can't do that. "See boy. She is one of the only select few that do care for you. All I was doing was testing her, and even after that here she is. Now you know that she really does care for you. No tricks, just the truth. Now I know that we have our differences but, I understand your hatred for the Leaf Village. And I can and will help you achieve revenge."

"I don't want revenge! I don't hate them! Understand you stupid Fox?"

"When you have convinced yourself of that, then maybe I'll believe you. So for now, just known that all you need is ask, and I will help you. And I swear if you take my help, then I will give you the strength you need to crush your enemies."

Naruto was about to spit out a comeback but the Nine Tails's words sank in, so Naruto opened his mouth but no sound came out. The Nine Tails grinned and closed his eyes. Naruto ever so slowly opened his eyes, and the sight of Hinata crying over him was what he saw. Before Hinata could realize Naruto was awake, he sat up and pulled Hinata into a loving hug. Tight enough to snap her out of it, but soft enough to know that he meant it as a show of affection. Hinata was dazed, she didn't know what was going on for several seconds. But when she did realize what was going on, she hugged Naruto back, just as tight and began to cry into his chest.

* * *

><p>I decided to make this a chapter on it's own after all, Jinchuuriki-San. Oh and also, some of the Hinata moments in this chapter, came from Jinchuuriki-San's suggestion. So every Hinata part of this chapter that happened before the bad memories part, was what I came up with from Jinchuuriki-San's suggestion. So give him the damn credit, I would hate to have a Jinchuriki's wrath upon me. That would end very very badly.<p> 


	24. New outfits and Relocating

Hey guys here's the twenty fourth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

Hinata cried into Naruto's chest for several minutes, "Naruto your ok, thank god."

Naruto could barely bring himself to speak, if it wasn't for Gaara Hinata would be dead right now. And it would be because of him, but Hinata acts as if it's nothing. He was only seconds away from killing her, granted it was the Nine Tails, but it just didn't matter. So it took him several seconds to form his words, "Yeah I'm fine. What really matters is that your ok."

Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto squeezed a bit tighter, savoring the moment. Hinata actually did the same, and the two looked into each others eyes and slowly brought their heads closer to each other. But before their lips could meet the sound of steel and scales crashing together pierced their ears and made them break their loving embrace. Hinata quickly stood up strait and stared at the door that led into the main room of the cabin, Naruto got to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly, so he fell over. But before he could hit the ground Hinata crouched down and caught him.

She then helped him stand up, she put his right arm over her shoulder so she could support his weight and help him walk. She helped him walk into the main room and look out the window, what they saw was Kisame and their Sensei Brandon standing a few feet from each other, broken swords in their hands. The two had broken each other's swords. Brandon was grinning ear to ear, Kisame noticed this and scowled, "Now you have brought upon you the wrath of Kisame! I will destroy you!"

Kisame jumped over to a large puddle of water, put his hands together, formed about a dozen hand signs and slammed both of his hands down into the water, "Water Style: Shark Frenzy!"

All of the water rose up, with Kisame on top of it. It rose to a very great height. And the water that rose to that height, quickly turned into a thousand sharks, Kisame was literally standing on top of a thousand sharks. "Devour Him!"

The water shark wall then began to rain down upon Brandon, Naruto and Hinata were stunned, Brandon had gotten to Kisame and it looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. They watched on in silence, Brandon quickly put his hands together and formed about a dozen hand signs, then he pulled out a kunai and pierced both of his hands all the way through with it. "AH! Fuck that hurts!"

Naruto and Hinata's eyes opened wide, their sensei just pierced his hands with a kunai, all the way through too. What the hell was he doing? Once a good amount of blood was flowing from the two wounds, Brandon put his hands together once again and formed a dozen or more hand signs and slammed both of his hands down onto the ground, "Forbidden Art: Arcane Summoning jutsu!"

Naruto and Hinata were stunned, a forbidden summoning jutsu? This was either going to end very badly for Kisame or very badly for their Sensei and them. Then a whirlwind of ashes began spinning around Brandon, fire quickly joined in and in less than three seconds, the ashes and fire exploded. When the ash was gone, Brandon could be seen standing on the head of a dragon.

Brandon pointed towards the wall of water sharks and spoke, "Drake incinerate them!"

The dragon known as Drake didn't even nod, he opened his mouth and began to breathe fire. He blew his flame towards the wall of water sharks, and when it made contact with them, most of them evaporated into steam. Causing Kisame to lose his footing and fall, as he fell, he fell through two water sharks, destroying them. He hit the ground hard, landing in the puddle caused by the two water sharks he fell through, now he was all wet. Drake disappeared and Brandon fell to the ground, he landed on both feet and looked at Kisame.

He performed about a dozen or so hand signs, "Now I'll finish you off, with my ultimate technique!"

Naruto and Hinata watched intensely, with the intent to see their Sensei's greatest jutsu. Brandon then unclenched his fists and opened to a full palm for both hands. He then put them as claws, and turned them to where the back of them were facing the ground. Then chakra began to surge around them, until it quickly turned into lightning, "Lightning Style: Hands Of Death!"

Brandon's hands became totally submerged in lightning, it was like he was using a twin lightning blade. Brandon then charged forward towards Kisame, Kisame appeared to be in a trance, although anyone could see that Kisame couldn't have dodged even if he wanted to, Brandon was moving too fast. Brandon got in close and slammed both of his lightning covered hands into Kisame's chest, his hands piercing Kisame's skin, causing him to begin to bleed. After several long seconds, Kisame fell to his knee's and keeled over.

Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe any of this, their Sensei was quite the bad ass, at least that's how most would describe him. Brandon's hands turned back to normal and he looked over at Itachi and Sasori. "Sasori Now is the time to retreat."

"What? He is severely weakened, now is the time to strike."

Brandon looked strait at Sasori, with murderous intent in his eyes. Sasori saw this and spoke, "Let's get out of here then. We need more support."

Itachi closed his eyes, nodded his head and flicked his hand, slamming multiple smoke pellets down onto the ground. This way the two Akatsuki members could escape unseen. Several seconds after the Akatsuki members couldn't be seen anymore, Brandon fell to his knee's and collapsed onto the ground, he passed out from all of his chakra use. Naruto and Hinata made their way out their and somehow got Brandon inside, when they entered the cabin again, they were greeted by Gaara being supported by Kankuro and Temari.

Naruto and Hinata put Brandon down on the couch in the main room of the cabin, and they turned towards the Sand Siblings. Naruto looked Gaara in the eyes, and Gaara did the same. Naruto and Gaara then, at the same time, extended their hands to each other, for a handshake. Both of them accepted and shook the others hand. Then believe it or not, Naruto and Gaara smiled at each other. Hinata noticed that Naruto was smiling a genuine smile, there was still that twinge of sadness buried within but still. Gaara's smile wasn't very big, but on Gaara, it was very noticeable.

"Thanks Gaara. Seriously thank you, if it wasn't for you then I don't want to know what would have happened. Your a really good friend, whether you want to admit or not."

Gaara just nodded his head, his smile never fading. The three waited several days for Naruto, Gaara and Brandon to recover, and when Brandon was recovered, Naruto told him all about how he and Hinata saw his fight with Kisame, and that he wanted to learn some of those techniques. Brandon would just smile and nod his head, thinking to himself, "This kid is nuts!"

But after Naruto, Gaara and Brandon fully recovered Gaara told them why he was there. That Jiraiya wanted him to help Naruto, this brought a smile to Naruto's face, a genuine one. And this one still had that twinge of sadness, but it was smaller. Naruto, Brandon and Hinata, not having a 'safe' place to go, took Gaara up on his offer of staying at the Hidden Sand Village. But there would be people looking for them there as well, so Naruto and Hinata agreed to Brandon's idea of wearing the ANBU outfits. Naruto wore one, Hinata wore one, and Brandon got one from a cellar in the cabin. But it was a Shadow Village one, while Naruto and Hinata had ROOT ANBU outfits on.

The six then set off for the Hidden Sand Village, Naruto and Hinata's training would have to continue there.


	25. Naruto's Oath

Ok here's chapter twenty five, please read, enjoy and review. This chapter is one of my personal favorites and trust me, if you read this story for NaruHina, then this will be one of your favorite chapters. So all of you NaruHina fans, please give me your feedback on this chapter. I really want to know how good, or bad, I did. But of course no flames.

It took Itachi and Sasori about a week and a half to get to the Akatsuki base, well one of them. They contacted the rest of the Akatsuki there, "The Jinchuriki?"

"We have failed."

"Why?"

"The Jinchuriki has a companion of great strength, and then at least two more allies with him, one is a Jinchuriki as well. Myself and Sasori may have failed if we took on the two Jinchuriki's and their two companions. Because the one who protected them had great skill, he was able to destroy Kisame and Samehada on his own. Combine that with two Jinchuriki and another companion, our odds were not very good."

"I see. Well then, you will need more backup. I'll be sending two more Akatsuki. If you four work together, then you should be able to take these Jinchuriki and their defender out."

"Of course."

"Ok then, they should be there within a month or so."

The Leaf Village carried on like usual, the only ones really affected by Naruto's exile, were Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba, Konohamaru, Teuchi Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku, Tsunade, Shizune, Might Guy, Choji, Iruka, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai, Shino, Tenten, Hiashi Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga. Whether the affects be directly or indirectly. Shikamaru told the rest of Naruto's friends that The Fire Daimyo insisted that Danzo stay in office, Naruto's friends were confused and angered, but unfortunately they had to get over it, something not all of them could do.

But they needed to move on, so they did, or at least tried to.

Two years later, Sakura sat up in her bed and yawned. She got out of bed, got showered and dressed and headed out. (Just so you guys know, everyone in the Leaf Village is now wearing their Naruto Shippuden outfits.) She made her way to Ichiraku ramen, where she and a lot of Naruto's other companions would go from time to time to remember him. But for Sakura and Kakashi, they came here every time they had a mission. When she arrived, she saw Neji, Lee and Kakashi sitting there. When she sat down by them, Teuchi served them all a bowl of Miso ramen.

After they all ate their bowls, Sakura turned to Kakashi and spoke, "Kakashi sensei what are you doing here with Lee and Neji?"

"Team seven has been assigned a mission. And this mission should be carried out as a three man squad, not one. So Neji and Lee will becoming along as temporary squad members."

"What's the mission?"

"You already know about the rumors of some rogue ANBU that have been popping up all over the place, right?"

"Of course. They have been spotted in several different villages, two of them looking like Hidden Leaf ANBU and one of them looking like Hidden Shadow ANBU."

"Yes. They have also been committing good deeds left and right, they've also been stealing missions away from the Hidden Leaf. They also charge less, but besides that they have committed several gruesome murders. So we've been assigned to locate and capture them."

Sakura nodded her head, "Ok Sensei. But where are we going? Where have they been spotted?"

"Their most recent spotting was in the Hidden Sand Village. But we sent tracker ninja to confirm this, they found that the three were making their way to the...great Naruto bridge."

Sakura, Lee and Neji all winced at his name. "So we have reason to believe that they are in the Land of Waves. And while we're there, maybe we can stop in on Tazuna."

Sakura nodded, Neji and Lee just stayed silent. The four left immediately after that, the would be in the Land of Waves by sunrise tomorrow.

Naruto sat beneath a tree, his eyes closed. He was wearing a porcelain animal mask in order to conceal his identity. He was also wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions and three ninja pouches on the back of his waist. He was also wearing his old headband around his neck, but a red line was drawn through it starting from the left going all the way through the Leaf symbol to the right.

Hinata was right beside Naruto, her eyes closed as well and her head was lying on Naruto's shoulder. She was also wearing an animal mask to hide her true identity, along with the standard ANBU uniform, just like Naruto. She also wore her headband around her neck, but with the red line through it like Naruto's. (Just so you know, Hinata's hair is still as short as it was when she was twelve. She knew that long hair was a weakness, so she kept it the way it was.)

Naruto and Hinata's sensei was out getting food. They didn't like seafood, so he had to look for a bit. Because most food on the Land of Waves was some kind of seafood. He was getting some stuff for stew, he would cook it over a fire. He had found most of what he needed, now he just needed a pot to use over the fire. It didn't take long to find it though, as Brandon got all the things needed for stew, people watched him, stared at him.

Because he too was wearing an ANBU outfit. But he was wearing the Hidden Shadow ANBU outfit, which was an animal mask, and the standard Shadow ANBU uniform consisting of black and white armor, metal arm guards and gloves. He also had ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions and three ninja pouches on the back of his waist. He also had his own Hidden Shadow headband, but just like Naruto and Hinata, he wore it around his neck with a red line through it.

He was heading back into the forest, back to his and his pupils camp sight. When he arrived, he saw Naruto staring at Hinata's sleeping form. Her head was lying on his shoulder, and her body was leaning into his, pretty much she was resting on Naruto. Naruto just stared at her, his eyes mesmerized by her beauty, he truly couldn't believe how lucky he was. He could never repay her for what she had done, she loved him for him, for all he was. He gave her his heart, and to him that wasn't enough. He could never truly show how grateful he was, or show how much he loved her.

He would never understand why, but she loved him. She gave him her heart, soul and purity. He could vividly remember the first time they made love. It was the most sacred thing in the world, he would never trade that memory for anything, ever. Through his whole life, his happiest memories were those of Hinata. And truly, he wouldn't want it any other way.

So a long time ago, he made an oath to her, just as she did, but he told her his oath strait to her face. What he exactly said was, "Hinata, I, Naruto Uzumaki, will love and cherish you forever. Your the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Your the most amazing girl in the world, your brilliant, your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, your loyal and even with all of that going for you, your still humble. I don't deserve someone like you, but no one truly deserves someone as good as you. So Hinata, I swear I will protect you with my life, no matter what. I love you Hinata."

What Hinata had said to him was, "Naruto...I don't know what to say. But I think I'll start with, you deserve the best Naruto. If I'm truly as amazing as you say, than you more than deserve me. You are the greatest guy ever, I swear. Your handsome, your funny, your fun, you have the kindest of hearts, your the most generous person I know, your courage is the greatest I've ever seen and your just as loyal as I am. You have a shining smile, and I could get lost in your blue piercing eyes. If one of us doesn't deserve each other, then it's me, because you deserve the greatest Naruto, and even that's not good enough, I love you Naruto."

In fact, that was the night that Hinata had given Naruto her purity. That was the night that they had made love, that was the night of her thirteenth birthday. Naruto smiled as he remembered this. Brandon, having been standing in front of Naruto and saying his name for the past several minutes, waved his hand in the fourteen year old boy's face. Which finally snapped him out of his trance. Naruto then looked up at Brandon, "Huh?"

"I said that if she doesn't wake up by the time the stew is done, wake her up ok?"

"Yeah, right."

"Ok then, I'll go start it. So you can just ogle Hinata in peace. Naruto gritted his teeth, "Shut up Sensei."

Brandon laughed at this, over the past two years, he made it a habit of his to mess with Naruto and Hinata about their relationship. Although, the night the two had made love, he didn't ever mention it. Even though Naruto and Hinata were positive that their Sensei had heard them, Brandon did indeed hear them. How couldn't you? With Hinata's screams of pain and ecstasy and all of Naruto's grunts, all five of the great nations probably heard them. But Brandon believed that the two young love birds could make it in the world of romance, why? Because if two people have truly ever loved each other, then it was Naruto and Hinata.


	26. Kakashi VS Brandon

Here's the twenty sixth chapter, please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto, Hinata and Brandon ate the stew, and continued with their daily activity's. They had a mission to do. The next day, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji and Lee made their way across the great Naruto bridge. They walked around the village for a bit, until they saw a man, about seven feet tall, wearing an Shadow Village ANBU uniform. So they followed him, they followed him into the forest. They followed him until they stopped at an area in the forest, it was the area that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had practiced using the chakra concentration technique. They hid in tree's and watched as the man approached a young man and a young woman.

The two young one's wore Leaf ANBU outfits, Neji quickly activated the Byakugan to see who were behind the masks. But he couldn't see behind them, that meant that the masks must have been made of rare materials, because the Byakugan can see through many things, even an ANBU mask. Before the four Shinobi could move a muscle the young man spoke, "We know your there. So why don't you four come on out?"

Kakashi's, Sakura's, Lee's and Neji's eyes opened wide at the statement, how could they have been spotted? "Don't make me ask twice."

At that Kakashi, Sakura, Lee and Neji jumped out of the tree's and landed on the ground, about a dozen or so feet away from the three ANBU impersonators. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi looked at the three younger Shinobi and then spoke, "We're on a mission, to capture you three. You can come peacefully or we can take you by force, it's your choice."

The young man laughed, "Ha ha ha. Now see, that's not happening. You four are no match for us. We can crush you four in a matter of seconds, if we wanted to."

Kakashi scoffed, "Such arrogance."

"That may be so, but it's the truth. You four should return to your village before you get hurt."

'We're not leaving until we've completed our mission."

The young man then disappeared, and reappeared behind the four Shinobi, "Ok then, you want a fight? Then you'll get a fight."

Neji and Lee then turned around and both threw a right haymaker at the young man, he caught the punches in his hands with ease. "Hmph. Is that it?"

Sakura dashed towards the young woman ANBU impersonator, she brought back her right arm and went for a right hook, but the young girl just moved to the side as if it was nothing. "Your going to wish you never asked for a fight."

Kakashi pulled his headband off of his eye, revealing his sharingan and dashed towards the tall ANBU impersonator. Brandon was confused, he couldn't help but think, "Wait a minute...when did Kakashi get a sharingan? He's not an Uchiha."

Brandon just shrugged it off, he would find out later. Kakashi went for a heavy right haymaker, only for it to be guarded by the tall man, like it was nothing. "Your going to regret coming after me and my students Kakashi."

"Your students?"

Kakashi then pulled his arm back and used his left arm for a left hook, but the tall man caught it in his hand. He then brought up his knee to slam into Kakashi's gut, but Kakashi brought up his own knee in defense. The two then jumped away from each other and stared at one and other. The ANBU impersonator charged at Kakashi and threw a strong right hook, only for Kakashi to catch it with his left hand. He then threw a left haymaker, which Kakashi caught as well. The man quickly slammed his head into Kakashi's, effectively landing a strong headbutt. Kakashi let go of the man's fists and stumbled back from the force.

The man quickly capitalized on this, he stepped forward and delivered a heavy jab to Kakashi's gut, knocking the wind out of him. The man then raised his right arm and slammed his elbow into the back of Kakashi's head, knocking him down onto the ground. The man then brought his right leg back and shot it forward, but before the man could kick him, Kakashi caught his leg, twisted his hand's to add more pressure and then slammed the man onto the ground. Kakashi quickly got to his feet, but so did the ANBU impersonator. The two both rushed each other, Kakashi went for a right hook, while the man went for a left hook.

Both attacks hit, both of them slammed their fists into each other's faces. Both of them stumbled back from this, but quickly recomposed themselves. Both jumped several feet back, the man put his hands together and formed multiple hand signs, Kakashi, using the sharingan, mimicked the man's hand signs. This went on for several seconds, Kakashi realized that the man was just toying with him and quickly formed his own hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three more Kakashi's appeared and raced towards the man, he quickly dispatched them, but Kakashi was already charging his lightning blade. When the man focused his full attention on Kakashi, he charged forward, "Lightning Blade!"

The man watched for several seconds as Kakashi got closer to him, and when he was less than five feet away the man formed the Lightning Blade as well, "Lightning Blade!"

The two slammed their Lightning Blades together, and as they struggled to break each other's lightning blade, they stared into each other's eyes. Well the man did, but Kakashi couldn't see past the mask. "What, you know the Lightning Blade?"

Kakashi realizing that his Lightning Blade was equal to the ANBU impersonators, quickly started charging another technique, while keeping the man's Lightning Blade at bay with his own. Brandon knew that his Lightning Blade was equal to Kakashi's so he began forming another technique. Several seconds later, Brandon formed the Rasengan. At the same time Kakashi had formed a Rasengan in his left hand, he quickly brought it up and shot it forward. Only for it to be slammed into another Rasengan, "What? You know the Rasengan as well?"

"Don't you remember Kakashi? You were there when I was taught the Lightning Blade and the Rasengan. You and your Sensei taught them to me."

"What? That's impossible! Brandon?"

"You got it!"

Brandon then thrusted his Rasengan and Lightning Blade forward, breaking through Kakashi's Lightning Blade and Rasengan. Brandon slammed both of them into Kakashi's chest, the Rasengan fluctuated and the Lightning Blade crackled, and they both exploded. This sent both Kakashi and Brandon flying backwards, they both flew several feet until they crashed through several tree's. Brandon was back on his feet in no time, Kakashi on the other hand took several long seconds to get on his feet and recompose himself. The two stared at each other, Brandon quickly removed his mask, revealing his face.

Kakashi could see it now, this man standing in front of him was Brandon Bingham. The person he and Minato, his sensei, taught two of their best techniques to. But why would he be here? Why with these two young Shinobi? What were they up to, really? "Long time no see Kakashi."

"Brandon, what's going on? Why are you dressed as a Hidden Shadow ANBU? Who are these two young Shinobi? And what are you three doing out here?"

"That I'm afraid, is an answer you'll have to wait for. Because if I told you, then that would put my pupils in jeopardy. And that isn't going to happen."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, he didn't know what was going on, how powerful Brandon really is and if Brandon needed to be taken out for good. He just didn't know, that bothered him a great deal. "I'll give you one more chance Kakashi, go back to the Hidden Leaf Village, before I have to severely hurt you."

Kakashi was panting this whole time, those two jutsu slammed into his chest really got to him, he didn't know if he had any strength left, because he could barely breathe. Kakashi dashed towards Brandon anyway, Brandon grinned and charged forward as well. Both of them brought up their arms for haymaker's, time to see who has more brute strength. They both got up close to one and other, and shot their arm's forward, slamming both fo their fists into both of their faces. Both of them had flooded their arms with chakra, so these punches knocked both of them down onto the ground, but after several seconds Brandon stood up.

He wiped the blood dripping from his lower lip onto his sleeve and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but think, "Kakashi your a fool. When I broke through your techniques and hit you with a Rasengan and a Lightning Blade, I gained a significant advantage. Once I hit you with those, you wouldn't be able to fight back very much. It's too bad too, because I really wanted to see which one of us is stronger. To tell the truth, it's probably you."


	27. Sakura VS Hinata: A Little Payback

Hey guys, here's chapter twenty seven, please read, enjoy and review. Sorry for it being so short, but this battle wasn't supposed to be long. Don't worry the next chapter will be at least sixteen hundred words if not more.

"Oh yeah? I was just about to say the same thing!"

Sakura quickly turned and threw a left haymaker at the young woman ANBU impersonator, only for it to be doged with ease. Sakura gritted her teeth and went for a leg sweep, but the young woman just jumped over her leg, as if it was a daily routine. Sakura really didn't like fighting someone who had a mask on, it's easier to dodge and attack if you can see your opponents face, so you can read their emotions, and actions. Sakura threw a right jab, the girl just moved to the side, so Sakura went for another jab with her left this time, and the girl dodged again. This girl Sakura was fighting was really starting to tick her off, she was acting as if this was nothing but a joke.

Sakura gritted her teeth even harder and threw a flurry of punches, the girl just moved to the left, or right, she wouldn't stop dodging, Sakura couldn't touch her. This continued for several minutes before Sakura stopped and began to pant, she couldn't help but think, "How is she so fast?"

"It's useless, I'm too fast for you. You should leave, now. You should head back to your village, because if you don't then I will be forced to fight you, for real."

Sakura was now gritting her teeth so hard, she felt like they might crack. She really couldn't help but think, "CHA! I'm gonna catch this girl and beat her to a bloody pulp!"

"Like I'm going to run away from you. Please, I'm just getting started!"

"Exactly. I still haven't warmed up, and yet look at you, your worn out."

"What? That's it, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

"I'm afraid you have our positions confused."

Sakura quickly dashed towards the young woman, enraged by her words, ready to use all of her ability to defeat the female ANBU impersonator. She flooded her right arm with chakra, ready to use all of it in a single blow, to defeat this girl. She shot her right arm forward for a right hook, but the girl caught it with a single hand like it was nothing. 'Wh..wha...what? How did you do that? It's impossible!"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, she had poured all of her chakra into that punch, that punch was strong enough to level a small building! Yet the girl in front of her, was able to catch it with her left hand as if it was child's play. "I told you didn't I? I wasn't even warmed up. But you chose to fight, and now I'll show you just how powerful I am."

The girl tightened her grip on Sakura's fist, she squeezed so tight that Sakura fell to her knee's in pain. "Ah!"

The girl quickly squeezed even tighter, Sakura couldn't help but scream out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata didn't feel sorry in the least for Sakura, if anything, she was enjoying this. She deserved this after everything she had ever done to her Naruto. She only wished Sakura knew it was her under this mask, and why she deserved this pain, she would love it if she knew these two things. Hinata raised her right arm and shot it forward, slamming her fist into Sakura's face, knocking her flat out on the ground. Sakura managed to get to her knee's, she then wiped the blood trickling out of her bottom lip and down her chin onto her sleeve. Before she could get to her feet though, the masked girl slammed her leg into Sakura's face, knocking her flat out onto the ground again.

Sakura was bleeding again, from the same spot too. This girl was too powerful for her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't beat this girl in brute force that's for sure, and that was her best option. Hinata crouched down, grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt and got her to her feet. She held Sakura's collar tightly, "I'll end this, now."

Sakura struggled with the girl holding her, she wasn't going to die here, not today. Although, that wasn't Hinata's intention. Sakura struggled and struggled until she knocked the girls maks off, revealing her face. Sakura was filled with shock when she saw Hinata's face, the mysterious, extremely powerful girl she was being dominated by is Hinata. "Hinata?"

"You deserve this more then you know."

Hinata then slammed her knee into Sakura's gut, causing her to hunch over in pain and cough up a bit of blood. Hinata then took several steps back and stood up strait. She then activated her Byakugan, put her right foot less than an inch forward, brought her left hand back in a fist and extended right arm, her palm open. She then pulled both arms back, elbows at her side, forearms raised and formed two fists. Chakra began to appear around her forearms, the chakra quickly formed two lion heads. "Gentle Step: Two Lion Fists!"

She then charged towards Sakura, Sakura wasn't fast enough to dodge. So Hinata got up close and slammed both of the Lion Fists into Sakura's gut, this sent Sakura flying twenty or so feet, slamming her through two or more tree's. Sakura hit the ground and rolled from the force. She began to cough up blood, she, as a medical-nin, knew that at best she had mild internal injury's. But what she had exactly was, two broken ribs, severe internal trauma, and her shoulder blades were fractured. But Hinata stood up strait and walked over to Sakura, "I told you, I have far greater skill than you. And just so you know, that was for Naruto."

Sakura then fainted from the pain that was all over her abdomen. Hinata thought to herself, "I didn't even use my full power in that technique. But either way that felt good."

Hinata then spoke to Sakura, even though she was unconscious. "If we ever meet in battle again, I will use my full power to destroy you. I let you off this time, which is something that's hard for me to do. After everything you've done to my Naruto, I want to kill you. And as I said, if we meet again in battle, I'll make you experience his torture, ten fold."


	28. Naruto VS Neji & Lee: Friends Reunited?

Hey guys, here's chapter twenty eight, please read, enjoy and review. Also I want to apologize that this update took so long, for a day and a half it wouldn't let me log in, I swear. I tried everything it told me to, nothing worked. But I was bored so I got on for the fifth time to see if I could fix it, and to my surprise it was already fixed. Anyway I hope you guys like this fight scene, if you'd kindly tell me what you think of it, I'd appreciate it.

Neji and Lee both then threw left hooks at the young man, he quickly jumped over their arms as if he saw that coming a mile away. The young man landed behind them, the two quickly spun around and both went for a jab, but the young man had disappeared. Neji, thanks to his nearly three sixty vision with the Byakugan, located the young man in the tree to their left. He quickly turned to his left and threw several shuriken only for them to be caught by the young man. "What?"

The young man disappeared again, he was moving so fast that it was as if he was teleporting. He quickly appeared in front of the two teammates, Neji quickly went for a left hook, while Lee went with a roundhouse kick, but both were caught by the young man. The young ANBU impersonator just shoved the two several feet back, as if they were nothing. The two teammates looked at each other, then their opponent. The two nodded their heads and raced forward, Rock Lee, knowing that he needed extra strength released the first gate, the gate of awakening. Lee moved so fast, it looked as if he had disappeared, then he reappeared below the young man.

He kicked him upward, but he only went up a few inches, so Lee followed him into the air, repeatedly kicking him in the gut and or chest. Until the two were about ten to fifteen feet off of the ground. Lee then got behind the young man, turned him and himself upside down and wrapped his arms around him. "Primary Lotus!"

Lee and the young man he had in his grip began to spin at an extreme speed, the two then soared downwards toward the ground, and at the last second before impact, Lee jumped away, leaving the young ANBU impersonator to be slammed down into the hard ground, hopefully knocking him unconscious. When the dust cleared from the impact, the young ANBU impersonator was lying in a small crater and after several seconds he went poof, it was a Shadow clone. Lee and Neji gritted their teeth, Neji then began to look around frantically. "Where is he?"

"I don't know Lee, I cant seem to find him."

"I'm where you'd least expect me, right below your feet!"

Neji and Lee both then immediately looked down at the ground, but before they could move the ANBU impersonator launched himself out the ground and performed a double uppercut, slamming his left fist up into Neji's jaw and his right fist up into Lee's jaw. The two were knocked several feet into the air, and when they came down they hit the ground hard. The two were bleeding from their lower lips, their blood trickling out their mouths and down to their chins. In a way it was weird to see both of them with the same injury. Neji couldn't believe it, that was the same technique Naruto had used to defeat him in the Chunin exams, he wondered about this, but his attention was drawn away.

The young man stood several feet away from the downed Lee and Neji, and he stared at them. Both of them were a little speechless, they just experienced something quite weird and quite painful. The young man raised his right arm a bit and beckoned the two to attack him. Neji and Lee both got to their feet, and recomposed themselves. The young man just kept beckoning them to attack him, Neji and Lee both looked at each other, wiped their blood off onto their sleeves and nodded their heads. The two then looked back at the ANBU impersonator and charged forward, they couldn't see it but Naruto gave a cocky smirk from behind his mask as they did so.

Neji jumped at the ANBU impersonator while Lee just kept charging forward, the young ANBU impersonator brought back his right arm and shot it forward, slamming his fist into Neji's face. The impact of the punch was so powerful that Neji was knocked several feet back, and when he hit the ground he rolled a little farther. But that left an opening for Lee, he got up in the ANBU impersonators face and crouched down a bit, "Leaf rising wind!"

Then, his body acting like a spring, he shot up, his left leg shooting up as well, his powerful kick slammed right into the young man's jaw, sending him several feet into the air. Neji had already gotten back on his feet, so when the young man was in the air, he jumped onto a tree branch and then jumped after the young man. He rose above the young ANBU impersonator, used his Byakugan to locate his vital points, opened his left fist into a palm and shot it forward, "Eight Trigrams Air palm!"

Then a wave of wind rushed towards the young man and hit him dead on, sending him spiraling down towards the ground. Lee began rushing towards the spot where the ANBU impersonator look as if he was going to land at, just before he hit the ground, he did a back flip and landed on his feet, sliding back in the dirt. Lee was able to get in his face before he could recompose himself, Lee hit him with a right hook, causing him to stumble back, then a left hook, this caused the ANBU impersonator to stumble back once again.

But before Lee could hit him again, since he was in no position to escape, he just began walking backwards as fast as he could, Lee followed after him, as he did he threw a right jab, the impersonator barely moved out of the way, then Lee threw a left jab, somehow the impersonator managed to dodge that too. So Lee brought up his right knee and slammed it into the impersonator's gut, causing him to hunch over due to the pain, Lee then brought up his left knee and slammed it into the young man's jaw, causing him to stumble back from the force. Lee then quickly brought up his right leg and slammed it into the impersonators side, hitting his ribs.

Lee then spun around and slammed his right leg into the impersonators head, Lee quickly spun around once again and rose his leg up, slamming it into the impersonator's jaw, sending him several feet into the air, once again. Lee then jumped up into the air, following after him, as the two rose through the air, Lee threw a volley of punches, everyone of them hitting their mark, he then began to repeatedly kick the impersonator in the gut until the two were about thirty feet in the air. Lee then got above him and slammed both of his feet into the impersonator's back as hard as he could, drop kicking him from behind. "The Full Power of youth!"

The force of this attack was so great it caused the impersonator to begin soaring down towards the ground. As he did, Neji began to rush to where the impersonator looked as if he was going to land at. The young ANBU impersonator was not able to catch himself this time, he was going to hit the ground hard. But when he was about five feet from hitting the ground, Neji got up in his face and slammed his right palm into the young man's chest, "Eight Trigrams Hazan strike!"

Then a huge wave of chakra blasted from Neji's hand and hit the young impersonator, it carried him for several feet, slamming him in and through several tree's, until it finally slammed him into a giant boulder, causing it to crack, but the chakra then faded away. The young man fell off the rock onto the ground, Neji panted as Lee landed beside him, and when he did, he began to pant as well. The two Leaf Shinobi weren't out of gas just yet, but few enemies have taken this much out of them. But from what they saw, their teamwork came in handy and they were able to demolish their opponent.

"Yes! The power of youth prevails!"

Naruto, as he lied on the ground, couldn't help but think, "So they've gotten stronger, much stronger. But, unfortunately it's not enough."

The young man slowly stood up, he wan't wobbly and he didn't have a scratch on him, Lee's and Neji's attacks didn't have an effect on him, or at least that's what it looked like. "What? impossible!"

"No way! He doesn't even have a scratch on him! The full power of our youth should have defeated him!"

Naruto wiped the dust off of his ANBU outfit and looked at the two, they of course still couldn't see it, but he gave a cocky smirk. "You two have gotten a lot stronger."

Neji and Lee both stared at the young impersonator as he spoke to them, and both of them couldn't help but wonder, "How does he know that? I've never met him in my life."

Naruto, after a pause, continued, "But the fact is that your not strong enough to defeat me. So I'll give you one last chance, give up, go back to the Hidden Leaf Village and stay out of our way."

This struck a nerve in Neji and Lee, both fo them couldn't help but think, "Naruto wouldn't give up in a situation like this, so neither will I. I will win this battle, for the memory of Naruto."

Neji and Lee then both spoke in unison, "We used to have a great friend, he taught us and everyone else in the Leaf village to never give up, so we wont! We'll defeat you, and we'll do it in the memory of our best friend Naruto!"

This struck a cord in Naruto's heart, he hasn't had compassion like this from anyone other then his Sensei and his beloved Hinata in a long time. So after the two said that, it caused Naruto to go silent for several moments, but finally he spoke, "It's nice to see you guys care after such a long time."

Both Neji and Lee looked at each other, with confused looks on their faces. They then looked back at the young ANBU impersonator in front of them, he raised his arm, grabbed a hold of his mask and took it off. Both Neji's and Lee's eyes shot open in surprise, they were so shocked they could barely form words. Somehow they got over that though, "Naruto?"

"Believe it."

Neji and Lee just couldn't accept it, this was so sudden, so shocking to them. Lee began to cry and Neji just kept a look of utter shock on his face. Lee quickly ran to Naruto and hugged him, Naruto just reacted by, putting one arm on Lee's back and patted his back. "Naruto, it's so good to see you again my friend! I thought I'd never get to see you again! None of us did! And it's all because of our new Hokage!"

Lee just kept on crying in happiness, he couldn't believe it, one of his all time best freinds, he thought gone forever was back. Hearing Lee say this, struck another cord in Naruto's heart, he was a bit overwhelmed to hear everyone missed him, although he didn't believe it. But the major thing was the mention of the new Hokage, the one who had exiled him, he wanted to mutilate that guy so badly. "It's ok Lee. As you can see I'm just fine."

Neji finally approached Naruto, "Naruto, if you were ok, then why didn't you contact any of us? Why didn't you inform us in someway? We could have helped you."

Naruto gritted his teeth slightly, "Because I didn't know if I could trust everyone in the village, and I knew I couldn't trust most of the clan elders. The only one I might have been able to trust was, well you family's elder Neji. But still, I just couldn't risk anyone's safety, that was the greatest reason I didn't come for help. Even if you guys didn't come to harm, Hinata would have."

Neji was surprised to hear Hinata's name, "You mean?"

"Yeah, Hinata found me. I was really touched that she came to find me, I really was. And I was even more touched when she told me how she felt about me."

Neji looked up at Naruto in even more shock, "Yeah, she told me exactly how she felt. And don't worry, I love her back, I've loved her for a long time. She helped me see that."

Lee finally let go of Naruto and stood beside Neji, "But why were you running around all over the place, attracting attention to yourself?"

"People needed help so I gave it to them, and as for the times I charged, the times I stole the Leaf's missions. That was because they could more than afford my services while they could barely afford yours. I just needed enough money for food for myself, Hinata and our new Sensei. So that's why, and if your talking about the murders, they deserved what was coming to them. Most of them were people like Gato and one in particular was a supporter of Orochimaru. So yeah, I know how to take care of myself you don't have to worry about that. And like I said, you two need to leave, take Sakura and Kakashi with you."

Naruto took a short breath and continued, "And if you tell anyone that I'm ok, then I cant trust you guys anymore, understand?"

Lee and Neji slowly nodded their heads, and before they could say anything else, Naruto spoke once again, "I'm gunning for Orochimaru, I'm going to destroy him. And I'm going to get Sasuke back, then and only then, may I deal with things in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Are you crazy? Yeah your stronger, but your nowhere near strong enough to take on Orochimaru Naruto. And what about Hinata, I thought you cared for her as much as she cares for you, do you really want to put her in danger?"

Neji struck a huge nerve in Naruto, Naruto's voice turned from soft and cocky, to semi-loud and angry, "Shut up Neji! If you ever think that I would let anything happen to Hinata your the one who's crazy! I will protect her with my life and more! That I swear!"

Neji felt like a little kid getting scalded for hitting his little sister right now, Naruto took a deep breathe and continued, his voice was back to the soft and cocky tone, "Besides, Hinata can handle herself. She's extremely strong, the hard truth is, she's twice as strong as you Neji, if not stronger."


	29. Mission Failure

Hey guys here's chapter twenty nine, please read, enjoy and review.

Neji's eyes opened wide with shock, "What?"

"You heard me. And you know what's even more pathetic? I'm cutting her ability's short. She could easily defeat either one of you, albeit you wouldn't be her easiest opponents. But you do know one of her easiest opponents, I mean just look over there."

Naruto then pointed to somewhere behind Neji and Lee, they both quickly turned around. Sakura was lying on the ground, unconscious, but Hinata couldn't be seen anywhere near her. Neji and Lee then both looked back at Naruto, Hinata, still not wearing her mask from when she took it off to show Sakura, was standing beside him. "Hinata!"

"Hello Neji."

Neji began to walk towards Hinata, "Hinata, surely you can talk some sense into Naruto. He's talking crazy, fighting Orochimaru is suicide."

"No, your wrong. Naruto can and will destroy Orochimaru."

Neji got close to Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen to yourself for a minute! That is a suicidal notion! Naruto, myself, Lee and you combined couldn't defeat Orochimaru! Your not strong enough and Naruto's not strong enough! Understand?"

Hinata slapped Neji's hand off her shoulder, and spoke in an enraged tone, "No! Your wrong! Naruto has been training night and day! I've been training night and day! We've both been training like this for two years! Do you hear me? Two goddamn years! Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage was crushed because of the Leaf Village! And now he's settled for a goal instead, and I will help him reach that goal, no matter what! I will not have you insulting him, his crushed dream or his goals that way! Remember how you said I needed help? Well look, did I find him on my own? Yes I did! So back the fuck off, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! Because for a so called 'genius' your a fucking idiot!"

Neji was so shocked and hurt by Hinata's words, he could barely register them. Neji gritted his teeth, and took a fighting position. "Your not going to fight Orochimaru, since you won't listen to reason, I'll just have to use force."

Naruto scoffed, while Hinata got in a fighting position. Neji dashed towards her, brought back his right arm, opened his palm and shot it forward. Hinata, easily slapped it away with her own arm, and her Byakugan wasn't even activated, while Neji's was. Neji couldn't believe she could do that, but he didn't have time to wonder about it. He quickly used his left palm, she countered, he used his right, then his left again, his right again, then his left once again. Their battle was starting to look like their first battle back in the Chunin exams, but Neji's and Hinata's positions have been switched, at least that's what Naruto deduced.

This continued for several moments until finally, both Hinata and Neji went for the blow to the heart. Both of them landed their attacks, but after a pause, Neji was the one to cough up blood. He quickly dropped to his knee's from the pain, her blow to his heart was a lot stronger than his was to her's years ago. Lee dashed to Neji and got to his knee's beside him. Neji's vision became blurry, and for several seconds he couldn't see anything but colors, until finally he fell over onto the ground and passed out. "Neji?"

Lee then looked over at Naruto and Hinata, Naruto looked strait into Lee's eyes, and down into his soul, Lee could feel him do so. "Lee get him, Kakashi and Sakura out of here. Don't worry, we had no intention of killing you, and unless you, for some reason, join Orochimaru, we won't be killing you. So don't worry, I won't forget about our bonds. I will one day help you all, I swear. But before I can resume nurturing and enjoying my bonds with people, I have to support my bond with Sasuke. Because it's about to break, and I won't let that happen, I swear."

Lee nodded his head, got Neji to his feet and threw his arm over his shoulder, so he could support his unconscious body. Naruto then spoke once again, "I'm sorry we had to hurt you guys, but we needed you to understand, if you try and stop us, you will just end up in the hospital. If you guys still believe in me, then maybe we can fix the mess we're in, but if you guys don't, then you may never see me again."

Lee once again nodded, Naruto nodded his head as well. Lee then walked off, Naruto and Hinata then looked over to a tree, someone was in it, "You can come out now Sensei, we know you've been watching for some time."

Brandon jumped down from a tree and smiled at his pupils, it wasn't fair for him to call them pupils though, because there wasn't to much he could teach either one of them. The three exchanged several words, and took off.

Lee made his way over to Sakura, in her unconsciousness. He managed to get her to her feet, and her arm over his shoulder so he could support her body. He then made his way to Kakashi, he laid the two unconscious Shinboi he was supporting down beside him. He waited for The three to wake up, Kakashi was the first of them to wake. Kakashi slowly sat up, with one hand on his head, rubbing his forehead, trying to soothe the pain of the immense headache he had.

"Lee, what happened?"

"Kakashi, you were knocked out by your opponent, or at least I think so. But don't worry the three ANBU impersonators are gone."

"Did you guys defeat them?"

He then looked towards Sakura, she didn't look so good, he then looked at Neji, he looked a little paler than usual. "No sir, I am sorry but they were too strong for any of us. And sir..."

"Huh? What is it Lee?"

"Two of the ANBU impersonators were Hinata and Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes shot open and he quickly got to his feet, "What?"

"The third one was supposedly their Sensei, at least I think he was. Also Naruto said he would continue working on his friendships at the village and help deal with the problem, but first he had to save a bond that was almost broken."

Kakashi pulled his headband down, recovering his sharingan eye. He couldn't help but think, "This isn't good, he's going after Orochimaru. Naruto, even with Brandon and Hinata's help wont be able to take Orochimaru down, especially if he has Sasuke and Kabuto helping him."

"But I think they might be able to win..."

Kakashi quickly payed full attention to Lee, "I mean, he was powerful enough to make me and Neji look like idiots, and he sustained crushing blows from us, but he wiped himself off as if he had fought some kind of academy student. And Hinata was able to demolish Neji, when two and a half years ago she was the one demolished. I think they might be able to, no I know they can do it. You know Naruto, he never gives up, and I'm sure we'll be seeing him again soon. But he doesn't want us telling anyone else about what he's doing or that he's ok, what do you think?"

Kakashi gave a deep sigh before he spoke, "We should probably do as he says, but send someone after him, just to make sure he's going to be ok."

A day and a half later, Neji and Sakura were in the hospital, while Lee was training so he could match Naruto's power, which left Kakashi all alone to report to Danzo, the sixth Hokage. Kakashi stood before the Hokage, after giving him the mission report, minus the identities of the masked Shinobi of course. "You failed your mission? That is unacceptable, don't let it happen again, understand?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, it won't happen again, I promise."

Kakashi, being the childish Jonin he is, held his right hand behind his back, his fingers crossed.


	30. The Akatsuki finally appear

Ok here's chapter thirty, please read, enjoy and review

Naruto, Hinata and Brandon made their way to the forest of a quiet moment, and when they arrived it was already late, so they decided to sleep there for the night. They settled in under tree's in case someone passed through, they didn't want to be spotted extremely easily. They quickly fell asleep, but after about an hour the three were awoken by several voices. "Hey look there they are! Which one's the Jinchuriki?"

"The blonde one Hidan, the blonde one. You've been told this a thousand times."

"Whatever, you deal with him, I'm going to sacrifice the other two to lord Jashin! Now come on lets wake'em up and make'em scream!"

"Hidan you idiot, haven't you been listening? We need to take the Jinchuriki in alive, and if we wake him up, he might transform. And then we might not be able to return him to Pain alive. you would know this if you'd start training your mind instead of your body, Hidan."

"Sheesh Kakuzu, what's up your ass today?"

"Keep talking and I will kill you."

"Tsk! Right after that verbal abuse? Man, Kakuzu, you really stink!"

"Wait a minute, that one over there, I recognize him, he's wanted in the two of the five great nations. He also has an extremely nice bounty on his head, an even bigger one if he's alive. Leave him to me Hidan, I'll be taking that bounty."

"Goddamn it Kakuzu! Again? Your going to deprive Lord Jashin of another sacrifice? Just for the fucking bounty? Everything's not about money ya know!"

"Hidan, anyone with a brain would know that the world revolves around money!"

"Then all of them and you will be going to hell, Lord Jashin will make sure of it! And then what'll you do?"

"Even Hell runs on money Hidan. I'd be just fine."

Itachi quickly interrupted the two, "Both of you, be quiet. You've already ruined our surprise attack."

Hidan looked over at the three sleeping Shinobi, "What the fuck are you talking about? Their all still asleep!"

"Look closer."

Hidan looked over at Naruto, walked over to him and ran his scythe through him. It was a clone, not a shadow clone, but a clone. "What the hell?"

Naruto, Hinata and Brandon then jumped out of the tree above Hidan, the one they were hiding in. They landed on the ground and looked at the four Akatsuki members before them, there was Itachi, Sasori and two other ones.

The first one, the one who kept cursing and was called Hidan, had medium length silver hair slicked back, he also had distinctive purple eyes. He wore a regular Akatsuki cloak but open with no shirt, only pants under it. He wore a headband around his neck with a symbol on it that neither Naruto or Hinata recognized. He also wore a religious amulet, probably something about his Lord Jashin. He also wore dark green nail polish, he was also carrying a triple bladed scythe.

the second one, the one who kept coming back at the one called Hidan, who was named Kakuzu, wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes had an unusual coloring, green irises, and no pupils. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the headband of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolised that he was no longer loyal to it. He also wore dark green nail polish, just like Hidan.

Naruto scoffed, "What took you guys so long? It's been what? Two years? And what's with your back up Itachi? Another dude who looks like he might be a woman, and one who's secretive about their appearance, is that the best you could do?"

Itachi just blinked, Hidan got slightly pissed, "What did you just say to me? I'm no goddamn woman! I'll kill you for that!"

"Come on then!"

Hidan gripped his triple bladed scythe and walked forward, Kakuzu then looked strait at Brandon, "Now, It's time to collect my target. I'll be taking the bounty on your head."

"Let's see you try."

Kakuzu then walked forward, Sasori, seeing his chance, acted, he turned towards Hinata and spoke, "Then I will fight you."

"No you won't. You'll be defeated by me."

"We'll see about that."

Sasori then walked forward, Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw through the shell, Sasori was inside the thing talking to her. She quickly dashed towards Sasori, and before he could react, she slammed both of her open palms into his chest, cracking the puppet he was within. "What?"

Hinata quickly back flipped back into the position she was in, "You can't deceive me, my eyes see everything. I know your inside that puppet."

Sasori was shocked, this girl was the first one to ever figure it out on her own, so her eyes could see through his disguise. "You saw through my disguise, impressive. So I will toss it aside."

The shell of the puppet cracked even more, then it fell apart, revealing a teenage boy with red hair, brown eyes and an Akatsuki robe. He moved his fingers and a puppet appeared, it had a long brow trench coat and long black hair. His fingers had chakra threads coming from them, attached to the puppet. Hinata understood, she was fighting a puppet master, she couldn't rely on her regular tactics now. "This puppet is one of my favorites, so since your so skilled that you can see through my disguise, then it's only fair that he's the one I use to kill you."

Hinata just got in a fighting position, Sasori quickly sent his puppet after her. It came at her, and as it did, it spat black sand at her. It quickly changed shape, turning into a spear, Hinata quickly rolled out of the way, so the giant black sand spear hit the ground. Hinata examined it with her Byakugan, the sand had the same density and properties as iron. It was like the sand was made of iron, Hinata dodged an iron sand projectile launched by the puppet. She didn't know which of her tactics would work on this guy, but she'd keep trying until she found the right one.

The puppet came flying at her once again. then stopped. The puppet crossed his arms and squeezed it's self tight, "Let's see if you can handle this. Iron Sand: Scattered Showers!"

The puppet then shot it's arms to it's sides, sending thousands of little iron sand balls at Hinata. Hinata's eyes opened wide, there wasn't much chance of her successfully dodging this technique. So she only really had one choice, she took one step back and closed her eyes. She began focusing all her chakra, and just moments before the first ball could hit her, her eyes shot open and she began to use her ultimate defensive technique. "Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hinata began to emit a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. She moved her hands all around, creating a slightly visible sphere of chakra. And as the balls got close enough to hit her, she destroyed them. They surrounded her and soared forward, she began to move all around in her dome of chakra, she began slicing all of the iron sand balls into pieces, effectively disarming them. Just by moving her hands, she had effectively mastered this technique at last. This was her ultimate defense, she moved her body so fast, it was if she was a blur. She just slammed her hands into the little iron sand balls, and used the chakra blades to help.

Sasori knew that this was his chance, with a flick of a finger, the balls of iron sand turned into small needles. That way they would pierce her skin at least, but just because he wanted to end this before her comrades could help, he used his puppets most useful technique. "Iron Sand Gathering!"

The iron sand then gathered into two different piles and lifted into the air, and molded itself into a giant hammer and a giant arrow head. With a flick of his wrist, Sasori brought them down upon Hinata. Hinata saw this, so she exerted more chakra. She quickly destroyed the last of the iron sand needles, although one or two pierced her hand, causing her to bleed a little. She quickly began moving faster, building up more and more of her chakra. Until the giant hammer and giant arrow head were almost upon her, she moved her hands to several different places and then shot them upward, slamming them into the giant iron sand hammer and arrow head.

She gritted her teeth, the force behind the hammer and arrow head was immense, she exerted even more chakra, causing the dome of chakra around her to expand until it faded away. Incinerating the iron sand hammer and arrow head at the same time. She began to pant, that was her first time using that technique for real, it had tired her out, but she managed to defend herself. Sasori just grinned, although he was a little impressed by her chakra control and strength. Hinata knew there was something in that iron sand of his, most likely poison. But she couldn't tell, she couldn't even identify it with her Byakugan, although she could see it.

Before Sasori could use his puppet for anything else, Hinata charged forward, she grabbed several shuriken outof her shuriken pouch and threw them at Sasori. He quickly flicked his fingers, this caused his puppet to dash in front of him and take the shuriken. Hinata smiled at this, this is exactly what she wanted. Before Sasori could move his puppet, Hinata spun around and slammed her leg into the puppets head, severing it from it's body. She then used her Byakugan to locate it's joints and destroy them with her palms. Causing the puppet to fall apart, it was destroyed. Which meant Sasori was disarmed.

Sasori looked into Hinata's eyes and grinned, "It looks like I'm going to have to pull out all the stops. I have to admit, your strong, I haven't used myself since I joined the Akatsuki."

"What?"

Hinata then focused on Sasori, thanks to her Byakugan she could see inside him. He didn't have any organs, or bones or muscle tissue. He was made of wood, the only thing human was the cylinder shaped thing buried in his chest, where his heart should be. But the cylinder was made of strange materials, Hinata couldn't see inside it.

Sasori then grabbed a hold of his Akatsuki cloak and ripped it off of himself, revealing his true appearance. Aside from his core, Sasori's body was actually a puppet. In place of his stomach was a thick cable coiled around a pole, attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls, he also had a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades. Hinata would have to be wary of those blades, they could slice through her like butter, she gritted her teeth and examined the area. She had a slight advantage, out in the open is better when fighting someone this dangerous.

She would also have to be wary of her teammates, she didn't want to get her Sensei or her Naruto hurt. She was going to have to lure Sasori away from here, so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.


	31. Hinata VS Sasori

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty one, please read, enjoy and review. Oh and guys, I will be updating this story a little less frequently for two reasons. The first and more important one was, I fucked up with a flash drive and deleted my xbox 360 profile with over thirty seven thousand gamer score. I have to get it all back, so I will be playing old games I don't really play anymore to get my gamer score back up. But I'll still be on the computer at least once a day, and when I'm on the computer I'm listening to music and working on my story's so like I said don't worry about that too much.

And the second reason is I'm starting up another Naruto story, another AU, and I'm going to be working on it. Less frequently then this though. And I'm hoping that you guys will read it as well, I'd really appreciate it if you guys read it. And Don't worry, it is another NaruHina. So yeah, I won't pair them up with anyone else, sorry NaruSaku fans. So watch out for it, because it'll be coming soon, it's called Naruto's Alternate Destiny.

Hinata raised her right arm and taunted Sasori, beckoning him to attack her. Then, before she could move, pipes came out of Sasori's hands. But before Sasori could do anything Hinata jumped to the side, pulling his aim away from her teammates locations. The before Hinata could move again, Sasori's pipes began to shoot fire, his hands were like flame throwers. Hinata quickly ducked behind a tree, the fire hit the tree and set it ablaze. The fire spread to the leaves and the tree began to burn wildly, and with the breeze, the leaves would break off and hit other tree's setting them ablaze as well.

Hinata wasn't in a good situation, if she moved, she revealed her position, if she didn't move she was going to be burned alive. So she decided to do the only sensible thing, she ran out from behind the tree and began to dash around the burning tree's, hoping Sasori's flames wouldn't be able to get her. Sasori locked onto Hinata and fired his flames once again, but she kept running behind tree's, making the flame join the other flames on the trees. She was starting to irritate Sasori, he quickly switched the scroll he was using, and the pipes in his hands began to shoot water. Hinata wasn't expecting anything like this, so when she ran out from behind a tree she was hit with the water.

She was dodging fire not more than five seconds ago, she wasn't expecting to be slapped to the ground by a blast of water. She could feel the water pushing her into the ground, she felt like she was in a vice, she had to do something soon, or else she would be crushed by the pressure. She managed to focus her chakra into her arms and push the never ending jet of water back a few inches, this gave her the chance to jump out of the way. She knew better than to hide behind the tree's if she did, they would be torn apart and they would fall on her. The water pressure was so high that the water could most likely rip through stone.

She began to get some distance from the gushing water, once she had enough, she began to run around in circles once again. Sasori moved along with her, moving the strong streams of water round and round. Tearing multiple tree's in half, causing them to fall over onto the ground. Because the water didn't put out the fire, when the trees hit the ground, the grass caught on fire, and it quickly began to spread. Hinata saw the danger in this and ran towards the fire, she jumped over it, pulling Sasori's attention there, she managed to get out of the way, causing his jet streams of water to put out the potential full blown forest fire.

While she was at it, Hinata managed to get Sasori to put out the trees that were on fire as well. Sasori's pipes stopped shooting water then, Hinata had outlasted the power of the scroll. Sasori was irritated as a puppet could get, he grabbed the summoning scroll out of his holder on his back and threw it two feet into the air, it automatically opened. "Secret Red Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

Then the right side of Sasori's chest opened and it fired out a hundred chakra threads, the chakra threads then reached into the scroll and a hundred red puppets emerged from the scroll. Hinata stared in slight awe at Sasori's hundred puppets, she had never heard of a technique like this. She then knew what tactic she would have to use, evade, attack and repeat. But before Hinata could move, her insides began to feel as if they were on fire. She slammed down to her knee's from the pain, Sasori's poison was starting to take effect and she could feel it everywhere, she wouldn't be able to fight like this, she could barely feel her body, if she tried to move she didn't know what would happen.

She knew she had to fight though, if she didn't she would die. Because several puppets were already coming for her, and even if they weren't she couldn't find an antidote without defeating Sasori. She thought of Naruto, if she did here then she would never see him again, she could not let that happen. Somehow she managed to get to her feet, and when several puppets got in her face, she poised herself and took them out with three strokes of her right leg. She then, with all her speed, charged forward toward Sasori. Puppet after puppet came at her, she would slam her leg through one, slam her palm through another one, decapitate another one with a kick, but no matter what they just kept coming.

She just kept on fighting, she fought herself through countless puppets and reached Sasori. He was going to attack, but before he could, she took a step back, extended her index and middle fingers on both hands and used one of her clan's signature techniques, "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

Though instead of using the technique on Sasori's chakra points, which since he was a puppet he didn't have, she used it on his joints. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!"

After every blow connected, Sasori's body fell apart, Hinata began to pant she couldn't do with the poison for much longer. Sasori's body quickly reformed, "You can't destroy me, I am not human. I only have one thing about me that is human anymore."

"I...know."

Before Sasori could say anything, Hinata spun around and slammed her right palm into his core, hitting it with so much force that it slammed through Sasori's back and went flying out. And when it hit the ground behind him, it cracked into two. This caused what was left of the hundred puppets to fall to the ground, while Sasori fell apart, for good this time. Hinata had done it, Hinata panted for several moments until she fell to her knee's and collapsed onto the ground, her body had finally had it, the poison had finally took it's toll, it was only a matter of minutes before Hinata died.


	32. Brandon VS Kakuzu: Bounty Denied

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty two, please read, enjoy and review. Also, my new Naruto fic is already up. If you can't find it, then your probably looking for Naruto and Hinata. The main characters in the story are Naruto and Sasuke. It's still a NaruHina and nowhere in the story is there even a hint of yaoi. Or at least not from anyone besides Orochimaru. Naruto and Sasuke are the main characters, but it is a NaruHina trust me. Anyway, it should pop up if you search in anime, rated m, friendship and Naruto and Sasuke. I really hope you guys read it, like it, and review it.

Brandon and Kakuzu charged forward toward each other, both shooting their right fists forward. The two fists slammed into each other, but neither Shinobi gave an inch. Brandon then quickly threw a left hook, Kakuzu just moved his head, effectively dodging it. The two then jumped back several feet, Kakuzu could feel how strong Brandon's chakra was, at least he sensed how strong the amount he put out was. Kakuzu knowing that this wouldn't end well if he went easy, quickly tore off his Akatsuki coat.

Revealing his purple shirt and grey pants underneath. "I'll finish this quickly, so I can hurry up and claim your bounty."

Before Brandon could even respond, Kakuzu jumped several feet into the air, ripped the mask off his face, revealing his long black hair and stitched up mouth, he then performed a couple hand signs, "Lightning Style: False Darkness"

Kakuzu's mouth opened, the stitches tearing out and a bolt of lightning shot out of it, it came rushing down at Brandon at an incredible speed. Brandon didn't have enough time to dodge, so he had to counter, he quickly formed the Lightning Blade with his right hand, lifted his right arm and quickly shot it forward. He cut right through the lightning bolt, but he could feel the pain of being hit with it the whole way. Brandon's Lightning Blade quickly faded and he grabbed his arm in pain. It felt as he had cut through several trees with his bare hand, only without any chakra to help him.

While Brandon held his arm in pain, Kakuzu quickly formed a couple more hand signs, "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

Kakuzu's stitched up mouth once again ripped open and he fired a ball of air from his mouth, but he wasn't done just yet. He quickly formed several more hand signs, "Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

Before his stitches could reattach themselves, he shot out a ball of fire from his mouth, his stitches then sewed up his mouth once again. The fireball flew down towards Brandon at an incredible speed, until it slammed into the ball of air and fused together with it. The wind ball became twice as big, as did the fireball inside it, and it was heading strait at the pain stricken Brandon. Brandon looked up at it, there wasn't too much of a success rate for dodging that, plus he didn't want this guy to set the whole forest on fire. So he quickly formed a Rasengan, raised his left arm and shot it forward, slamming the Rasengan into the double jutsu.

The Rasengan and the two jutsu clashed for several seconds until the fire and wind jutsu dissolved into nothing. Brandon took this as his chance, he quickly formed a second Rasengan in his right hand and jumped up at Kakuzu. Unfortunately for Kakuzu, he was caught off guard and Brandon hit him with the double Rasengan extremely quickly. "Double Rasengan!"

Brandon grinded the two Rasengan's into Kakuzu's chest until, he tore two separate wholes through his chest, the Rasengan's then exploded. This sent Kakuzu flying twenty feet away, he busted through several tree's, and when he hit the ground, he examined his body, Brandon had taken out two of his five hearts already. The wholes in Kakuzu's chest quickly reformed, the threads of his body weaving together. Brandon watched as this happened, he couldn't help but think, "What the fuck? His body is made of threads?"

Kakuzu got to his feet, looked at Brandon and spoke, "You are heavily skilled, you destroyed two of my five hearts quite quickly. And now, as recompense, I'll be taking your heart for my own!"

Brandon took a step back, his thoughts were all on the enemy of his, "What? He has five hearts? But that's impossible! Unless...he knows the Earth Grudge technique! This isn't good, this isn't good at all! I need to end this quickly, or I'll be biting the dust soon!"

Brandon quickly dashed towards Kakuzu, his fists at the ready. Brandon got up close to Kakuzu too fast, he wasn't able to dodge. Brandon hit him with a right hook, then a left jab, then he slammed his knee into Kakuzu's stomach. Kakuzu then hunched over, Brandon quickly brought down his right arm and shot it up, slamming his fist hard into Kakuzu's jaw, giving him a powerful uppercut. Kakuzu was knocked several feet into the air, but he quickly recomposed himself and landed on the ground. Brandon then charged towards him once again, as Brandon got closer, Kakuzu formed a few hand signs, "Earth Style: Iron Skin!"

Brandon threw a right hook at Kakuzu and it connected with his face, but Kakuzu acted as if he barely felt it. Brandon looked up at him, and noticed his skin had turned red, "Crap!"

Kakuzu then threw a heavy right haymaker at Brandon, it connected dead on with his face. This punch sent Brandon flying for several feet, Brandon quickly recomposed himself and landed behind a group of tree's. He wiped the blood that was trickling from out his bottom lip and down onto his chin, onto his sleeve. He then quickly, and silently performed the Shadow Clone jutsu, creating two more of himself. Two of the three Brandon's began silently making their way around, hoping to get behind Kakuzu. While the third Brandon came out from behind the tree's and charged towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu didn't know what his opponent had done and he didn't care, he was too pissed off to locate any kind of deception or care for it. Kakuzu was extremely angry, so he was going to finish this now, he began forming a dozen or so hand signs. At the same time, one of the three Brandon's was hiding behind a nearby tree, gathering his chakra. Once he had gathered enough, he formed a dozen or so hand signs, put both of his hands into a claw shape, crouched down and put them near the ground. Chakra began to appear around his hands, the chakra became more and more violent looking, it began to spin around Brandon's hands, until finally it turned into lightning. "Lightning Style: Hands of Death!"

Brandon quickly formed two Lightning Blades, stood up and charged forward, toward Kakuzu. Kakuzu noticed the second Brandon appear from behind a tree, and was about to finish his hand sings and perform his most powerful jutsu, but before he could, the third Brandon appeared behind him and stuck him in a full nelson. Kakuzu tried to fight him off, and it was beginning to work, but Brandon was only seven feet away from him. Charging forward towards him with two Lightning Blades. "Shit!"

Earth Style jutsu is the last kind of jutsu you want to use to defend against lightning style jutsu. Before Kakuzu could dispel the jutsu, Brandon got close to him, and thanks to the lightning blades, he was able to slam both of his hands through Kakuzu's chest once again, they went strait through him and destroyed Brandon's own shadow clone in the process. Brandon had Destroyed two more of Kakuzu's hearts, Kakuzu's iron skin jutsu faded, he slammed down onto his knee's and passed out. Brandon pulled his hands out of Kakuzu and stood up strait. Then, Kakuzu caught Brandon off guard.

By jumping up at him, he was supposed to be unconscious. But Brandon reacted quickly by slamming his fist into Kakuzu's face, knocking him back down onto the ground.

Brandon knew that he had to finish this now, if he didn't he might become overwhelmed. He quickly formed an abnormally sized Rasengan in his right hand and slammed it down into Kakuzu's chest, it fluctuated for several seconds before it exploded. Once the light from the explosion faded, Brandon was standing over Kakuzu's limp, non moving body. He had destroyed Kakuzu's final heart, Brandon began to pant, he had used a large amount of chakra in a short amount of time, that was never a good thing.

After several seconds of panting, a cylinder landed on the ground near Brandon, and for no apparent reason, it cracked into two different pieces. Brandon quickly turned his head to where the cylinder came flying from, what he saw was a lot of puppets strewn about the place, and Hinata on her knee's. Hinata quickly collapsed onto the floor, Brandon's eyes opened wide, his student was hurt, he had to get to her fast.


	33. Naruto VS Hidan: An Immortal Defeated

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty three, please read, enjoy and review.

Hidan's walk, quickly turned into a run. Hidan began to shriek as he came close to Naruto "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Hidan jumped into the air and came down at Naruto with his scythe, Naruto quickly rolled to his right, avoiding Hidan's scythe. Hidan quickly swung his scythe to his left, towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back, dodging the triple bladed scythe once again. Hidan quickly turned towards Naruto and charged towards him again, and when he got close to him, he unleashed a barrage of swings with his scythe. "Take this! Hya! Ha! Rgh!"

Naruto just dodged the slashes one by one, he would move to the left, move to the right, duck down, jump up, anything to avoid being caught by one of those blades. Hidan was getting frustrated at this, "Just stand still and die!"

Hidan the brought the scythe over his head and slammed it down extremely fast, Naruto had rolled to the side hoping to avoid being cut with it, and fortunately it only cut through his pant leg, it hadn't hit his skin. Naruto, wanting to end the battle before he actually got nipped by the scythe, quickly threw a right haymaker at Hidan, Hidan was unable to dodge it and was hit with it full force. This sent him flying several feet away, but he quickly regained his composure and landed on his feet. Naruto wasn't done and neither was Hidan, Hidan charged forward towards Naruto once again, while Naruto put his hands together and performed the Shadow Clone jutsu.

Naruto created six more of himself, so there was seven Naruto's in all. As Hidan drew closer, the Naruto's began charging at him as well. When Hidan got in the range he needed to use his scythe, he quickly spun around, slamming his scythe into three Shadow clones, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. While three of the four remaining Naruto's jumped upon Hidan, slamming him down onto the ground and pinning him there. As Hidan struggled to break free from the Naruto's grip's, he began to curse, "What the hell you little brat? Get the fuck off of me! Fucking get off me!"

The last Naruto held out his right hand, his palm open, and without the help of another Naruto, he formed a Rasengan. He quickly jumped several feet into the air, and came plummeting down at Hidan. As the last Naruto got closer with his technique, Hidan just spoke two words, "Well fuck!"

Naruto was only three inches above Hidan, so he shot his right arm forward, slamming his Rasengan through his Shadow clones and into Hidan. Naruto had slammed it into his gut, the Rasengan fluctuated for several seconds until it exploded. When the light from the explosion had faded, Naruto was standing over Hidan's body, there was a huge gaping hole in his torso. But there was no blood, no organs, or anything to be seen. This wasn't good, Naruto knew something was up, he just couldn't help but think, "What the hell?"

As Hidan lay on the ground he thought, "Fuck what Pain wants! I'm killing this kid now!"

Hidan quickly caught Naruto off guard, he brought his scythe up and swung it at him, Naruto was barely able to dodge the attack, being nipped in the front of his left leg by it, the cut wasn't too bad but it did draw a bit of blood. Hidan smirked, jumped up, brought the blade that had Naruto's blood on it to his mouth and licked some of it off. Naruto stared at Hidan, he couldn't help but think, "This guy is disgusting! But this has to be an intimidation method, well if he think's he can intimidate me this easily, he's got another thing coming. But how's he still alive? That's what really get's me."

Hidan then quickly slammed his scythe upon the ground and drew a circle with a triangle within it upon the ground in Naruto's blood. Hidan stood in the middle of it, and his skin turned black with white markings that made him look like a skeleton. "Curse Jutsu: Ceremony of Death!"

Naruto's body became limp, he couldn't move, "What the hell is going on? Why can't I move?"

Hidan smirked at Naruto's frustration, "This is your end! This technique makes it where you can't move! And now I can feel your agony as the final moment of death seeps into my body the pain is transcended and becomes the purest ecstasy! Let me show you what I mean!"

Hidan sliced his shoulder good and deep with his scythe, Naruto could feel an extreme burning pain in his shoulder, "Ahhhhh!"

"See? Any damage I inflict upon myself, you feel. And don't worry about me, as you've already seen, I can't die! I'm immortal, thanks to lord Jashin!"

Naruto knew he had to get away somehow, if he didn't he was screwed. But before Naruto could form a plan, Hidan pulled out a spear from his Akatsuki cloak, and slammed it through his left arm. Naruto felt as if it was his arm, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Hidan pulled the spear out and slammed it through his right arm, Naruto couldn't help but feel the pain, "Ahhhh!"

Hidan's smirk grew, he pulled the spear out and slammed it through his left leg, pushing it so deep that it went through and pierced his other leg as well. Naruto felt every bit of it, if he wasn't being force up by the jutsu he would have collapse down onto the floor, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hidan took the spear out, raised it up and impaled himself through the chest, being careful not to hit any vital organs. Naruto could feel the pain of being torn up inside by the spear, it was extremely agonizing, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Damnit!"

Hidan then began to laugh maniacally at Naruto, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't escape on his own, so he needed the beast. But before he could contact the Nine Tails, the Nine Tails contacted him, "Boy, let me help you."

Naruto's chakra system was immediately flooded by the Nine Tails's chakra. Hidan watched as Naruto's eyes closed, he was done toying with Naruto so he yanked the spear from his chest and aimed it towards his heart, but just as he was going to impale himself through the heart, Naruto's eyes opened, his eyes were red and slitted like the Nine Tails. And then in less than a second, his whiskers that were embedded within his skin grew larger, his hair grew a bit longer, and became wild. Two fangs grew from his mouth, and his nails grew and sharpened until they were claws.

But a chakra shroud did not form, and Naruto's skin did not tear off. Hidan was aware of what was happening so he quickly shot his arms toward himself, hoping to impale himself through the heart, to kill the Jinchuriki, right here right now. But thanks to the large amount of chakra given to Naruto by the Nine Tails, he was able to break the seal, he dashed forward and plunged Hidan's spear through his own heart, the force from this knocked Hidan onto the ground. Naruto stood over him, pulled the spear out and impaled his right arm with it, it went so deep it went into the ground as well, pinning his arm to the ground.

Hidan quickly reached into his Akatsuki coat for his second spear, but Naruto had already taken it, so he slammed it through Hidan's left arm, making sure it went through and impaled the ground, pinning Hidan's left arm to the ground just as his right arm was. Naruto then picked up Hidan's scythe and brought it down upon his head, severing his head from his body. His head rolled a few feet away, this really pissed him off, "Well that's just fucking great! How the hell am I supposed to fight now? Shit! Don't you worry though kid, I'll have my head reattached and then I'll be coming for you!"

Naruto, the Nine Tails chakra still flowing through him, spoke, "Well then I'll just take your head! That way, you can't ever fight again and I have a new trophy for my mantle!"

Hidan's eyes opened wide, "What? Fuck no! Leave me the fuck alone! Don't touch my goddamn head!"

"Shut the fuck up! Now just in case..."

Naruto then severed Hidan's legs and arms from his torso, "There, you'll never be whole again!"

"Why you sunuva mother fucking blonde haired dopy looking pipsqueak!"

Before Hidan could say anything after that, Naruto blocked him out, and contacted the Nine Tails, "I'm done."

"Good work."

Naruto's eyes turned back to their original blue color, is slitted pupils became round again, his hair became normal, the whiskers embedded within his skin went back to their normal size and his claws turned back into nails. Naruto for some reason had an extremely bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't help but think, "What...what's this feeling?"

Naruto was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heared a barrage of footsteps, he turned his head to where they were coming from, and what he saw was his Sensei, Brandon, running over to an unconscious Hinata. Then Naruto knew what the feeling was, dread.

Naruto quickly dashed towards Hinata, hoping that she was ok. "Hinata!"


	34. Naruto VS Itachi: Keeping An Oath

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty four, please read, enjoy and review.

Itachi just watched as the three battles raged on between three of his fellow Akatsuki members and Naruto, Hinata and Brandon. As the battle's waged on, he noticed several things, such as possible weakness's, possible strength's and a possible tragedy, he saw as Hinata was infected with Sasori's poison. Then he saw something disastrous, Hidan had captured Naruto in his curse jutsu, and Naruto had no way in hell to get away. Itachi slowly raised his right arm, kunai in hand and as he was about to rush forward with it, Naruto broke free using the Nine Tails chakra, Itachi then watched as Naruto defeated the so called immortal Hidan.

And as Naruto and Brandon dashed towards Hinata, Itachi slowly walked after them. Naruto and Brandon got down on their knee's beside Hinata, Naruto picked her head up slightly and let it rest in his arms, while Brandon began to use his medical ninjutsu. Naruto tried his best to pull Hinata back to consciousness as he checked her pulse, "Hinata! Hey Hinata! Come on wake up! Come on, please wake up Hinata!"

Brandon finished examining her, Naruto took notice of this instantly, "What's wrong? Why can I barely feel her pulse?"

"Naruto...she's been poisoned, but I'm not sure if I can heal her, I've never encountered this poison before. From what I can tell it's a very special mix, and if I knew who made it and what they did, I might be able to cure her. But she killed the guy that poisoned her, and I can't heal her on my own. Naruto...I..I'm sorry."

Naruto's head snapped upwards, his eyes shooting towards Brandon's face, "How could you say that? You can't just give up! Help her!"

"Naruto.I..I..I just can't help her, I don't know enough about the poison, it's useless."

Tears began to roll down Naruto's face, "No it can't be! It can't be useless! We have to help her, she's always cared for me, her whole life! No matter what's happened over the years, she stuck by me through thick and thin! We can't just abandon her at death's door! I swore to her and myself that I would do anything to protect her, anything! Even if it meant I had to give my life for hers! I can't give up! I love her too much to give up on her!"

Brandon could understand where Naruto was coming from, he wanted to stand by his pupil's side and help him against Orochimaru, but that would never happen if he did the one thing he could do. Seeing Naruto like this made him decide to do it, no matter what. "Naruto, there might just be one thing-"

Brandon was quickly cut off by Itachi, who was standing behind him and Naruto, "There's no need Brandon."

Itachi slowly reached for something inside his Akatsuki coat, he slowly pulled it out, it was about the size of a small knife. Itachi pulled it all the way out, it was a little glass medicine tube. He moved past the two, opened it and poured the liquid within down Hinata's throat. Naruto gritted his teeth and looked up at Itachi, "What did you just do?"

"I gave her a temporary cure for the poison, it will prolong her life for a while longer, but unfortunately that means that will prolong her pain as well."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Itachi, tears still rolling down his face, Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and down into his soul, "I have the cure for this poison, but if you want it, you must show me just how much you care for her. So how much do you care for her?"

Naruto just stared at Itachi's face, studying it for a moment, unfortunately Itachi's face was emotionless just as it always was. Naruto got up, walked over to Itachi, and after several seconds of silence he slammed down onto his knee's and bowed before Itachi. As Naruto cried his voice began to crack, "Please, I beg you, help her. I love her more than anything I'll do anything, just save her, please saver her!"

to defeat me in battle."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Fine! Whatever it takes!"

Brandon snapped his head toward Naruto in shock, "What? Naruto you can't fight Itachi! He's too powerful!"

"Shut up! If I have to defeat him to get the antidote for Hinata then that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to keep my Oath to Hinata, believe it!"

Hinata's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Naruto's voice, when her eyes were fully open she saw Naruto and Itachi standing several feet away from her, staring each other down. Hinata tried to speak, but she couldn't summon her voice, for some reason she couldn't speak. Her throat was dry, it hurt to form words and when she did managed to get words out they came out as whispers. "N..Naruto...d..don't."

Naruto quickly dashed towards Itachi, he got up close and threw him a right hook, Itachi just moved to the side, effectively avoiding Naruto's punch. Naruto, quick on his feet, quickly turned and threw a left haymaker at Itachi, he just caught Naruto's fist in his right hand. Naruto pushed his arm forward and gritted his teeth as he stared into Itachi's sharingan eyes. Itachi stayed completely calm as Naruto pushed forward, he just stared in Naruto's eyes. Before Itachi could do anything with his sharingan's, Naruto came up with another right hook, forcing Itachi to dodge, letting go of Naruto's fist.

Naruto quickly took advantage of this and brought up his right leg, shooting it towards Itachi's face, Itachi quickly brought up his left arm and grabbed Naruto's leg with his left hand, rendering Naruto immobile. Naruto wasn't done just yet, he managed to quickly throw a left hook towards Itachi, Itachi just caught Naruto's fist in his right hand once again. Naruto gritted his teeth and somehow managed to swing his left leg up towards Itachi's face, Itachi just moved his head to the side, avoiding the leg entirely without even moving the rest of his body. Naruto managed to maintain his balance and fire off a right hook at the same time, Itachi just moved his head to the side once again.

All of Naruto's appendages were immobile now, but Itachi just dodged, that left him vulnerable. Naruto brought his head back and shot it forward as hard as he could, "I got you!"

Itachi wasn't fast enough to dodge Naruto's headbutt, so his head slammed full force into Itachi's, cracking the metal on Itachi's headband, as well as causing blunt force trauma to Itachi's head. This busted Naruto's head open, blood was gushing from his forehead, but he didn't care. Itachi stumbled back after the headbutt, allowing Naruto to get free. He then quickly came at Itachi with a left jab, hitting Itachi in the gut perfectly. Naruto quickly threw a right haymaker as well, and it hit Itachi square in the face. Naruto quickly jumped up and shot his right leg towards Itachi's face, and he successfully slammed his leg into Itachi's head, causing him to stumble back some more.

Naruto then jumped back, put his hands together and performed the Shadow Clone jutsu, forming six Naruto shadow clones. The seven quickly charged forward toward Itachi, but as they got close, Itachi recomposed himself. Two of the Naruto's jumped towards him, so he moved back, causing the Shadow clones to tackle each other, destroying each other. Three more Shadow Clones then charged forward towards Itachi, and as they got close, Itachi pulled out three kunai and sent them rushing at the Shadow clones. The three Shadow Clones were too close, they didn't have enough time to dodge the kunai coming at them, so they were destroyed by the kunai.

Naruto and his Shadow clone gritted their teeth, the real Naruto then put his hands together once again, "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Naruto then formed ninety eight Shadow clones, those plus himself and his other Shadow clone that hadn't been destroyed made a hundred Naruto's. "Charge!"

The ninety nine Shadow Clones then charged forward, toward Itachi, Itachi didn't look cocky, he didn't look annoyed, he didn't look worried, he still looked totally calm. As the Shadow Clones got closer, Itachi jumped several feet into the air and formed six hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Itachi then shot out a volley of fireballs from his mouth, about a dozen or so. Each small fireball hit two Shadow clones, so the technique destroyed twenty four Shadow clones in all. But Itachi wasn't done just yet, Itachi formed seven hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Naruto knew these two techniques well from personal experience, fire was quickly expelled from Itachi's mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame, but as it headed down towards the Naruto Shadow clones, Itachi was still expelling flames from his mouth, as a continuous flamethrower. This technique was able to hit many of Naruto's Shadow clones, and if it wasn't for Itachi's excellent control of the fire, the whole grass area would have caught fire. The fireball jutsu wiped out seventy of the Naruto Shadow clones, leaving only five Shadow clones left. Itachi landed on the ground but quickly jumped back into the air, the five Shadow clones quickly followed after him.

Itachi looked down at the Shadow clones and looked around, the real Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. Itachi quickly dispersed of the five remaining Shadow clones, but just as he destroyed the final one, the real Naruto revealed himself. "Your mine!"

Naruto was right above Itachi, he had been waiting for the moment to attack him from the air, Naruto put his hands together and formed a jack hammer, then slammed it into Itachi's head, sending him soaring towards the ground. When Itachi was getting near the ground Naruto put his hands together and performed the Shadow clone jutsu, creating ten of himself down on the ground, near Itachi. Just as Itachi was going to hit the ground he recomposed himself, as if he had been waiting the whole time to do it. But by the time he did this, the ten Shadow clones were in his face, the ten got down and kicked him up into the air, "Na-ru-to..."

The ten shadow clones then jumped high into the air, higher than Itachi. Naruto then put his hands together and formed nine hundred and ninety more Shadow clones with the Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu, that made one thousand Shadow clones. And all of them were several feet above Itachi's air-born body, all thousand of them quickly came down at him and slammed both of their fists into him, equaling two thousand punches in all, "2K..."

The real Naruto then came soaring down at Itachi, and when he got up close to him, he brought back his right arm and shot it forward, slamming it into his gut, Naruto and Itachi spiraled down towards the ground together as Naruto unleashed a flurry of punches against Itachi. He hit him with a left hook, a right hook, a left jab, a right jab, a left haymaker, a right haymaker, a jackhammer and as the two were a mere seven feet from the ground, Naruto shot himself forward and slammed his right fist into Itachi's gut as hard as he could, "Uzumaki Barrage!"

The two then slammed into the ground, the two hit the ground so hard that there was a small crater where they had landed. After several seconds Itachi jumped out of it, and two seconds after that Naruto jumped out. Itachi just stared at Naruto, as blood trickled from his bottom lip down to his chin, but after several seconds he wiped the blood off onto his coat. Naruto was panting, and before he could recompose himself, Itachi pointed at him, "Crow Ephemera."

Before Naruto knew it, dozens of crows flew out of Itachi's Akatsuki coat and flew at him, when they were mere inches away they became shuriken and bombarded him. "Now sleep."

"Hell no!"

Naruto couldn't move his body for some reason, and he wasn't bleeding which was even weirder. The Naruto's vision then began to blur, "What's going on?"

Naruto's vision became so blurry that he couldn't see Hinata, Brandon or Itachi. After several moments his eyesight fixed itself, but Itachi, Brandon and Hinata were nowhere to be seen. Naruto looked all around, "Where did?"

Naruto felt a strange numbness in his arms, so he managed to look down at them. They looked fine, at least for a second they did, after another second one of them turned into Iruka, Naruto couldn't help but think out loud, "What the fuck?"

"Naruto I'm ashamed of you. You betrayed your village! What happened to you becoming Hokage huh? Or was everything you ever said a lie? You've willingly become the Nine Tails's pawn! Your nothing but an animal, a beast, a monster!"

"Wh..what?"

Tears began to roll down Naruto's face once again. Naruto's second arm then turned into Kakashi, "Kakashi?"

"Your weak. Sasuke is much stronger, he has a lot of potential, why do you think I trained him instead of you? Because he has Uchiha blood, he was born great. While you were born a lowly animal, a pathetic beast."

"I...I..."

Naruto's gaze then focused on his left leg, which quickly turned into Jiraiya, "Pervy Sage?"

"Naruto, I knew you had no talent. I'm sorry I even gave you a slimmer of hope, I shouldn't have taught you the Rasengan. Because you'll never become Hokage, all you'll ever be is an outcast with no talent. I should have snatched up Sasuke while I had the chance, but Orochimaru got to him first. Oh well, see you never loser."

"B..but.."

Naruto's right leg then turned into Brandon, "Sensei?"

"Get the fuck out of my face loudmouth! I already told you, your too weak for my training! I showed you some pointers not get the fuck away from me! Your just a pathetic fucking monster!"

"T..th..this...i...i..isn't h..happening. It can't be."

Hinata's head then extended from Naruto's chest and looked him directly in they eyes, "H..Hinata?"

"Get the fuck away from me! Ahhh! Someone help me! This beast is after me! Help, Sasuke help me!"

"N...no Hi..Hinata..."

The right side of Naruto's face then began to slowly change, until it turned into Sasuke's face, "Sasuke?"

"You know, I disagree with Orochimaru. Your nothing like him, just lke you nothing like me. We were both alone that's true, but you were alone from the beginning while I had everything taken away from me! Your just a monster! That's why you almost surpassed me! You can't ever rely on your own strength! Your a dependent pawn for the Nine Tails, I don't mind though, I just want you out of my sight! You make me sick, loser!"

"No, no that's not true!"

Hinata then looked Naruto in the eyes once again and gave an evil smile, "Yes it is. Your pathetic, your weak, your an idiot, and your a loser! That crush I had on you, was so fake! So leave me alone, your a creepy monster and your a pathetic loser who'll never ever achieve his dreams no matter what!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he snapped. The Nine Tails chakra flooded his body more then it ever had before, and he began to change. Brandon and Hinata watched as Naruto just stood still, he wasn't doing anything, he had been standing there for almost two minutes. Both of them thought he must have been in some kind of Genjutsu, especially when he began to cry. Both of them then looked shocked as he slammed down onto his knee's and began to scream. The surge of chakra broke the Genjutsu, but Naruto couldn't tell, he was too far gone.

Naruto was quickly encased in a dome of red chakra and it shot a beam of red chakra high into the air. Naruto's skin began to be torn off by the power of the chakra, and soon his whole body was stripped of skin. His skin was replaced by skin made of chakra from the nine tails, not only that but some of Naruto's bones were torn out of him, he wore his skull, arms and spine like a suit of armor, the sixth tail was finally released. When Naruto looked over at Itachi he roared in anger, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itachi jumped back several feet, he then quickly formed a couple hand signs and performed the Shadow clone jutsu, creating three more of himself. the Six Tailed Naruto charged at the four Itachi's and as he did they all performed several hand signs, "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu."

All four Itachi's then expelled giant fire balls from their mouths, but the Nine Tails chakra was too strong. So Naruto was able to charge through the four fire balls without sustaining any damage. Naruto got up close, knocked two of them away, destroying them in the process. Naruto then threw the other two Itachi's up into the air, the Six Tailed Naruto jumped high into the air, charging after two of the Itachi's, one of them dodged as Naruto reached out with his right claw, but the other one wasn't fast enough to. The Itachi was ensnared in Naruto's right claw, Naruto held Itachi by the throat with his right claw, and as they fell Naruto impaled Itachi with his left claw. Naruto enlarged his claw, ripping the Itachi in half.

But this one too was a Shadow clone, so that meant the real one was the only one left. Naruto landed on the ground, but as he did, Itachi focused all of his chakra into his right eye, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, and launching a very powerful Amaterasu. Naruto was hit by it dead on knocking him off his feet, the black fire was so hot that it was burning the Nine Tails chakra skin. Naruto quickly expensed a large amount Nine Tails chakra, snuffing out the black flames.

Naruto was going to end this now, he tilted his head up, and positive black chakra and negative white chakra formed into thousands of balls above him, ever so slowly they mixed together and descended towards Naruto. All of the positive black chakra and the negative white chakra mixed together, just inches above Naruto's face. It formed a black positive chakra ball, with a negative white chakra core. It was about the size of a large cannon ball, in less than two seconds it shrunk to the size of a marble and Naruto devoured it. And when he did that, the ground beneath him gave way, and the ground sunk about four feet beneath him from the weight of the chakra.

Naruto then lowered his head and stared directly at Itachi, Naruto opened his mouth and unleashed his powerful Tailed Beast Ball, and it blasted towards Itachi. And when the beam of energy got close to Itachi Naruto opened his mouth just a bit wider and poured all of his chakra into it, blasting it forward with all his might. Itachi made no attempt to move, mostly due to the fact if he did move, he wouldn't be able to get away in time. The blast engulfed him, but Naruto fueled by his rage, poured even more chakra into the blast, more then he had access to. This lasted for about a minute or so, until Naruto's chakra reserves tapped out.

The Tailed Beast Ball faded away, as did the Nine Tails chakra skin, Naruto quickly turned back to normal and fell onto the ground, unconscious. Now that Naruto had passed out, Itachi could be seen, he was unscathed, because he was encased within the upper half of a giant warrior, Itachi had used his Susano'o. The Susano'o faded away and Itachi fell to his knee's and began to pant, he used the Susano'o so he wouldn't be killed, but the blast was so powerful and lasted longer than he though it would. It took a lot out of him to say the least, after several moments of panting he began to have a coughing fit, coughing up mostly blood.


	35. Training needed

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty five, please read, enjoy and review.

Though this coughing fit of blood was not caused by the battle itself, it was because of the fatal illness Itachi had contracted sometime ago. Itachi slowly reached into his coat, and pulled out a couple of white pills, he quickly popped them into his mouth and swallowed them. Itachi, having taken his medicine stood up, he then looked over at Naruto's unconscious body, and then over to Brandon, who was speechless. Itachi then walked over to Naruto's unconscious body picked him up and walked over to Brandon, and he gently laid Naruto beside Hinata.

And without taking his eyes off of Naruto spoke, "He failed in defeating me...just barely though. although It's best that he get's some more training first. If it wasn't for his Nine Tails chakra coming into play, he wouldn't have gotten this close to victory. So unless your going to depend on the Nine Tails, then Naruto can't defeat Orochimaru."

Brandon was slightly confused but he nodded his head anyway, "I understand."

Itachi then continued to speak, "You can't teach him anymore than what he already knows, he needs to learn his chakra style and he needs to hone all of his skills. And his skills are best suited for a sage, if he were trained in the way of the sage, then he would be strong enough to defeat Orochimaru without the Nine Tails's help. And you know that there's only one sage left that is within the Nation of Fire. You must convince the legendary Sannin Jiraiya to take Naruto to mount Myoboku. Then he will become a sage, and he might ever have to use the Nine Tails's chakra ever again, with a few exceptions of course."

Brandon nodded his head once again, "But I'm not sure how I'm going to convince Jiraiya to take Naruto to mount Myoboku. Plus if I leave Naruto alone, he'll just go after Orochimaru on his own."

"Yes I know. So while you head to the Leaf Village, I will stay here and train these two."

Brandon looked at Itachi as if he was fucking crazy, "What?"

"I will teach these two, I will help them become stronger. I can't teach them too much within the time it'll take you to get to the Leaf Village and back, but I will teach them everything I can. You can trust me, you know you can. I wont harm Naruto or Hinata, I give you my word."

Brandon thought this over for several seconds, and nodded his head. He then set out for the Hidden Leaf, Itachi stood above Naruto and Hinata's bodies, he was enjoying the scenery and the silence. But he was quickly pulled away from those things, Itachi felt as if someone had grabbed his foot, he looked down and Naruto was grabbing his ankle with all of his available might. Naruto looked up at Itachi and spoke, "Please...give her the antidote. Please..."

"I already have, the liquid a made her drink earlier was the antidote."

Naruto looked genuinely happy for a second and then he passed out. Itachi then sat down by the two, he then noticed Hinata was actually awake, she had been awake for a while. Her throat hurt her so much, but she was able to force out two words, "Thank you."

Itachi just nodded his head, Hinata managed to pull herself to Naruto and cuddle up into his chest. And then she closed her eyes, and passed out. Itachi looked around once again, admiring the beauty of the forest around them, and he scowled at the damage done to the forest caused by Sasori. Itachi just admired the beauty of the forest for several minutes until he looked down at Naruto and Hinata, they were cuddled together and both of them were very peaceful looking. As Itachi stared at the two lovers he couldn't help but smile, his first real smile in a long time.

Danzo sat in his office, the Hokage's office, looking over many files, in front of his desk was a ROOT Shinobi, kneeling. "So sir, who are you sending on the mission that squad seven failed?"

"I've decided to send two teams, squad eight and squad ten. Alert them to this, and send them on their way."

"Sir!"

Kiba and Shino were sitting down on a bench, waiting for their sensei, Kurenai, to show up. She soon did, but before either of the three could speak, an ANBU member appeared before them. "Squad eight, you've been assigned to a joint mission with Squad ten."

The ANBU then handed the three a file, and then he disappeared. The three then proceeded to read over it, the same ANBU member appeared before Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Asuma. "Squad ten, you've been assinged to a joint mission with Squad eight."

He then handed them a file and disappeared. The two squad's read over the mission and met at the gate's an hour later, Kiba gave a cocky grin and spoke, "I don't see why this is a joint mission, me and Shino can take down these chumps easy!"

Shikamaru then spoke himself, "Your wrong. These guy's were able to take down, Neji, Lee, Sakura and Kakashi. And there's only three of them, and by their skill levels, all three of them are most likely Jonin. So we need to be on our guard."

Kiba's cocky smirk faded a bit, "Damn! These three are that strong? This should be interesting. But we've got this, with all of us we should be able to defeat them!"

The two squad's conversed a bit more and set off, they had three ANBU impersonators to track down and bring in.

Jiraiya sat at Ichiraku ramen, he had just finished his bowl of miso ramen. It had been two years since Naruto was exiled from the village, two years since Hinata went after him. Gaara had sent a message to Jiraiya when Naruto and Hinata came to the Hidden Sand Village, and he sent a letter when they left. Jiraiya wished he could have told this information to Tsunade, but she would have been brash and gone after them, for two reasons, one Naruto reminded her of the two people she loved and cherished the most, both of them already deceased. And the second reason, was because ever since Naruto was exiled, Tsunade was always drunk.

Jiraiya shook himself out of his thoughts, paid for his ramen and just as he was going to leave, Kakashi sat down beside him. "Hey Kakashi, what is it?"

"Jiraiya we need to speak, in private."

Jiraiya nodded his head and stood up, Kakashi led him to a secluded alley and then up some stairs to an empty rooftop. "Ok, what is it?"

"We found Naruto."

"What?"

"The three ANBU impersonators, were Naruto, Hinata and Brandon."

"Are you serious? Brandon is alive? I guess Minato's and your teachings came in handy. But why is he with Naruto?"

"I believe he is Naruto's new Sensei."

"Really?"

Kakashi just nodded his head. "And he's trained him well, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee couldn't defeat him and they were fighting him at the same time."

"So Brandon's trained him well..."

There was a long silence, until Jiraiya spoke once again, "I'm going after them."

"Wait Jiraiya you can't do that, not alone."

"I won't be going alone, I'm taking my former teammate. Where were they last sighted?"

"Near the forest of a quiet moment."

"Then I'll be off."

With that, Jiraiya left, he had to find Tsunade. Jiraiya knew where she was, there was really only one place in the Hidden Leaf Village where you could get mighty drunk. Jiraiya quickly arrived at the establishment and walked over to Tsunade's regular table, and sat down across from her. She was hammered drunk, that was easy to see, "And what do you want, ya old coot?"

As Tsunade said this, her words slurred. Jiraiya wondered where Shizune was. "Listen to me Tsunade, I need your help."

"And I care because?"

"It's about Naruto."

Tsunade dropped her sake bottle, and looked at Jiraiya with a questioning stare, "What?"

"I know where Naruto is, I'm going to bring him back to the village, and I don't care what Danzo says. And I want you to come with me Tsunade."

At this, Tsunade seemed to sober up a bit. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as your sober."

Tsunade stood up, walked into the ladies bathroom and after several minutes came back out, looking almost sober. "Let's go then."

"Fine then, hopefully you'll finish sobering up on the way, come on."

The two stopped to get some supplies and then they set off.


	36. Formation InoShikaCho!

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty six, please read, enjoy and review.

The next day, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, his vision was extremely blurry at first so he blinked a couple of times until he could see clearly. And there sitting in front of him, was Itachi, meditating, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. Naruto quickly jumped up and got in a defensive position, "Itachi!"

"So your finally awake?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, he quickly examined the area, Hinata and Brandon weren't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Hinata? Where's my Sensei?"

"Hinata's down by a river, most likely bathing, and your Sensei went out to find you a new trainer."

"What? Why?"

"Because your not strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, your close but your not quite there yet."

"Whatever! I can and will destroy him! I almost defeated you didn't I?"

"No you didn't. The Nine Tails did, you used the Nine Tails power. You need to rely on your own power, not the Nine Tails's, with you own power, you couldn't defeat Orochimaru."

Naruto gritted his teeth harder, "Even if that's true, why the hell do you care? I'm going to destroy Orochimaru to save Sasuke! So where do you benefit? You don't want to save Sasuke, you abandoned him, you killed his and your whole clan! If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be like this! I'm more of a brother to him than you ever were!"

Itachi stayed calm on the outside, but on the inside he felt the full impact of Naruto's words, and they pierced deeper than any blade ever could. "I know."

"And you know...wait what?"

"I know. You've been more of a brother to him, than I ever have. And I regret that, I can't tell you why, but I had to destroy my clan, there was a reason behind it, it wasn't just mindless slaughter, it was my duty. And that's why I'm helping you, I want you, no I need you to pull Sasuke out of the darkness, if he continues on this path, he'll never come back."

Naruto was utterly speechless, Itachi then continued, "And until your new teacher arrives, I will train you and Hinata."

"Huh?"

"I will teach you two what you guys can actually learn within a day or two, and that along with your new training will help become extremely strong, stronger than the third Hokage, stronger than the legendary Sannin and in time perhaps even stronger that the Fourth."

Naruto was utterly speechless once again, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't help but wonder, out loud, what kind of training this was, "What kind of training can make me that strong?"

"You will be trained in the art of the sage, just like your teacher Jiraiya."

'You mean, I'll be trained the same way pervy sage was?"

Itachi just nodded his head, after several seconds of silence Itachi stood up and spoke, "Hinata will be back any moment, so let us begin training."

Naruto nodded his head.

Two days later, Brandon had searched almost every inch of this village, and he still hadn't found Jiraiya! Brandon only had several places left to check, two of them were, the ninja academy and the Hokage's mansion, which he was not going to check out. He didn't want to start a fight with the new Hokage, not yet at least. Besides he'd probably leave him for Naruto, Brandon was interested in having a sparring match with Jiraiya instead, compared to Jiraiya, the new Hokage was most likely mediocre.

Asuma, and his squad, along with Kurenai and her squad, were close to the forest of a quiet moment, thought it took them two days to get this far, which was because of traps that were set up for them. If it wasn't for all of the traps they had encountered, then they would have been there a day and a half ago. They were less than ten minutes away from the forest of a quiet moment, Itachi quickly looked to the tree's to his right turned back around and handed Naruto and Hinata their ANBU masks. As he did this, Naruto and Hinata gave him a questioning look, Itachi motioned behind himself and spoke, "Someone's coming."

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads and put on their masks, Itachi then walked off, to find a place to hide, so he would go unnoticed. Squad ten and Squad eight quickly appeared before Naruto and Hinata, Naruto and Hinata remained silent as they were stared at by squad eight and ten. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Well I guess these are two of them, so where's the third one?"

Naruto and Hinata still remained silent, Kiba, his cocky grin plastered on his face, spoke next, "It doesn't matter! Come on, let's take these two chumps down! And then we can ambush the third one when he gets back!"

At this time Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived, but they remained unnoticed, they decided to wait and watch what went down.

The masked Shinobi finally spoke, "All of you leave now, go back to your village. Your not strong enough to defeat us, so retreat."

Kiba gritted his teeth and then spoke, "What did you just say? Your looking at five Chunin and two Jonin, trust me you going to lose this battle! And I'll strike the final blow, just watch!"

The masked female Shinobi then spoke, "Just leave, if you stay then we will have to hurt you. And we don't want to do that, trust us. If you leave now, we don't have to fight."

Shikamaru was the one to speak next, "Not going to happen. We were sent here on a mission, and that mission is to immobilize you and take you back to the village, and we will complete that mission."

Everyone nodded at Shikamaru's words, Naruto brought his arm up and beckoned the group to attack him, "It's your mistake to make."

Kiba got in a fighting position and spoke, "Ok guy's, leave this guy to me!"

Kiba then charged forward toward the masked Shinobi, he got in close and brought back his right arm and shot it forward, going for a right hook. The masked Shinobi quickly caught the punch in his left hand, Kiba wasn't done yet, he quickly threw a left haymaker to make up for not hitting the masked ninja with his right hook. The masked Shinobi caught Kiba's left handed haymaker in his right hand, he then shot his right knee up, slamming it hard into Kiba's gut, knocking not only the wind out of him, but also causing him to cough up a bit of blood as well. This caused Kiba to hunch over in pain, and before he could recover, the young masked Shinobi brought up his right elbow and slammed it into the back of Kiba's neck, knocking him down onto the ground.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, these guys were no pushovers just as he had said before. Kiba slowly stood up, immense pain in his neck and abdomen, he quickly wiped off the blood trickling down his chin onto his jacket sleeve. Before the young masked Shinobi or Kiba could make another move, Shikamaru spoke, "Kiba, you and Shino take the second one, me, Ino and Choji got this guy."

Kiba looked behind him at Shikamaru, and after a moment of silence he nodded his head. He then regrouped with Shino and the two dashed toward the masked girl. Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and then back at the masked Shinobi in front of him, "Ok let's do this."

Ino and Choji nodded their heads, and along with Shikamaru, charged forward at the masked Shinobi. As the three approached, the masked Shinobi just stood perfectly still. Ino got in close and threw a left hook, the masked Shinobi easily moved his head, effectively dodging her. Shikamaru then threw a right hook, and the masked Shinobi dodged that too, this was Choji's chance though, "Partial expansion jutsu!"

Choji's right hand grew to giant proportions and he swung it towards the masked Shinobi, this time he did not dodge. Just as it was about to hit him, he put his hands out in front of him and slowed Choji's hand down. Choji was surprised by this, but he just pushed forward with more of his strength, causing the masked Shinobi to almost lose his footing. But the masked Shinobi quickly gained the upper hand, he focused his chakra into his arms and was prepared to send Choji flying. But before he could, he was kicked in the back of the head by two different legs, one belonging to Ino, and the other belonging to Shikamaru.

Naruto couldn't help but think, "Did they really think that would work?"

The masked Shinobi stopped pushing against Choji, and Choji knew he had his chance at hand, so he pushed forward with a large amount of his strength. The masked Shinobi quickly disappeared, a log appearing in his place, he had used the substitution jutsu, because of this, Choji hit the log, Shikamaru and Ino, sending all three flying several feet away. The masked Shinobi appeared behind Choji and drop kicked him in his back, causing him to fly a couple of feet away and roll from the impact of hitting the ground. Shikamaru and Ino slowly stood up, while Choji did the same, the three not more than five feet from each other.

Choji looked over at the masked Shinobi, and after several seconds he made his move, "Spiky Human Boulder!"

Choji's body quickly formed into a ball, his hair expanding and covering his body so he could use the spiky human boulder, he began to spin and after several seconds he began racing forward toward the masked Shinobi. The masked Shinobi quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the technique, but Choji quickly turned around and rolled at the masked Shinobi again. He dodged this time as well, Choji didn't stop there, he came at the Shinobi several more times until he accidentally slammed into a tree. As the masked Shinobi approached the dizzied Choji, Shikamaru threw several kunai and shuriken at him.

The masked Shinobi dodged them without even looking, but this gave Choji the chance to get back over to Shikamaru and Ino. The three Chunin looked at each other and nodded, the three then all spoke in unison, "Formation Ino-Shika-Cho!"

The three then charged forward toward the masked Shinobi, Choji got in close, used the partial expansion jutsu on his right hand and swung it at the young masked Shinobi. He just jumped over the hand, Ino and Shikamaru then jumped up after him, they both threw multiple punches and kicks at him, but he blocked every single one of them. And when they landed on the ground, Shikamaru and Ino pulled out a single kunai each and began thrusting them at the masked Shinobi. He dodged every thrust, but this left him open for attack, Choji, who was right behind the masked Shinobi turned into a ball with his body, expanded and his hair grew until it covered his whole body.

"Spiky Human Boulder!"

Choji then rolled at a fierce speed towards the masked Shinobi, that was Shikamaru's and Ino's signal, the two jumped back, getting out of range. The masked Shinobi quickly turned around and stared at Choji as he rolled furiously fast towards him, but just as he was about to hit him, Naruto jumped to the side. But when he landed Shikamaru went into action, "Shadow possession jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow stretched towards the masked Shinobi, but before he could move, he was caught in the technique, hook line and sinker. That was Ino's cue, she put her hands together and formed one hand sing, a very unique hand sign, but before she could use the jutsu, the masked Shinobi spoke, "Your fucking stupid if you think you'll hit me with that mind transfer jutsu of yours."

Ino was speechless, she didn't understand how this guy had known of her family's signature technique. Shikamaru was surprised by this too, but they needed to end it now, "Don't waste time, do it now Ino!"

"Right! Mind Transfer jutsu!"

The masked Shinobi began to struggle with the shadow that bound him to Shikamaru's will, and he felt himself close to breaking free, Shikamaru gritted his teeth, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold the jutsu much longer, the guy he was trying to hold was way too strong. Naruto felt himself slipping out of Shikamaru's shadow, and as soon as he was going to break free, Ino's mind transfer jutsu hit him dead on. Ino's body collapsed onto the ground in a state of unconsciousness, while the masked Shinobi's head hung low, and after several seconds it looked back up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru grinned, "Great job Ino, we got him."

Shikamaru dispelled his shadow possesion jutsu, and stood up strait, Choji gave a big grin and walked up behind Shikamaru and patted him on the back, "We did it!"

Shikamaru nodded his head, the masked Shinobi looked dead at the two, and Ino began to speak, using his voice, "Before we do that, let's see who this guy is."

Choji quickly gave his approval, "Yeah and then let's get back to the village for some barbeque!"

Shikamaru shrugged, and said, "Fine, but let's make it quick."

Ino made the masked Shinobi nod his head, she gave a slightly sinister laugh and then made his hand reach up for his mask, he grabbed it tight and was about to pull it off.


	37. Well that didn't work

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty seven, please read, enjoy and review.

The two got up close and personal with the female masked Shinobi, Kiba was first to attack though. He started it out with a right hook, which she dodged easily, then right after that came Shino with a left hook, which she managed to dodge as well. The two then jumped several feet away from her, "Shino, Leave this to me and Akamaru, we'll get done in a flash!"

Shino nodded after a second of silence, but Hinata knew Shino wouldn't just stay out of the fight. Before Kiba could do anything Akamaru, by his side gave a big bark. "Huh? Yeah I know boy, these two Shinobi smell familiar, but I can't place their scent."

Akamaru barked again, Kiba put one of his hands on Akamaru, "Man beast clone!"

A flash of smoke and there were two Kiba's instead of one, but the second one had slightly more feral features. The slightly less feral looking Kiba put his hands together and performed a hand sign, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!"

Hinata remember this technique, she went over the description in her mind, "This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal."

This was the description she was given of the move by Kiba's mother, and she added to it with her own deduction of the technique. She also remembered the hit run strategy Kiba had with this technique, he had used it on Naruto in the Chunin exams. Hinata though to herself, "It failed then Kiba, and it's going to fail now."

Kiba got down on all fours and chakra began to become visible around his body, his eyes became slitted like an animals, his finger nails grew and sharpened into wolf like claws and his chakra became slightly feral. The two Kiba's then spoke, "Ok let's go!"

The two Kiba's then charged forward toward the masked Shinobi, as they got closer she took a step back and put her arms up. The first Kiba, went around her and pounced at her from behind, while the second Kiba pounced towards her head on. At the last second, just as the two Kiba's were going to tackle her, she jumped to the side, her level of speed being shown to be greater than Kiba's. The two Kiba's were too close to each other to change direction, so they slammed into each other and fell onto the ground.

The female masked Shinobi landed on the ground gracefully, the way she landed, Shino recognized it a little. The two Kiba's quickly got back up, the first one quickly spoke, "Ok before it gets out of hand, let's finish this!"

The two Kiba's then began charging forward, after several seconds they twisted around, at began spinning at an extreme speed, turning into two tornado's. Hinata could hear Kiba shout as he and Akamaru, in tornado form, came hurtling towards her, "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!"

As the two came at her, the masked Shinobi quickly jumped away from her location, and landed several feet away. Kiba and Akamaru were so close to her original location, that they couldn't change course, and even if they wanted too, while they used this technique, they couldn't see so if they changed course they probably would have missed anyway. The two stopped spinning and landed on their feet, kicking up some dust in the process. Akamaru still held the appearance of Kiba, and thanks to the mask Hinata was wearing, she couldn't use her Byakugan, so she couldn't tell them apart.

At least not with her eyes, the two weren't done yet, they began charging forward and spinning again, until they were both spinning cyclones once again. "Fang over Fang!"

Shino watched intently as the masked Shinobi stared at Kiba and Akamaru, because she was so focused on them, she didn't see his bugs creeping up behind her. They were right behind her feet, Shino then whispered, "Now, Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere."

The bugs quickly surrounded the masked Shinobi, and quickly covered her. Kiba and Akamaru quickly changed trajectory, and landed on their feet, they looked on as the masked Shinobi was swarmed by the bugs. The chakra eating beetles smothered her for several seconds, until Shino heard a voice right behind him, "Nice try."

Shino quickly turned around, and the masked Shinobi delivered an open palm strike to his chest, knocking him several feet away, and rolling from the force of hitting the ground. The two Kiba's quickly rushed to Shino's side to check if he was ok, the second one disappeared in a puff of smoke and Akamaru was back to his original form. Shino then looked over at the masked Shinobi that was supposed to be covered in chakra eating bugs, it was just a clone, but he didn't understand when she had time to create one. Then he remembered, when Kiba and Akamaru missed with the Fang over Fang technique, they had kicked up some dust, which left the masked Shinobi hidden for a couple of seconds, that was when she had created the clone.

As Kiba and Akamaru checked if Shino was alright, the masked Shinobi approached them. She stopped several feet away from them and spoke, "You two can't land a sneak attack on me, you won't be able to hit me at all, so you can't win. Because I know each and every one of your moves and tricks."

Kiba and Shino were taken back by this statement, Kiba gritted his teeth and spoke, "If that's true, then how? How do you know everything we're going to do?"

"Hmph. By experience."

Before any of the three or four counting Akamaru, could speak they heard Choji's voice, "We did it!"

Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba all turned their attention towards Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. Asuma and Kurenai had been watching both fights, and when they saw Shikamaru, Choji and Ino capture one of the two masked Shinobi, they watched as the three conversed afterward.

Shikamaru nodded his head, the masked Shinobi looked dead at Shikamaru and Choji, and Ino began to speak, using his voice, "Before we do that, let's see who this guy is."

Choji quickly gave his approval, "Yeah and then let's get back to the village for some barbeque!"

Shikamaru shrugged, and said, "Fine, but let's make it quick."

Ino made the masked Shinobi nod his head, she gave a slightly sinister laugh and then made his hand reach up for his mask, he grabbed it tight and was about to pull it off. Hinata wasn't worried, Naruto had it under control, she knew he did. Just as Ino was going to make the masked Shinobi pull off his mask, she froze. Inside Naruto's head, "Hey, what the hell?"

"Get the fuck out!"

The masked Shinobi's body went limp once again, and Ino's body quickly unstiffened. The masked Shinobi looked up at Shikamaru and Choji, Ino managed to get to her feet and quickly walked over to Choji and Shikamaru. All three of them were freaked out that Naruto had broken out of the mind transfer jutsu, Ino had just enough chakra to make it hold a Jonin. The masked Shinobi then spoke, "If you want to see my face that bad, then I'll show it to you."

The masked Shinobi grabbed his mask and pulled it off, revealing his face, everyone could easily recognize him, it was Naruto. Everyone had looks of shock plastered to their faces, all of them had separate thoughts on the fact, Shikamaru thought, "Naruto? He's one of the masked Shinobi? Where has he been all this time? And how'd he get so strong?"

Ino thought, "Impossible! Naruto was an idiot, he wasn't a cunning bad-ass like this guy is! And he wasn't as good looking either, he was bratty and immature! How the hell is this Naruto?"

Choji thought, "Naruto? Is it really Naruto?"

Kiba couldn't help but think, "What the hell is going on here? Naruto?"

Shino thought, "Naruto's one of the masked Shinobi? Then does that mean...?"

Asuma was so surprised by this and Naruto's apparent strength, his cigarette fell right out of his mouth and landed on the grass below him. Kurenai couldn't help but think, "Naruto? The masked Shinobi that was supposed to be of Jonin level skill is Naruto? Wait if Naruto's here then, does he know where Hinata is? Was she able to find him after all?"

Kurenai then glanced down, to see Asuma's cigarette on the ground, she thought, "Asuma you idiot, your going to start a forest fire!"

Kurenai quickly and unnoticeably stomped on the cigarette several times, effectively putting it out before the grass could catch fire. After several seconds of long silence, Shikamaru spoke, "Naruto, what happened to you? If the reports are accurate, you've been all over the place, what's going on, really?"

"What's going on is that I've been helping people that need me, collecting supply's and I've been training. But I'm pretty sure you could already tell I've been doing that."

Naruto gave a cocky smirk after he said this, Shikamaru spoke once again, "No, what's your long term goal? Naruto, what are you after?"

"What am I after? Shikamaru, to put it bluntly...I'm going to finish the mission that I failed two years ago. I'll bring Sasuke back, I swore that I would, and now that I can never become Hokage, that is my one and only dream. And unlike my previous one, I'm going to make this dream a reality."

Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji knew very well what Naruto was talking about, their team had failed to complete the mission. And the three knew that it had struck a big blow against Naruto, but they didn't expect this. Naruto then continued, "I will destroy Orochimaru and bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, but know that it's not for Sakura, it's not for anyone, I'm bringing Sasuke back to Konoha because he's my friend, and these days it's hard to find real ones, especially ones that understand your pain."

Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba knew what Naruto was talking about, they had actually seen the way Naruto was treated when he was younger. Though most of the time, especially Choji and Shikamaru, they were never apart of it. In fact, Shikamaru and Choji never messed with Naruto like the others did. And Kiba didn't do it as much as the others did. After several seconds of silence, Kurenai took a step forward to get Naruto's attention, and spoke, "Naruto, where is Hinata? After you left the village she came after you, did you ever see her?"

"Kurenai, yeah I've seen her. It was really heartwarming that someone came after me, after all no one else did. And when we did meet up, she had some interesting things to tell me, like that she loved me."

Kurenai was taken back by this statement, she had never expected Hinata to confess to Naruto. Naruto could easily see the shock on Kurenai's face, he looked over to Kiba and Shino, and they too, both had a look of shock on their faces. Although, thanks to Shino's high coat and glasses, his shocked expression was barely noticeable. Naruto spoke once again, "Yeah it really touched me, if it wasn't for Hinata I don't know where I would be today, I truly don't. And to tell the truth, I love her too, although she already know's this."

Kiba, Shino and Kurenai were taken back again by Naruto's statement, after several seconds of long silence, Kurenai spoke once again, "Naruto where is Hinata?"

Naruto's cocky grin, changed slightly, no one could notice it but Hinata, his grin had changed from a cocky one, to a mischievous one. "Oh, she's closer than you think."


	38. Squad 8 reunited? Squad 8 never more?

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty eight, please read, enjoy and review.

After several seconds of silence, Kurenai spoke once again, "What do you mean by that? Just tell me, where is Hinata?"

Naruto's mischievous grin grew a bit more as he spoke, "Ok, I'll tell you where Hinata is...on one condition."

Kurenai gave a sigh of slight relief, "Fine, name it."

"Heh heh. If you can defeat me in battle, then I'll tell you where she is."

"That's it?"

"That's it...well, actually there is one more thing, if you lose...then you don't get to see Hinata and you have to give up on this mission and go back to the Leaf Village, peacefully."

Kurenai scowled at Naruto, she nodded her head and just as she was going to charge forward, Asuma put out his arm in front of her, preventing her from running at Naruto. "Huh? Asuma what are you doing?"

"Don't worry Kurenai, I got this one. I'll take your deal Naruto, and I'll show you the full power of a Leaf Jonin."

Naruto brought his right hand up and beckoned Asuma to attack him, Asuma looked over at his three students, they understood the message. The three Chunin backed away and regrouped with Kurenai, Asuma looked at Naruto and after several seconds he charged forward toward him. The five Chunin level Shinobi, the Jonin level Shinobi and the female masked Shinobi watched as Naruto and Asuma engaged in battle with each other. Asuma threw a right hook Naruto's way, he just caught it with ease. Asuma then threw a left hook, which Naruto caught as well. Asuma smirked and then shot his knee up, but instead of it being slammed into Naruto's gut, it was slammed into Naruto's own knee.

Naruto had brought up his own knee in defense, then before Asuma could make his next move, Naruto brought his head back a bit and shot it forward, slamming into Asuma's head. Giving him a strong headbutt, Asuma stumbled back from the force, and before he could regain his composure, Naruto advanced. Naruto threw a right hook, it connected nicely with Asuma's face, causing him to take a step back. Naruto took a step forward, then he brought his left arm back and shot it forward, slamming his left fist into Asuma's gut, giving him a hard left jab to the abdomen.

Asuma involuntarily took a step back and hunched over in pain, Naruto took a step forward, and brought his right knee up with dangerous speed, and with incredible force behind it, it slammed strait up into Asuma's jaw. Causing Asuma to jerk up and take a step back, Naruto took a step forward, brought back his right arm and shot it forward with great force. Naruto then hit Asuma with a heavy right handed haymaker, the impact was so great that it knocked Asuma down onto the ground and made him slide several feet away on his back. Naruto stood up strait, looked down at Asuma and spoke, "Now what was that about showing me the full power of a Leaf Jonin?"

Asuma spit out some blood from his mouth before he responded, "You've become quite arrogant."

"It's not arrogance, if it's true, besides I think a can handle you pretty well. So I deserve to gloat."

Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew that if Asuma came at him with his full strength, that it wouldn't be an easy battle. But he would win either way, but he really needed to wrap things up, so he was going to beat him into unconsciousness before he can use his full potential. Asuma slowly got up, but before he could stand up all the way, Naruto already had a plan to beat him in ten hits or less. Asuma stood fully erect, but he quickly hunched his back a little, Naruto had hit him pretty hard, it hurt him to stand up strait.

As the female masked Shinobi watched Naruto and Asuma, Shino watched her, after several seconds, Shino noticed her drop her guard. This was his chance, he already had his bugs in place, he then whispered beneath his breath, "Now."

The bugs near the masked female Shinobi''s foot, that had been making their way there for a while, all crawled onto each other and formed a fist, it quickly swung at her. Hinata had dropped her guard, she was barely able to notice this threat, she quickly dodged, but the fist made of bugs managed to knock off her mask. Shino's plan worked, he had unmasked the female Shinobi, and everyone except for Shino was surprised by who they saw underneath the mask. Shino had guessed that the masked Shinobi female was Hinata, she had given several subtle hints, and then once the other masked Shinobi was revealed to be Naruto, Shino knew it was a ninety percent chance that Hinata was under the second mask.

Kurenai was shocked into disbelief, while Asuma, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Akamaru were just shocked. Everyone diverted their attention from Naruto to Hinata, Kurenai began to tear up as she saw Hinata. She couldn't believe it was her, she looked almost exactly like she did two years ago. Kurenai forgot about everything else around her and just focused on Hinata. She quickly ran over to Hinata, before Hinata could react, she was trapped in a motherly hug by Kurenai. Kurenai cried as she hugged Hinata to her, Asuma had never seen Kurenai like this before, but he knew that something like this was bound to happen eventually.

When Hinata ran away from the village, Kurenai bottled up her emotion over it, she kept it bottled for two years and seeing Hinata has made that bottle pop it's lid. Hinata was truly stunned by this outburst from her former sensei, Kurenai gripped Hinata tighter and spoke, "I'm so glad you ok. I was so worried, Hinata."

Hinata hadn't been very affectionate to anyone besides Naruto over the last two years, so she had forgotten how she thought of Kurenai as a mother of sorts. She glanced at Naruto, and he smiled, he knew how much Hinata would have missed her teammates. And inside he felt guilty about her leaving the whole village behind for him, after several moments Hinata and Naruto glanced at a tree, and they saw Itachi, the way he was staring at them, told them that they needed to get these people out of here quick. So Hinata pushed Kurenai away from her, Kurenai was startled by this, she stared at Hinata, "Hinata?"

"Go, leave now. Head back to the Leaf Village, otherwise I'll have no choice but to make you leave by force."

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru quickly stepped up beside their sensei, Kurenai took a step forward and Hinata activated her Byakugan, now Kurenai knew she was serious. "Hinata?"

Kiba was confused and angry, "Hinata what do you think your doing? We're your teammates!"

"Leave, now. I don't want to hurt you four, but if I have to, then I will."

Kiba was becoming more impatient and angry, he didn't understand why Hinata was doing this, "Hinata listen to yourself! Your going to hurt your teammates and sensei, your comrades, your friends?"

Hinata was severely angered by Kiba, she quickly let out her emotions, "Comrades? Friends? You four are no friends of mine. All four of you doubted Naruto, you put him down, and you treated him like he was a freak and a loser, especially you Kiba."

This remark shocked the hell out of Hinata's teammates, she quickly continued, "Everyone always put him down, told him he was a loser, treated him worse than dirt! And you four were apart of it, directly or indirectly, it doesn't matter, people like you, and especially people like you Kiba, make me sick!"

Hinata's teammates stared at her in disbelief and shock, "I'm the only one who ever truly believed in Naruto, he taught me what was important, he taught me to never give up. And he barely knew me, yet he stuck up for me when I was bullied. He took the physical punishment that was meant for me, he always tried to help everyone. All he wanted was to be acknowledged, but no one would give him that. He was always alone, me and him are more alike then you four will ever know. And I can't ever forgive you for what you've done to my Naruto! I will never forgive any of you!"

Kiba, with anger and hurt apparent in his voice, spoke, "Hinata you can't be serious...I know we treated Naruto bad, but still, your choosing him over your family and your friends?"

"Friends? Family? I didn't know I had any, I was always isolated just as Naruto was. No one ever really cared for me, and the few that did, despised the person I love the most, Naruto. I can't even be around you, because if I even look at you, I feel sick to my stomach! Naruto is better than any Shinobi to ever come from Konoha, he's the kindest, strongest, most caring, most dedicated Shinobi anyone has ever seen! And that's selling him short, he's a better Shinobi and person than any of the Hokage's! And especially any of the villagers! Naruto is the person I love the most, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a purpose in life, if he was gone, then I might as well be dead! I will gladly choose him over the village and everyone in it without a seconds hesitation!"

"That I swear! And I never go back on my word, because that too is my nindo, my ninja way!"


	39. Former Students VS Former Masters

Hey guys, here's chapter thirty nine, hope you guys like it, please read, enjoy and review.

"Since you four won't leave peacefully, I'll have to make you leave!"

Hinata then moved from her position, she moved so fast that no one but Naruto, the hidden Itachi and the two hidden Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade could follow her movements. She quickly appeared behind Shino, she slammed her knee into his back, right into his spinal cord, temporarily paralyzing him. She then spun around and slammed her leg hard into his head, causing him to fly several feet away from the force. Kiba and Kurenai turned to see Hinata do this, but she quickly disappeared once again. She appeared beside Shino, brought her leg up and brought it down with great force, slamming it into his chest, breaking at least two of his ribs. The rest of her squad turned to see this, but she disappeared again.

She reappeared beside Akamaru, she brought up her knee, slamming it into the side of his throat, causing him severe pain. She then quickly shot her left leg forward, slamming her leg into his chest, breaking several of his ribs. She then pulled out a kunai, twirled it around her finger once, then slammed it into one of Akamaru's hind legs, causing the dog to yelp, she had rendered him incapable of movement. Akamaru quickly collapsed onto the ground, Kiba turned to his dog, his companion, "Akamaru!"

Hinata disappeared once again, she appeared behind Kiba, went for a leg sweep, knocking him off his feet. As he was about to hit the ground, Hinata brought down her elbow with great force and speed, she slammed it into Kiba's throat, almost crushing his trachea. Kiba immediately spit up a semi-large amount of blood and passed out, Hinata then moved again, appearing behind her former sensei Kurenai. Kurenai managed to turn around and put her arms up to defend herself, Hinata shot her right arm forward, her palm open, but before she could hit Kurenai, she blocked her attack.

Hinata then shot her left arm forward, her palm open, but it didn't do anything to Kurenai's guard, not that it was supposed to. Hinata quickly got down low and went for a leg sweep, Kurenai quickly jumped several feet into the air, hoping to avoid any attacks from her former student. Hinata looked up at her former master and jumped up after her, she got up close and began to trade blows with Kurenai. The two landed on their feet, but Kurenai was still hesitating, she didn't want to hurt her former student, she thought of her as a daughter. She couldn't bare it if something happened to her.

Kurenai had to try and talk her former student down, "Hinata please stop this, come back to the Leaf with us, please. We can find a way to make everything right again, we'll find a new Hokage, I promise. That way Naruto can come back, that's what you want, I know it is."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, then she spoke, "That's not good enough! Naruto can never achieve his dream because of his exile, never! Do you know how much pain and sorrow that has caused him? No of course you don't! Do you know everything Naruto and I have been through, no you don't. Stop pretending like you understand, because you don't and you never will!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, dashed towards her former master, and before she could put up a fight, Hinata extended her index and middle fingers on both hands, got up close and unleashed the Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palms upon her former master, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palm! Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!"

Hinata hit sixty four of Kurenai's chakra points, blocking off her chakra supply. Kurenai fell to her knee's from the pain, Hinata quickly took advantage of this, took several steps back and raced forward toward her former master. She got up close and slammed her right knee strait into Kurenai's face, knocking her flat out on her back, while leaving her unconscious.

While Hinata dealt with those four, her old squad, Naruto would deal with the four Shinobi over at his location. He quickly made his move, he appeared behind Shikamaru, he hit him hard with a kick to the face, sending him flying towards Asuma. Naruto then disappeared again, reappearing behind Choji, Naruto slammed his elbow into Choji's back, paralyzing him for a moment, Naruto then jumped up and drop kicked him. Choji was knocked to the ground and slid towards Asuma and Shikamaru, Naruto disappeared again, he quickly reappeared behind Ino.

This one he was going to enjoy, Naruto turned her around and slammed his left fist into her gut, causing her to cough up a bit of blood, Naruto then brought back his right hand and shot it forward, delivering a heavy right handed haymaker strait to Ino's face. This sent her flying, her body flew strait into Asuma, knocking him down onto the ground. Ino was now unconscious, with blood trickling out her mouth, Naruto hated hitting girls but he hated that bitch almost as much. Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma looked up at Naruto with scowls on their faces, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave a cheeky bastard like grin.

Naruto then got serious, his grin turned into a frown and he charged forward at the four, and just as he was about to reach them, someone appeared in front of him and stopped him. It was Kakashi, Kakashi stood in between Naruto and squad ten. Naruto took a step back and gave a cocky smirk to his former sensei, "Well hi Kakashi, what's up?"

Kakashi remained silent for a second, then he looked Naruto in his right eye, "Naruto...your coming back to the village, whether you like it or not. We'll deal with the Hokage, he doesn't have to know it's you, but you have to come back, we can help you. Naruto I'm trying to help you, we're all trying to help you, just come with us, peacefully."

"Heh. You help me? Sorry Kakashi, but I'm no longer below you. I have the strength to defeat you, and I will soon have enough strength to destroy Orochimaru and free Sasuke from his clutches, believe it. And you don't hold authority above me anymore, your no longer my sensei, Kakashi. If you haven't noticed, there are three Akatsuki bodies in this area, one was defeated by me, one was destroyed by Hinata, and the third one was killed by my and Hinata's new sensei. And from the strength you've shown in the past, you wouldn't be able to take any of these three. Although with a bit of help from Asuma and Kurenai, you might have been able to defeat one of them, while sustaining only minor injuries."

Kakashi remembered when Naruto was younger, when he could barely think of the right words to say, which led him to use a lot of the same words over and over again. And then forget about making speeches, his memory could only think of one or two speeches Naruto had ever given. And that was when his blood was pumping and he was deadly serious, but now Naruto stood before him and spewed out a speech as if he had been practicing it for a long time. Kakashi stopped his train of thought, and quickly returned himself to the situation at hand.

He had to defeat Naruto and return him to the village, he couldn't help but think, "Ok then Naruto, let's see just how strong you've gotten."

Kakashi looked dead into Naruto's right eye, reached with his right hand up and grabbed his headband. He then removed it from his eye, putting it in the position that most Shinobi had their headbands in, revealing his sharingan eye. "Let's do this."

Naruto's cocky smirk grew, "Gladly."

The former master and student charged forward towards each other, Naruto was the first to attack though. Naruto quickly brought back his right arm and went for a right hook, Kakashi quickly caught Naruto's fist in his left hand. Naruto quickly went for a left jab, but Kakashi caught that with his right hand. Naruto then shot his right knee up towards Kakashi's gut, Kakashi quickly countered by raising his left knee, causing Naruto's right knee and Kakashi's left knee to slam into each other. Both Shinobi then lowered their knee's, but Naruto quickly repeated himself by shooting his left knee up towards Kakashi's gut.

Kakashi just repeated his defense again, he raised his right knee, so Naruto's left knee would slam into his right knee. Naruto and Kakashi then lowered their knee's, Naruto then quickly shot his head forward, hoping to land a headbutt on Kakashi. But thanks to Kakashi's knowledge of Naruto's tactics, and his sharingan, he had seen this coming. Kakashi quickly moved his head to the side, avoiding Naruto's headbutt completely. Naruto brought his head back to it's original position and flashed his smirk at Kakashi once again, Naruto had fought against both Itachi and Sasuke, he knew how to get around the sharingan. And since Kakashi's sharingan was natural, it should be even easier.

Naruto quickly sent a surge of chakra through his body, then he jumped up and slammed both of his knee's into Kakashi's gut. Kakashi let go of Naruto and hunched over in pain, Naruto quickly took advantage of this, got down low and brought his right fist up with incredible force. Slamming it into Kakashi's jaw, hitting him with a powerful uppercut. Kakashi's body jerked strait up, Naruto then quickly formed the Rasengan in his right hand and shot it forward, slamming his Rasengan into Kakashi's gut. It exploded on contact and sent Kakashi flying several feet away, Kakashi quickly regained his composure, caught himself and landed on his feet.

Naruto flashed his smirk at Kakashi for a third time, Kakashi was panting as Naruto did this. He wasn't expecting such physical power from Naruto, Brandon had to have taught him how to increase his strength. Because Naruto didn't even put chakra into his strikes, he had used his chakra to draw the attention of Kakashi's sharingan. Kakashi quickly dashed towards Naruto, when he got up close he went for a right hook, Naruto caught his hand, but Kakashi had already sent a jab at Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard and Kakashi left fist drilled into his gut, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

Kakashi wasn't done, he brought back his left arm, clenched his left fist a little tighter and shot it forward, slamming it into Naruto's face full force, hitting him with as strong a left hook he could form without chakra. Naruto was knocked to the ground by the force of the punch, blood was trickling out of his mouth and down onto his chin. He wiped the blood off onto his right sleeve and stood up. Naruto jumped back several feet, and began forming a Rasengan. "Ok Kakashi, let's see just how strong that Lightning Blade of yours is."

With his Rasengan formed, Naruto charged forward. Kakashi knew that Naruto was much stronger than he was two years ago, but if he hit him with a full power Lightning Blade, he could kill him. He would have to be careful, Kakashi put his arm to the ground and grabbed his wrist with his right hand and began charging his Lightning Blade. After several seconds he charged forward, the former master and student raced towards each other, and when they got close enough they slammed their signature techniques into each other. The two clashed for several seconds, but as the clash continued Naruto spoke, "Kakashi, remember how you said that the Lightning Blade wasn't my kind of technique?"

Kakashi stared into Naruto's eyes as he asked this question, and Naruto, not waiting for an answer, continued, "Well, you were wrong."

Naruto then formed the Lightning Blade with his left hand, brought it up and shot it forward. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Naruto performing the Lightning Blade, Kakashi quickly formed the Rasengan in his right hand and shot it forward as well, slamming it into Naruto's Lightning Blade. The two clashed with each other's signature techniques, Naruto knew the Lightning Blade, but Naruto knew that Kakashi's Lightning Blade was much stronger. But Naruto also knew that, thanks to Brandon's training, his Rasengan was stronger than Kakashi's. Now he would see if his Lightning Blade was stronger than Kakashi's Rasengan and if his Rasengan was stronger than Kakashi's Lightning Blade

Kakashi was glad he had charged a full power Lightning Blade, otherwise Naruto's Rasengan would have broken through his Lightning Blade, because Naruto was using his full power Rasengan. The two clashed for several more seconds until, they both pushed forward with all their might. Kakashi's Rasengan broke through Naruto's Lightning Blade, while Naruto's Rasengan broke through Kakashi's Lightning Blade. Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Kakashi's chest, while Kakashi slammed his Rasengan into Naruto's chest. The Rasengan's exploded on contact and sent both the former master, and the former student flying flying away from each other at incredible speeds.


	40. Incident 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with some games, then with my Naruto's Alternate Destiny story. But anyway, here's chapter fourty, hope you guys like it, please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto flew several feet back until he slammed full force into a tree, he slid down and landed on his butt. While Kakashi flew back and slammed through several tree's, causing them to fall over. The momentum the attack had given his body finally stopped and he landed on his back in the grass. Asuma looked around and saw Kiba's unconscious form, Shino's unconscious body, a wounded Akamaru and a motionless Kurenai. Asuma got to his feet and made his way to Kurenai, while Shikamaru and Choji, who was carrying Ino on his shoulder, made their way over to Kakashi to see if he was alright.

Hinata had seen the exchange of attacks between Naruto and Kakashi, and by the time Naruto had slammed into the tree, Hinata was already on her way to him. As he slid down onto his butt, Hinata was mere inches from him. She was soon standing over him, she got down on her knee's and quickly checked Naruto over for any type of wounds. With her inspection of Naruto, she determined that he had a few broken ribs, which were caused by Naruto's impact into the tree. Hinata knew what she was doing, she was taught the medical arts by her sensei. She helped Naruto to his feet, and they both looked on at the seven Leaf Shinobi.

As far as Choji and Shikamaru could tell, Kakashi was fine, but they hadn't any medical training at all. But upon closer inspection, Shikamaru found that Kakashi had at least several broken ribs. But he couldn't tell Kakashi, because he was unconscious. Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma all looked over at Naruto and Hinata, all three of them let scowls come upon their faces. Asuma managed to stand up, and speak, "Shikamaru, Choji, we have no choice. We have to retreat."

Shikamaru and Choji nodded their heads, Choji gave Shikamaru Ino to carry, while he carried Shino and Kiba. Asuma carried Kurenai over his left shoulder, while he carried Kakashi over his right shoulder. Shikamaru pulled the kunai out of Akamaru's leg to see if he could move. Akamaru looked woozy, but with the kunai removed, he could move a little bit. So Squad Ten, and what was left of Squad Eight retreated. Naruto and Hinata both breathed a sigh of relief, Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly jumped out from behind some bushes, coming out into the open. Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at Naruto, mixed feelings in both of their eyes. Naruto was shocked into silence, he didn't say a word.

Tsunade slowly walked forward towards Naruto, but neither he or Hinata went on the offensive or defensive. When Tsunade got up close, she locked Naruto into a tight hug and began to cry. "I'm so glad your okay Naruto."

Naruto was caught off guard, of all the things he thought Tsunade might do to him when she found out what he was up to, this was not on the list. Hinata smiled at this, Naruto never had a mother figure in his life, and Tsunade might be able to fill that role. Naruto could barely utter two words, "Grandma Tsunade?"

After several seconds Brandon arrived on the scene, but he didn't disturb Naruto and Tsunade. He just walked up behind Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked back at him and they smiled at each other. Brandon had only known Naruto for a little over two years, but he learned a lot of what he had gone through from Hinata. But the stories weren't hers to tell, so she didn't tell him everything, and he understood why she hadn't. Tsunade finally let go of Naruto and wiped her tears away, Tsunade's hands moved to Naruto's shoulders and she firmly gripped them. She then, in one quick motion, brought up her knee and slammed it full force into Naruto's gut, causing him to hunch over in pain and cough up a bit of blood.

Naruto couldn't breathe, he literally had the wind knocked out of him. As Naruto stood hunched over, Tsunade spoke, "Why? Why didn't you let me know you were okay? I was sick with worry, I thought I had failed the last person who I held the most dear. Tell me..."

Naruto managed to take a small breath and choke out something, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you didn't contact me, tell me why your doing this on your own. Tell me why you let me and the rest of you friends suffer from the mystery of your fate!"

"No. I won't tell you, sorry Granny."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "If you don't tell me, I'll beat it out of you!"

Naruto stood up and looked Tsunade in the eyes with fierce determination, "Do it."

Then, as fast as an eagle swooping down upon it's prey, Tsunade slammed her left fist with all her might into Naruto's gut. This caused him to cough up a mouthful of blood, and hunch over in pain, again. Hinata gasped at this, no matter what, she still couldn't get used to seeing Naruto beaten. "Tell me you squirt!"

Naruto then spit a bit of blood onto Tsunade's shoes, "Never."

Tsunade then gritted her teeth even harder, "Take this you brat!"

Tsunade then raised her right leg and brought it down with severe force, slamming the back of her heel into Naruto's head as hard as she could. The force was so great, that Naruto was slammed down onto the ground from the force. His face slammed strait into the ground, breaking his nose, causing a bit of blood to begin leaking out of his nostrils. Naruto managed to get to his knee's then to his feet, he stood strait up and looked Tsunade in the eyes, "Is that all you got, you old hag?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth so hard that she thought that they might break, "Now your going to get it!"

Tsunade brought back her right arm and shot it forward, slamming her right fist right into Naruto's face, hitting him with a severely strong haymaker. This punch sent Naruto flying, he smashed through a couple of tree's and after several seconds landed on the ground. Tsunade made her way to Naruto, bent down, grabbed him by the collar of his vest and lifted him into the air. "Tell me, or I'll break so many of your bones, that you'll be condemned to a hospital bed for the rest of your life!"

Naruto gave a cocky smirk, blood trickling from his mouth and nostrils, "Sorry, but your not getting anything out of me."

Tsunade brought back her right arm and shot it forward, slamming it into Naruto's gut. He spat up a bit of blood onto Tsunade's shirt, she wasn't done. She brought her right arm back and slammed it into his gut again. She repeated this several times, after the ninth time, she spoke, "Have you had enough of a beating yet?"

Naruto looked strait into Tsunade's eyes, and spit some blood onto her face, "You hit like a three year old Granny. That's not enough to make me talk."

Tsunade wiped the blood that was spat onto her face onto her sleeve, then brought back her right arm, "I'm going to hit you so hard, that you won't be able to talk!"

Tsunade then shot her right arm forward, with every ounce of her strength, but just as it was going to hit him, Hinata jumped at him, knocking him out of the way, so she took the the powerful strait punch to her face. This sent her flying, she slammed into a tree, slid down onto the grassy ground, blood beginning to trickle out of her mouth, she was also unconscious. Naruto followed Hinata as she went flying, and when she hit the tree and slid down onto the ground, something snapped. Tsunade then realized what she had done, she had hit Hinata instead of Naruto. As Naruto stared at Hinata's unconscious form, a blood red chakra aura began to appear around him.

Naruto then turned towards Tsunade, two of his teeth grew into fangs, his fingernails sharpened and grew until they were a set of claws. His hair became slightly longer and untamed, his eyes turned blood red and his pupils were replaced by slitted fox eyes. Naruto stared Tsunade in the eyes and spoke, his voice meshing with the Nine Tails's, "You'll pay for that! No one lays a hand on Hinata and lives!"

Naruto's skin then began to rip off, the blood red chakra aura becoming darker. Inch by slowly, agonizing inch, Naruto's skin was ripped from his body. The pain was so intense, he couldn't help but cry out in pain, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto's skin was replaced by a red chakra skin, he had entered his four tailed form. Tsunade took a step back, Naruto looked like a wild demon. Jiraiya stepped forward, stepping up beside Tsunade. Brandon scowled, Naruto was very dangerous when he was angry. Naruto lunged forward toward Tsunade, but before he could get her, Jiraiya slammed a Rasengan into Naruto's chest. It fluctuated and exploded, sending the four tailed Naruto flying. The four tailed Naruto managed to recompose himself in mid air and land on all fours. He then dashed towards the two legendary Sannin.

He lunged at Tsunade again, Jiraiya was about to use a technique to defend Tsunade, but before he could, a third arm grew out of the four tailed Naruto's back and smacked Jiraiya with extreme strength, sending him flying. Naruto then pinned Tsunade to the ground, she struggled, she slammed her fists into his face and chest repeatedly, causing him to pause from the impact. But the third arm that attacked Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade by the throat and held her still, so Naruto could finish her off. But before he could, Brandon hit him with a chakra charged shoulder charge, knocking him off of Tsunade.

Naruto quickly reversed this though and pinned Brandon to the ground, the third arm then began to repeatedly punch Brandon in the face, Naruto was going to finish it, he raised his right arm and was prepared to slice down. But before he could, Brandon shot his head forward giving Naruto a strong headbutt. This dazed Naruto for a second, but that was all Brandon needed. Brandon looked at Jiraiya and nodded his head, Jiraiya nodded his head back and he formed the Rasengan. He then charged forward toward Naruto, Brandon quickly created a Rasengan and slammed it into Naruto's chest, it then began to fluctuate. Jiraiya then slammed his Rasengan into Naruto's back, it fluctuated and both Rasengan's exploded at the same time.

This sent Jiraiya and Brandon flying, they both slammed into opposite tree's on opposite sides of the battlefield. The two quickly got back to their feet and looked towards Naruto, he was lying on the ground, looking badly beaten, but he hadn't reverted from his four tailed form yet. Naruto managed to get on all fours and began to roar, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto was encased in a small red dome, and you could hear his screams as he transformed, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's bones were ripped out of his body and worn like armor, his rib cage, his skull, his arms and his legs. The sixth tail had emerged once again, the red dome faded and Naruto looked at the three opponents before him and bellowed in rage, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itachi saw how dire the situation was, if he didn't step in, someone was going to die. Itachi appeared behind Naruto and tried for a spinning kick, but Naruto grew a third arm out of his back and grabbed Itachi's leg. Jiraiya was surprised to see an Akatsuki member, "Akatsuki!"

Brandon tried to get him to focus, "Forget about the Akatsuki! We need to take Naruto down, now! Otherwise someone's going to die!"

Jiraiya was silent for a second, "Okay, alright."

Jiraiya and Brandon then both formed Rasengan's and dashed towards Naruto, Tsunade was rushing towards Naruto, ready to smash his face in, if she had to hurt Naruto to prevent the Nine Tails from taking full control of him, then so be it. Naruto turned around and tried to slam his fist into Itachi, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke, it was a Shadow Clone. Naruto looked to his right, and there was Itachi. He formed a couple of hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu."

Itachi began to breathe fire as if he was a dragon, a ball of flame came flying at Naruto, a stream of fire connected to it. Itachi was too close to Naruto for him to dodge the technique, so he stood on his hind legs and grabbed the fireball. He held it back with all his might. He then began walking forward, pushing the fireball back. But as he did this, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Brandon got closer to him. Tsunade got to him first and hit him in the back with a three punch combo, but a third arm grew out of Naruto's back and slapped her away. Another arm then grew out of Naruto's back, a fourth arm.

And when Jiraiya and Brandon were about to slam their Rasengan's into Naruto's back, his palms took the blow, Naruto's third and fourth arm were holding Jiraiya and Brandon's Rasengan's in place. Itachi knew that the six tailed Naruto was a strong opponent, so he increased the strength of his fireball by ten fold. Naruto was force to take a step back and exert more chakra as this happened, this was Brandon's and Jiraiya's chance. Both of them exerted as much chakra as they could muster a shot their Rasengan wielding arms forward, breaking through Naruto's third and fourth arm and slamming their Rasengan's into his back. Itachi, then focused all of the chakra he could into his fireball, increasing it's size, heat and strength by three times.

This caused Naruto to lose his grip on the fireball, which caused it to slam into him, with the force from two Rasengan's behind him, and the force of a very powerful fireball in front of him, Naruto couldn't recover. The Rasengan's fluctuated madly and then exploded, the fireball exploding at the same time. Anyone within a few miles radius would have been able to hear Naruto's cry of pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Th explosion sent Brandon, Itachi and Jiraiya flying in three separate directions. All three of them flew about fifteen feet away and slammed down hard onto the ground. Brandon sat up, but as he did he felt extreme pain in his chest. Jiraiya managed to sit up, but he felt sore pain all over his right arm. Itachi stood up, he was fine, except for the minor throbbing of his head. Jiraiya and Brandon managed to get to their feet as well, all three of the Shinobi looked over at Naruto. He was lying face down on the ground, his ANBU outfit torn to shreds, bruises, burns and scars all over his body, and he was unconscious.

Itachi gathered Naruto and Hinata and carried them over his shoulder, he looked at Brandon and nodded his head. He then began walking away, Jiraiya and Tsunade were about to say something, but before they could, Brandon spoke, "Just trust him, and by trusting him, you'll be trusting me."

Brandon then motioned to Itachi, and began walking after him. Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same and followed.


	41. Horrible Memories Part 1

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty one, hope you guys find it, well I hope you guys find it interesting. Now, guys and girls, I'd really appreciate a review from you on this chapter, I want some feedback, please. Do you like it? Do you hate it? And do you want me to do more like it? Now please read, enjoy and review.

The Two Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Brandon followed Itachi as he carried Naruto and Hinata. The four walked for about an hour, until they had exited the Forest of a Quiet Moment and into the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village. They then walked for several more hours, until they entered apart of the Hidden Leaf Forest that neither Jiraiya or Tsunade recognized. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Brandon began to look around the forest as they followed Itachi, after several minutes a grass covered mountain could be seen in the distance, a building on top of it.

Jiraiya and Tsunade then both thought the exact same thing, "The Uchiha hideout."

The four made their way up the mountain and into the building. They walked down several halls, and everywhere they went, grey walls and the Uchiha symbol was there staring at them. They walked up a flight of steps and a few more hallways until they stopped at a door, that looked the same as all the other doors, Itachi opened it and he and Jiraiya, Tsunade and Brandon entered the room that was behind it. The room held a queen sized bed with white pillows, a white sheet and a blue blanket. A bathroom, a bedside table and of course grey walls with the Uchiha symbol on them. Itachi laid Naruto and Hinata beside each other in the queen sized bed and turned towards Jiraiya, Tsunade and Brandon.

Itachi looked at Brandon, Brandon knew what he wanted, so he shook his head. Itachi understood, Brandon had not yet asked Jiraiya to train Naruto in the art of the sage. Itachi looked towards Jiraiya and spoke, "Listen Jiraiya, Naruto wont even consider the thought of going back to the village until he has achieved his goal, and that's the death of Orochimaru and the rescue of Sasuke. So, unless he becomes stronger, he will die. So I advise that you take him to Mount Myoboku, to train him in the art of the sage."

Jiraiya was very emotional at the moment, finding Naruto, knowing Naruto's intentions and Itachi acting like some sort of ally. All of that was a little too much for him, "Itachi, why do concern yourself with this? You slaughtered your whole clan, why would you care about the last living member? And why haven't you taken Naruto to the rest of the Akatsuki? Did You suddenly grow a conscious? No I didn't think so. So, why do you actually care? What's there for you to gain in all of this?"

Itachi was silent for a moment, but he did eventually speak, "There are only two people besides myself that know why I would be doing this, and one of them is dead, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The second one wouldn't let it leak out because of multiple reasons regarding his position in power, I'd like to keep my secrets as secret as possible. So all I can tell you is that, I have no reason to want the Akatsuki to reach their goals. And that my best interests lie with helping Naruto, and the safety of the Hidden Leaf."

Jiraiya was silent, he looked as though he was examining Itachi, as if he by looking at him, he could tell if he was lying or not. Brandon then chipped in, "Listen to me Jiraiya, I have been watching over Naruto for a little over two years now. And I wouldn't do anything that would be too dangerous to him, I trust Itachi, I don't think that he's going to do anything malicious or underhanded. So I think you should listen to him, at least when it comes to this."

Jiraiya thought it over for a moment, "Okay, I'll trust you, for now. But, Brandon, I want to know what you have been teaching Naruto and what's been going on with him for the past two years. And I mean all of it."

Brandon nodded his head, Itachi then spoke, "Thank you, Jiraiya."

Itachi then left the room, Tsunade walked over to the bed and began checking over Hinata, making sure she was ok. While Jiraiya listened to what Brandon had to say, Tsunade listened and provided care to Hinata at the same time.

Naruto stood in about three inches of water, he looked around, he was in his mindscape once again. Naruto gritted his teeth, he was enraged. He turned toward the gate with the seal on it and spoke, "Nine Tails!"

The Nine Tailed Fox became visible, appearing out of nowhere from the darkness behind the gate. Naruto then continued, "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

The Nine Tails wasn't one to take anything like that, so he replied with a booming, menacing voice, "Watch what you say boy! I'll destroy you if you speak to me like that again!"

"Keep making those hollow threats of yours Fox, I don't care! But what I do care about is that you made me try to kill Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade and my Sensei!"

"You've got it wrong boy! I was helping you keep your goddamn promise! You swore to protect that girl, no matter who it was that hurt her! So if there was someone you should be furious with, it should be you and your two faced ways!"

Naruto gritted his teeth even harder, "Shut up! It's not Granny's fault that she hit Hinata!"

"Oh so it's the girls fault?"

"No, of course not! She was protecting me!"

"And the blonde one was beating you! So who's side are you on? You better choose, and soon. Otherwise, you'll lose that girl of yours, forever!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Your wrong!"

"I'm wrong am I? No, your wrong! That girl is the only good thing that has happened to you! But you seem to have forgotten that! So let me refresh your memory!"

Naruto's chest tightened, his head began to throb uncontrollably and he began to see memories of his time as a young boy. He couldn't take the pain, he fell to his knee's, he clutched his head in both of his hands and he couldn't help but scream out in agony, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Naruto walked through the shop district, he was heading to this mask store that he had found the other day. There was this one mask that looked almost identical to that of an ANBU black ops member's mask. It intrigued Naruto, but he didn't get a good look at it, so although he didn't have any money, he was going to go and look at the mask. When he arrived and entered the store, and as soon as he did he spotted the mask on the wall. He walked over to it and gawked at it in awe, the mask was a cheap plastic fake, but to Naruto it was an awesome piece of __memorabilia. He stood there and just stared at the mask for a few minutes, then he reached up and pulled it off the wall. He held it in his hands and continued to stare, while feeling the texture._

_But unfortunately people had noticed Naruto and had began to whisper about him, this caught the attention of the mask shop owner. As soon as he laid eyes on Naruto, he gritted his teeth and came out from behind the counter where the customers came to pay him at. He walked over to Naruto and snatched the mask from his hands, Naruto looked at the man and spoke, "Hey I was looking at that!"_

_The man began pushing Naruto, making him back up out of his shop, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

_Just as Naruto exited the man's shop, he pushed Naruto even harder, causing him to fall onto the ground, landing right on his butt. "I said get out!"_

_everyone in the area now had their eye's on Naruto. Naruto didn't understand what he had done wrong, __"But I was just looking at that mask and..."_

_The shop owner then threw the mask at Naruto, hitting him in the head with it. "Here! Take it! Take it and go! Leave! Get away from here!"_

_Tears began to roll down Naruto's face, the mask shop owner walked back into his store and Naruto stood up. He walked over to the mask and picked it up, he then looked around, everyone was staring at him, and whispering about him. He could hear them, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Naruto began to cry more, he couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_Naruto then turned around and began to run as fast as he could away from the shop district, and he couldn't help but cry the whole way. An hour later, Naruto was wearing the mask as he walked home. As Naruto neared his apartment that he had been given, he felt something hit the back of his head. Naruto turned around and picked it up, it was a small rock, really small. "Hey Weirdo!"_

_Naruto then looked up, there was three different kids, each of them had a fist sized rock in their hands. "Hand over that mask! Or else!"_

_Naruto shook his head real quick, turned around and began to run in the opposite direction as fast as he possibly could. Naruto was able to stay ahead for several seconds, but the three boys eventually got close enough to him and began to throw their rocks. The first rock missed Naruto completely, the second grazed, his cheek, the third hit him in the back, he couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain, "Ahh!"_

_Naruto continued to run as fast as he could, the fourth rock hit him in his neck, it hurt like hell, he once again let out a yelp of pain, "Ahh!"_

_The fifth rock went zooming by Naruto's head, but he could see his apartment building, he was almost home free! As Naruto got closer and closer to the stairs to his apartment complex, he felt more like he was going to make it. But the sixth rock hit him strait in the back of the head, Naruto crumpled to the ground and began to bleed from the back of his head. The boys approached him, and took the mask right off of his face, "Thanks for the mask, loser!"_

_The boys then ran off, Naruto was crying, he was in a lot of pain. He managed to sit up and feel the back of his head, it was gushing blood, if the rock had hit him any harder, he would of had to go to the hospital. But Naruto had gotten off lucky...this time. Naruto stood up and looked at the stairs to his apartment complex, he heard a footstep, he turned around and he saw a pale girl with black hair and milky white eyes. Naruto didn't get a good look at her though, because he turned around and dashed up the stairs, screaming, "No! No! Don't hit me with another rock! Please!"_

_He entered the complex, and rushed to his apartment door. He unlocked it, opened it and entered. He closed the door, locked it with all the locks he had and stood, his back against the door. Naruto slid down the door and sat, his back against it. Naruto then hid his face in his hands and began to cry his heart out._

Naruto forced his body to it's feet, and screamed as loud as he possibly could, 'STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT!"

The Nine Tails let go of Naruto's mind and disappeared, but not before leaving he left Naruto a few words, "Boy, learn who your ally's are. You'd better wise up, and quick. Otherwise, you'll be dead within the next year."

Naruto watched as the Nine Tails disappeared, he wiped the tears from his face and began to wake up. Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat strait up, he looked all around him, he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Brandon, but no Itachi or Hinata. Naruto became panicked, "Where is she? Where is Hinata?"

Brandon sat down on the bed and patted Naruto on the back, "Calm down, everything's alright Naruto. Hinata just went to get some medical supply's, we were going to make a thorough check up on you. And don't worry, Itachi's with her, he's leading her to the medical supplies, they'll be back shortly."


	42. Naruto's Departure

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty two, sorry it's so short but I hope you guys like it anyway. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, as long as she was ok things were fine, for now that is. Naruto still needed to check on her, to know she was ok, he had to see it for himself. So he tried to move, but he felt pain shoot through his body, "Ahh!"

Naruto stopped trying to move and examined his arms, there wasn't anything wrong with him. But that was just on the outside, most of his outer injuries had been healed, but he definitely still had some broken bones. Tsunade then bent down and looked Naruto in the eyes, "Don't move twerp, otherwise you''ll make those breaks even worse."

Naruto just stared at Tsunade for several seconds, before he said, "I don't care. I need to see that Hinata is ok for myself, so move."

Tsunade smirked at Naruto, "Feeling the need to check on your lover huh? Well she'll be back, so just stay down and quit being stupid."

Jiraiya then butt in, "Just leave the boy alone Tsunade. He's just worried about her, is that so bad?"

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya like he was fucking crazy, he was the pervert, she found it strange that he hadn't asked Naruto anything about his time with Hinata. Naruto then hopped off the bed, and when he landed on his feet another sharp pain shot up his body. Naruto lost his balance, he was about to fall, but he managed to catch himself and stand up strait. Tsunade just kept smirking at Naruto, Naruto frowned and began walking out the room, but he spoke as he left, "You should know how it feel's more than anybody Tsunade, after all, you know the feeling of losing your lover."

Naruto then dashed out, running down the hallway that was visible from the room. Tsunade was speechless, she hadn't expected Naruto to bring that up, she didn't know what to feel, but sorrow seemed like one of the top three. Naruto dashed down hall after hall, calling for Hinata, but he couldn't help but feel pain shoot through his body with every step he took. But he managed to push on, he dashed down a flight of steps, but halfway down, he slammed into Itachi. Naruto fell against the steps and Itachi almost stumbled back, Naruto couldn't help but feel an extreme pain shoot through his body as he fell against the steps, "Ahhh!"

Hinata bent down beside Naruto, "Naruto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, ow, well kind of. I was just coming to check on you, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Naruto smiled up at Hinata, she smiled back, "I'm fine, but your not. Now let's get you back to bed, before you make anything worse."

Hinata bent down and helped Naruto to his feet, she put his arm over her shoulder and supported his weight as they began to walk. The three made their way back to the room and Naruto laid down in the bed once again. Jiraiya then walked over to the side of the bed and spoke to Naruto, speaking low enough that Hinata couldn't hear, since she was across the room with Brandon and Itachi, "Listen Naruto, what your aiming to do, your end goal, it's a hard one. And you know it, and you know that your not strong enough to go through with it, not successfully that is."

Naruto scowled as he spoke, "I don't care Pervy Sage. I'll go through with it and I'll free Sasuke, even if it kills me. And there isn't a damn thing you can say or do to stop that."

Jiraiya sighed out of frustration, then he spoke once again, "Well then I have no choice, I have to...help you become stronger."

Naruto almost felt like smiling, but then he wondered, did Pervy Sage mean the Sage arts? Had Itachi and Brandon convince him to teach him? "What can you teach me?"

"Well, as per Brandon and Itachi's suggestion, I will teach you the way of the Sage, along with the two beings that taught me. So as soon as your healed up, you and me will be heading to Mount Myoboku."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, but then he wondered, was Jiraiya going to teach Hinata as well? "Pervy Sage, are you teaching Hinata as well?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Hinata is like a full glass of water, she could be taught more, but only by the ways she has already been taught. In other words, she couldn't become a Sage, even if she wanted to."

Naruto frowned, "Yeah ok, so how long do I have to be separated from her?"

Jiraiya was really hoping Naruto wasn't going to ask that question, "Six months."

"SIX MONTHS?"

Everyone in the room heard that, in fact it wouldn't be surprising to find out that the Leaf Village heard it. "Calm down, calm down, it's not that bad."

Naruto frowned and shook his head, he had to leave Hinata alone for six whole months, that was improbable. "Not that bad? That is that bad! You can't even bring her?"

Jiraiya shook his head, Naruto just hung his head. Hinata, having already being told of what Naruto had to do to become stronger from Itachi, approached Naruto and sat down on the bed. She lifted Naruto's head to where the two made eye contact, then she spoke, "It's okay Naruto, I know you need to train. I can handle being away from you for six months if it means that you can reach your goal, I'd do anything for you Naruto."

Then before Naruto could protest Hinata brought her head closer to his and pushed her lips against his and lip locked with him, giving him a very passionate kiss. Brandon and Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at this display of affection in front of them, Naruto was growing up. Hinata pulled away, and smiled at Naruto, he smiled back, "Ok then, I'll go."

Two days later, Naruto had on a set of clothes that Itachi gave him from a closet. They were weird, baggy and had the Uchiha symbol on them. Yep, he needed another pair of clothes. Jiraiya had summoned a frog that teleported them to Mount Myoboku, when they arrived Naruto looked all around, the place was beautiful. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and spoke, "Now let's go get you out of those clothes, they really don't suit you. You look like a dork in them."

Jiraiya then proceeded to laugh while Naruto scowled at him, "Ha ha, very funny. And you've got something better right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I've got something that you'll like, it'll have you feeling nostalgic too."


	43. All things coming to an end part 1

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty three, sorry it's a short one too. But I'm a little busy, plus I'm struggling with this story, only a little bit though. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter despite these circumstances. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Hinata watched as Naruto and Jiraiya were teleported away by a frog, his name escapes her. Hinata's smile didn't fade, even though Naruto was gone. Because he was going to train, so he could achieve his dream. Plus Naruto and Hinata had a very splendid night together the day before he left, a very erotic night in fact. Hinata couldn't help but blush as she remembered the things that happened, she was snapped out of her trance by a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and there was Brandon, smiling at her, she just smiled back. "Are you going to be ok Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Sensei."

"No, listen to me Hinata, I'm not your Sensei right now. I've only known you for two years Hinata, but I feel as if your my daughter. Right now, I am concerned about your well being, not your fighting skills. I want to, need to, know if your ok. You don't have to be strong on my account, ok?"

Hinata let a tear roll down her cheek, "Thank you, Brandon."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Brandon, giving him a hug. Brandon wrapped his arms around her back and hugged back. He had always regretted being so hard on Naruto and Hinata, but they needed to be strong, and to be strong, you can't slack off. Brandon had felt a strong connection to Naruto after Hinata's stories about him, and the way she talked about Naruto, the way she looked at him, the way she acted around him, that was the way Catherine had acted around Brandon. Brandon knew that he would do anything for these two kids he had been training, they were like the children he never had, that he had always wanted.

"Anytime, I know Naruto being gone will be hard on you, so remember Hinata, if you ever need anything, or need comforting, you come to me, ok?"

Hinata looked up at Brandon, he was still smiling, "Thank you, so much."

Brandon kissed the top of Hinata's head and let go of her, then he looked back at Itachi and Tsunade, then back to Hinata, and his smile turned into a strange one, with mischief inside. "Well Hinata, Naruto's going to be training, so maybe you should be too. Hey, Tsunade, Itachi..."

The two looked at Brandon, he walked over to them and gave them his proposition.

Danzo had just received the report on the joint mission, he was slightly infuriated. Luckily, both Kurenai and Asuma failed to mention who the masked Shinobi were, on purpose of course, after their talk with Kakashi that is. Danzo couldn't believe that these masked Shinobi were this strong, he had no choice, he would need to send his best. He gave the order, and a ROOT member began dashing away from the Hokage's place. He found his way into the ROOT hideout and informed Danzo's elite squad.

The youngest of the team, who has short jet-black hair, ink black eyes, and very pale skin. Carrying a small backpack on his back and a short black jacket. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers, spoke, "So, masked Shinobi? The Jonin couldn't take them on? We should be able to correct that."

At Mount Myoboku, Naruto walked out of the small house that Jiraiya's teachers lived in, wearing an outfit extremely similar to the one he used to wear when he was young, except the blue was replace with black, and the white collar wasn't there anymore. Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and spoke, "Yep, you were right, I like it, and it does make me feel nostalgic."

Naruto then smiled at Jiraiya, Jiraiya just nodded his head and spoke, "Yep. Now listen, Naruto, since I'm doing this for you, I want to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot, what is it?"

Jiraiya then pulled out a book and a writing utensil, "How many times did you and Hinata get intimate? And what was it like? Give me all the details, it'll be perfect for the next installment of the make out series!"

Naruto scowled, then with one quick motion he punched Jiraiya in the gut, causing him to hunch over in pain, "Don't ever ask that again! You don't need to know anything about Hinata and I's love life, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Just don't do that! When you catch me off guard like that, it really stings!"

"Your lucky I didn't aim lower Pervy Sage! Now come on, let's get this training started already!"

Jiraiya stood up strait, "Yeah, ok, I'm coming."

Deeply hidden within the Forest of Dead Tree's, lie a hidden base belonging to one Orochimaru. A boy of age fifteen sat Indian style in a dark room, thinking over the time to lash out and begin the hunt for his older brother, the man that he gave up everything to destroy. The genocider of his whole clan, his own brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, the room was pitch black with darkness, but he could see perfectly clearly. Sasuke went over everything that had been leading to where he is now, if he could destroy Itachi, he'd do it all again, without a second thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes and continued to meditate.

Somewhere deep in the Hidden Rain Village, lie the base of operations to the Akatsuki. The remaining three members, Zetsu, Konan and Pain hidden within. Pain knew of the failure that all of the other Akatsuki members had come to, it seemed that he would have to take things into his own hands. Not now, but soon enough, he will start the final stages of his plan. After all, with everything that's going on, if he doesn't start his plan soon, it'll never be started and he couldn't let that happen. He and Konan had made way too many sacrifices for this plan not to fall through, Pain would make sure that the plan succeeded. He had too, he couldn't let another ninja war start, ever.


	44. ROOT On The Move Part 0

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty four, sorry it's another short one, but don't worry, this set's up four other chapters, Yay! hope you like it. Please read, enjoy and review.

Several hours later, several elite ROOT members were jumping from tree to tree, heading to the last known location of the masked Shinobi, the Forest of a Quiet Moment. There were five in total, The first one, Hyo, the leader, was wearing a porcelain animal mask in order to conceal his identity. He was also wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions and three ninja pouches on the back of his waist. His hair was black and spiked back, and he wore a tan cape around his neck, to conceal his clothes.

The second one, Torune Aburame, with the exception of a small area around his nose and mouth, his facial features were covered by a mask. His glasses were built into the mask, obscuring his eyes as is customary for members of the Aburame clan. He was also heavily clothed, seemingly another trait of the Aburame. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders, as customary of all Root members. This most likely showed their allegiance to the organisation. He also wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and an apron over his pants. He also carried several pouches with him and wore a pair of black gloves.

The third one, Fu Yamanaka, he was a young man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root which most likely shows allegiance to the organisation. He also wore a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals.

The fourth one, Terai, was wearing a porcelain animal mask in order to conceal his identity. He was also wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions and three ninja pouches on the back of his waist. And he wore a tan cape around his neck, to conceal his clothes.

The fifth one, Sai, has short jet-black hair, ink black eyes, and very pale skin. Carrying a small backpack on his back and wearing short black jacket. The rest of his outfit consisted of a black high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves that left his fingers uncovered.

The five were dead set on destroying the masked Shinobi no matter what, those were Danzo's orders, so they would follow them. It didn't take long for them to reach the Forest of a Quiet Moment, it was in shambles, technically. It would be a bitch to track the masked Shinobi from here, but that's why they had an Aburame. Thank's to his bugs, it wouldn't take long for them to find where the masked Shinobi were hiding.

Brandon had managed to convince Itachi and Tsunade to help train Hinata, convincing Itachi wasn't very hard, he just had to ask. But Tsunade, well she was a bit more difficult to convince, but when she was told that she would be able to teach Hinata things that he could not, she agreed. Hinata was going to train with both of them, so they began rather simply. Hinata went toe to toe with Tsunade, and she did surprisingly well, she was actually able to land several hit's on the Sannin, Tsunade wouldn't admit that Hinata had gotten her at her best though, even though it was true.

Besides combat training, Tsunade, Brandon and Itachi were going to teach Hinata advanced medical jutsu. Brandon and Tsunade would be in charge of actually teaching her the techniques, and Itachi would be in charge of helping her deal with several dozen different wound types. But all of this would be covered in time, for now, Hinata was just trying to improve her Taijutsu. She had already learned a bit of Brandon's Taijutsu style, her physique and physical prowess were extremely different from that of her Sensei's though, so she only learned the basics of his style.

She had that and her Gentle Fist style in her repertoire, but now she would learn Tsunade's Taijutsu style and Itachi's Taijutsu style. She of course, wouldn't be able to learn much more of Tsunade's Taijutsu style than she did of Brandon's, because their Taijutsu style's were frighteningly similar. But she would be able to learn at least an intermediate amount of Itachi's Taijutsu style. And unlike Brandon's and Tsunade's Taijutsu style's, Itachi's Taijutsu style was precise, calm, elegant and controlled. While Brandon's and Tsunade's style's were wild, uncontrollable, brutal and rage filled.

The training was starting slowly, but it was starting and that was something at least.

The next day, Hinata, Tsunade, Brandon and Itachi were already in there second session of training, Hinata was a fast learner. But they were quickly interrupted, Hinata and Tsunade assumed their battle positions, and just as they were going to start, Itachi spoke, "Wait."

Brandon, Tsunade and Hinata all looked over to Itachi, he looked behind him, staring at some tree's. Itachi then continued, "Someone is approaching, from the pattern of the footsteps, I would say five of them."

Brandon, Tsunade and Hinata all got into battle positions, Itachi reached into his Akatsuki coat and pulled out Hinata's ANBU mask, he tossed it to her and she put it on. Itachi then just stood still. Then five Shinobi appeared out of the woods, Itachi looked down, they were heading towards the mountain. They were already making their way up, "Be ready."

Tsunade, Brandon and Hinata nodded their heads. The three then waited as the five Shinobi made their way up the mountain. The five appeared in front of Brandon, Hinata, Tsunade and Itachi in a matter of minutes. From their appearances, Brandon and Itachi could tell they were ROOT. Hyo stepped backward to where he was in between the other four, he then spoke at a low level, that way his team would hear him, while their targets did not. "Looks like we have some unexpected resistance, one of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade and the S class criminal, the missing Nin Itachi Uchiha. Look's like lord Danzo was correct in sending us, since there's five of us, we'll pair off. Sai you take the masked Nin, Fu you take the Sannin, Torune you take the tall one, and Terai, your with me, we'll take Itachi."

All four Shinobi nodded their heads and prepared to jump into action, Hinata, Brandon, Itachi and Tsunade were all on their guard.


	45. Tsunade VS Fu

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty five, hope you like it. Yes I know this is short, but I'm working on the next fight as your reading this, so don't worry. I will upload these four chapters in rapid succession. All of them will be up by Monday, if not then something came up. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Fu jumped forward towards Tsunade, Tsunade brought her right arm back and shot it forward for a heavy strait punch, but Fu grabbed her fist with both of his hands and flipped over her, landing behind her. Tsunade quickly whirled around with a spinning kick, but Fu just jumped right over the leg. Fu then quickly fired off a right hook, it connected with Tsunade's face with ease. Tsunade took a step back, Fu then used his own spinning kick, but before it could hit her, Tsunade grabbed his foot with her left hand. Tsunade then took a step forward and looked Fu in the eyes, then as quick as she could move, Tsunade slammed her right fist into Fu's side, breaking two ribs. Both Fu and Tsunade could hear them break, "Shit!"

Fu managed to get out of Tsunade's grip and jumped back a few feet, by instinct Fu began holding his left side with his left hand to lessen the pain. He gritted his teeth, he had heard how strong Tsunade was but he didn't believe it, he was just proved wrong. Fu would just have to rethink his strategy, Tsunade smiled, and then she rushed forward towards Fu. Fu quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the massive blow he would have taken by being hit by her charge. Fu then couldn't help but think, "Wait a minute, charge! I've got it!"

Fu smiled at Tsunade, he had a plan. Fu began quickly backing up, Tsunade began charging at him once again, she was going to make him eat her fist. She raised her right arm and pulled back her sleeve with her left hand, he was going to see the fist he was going to be annihilated with. Fu kept walking backwards, until Tsunade was a mere inch from him. He then quickly jumped to the side, he had backed up to the edge so if Tsunade didn't stop she was going to fall off the mountain. But Tsunade wasn't quick enough to stop herself and charged right off the mountain, Fu smirked, "She wasn't so tough."

Fu was just about to help his comrades when he felt something, or someone grab his ankle. He turned around and saw Tsunade hanging by the edge of the mountain, holding on to the edge with one hand and holding his ankle with her other hand. Fu gritted his teeth, he thought that would work, he quickly raised his other foot to stomp on Tsunade's hand. But before he could, she quickly pulled at his ankle, making him lose his balance and fall onto his ass. Tsunade then pulled at him as hard as she could, and managed to throw him off the mountain, barely though.

But just as she was going to pull herself up, she felt something pull on her leg, making her heavier as if someone was holding onto her. She quickly looked down, Fu was hanging onto her leg, he looked up at her with a scowl. She just smirked at him, and then she let go of the edge, the two then began to plummet to the ground at an extremely fast pace, Tsunade managed to get a hold of Fu and began to spin him around. She let go and he went flying, his body heading somewhere off in the tree's. Tsunade quickly maneuvered herself closer to the mountain, then she put her legs up against it and pushed herself off of it with all her might. This sent her flying in the direction of the tree's, she quickly grabbed a hold of one of the strong fat branches of the tree to stop herself from falling.

Fu had done the same, he saw her and dropped from the tree he was hanging on. She could see him drop from a tree. He then began running back to the mountain, weaving past tree's. He ran for several minutes, then when he was sure Tsunade wasn't near him, he began puling pieces of wood from his jacket, his pockets and etc. All of them looked like body parts, he put all the pieces together, assembling a puppet. He then hung the puppet on a tree, he then quickly hid behind a group of thick bushes. He then put his hands together to form the Yamanaka's signature Mind transfer jutsu hand sign. "Mind Transfer!"

Fu's soul was then inside the puppet, causing a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it to appear on the puppet's forehead.

Tsunade quickly dropped from the tree and began dashing after Fu, she ran for several minutes until she just couldn't see him anymore. He had escaped, for the moment. She looked all around her, trying to see if he was here. She then noticed a puppet hanging from a tree several feet away, she walked up to it, but she didn't get too close. She then began examining it, it had the possesion symbol on it's forehead. She knew better, she had heard of this technique, only once though. She quickly took several steps back from the puppet, Fu knowing she was on to him quickly released the jutsu.

His spirit returned to his body and the paper on the forehead of the puppet had it's symbol disappear. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief, if she had fallen for that technique, she would have been fucked. Fu then quickly pulled out a kunai and charged at Tsunade from behind, just before he could stab her, she spun around and slammed her right foot into his gut, causing him to hunch over in pain and spit up some blood. She then began focusing her chakra into her right fist, converting it to electrical signals. Fu stood up, but before he could move, Tsunade slammed her right fist into his chest extremely hard. "Nervous System Rupture!"

This sent Fu flying back, he slammed into a tree and slid down onto his butt. He managed to stand up, but he tried to take a step forward and he slapped himself in the face. Fu was stunned, he didn't understand, "Did...did I just slap myself in the face?"

Tsunade smirked, "Yes you did."

Tsunade couldn't help but begin to laugh, she had caught the idiot hook, line and sinker. Fu gritted his teeth, "What is so fucking funny?"

Tsunade then stopped laughing, "What, you mean besides your face when you slapped yourself in the face? Well I did just rearrange your motor functions, now your motor functions are scrambled. You just tried to walk forward, and you slapped yourself in the face. So yeah, better get used to it, at least for a couple hours."

Fu gritted his teeth, "Fuck!"

Tsunade's smirk grew, "I believe the term is, 'your fucked'."

Tsunade quickly charged at Fu, she grabbed his arms and flung him down onto the ground, slamming down onto his back. "Ahh!"

Tsunade's smirk grew even more as she began focusing all her chakra into her left leg, "It's over."

Tsunade then raised her left leg high and brought it down with incredible speed and force, and slammed it into Fu's chest as hard as she could, "Heaven Kick of Pain!"

Fu spat up a large amount of blood, Tsunade had just crushed all of his ribs, making some of them stab his heart. Then not to mention blood was filling his lungs, he was dead, period. It took seven seconds for him to close his eyes for good. Tsunade took a deep breath, "That wasn't too bad. If the others are as weak as this, then they should be done by the time I get back."

Tsunade then began making her way back to the Uchiha hideout.


	46. Brandon VS Torune: Extermination

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty six, hope you like it. Yes I know this is short, but I'm working on the next fight as your reading this, so don't worry. I will upload these four chapters in rapid succession. All of them will be up by Monday, if not then something came up. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Torune jumped towards Brandon, he brought his right arm back and shot it forward, hoping to nail Brandon in the face with a strait punch. Brandon quickly caught the man's fist with his left hand. Brandon smirked at the ROOT member, then as fast as he could manage, he slammed his right leg into Torune's side. "AHhh!"

Brandon quickly took advantage of the man's pain and grabbed both of his arms and made sure his grip was tight. He then pulled him close and slammed his head into him, hitting him with a strong headbutt. Torune couldn't help but back up in pain, Brandon quickly stepped forward and decked him in the chest with a strait punch, causing Torune to take another step back. Brandon took another step forward and slammed his left fist hard into Torune's gut, causing him to hunch over in pain and spit up a bit of blood. Brandon then grabbed Torune by his head and lifted him int the air, Brandon smirked, he loved beating the crap out of ROOT it was funny to see their reactions to their so called 'special training' not being enough to win.

Basically, Brandon liked knocking people off of their high horse, it was fun. Brandon began squeezing the ROOT members head, slowly increasing the pressure he was applying. Torune struggled with Brandon's arms for several seconds, but it was futile, Brandon possessed incredible raw strength, and when he put it to use, it was very deadly. Torune only had one option, he reached over to his right hand and pulled his glove off, revealing his bare hand. His hand was then quickly swallowed up by a bluish and reddish substance, almost like purple but not quite. But it wasn't a substance, it was actually the bugs that lived within Torune, since he was one of the Aburame, he too had bugs living within him.

Torune then pulled Brandon's left sleeve up with his left hand and grabbed a hold of Brandon's left arm with his right hand, the bluish and reddish substance then spread over to Brandon's left arm. As it covered his arm, Brandon couldn't help but cry out in pain, "AHHH! FUCK!"

Brandon dropped Torune and fell to his knee's in pain, he held his left arm with his right hand and cried out in pain once again, "FUCK IT HURTS!"

Torune smirked at Brandon and let out a small chuckle, this angered Brandon, "Whats's so fucking funny?"

"I just sealed you fate. You see I am an Aburame, but I am no ordinary Aburame. My bugs are rare, even among the Aburame clan. Mine are Nano-sized venomous Insects, they are a special breed of insects used by select members of the Aburame clan as part of their nesting process into our bodies. These bugs destroy their enemies cells, causing excruciating pain in the process. Unlike the standard insects of the Aburame clan, which are able to act independently of the user, the nano-sized insects can only be transferred onto a victim's body by direct physical contact; though only a mere touch from the user's skin is required as the bugs can circumvent most forms of clothing. In other words, your fucked!"

Brandon stared at the man with a glare that could scare a battle hardened ANBU member, "If I'm fucked, then so are you!"

Brandon forced himself to his feet, Torune was shocked out of his right mind. No body could resist the extreme pain of his insects, let alone fight. Torune quickly ripped off all of his upper body clothing, leaving him bare chested. His insects quickly began covering his entire upper body, except for his head. He also took off his other glove, besides his head his entire upper body was now covered in the venomous insects. Torune then motioned for Brandon to attack him, "Bring it!"

"I plan to!"

Brandon quickly charged forward toward Torune, he got up close and slammed his left fist hard into his face, causing him to take a step back. Brandon took a step forward and slammed his right fist into his face, causing a few of the insects to fall off of his fist. Brandon then quickly delivered a spinning kick to Torune's chest, causing him to stumble back, but causing more of his insects to latch onto Brandon. They were now beginning to cover his right leg, seeping through his pants. Brandon didn't care though, he was fucked anyway. Brandon then quickly took three steps forward, then he hit Torune in the chest with a three punch combo, allowing more of the venomous insects onto him, they were now covering his right arm as well.

Brandon's body was being overrun by pain, he was trying to ignore it, but he just couldn't. He fell to his knee's, and he couldn't help but cry out, "AHHHHH!"

Torune was bleeding from the mouth and nose, but he was still standing, Torune knew this was his chance. He quickly got up close and wrapped his arms around Brandon, holding him tight, letting his venomous insects siege his body. The venomous insects were covering every part of Brandon's body, they were everywhere. His head was the only thing left that wasn't covered in those things, but that wasn't going to last long. They were now making their way up his neck, Brandon began to shake his head violently as they were already making their way up his chin. He couldn't die without taking this guy with him, 'Get the fuck off of m-!"

The insects then began crawling inside his mouth, they were now all over his face, he couldn't see he was totally covered in bugs and they were invading his insides slowly. All that could be heard was muttered screams, "AHHHHHHHH! I will kill you!"

Then Brandon could hear Hinata's voice, "Sensei no!"

Brandon could feel his blood curdle and boil with rage and killing intent, Brandon then got to his feet and stood up strait, Torune still holding onto him. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

The insects quickly began crawling off of Brandon as fast as they possibly could, in fact you could hear them scream in pain, "EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Some of the bugs began falling off of Brandon, they were even retreating from his body, crawling out his mouth running for dear life. All the bugs screeched in warning to their brethren, "Lightning Style: Lightning Purge!"

Then an explosion of lightning emanated from Brandon's body, frying all the bugs and sending Torune flying several feet away. Torune managed to get to his feet, all the insects that were on Brandon's body were now on the ground fried, the bugs that were inside him had been purged into nothing. A lightning like aura emanated around Brandon, but the most frightening thing was his eyes, they were blood red. Brandon was glaring at Torune with venomous and murderous intent, his stare so horrifying it could scare a Kage. Torune began slowly backing up, he was utterly horrified. "How could you? My insects are one of the most poisonous things in the world, and one of the smallest, yet you killed them, how is that possible?"

"LET ME SHOW YOU!"

Brandon's lightning like aura intensified until there was no doubt it was lightning, "NOW I'LL EXTERMINATE YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC INSECTS! LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

Brandon then charged forward at Torune, Torune was paralyzed by fear, he couldn't move. Brandon quickly tackled him, but they were so close to the edge of the mountain that Brandon tackled him off the mountain. And as they fell Torune felt Brandon's body slam into his and his lightning enter his body and purge it, of all life, his bugs and organs included. Torune was shocked violently for several moments, blood gushing out of his mouth, both his ears, both his nostrils and his eyeballs. Then all his organs and insects exploded as Brandon and him hit the ground, causing his body to exploded, covering Brandon with dead insects, organs, bones and blood.

Brandon laid there in the pile of gore for several seconds before his eyes returned to normal, he then stood up and examined his body. "Well I am one lucky bastard, looks like I'll be okay after all."

Brandon then looked at what used to be his opponent, "You have been exterminated."

Brandon then began to laugh his ass off.


	47. Hinata VS Sai: Silent Shinobi FaceOff

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty seven, this one isn't as short as the other two. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Sai jumped towards Hinata, but when he got up close, instead of attacking he flipped over her. She quickly turned around and tried to slam her right open palm into his chest, but he quickly distanced himself and grabbed onto her arm with his left hand. He then pulled himself to her, and shot a right hook at her face, not letting go of her right arm. She quickly raised her left palm and caught Sai's fist in it, she clamped it in her fist and then shot her right knee up to slam into his gut. But he raised his knee at the same time, causing their knee's to collide. Hinata and Sai just stared into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's movement's. Well Sai stared at Hinata's mask, he couldn't see her eyes very clearly.

Hinata and Sai then both let go of each other and jumped apart, the two stared at each other, trying to figure out the other's next move. Sai was the one who made the next move, he dashed towards Hinata at a fast pace. Hinata took a step back and focused, as Sai got close Hinata quickly got down low and went for a leg sweep. But Sai just jumped over her leg, Hinata quickly stood up and tried to nail him in the chest with her left open palm, but he managed to grab her hand. So she quickly shot her right palm at him, he grabbed he right arm and landed behind her, holding her arms against her. She quickly got out of his grip and spun around, but he just jumped away, but not before grabbing a hold of her mask and taking it with him.

As Sai pulled off her mask Hinata stepped forward and shot her right palm forward, Sai quickly jumped to his right, avoiding her strike. Hinata quickly capitalized on this and charged forward at Sai, Sai quickly shot his left fist forward for a left hook. Hinata quickly ducked down low and slammed her left palm into Sai's gut, Sai couldn't help but take a step back from the force of the attack. Hinata quickly stood up and took a step forward, she went for a spin kick, but Sai caught her foot with both of his hands. Hinata quickly spun around and used another spin kick, with the opposite leg, Sai quickly let go of Hinata's left foot and quickly grabbed her right foot to prevent it from hitting him.

She then quickly repeated her previous actions, using another spin kick. Sai saw this coming and caught her new kick as well, then Hinata quickly did so again, but when she turned around, instead of kicking Sai, she quickly hit him in the face with a right hook. Sai, did not see this coming and took the full impact of her fist to his face, causing him to take a step back from the slight pain he felt. Hinata quickly went for another spin kick, this one connected though, right with Sai's chest. Sai couldn't help but stumble back from the force of the kick, Hinata slowly put her leg down and stared at Sai.

Sai stared back at Hinata, not surprised in the least of her abilities. He had to expect the unexpected, and here it was. Hinata then activated her Byakugan, allowing her to see his chakra pathway system. Hinata smirked and charged forward, Sai quickly pulled out a brush, with a bit of ink on it. Hinata got up close and slammed her right palm into Sai's chest, he just stayed still for a second, but then he began to melt into a blackish puddle, it was a clone, made of ink. Hinata quickly looked behind her, and a dozen feet away from her was Sai, a scroll in one hand and an ink brush in the other.

Sai quickly unfolded the scroll and began to paint at an extremely fast pace. Then, as second by second passed he painted faster and faster, "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll Gauntlet."

Then two dozen Lion's jumped from the scroll, two large birds jumped from the scroll, several tigers jumped from the scroll, a couple dozen bats flew from the scroll and a few dozen small birds with paper bombs attached flew from the scroll. But even as this was happening Sai kept drawing, the ink beasts then all charged towards Hinata. As they got close, Hinata took a step back and put her palms in front of her, she then began focusing her chakra into her palms. Two lion's jumped at her, she quickly erased them with two quick palm strikes, then three lions and a tiger jumped at her. She dispatched them with several quick palm thrusts, then three dozen bats surrounded her, but she destroyed them with her palms moving as if on auto-pilot.

Four more lions and three tigers jumped at her, so she eliminated them with twelve precise palm strikes. She didn't seem to be breaking much of a sweat either. Then the rest of the lions and tigers then went at her, with killing intent in their black and whit eyes. But Hinata took them out with an easy thirty timed palm strikes, making a mockery of the drawn beasts. The rest were extremely close, so she couldn't take them out with ordinary palm strikes, at least not fast enough. She took one step back and closed her eyes. She began focusing all her chakra, and just moments before the first beast could hit her, her eyes shot open and she began to use her ultimate defensive technique. "Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hinata began to emit a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. She moved her hands all around, creating a slightly visible sphere of chakra. And as the the beasts hit the chakra dome she destroyed them. They surrounded her and attacked from all directions, she began to move all around in her dome of chakra, she began slicing all of the bests into pieces, effectively destroying them and turning them into useless ink on the ground. She moved her body so fast, it was if she was a blur. She kept this up for several minutes, until all of the ink beasts were destroyed.

Hinata's chakra dome faded away and she stared at Sai, he quickly slung the scroll forward, but not letting go of it, causing the over a hundred birds to fly off the scroll and come flying at Hinata. Sai then put up the scroll and brush, Hinata watched as the birds soared towards her, she didn't know how many of them there were, but it was over a hundred. But she had the perfect technique for this occasion, she had been practicing it to further her Eight Trigrams repertoire, she took a step back, extended her index and middle fingers on both hands and began, "Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!"

She then began to strike the birds in rapid succession, increasing how many she took out at a time, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms, one hundred twenty eight palms!"

As she destroyed the last bird, all the ink fell onto the ground around her and she began to pant. Sai just stared at her. As she panted she looked over to check on her Sensei's progress, he was covered in some kind of poisonous insects, she could tell thanks to her Byakugan, "Sensei no!"

Then before Hinata could move, Sai put his hands together and formed a hand sign, "Ninja Art: Ink Flush."

This caused the large ink puddle around Hinata to from a nest of snakes and they began to crawl on her body, restraining her from moving by holding her still. She struggled as hard as she could, but she was out of breath, she needed a short break. But she managed to break free of the ink snakes, but just as she broke free, they began wrapping themselves around her arms and legs once again, no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free. Sai then grabbed the handle of the sword that was in a sheathe strapped to his back, he pulled it out and charged forward at Hinata with it, ready to pierce her heart with the blade.

As Sai got closer and closer to Hinata with the blade, Naruto flashed through her mind. If she didn't stop the Shinobi in front of her from killing her, she would never see Naruto again. As Sai got close, he grabbed a hold of Hinata's shoulder and positioned the blade for a precise strike. Hinata couldn't break free, but she couldn't die, then she would never be able to keep her oath to Naruto. Just as Sai was going to thrust the sword forward, Hinata pushed her body forward and shot her head forward, slamming her head into Sai's, giving him a strong headbutt. This caused Sai to strike without precision, he sunk the blade into Hinata's gut, but not very deep.

This caused the ink to fall away from her, she then quickly stepped forward, extended her index and middle fingers on both hands and used one more technique, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

She then began striking his chakra points, "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!"

Sai couldn't help but back up in pain from every strike, and after the final strike, he was at the edge of the mountain. Hinata then quickly used another spin kick, decking Sai in the chest with her left foot, knocking him off the mountain. Hinata then began to pant once again, she had used up quite a bit of chakra. Hinata turned around and noticed her Sensei's, Tsunade's absence and Itachi's absence. "Where is everybody?"


	48. Itachi VS Hyo and Terai

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty eight, it's not the longest of the three, but it isn't the shortest either. Anyway, like I said, here's the fourth fight chapter, as I promised. Now I can get to work on the next chapter, making it longer than fifteen hundred words...probably. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Hyo and Terai jumped forward at Itachi, but right before they could get close enough to do anything, they moved to the opposite side of each other. One on the left of Itachi and the other on his right, both of them then tried to hit him in the face with a strait punch, but he just caught both of their fists and held them tight. The two ROOT Shinobi then shot their opposite fists at him, so he leaned back, avoiding them, making their fists slam into each other. So he came up, let go of their fists and back flipped away from the two. The two were quickly upon him again, one in front and the other in the back.

Itachi had his Sharingan activated, but both of the two ROOT members were smart enough to not look him in the eyes. Both of them went for a right hook, one from behind, the other from in front of Itachi. Itachi quickly jumped to the side, both quickly came after him once again. Both then threw a flurry of punches, Itachi dodging each and every one of them, thanks to his Sharingan and his incredible speed, he had no problem staying away from the two ROOT Shinobi. This continued for several minutes, until finally Itachi reacted to their murderous intent, if he kept jerking them around he would be screwed over.

Itachi was never one to underestimate his opponents, he just wanted to keep the two busy, and keep them away from Hinata and Brandon. Since Tsunade had already fell of the mountain they were standing on, if he kept these two busy long enough, he could take them out without worry of them or himself harming the others during the battle. But if this continued, the two ROOT members would get frustrated and go all out, he could tell they were holding back. So he quickly cut the act, and went on the offensive. As both Hyo and Terai threw haymakers, Itachi grabbed their fists and held them tight.

Then so fast that the eye could barely see it, Itachi shot his right knee up and slammed it into Terai's gut, causing him to hunch over in pain. Itachi let go of his fist and turned his attention towards Hyo, he was throwing a right hook at Itachi with his free hand. Itachi caught this attack as well, then he slammed his right knee into Hyo's gut, causing him to jerk backwards. But Itachi didn't let go of his hands, he pulled him back and slammed his left knee into his gut, this attack caused him to hunch over in pain. There was the answer to Itachi's first question in a two on one battle, which was more resilient? It was the apparent leader of the group, rather than his right hand man.

Terai had recomposed himself and ran towards Itachi, Itachi let go of Hyo's hands and flipped over Terai as he tried to charge him. Then, before Terai could turn around, Itachi gave him a hard kick in the back with his right leg, causing Terai to stumble forward. Hyo was standing up strait by now, so he quickly got up close to Itachi and was about to attack, when Itachi spun around and pushed Hyo back. Hyo couldn't help but take a few steps back from the shove, Itachi then quickly got up close and slammed his elbow into the side of Hyo's neck, knocking him down onto the ground.

Itachi then turned his attention back to Terai, who was up in his face again. He threw a left hook at Itachi, and Itachi just moved his head as if he had seen the punch coming from a mile away. Itachi then quickly capitalized on the position he was in, he quickly brought his elbow up with incredible force, slamming it into Terai's gut, causing him to be lifted an inch of the ground from the force, Itachi then kicked the ROOT ninja onto the ground. Then he looked over at Hyo, who was now standing, Hyo didn't make a move, he just stared at Itachi. Itachi then looked over at Terai, who was struggling to get to his feet, he soon reached his goal and was standing on his two feet.

Both of them were on opposite sides of Itachi, one on his left and the other on his right, both of them ran towards Itachi. The two got close and threw heavy haymakers, Itachi just bent backwards, avoiding the two fists, but before the two could pull back and attack again, Itachi reached out and grabbed a hold of both the fist of Terai and the fist of Hyo. Itachi then stood up quickly, and then twisted both ninja's hands, then he used his strength to flip the two onto the ground, both of them lying on the ground. The two managed to get to their feet, and turned to Itachi.

Itachi remained calm and silent, not showing any emotion once so ever. Hyo remained still as Terai quickly got behind Itachi, he just waited a moment, waiting for them to attack, when he hears Hinata call out, "Sensei no!"

Itachi quickly turned around, staring not at Terai, but past Terai at Brandon covered in bugs and Hinata being restrained by ink snakes. Itachi then showed a slight spark of emotion, he began walking forward in an angry way, you could just tell by the stride he was making. Terai wasn't going to just let him pass though, this didn't matter to Itachi and when Terai did try to stop him, Itachi grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand, flipped over him, bringing Terai with him. But before Terai could hit the ground, as Itachi let go of his shoulder, he slammed his right fist into his face, hitting him with a strong haymaker, sending him flying.

Hyo wasn't going to let Itachi interfere with Sai or Torune, so he was going to go all out. He reached into his cape, reaching onto his back and pulled his sword from it's sheathe. Itachi could hear a sword being pulled from it's sheathe, so he quickly turned his head to look behind him, and no one was there. Then he felt a sharp pain in his leg, extremely painful in fact, he quickly looked in front of him, Hyo had his sword buried within Itachi's leg. Hyo, still wearing his mask, turned the sword, making the pain worse, blood was gushing out as he pulled the sword from Itachi's leg.

Itachi still made no facial expression, as he was about to attack, he heard another sword being pulled from it's sheathe, and there to his right, was Terai holding a sword. As Terai dashed towards Itachi at full speed, just by seeing it with his Sharingan, there was the answer to Itachi's second question in a two on one battle, which one is faster? Apparently, it was the leader again. Itachi quickly jumped to his left and grabbed Terai, then as Hyo closed in on him, he managed to grab a hold of him as well. Then Itachi quickly grabbed them by the back collar of their capes and began dragging them to the edge of the mountain, he dragged them as he ran forward.

Itachi's grip on them tightened and he threw them over the edge of the mountain, and as they plummeted to the ground, Itachi formed a couple of hand signs and jumped into the air, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Itachi then released a volley of fireballs from his mouth, all of them soared down towards the two ROOT members. In mid-air Itachi formed a couple more hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Itachi then formed and launched an abnormally large fireball, even for an Uchiha, at the two ROOT members. The two were pelted by the mini fireball as they plummeted to the ground, both caught fire because of the technique Itachi had used. And finally after several moments of being bombarded with small fireballs, the large fireball enclosed on them. It hit the two and it rode against them until it hit the ground and exploded on them. Itachi, wanting to make sure the two were dead, jumped off the mountain. Itachi didn't know if the two were dead for sure or not, but it didn't matter, they wouldn't come back...for awhile anyways.

Itachi, seeing that Hinata had her situation under control, and Brandon was gone, quickly headed inside, he needed to patch his wound up.


	49. All things coming to an end part 2

Hey guys, here's chapter fourty nine, hope you like it. Sorry this one's short as well, Don't worry, the next one will have to be long. Because the next chapter is where things start going down, so consider this a preview of what is to come. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Sai couldn't help but grunt from all the pain he was feeling as he fell towards the ground. He then managed to get a hold of his scroll, he grabbed his brush and quickly began painting. Then, before he could hit the ground, a giant bird flew from Sai's scroll. Sai landed on the bird, no physical trauma being inflicted from the landing, he had just managed to make it to. Sai managed to recompose himself and sit up strait, he then couldn't help but grunt in pain once again. Hinata had hit him pretty good, now Sai understood why the Jonin had trouble. That was just one masked Shinobi, and she wasn't the one who was described as being the strongest.

Hyo and Terai were both aflame, as Hyo struggled to his feet, he could see Terai rolling around like a psycho, and his screaming matched his actions, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Hyo managed to put the flames out on himself, but instead of helping Terai, he ignored him and left him to his fate. After all, there was no reason to save someone who was so badly damaged that they probably couldn't ever fight again. Terai's body couldn't take it, he already had third degree burns all over, they were now getting worse. He finally managed to roll out the flame, but he was too badly burned, he wouldn't live long. Hyo quickly made his way through the forest, he could hear a large bird flapping it's wings. Which meant that there was a possibility that Sai was still alive. If Itachi didn't get a hold of him, this was most likely the case.

He found Sai and the bird, he quickly jumped on the bird's back and spoke, "We're the only two left, we have to retreat and inform Lord Danzo what has transpired here."

Sai nodded his head and the bird took off. Hyo could have stayed and tried to fight Itachi, after all, he was fast enough to catch him by surprise. But His body was damaged as well, he had second degree burns on his left leg and chest. Then minor burns on his arms. The rest of his body he couldn't even feel, he would have to be inspected by a medical-Nin.

Hinata looked around, she looked over to the Uchiha hideout, and with her Byakugan she saw Itachi was inside. That only left Tsunade and Brandon lost. Hinata then turned to her right, she had heard something, and there was Tsunade, supporting Brandon's weight by having his right arm over her shoulder and helping him to walk. Brandon smiled at her and Hinata smiled back, the three then went inside, found Itachi and began patching themselves up.

Several hours later, at the Hokage's mansion, Hyo and Sai had just given their reports to Danzo, in person. Danzo sat at his desk, the Hokage's desk and thought over the events, "Hinata is one of the masked Shinobi. That mean's Naruto has to be related to the group in someway, perhaps he is one of the masked Nin. That would be the logical conclusion, yes there's no doubt he is one. From the reports he's supposed to be extremely strong, I wonder, has he fully tapped into the power of the Nine Tails?"

Danzo just sat there for a moment, then he continued his thoughts, "With my two best Shinobi incapable of battle, I will have to postpone on going after the masked-Nin. That will give me time to come up with a plan."

Back at the Uchiha hideout, Hinata had continued her training. She thought they would have to postpone, but Itachi and Brandon insisted that they were fine, they wouldn't be able to do everything they were going to, at least not this day anyway. They trained for several hours and then packed it in, everyone was exhausted so they did cut the training short.

Somewhere deeply hidden in the forest of dead tree's lied an underground base, belonging to one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Orochimaru sat in his own personal room, he had just finished another training session with Sasuke, this one particularly more deadly then ones that had come before it. Sasuke was getting more impatient, restless and bloodthirsty by the day. But Orochimaru had to keep him here, it had been two and a half years since he had taken a new body, so he still couldn't take a new body for another six months. So if he managed to keep Sasuke busy that long, then he would be able to take his body. It was all just a matter of deception and temptation.

Deep within the Village Hidden in the Rain, was the base of the Akatsuki and within it Pain and Konan. After Pain explained they would have to make their move soon and on their own, Konan began to wander through her thoughts. She thought over everything that had led her and Nagato here, she couldn't help but grimace at the memories. But no matter what happened, no matter how things turned out, Konan would remain loyal to her best friend. After all they grew up together, ever since they met they had always watched out for one and other. That wasn't going to change anytime soon, and Konan would follow Nagato to the end, because he is all she has left.

On top of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya watched as Naruto went up against illusions of past enemies and teachers, learning how to battle with the techniques he was being taught. As he watched Naruto, Jiraiya couldn't help but begin thinking over everything he and the boy had gone through, "He;s come so far from when he was younger, and I wasn't the one to train him. I'll make up for that though, I will enhance his current abilities and teach him some new ones. By the time he's done training here at Mount Myoboku, he should be almost as skilled with Sage jutsu as I am."

Jiraiya then stopped Naruto in his tracks, he then spoke, "Naruto, have you tried to find out your chakra Affinity yet?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and answered his question, "Well I can do a jutsu that requires Lightning style, but it just doesn't feel right. Not to mention I don't really have control over it, so in other words, no I don't think I've learned my natrual chakra Affinity yet."

Jiraiya smirked at Naruto, "By the time your done training, you'll have it. Hell I might even be able to help you with your lightning style, only time will tell."

Naruto gave his signature cocky grin at this, causing Jiraiya's smirk to grow.

Somewhere unknown, a man sat upon a rock, he wore an Akatsuki cloak/coat and a mask with orange swirls. But the mask only had one eye hole. His eyes were closed, he was thinking, "The Nine Tails is becoming quite strong, I think I might have found someone better to fill the position I need. Looks like my original assumptions were a little off base, Naruto Uzumaki, he will be swallowed by darkness. And I know just how to make that happen..."

The man's right eye shot open, revealing a Mangyeko Sharingan. "I will release the dark secrets about his past to him!"


	50. Naruto Returns From Mount Myoboku

Hey guys, here's chapter fifty, I hope you like it. Oh and in case your wondering, Naruto was twelve and about three quarters by the time this story started, and Hinata was about twelve and a half. Now please read, enjoy and review.

Six months later, Hinata, Itachi, Tsunade and Brandon were jumping from tree to tree, making their way to their destination. Their destination, Orochimaru's underground hideout hidden somewhere deep within the Forest of Dead Tree's. Itachi had done some searching, and used some of his old contacts, he was able to find out where several of Orochimaru's bases were, including the one he was currently staying at. Itachi had sent a message to Jiraiya at Mount Myoboku, informing him of this, that way he and Naruto could meet them at his hideout when they finished training. So they would be joining Hinata, Brandon, Tsunade and Itachi sometime soon.

It had been six months, both Naruto and Hinata have both reached the age of fifteen and have been rigorously training for the attack that was about to go down. Hinata was confident in her new abilities, but she knew that Naruto wanted to kill Orochimaru himself, whether she could kill him or not wasn't what mattered to her, it was that Naruto wanted him to himself. So she was there to make sure that he would be okay, no matter what she was intent on staying at his side no matter what. Brandon would be there too, he of course had been training Naruto for this, so it was only natural he would be there.

While Jiraiya and Tsunade would be joining them at the base to make sure Orochimaru doesn't try something insane, and they needed to see his downfall for themselves. Itachi wasn't going to stay, he was going to lead them there and then return to the Uchiha hideout, where he would either be met by Naruto and company after they defeated Orochimaru and saved Sasuke, or he would be met by Sasuke for one final battle. Hinata and her companions were close, they would be at the base any minute. They soon arrived at what appeared to be a cave, they entered it and walked down sloped ground for several minutes, until they reached a door.

They slowly opened the door and found themselves in a huge hallway, it circled around, meaning that they would be running in circles for a while. Hinata, Tsunade and Brandon departed from Itachi and quickly, but silently began making their way through the base. Just as Itachi was going to turn and leave, he felt something strange, as if something had rushed by him. Suddenly Itachi had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he turned around and began silently following Hinata, Tsunade and Brandon, hiding in the shadow's, careful not to be caught, even by his allies.

Within the main room of the base, a gigantic snake statue on the back wall, stood two individuals and a monstrously sized snake. The gigantic snake fell to the ground, blood gushing out it's neck, where it's now severed head used to be. It's head had already rolled several feet away, Sasuke then sheathed his sword. Orochimaru smiled at this, he couldn't help but think, "Good, good. His body has developed along the desired path, he's got just the kind of body I need, now is my chance, I should take him now."

The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke and Orochimaru walked up to Sasuke, and slowly clapped his hands together, "Very nice Sasuke, quite excellent. But what else would come from an Uchiha?"

Orochimaru then rested his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave him his signature creepy smile, Sasuke looked at the Sannin's hand in disgust and arrogance. But before either of them could speak, three people burst into the room. Orochimaru and Sasuke both turned their heads and looked at the three, Orochimaru recognized one of the individuals and Sasuke recognized two. Orochimaru let his long tongue slither it's way out of his mouth, then he ran it all around his lips and pulled it back in, "Ahh, Tsunade how nice of you to visit. Did you bring Jiraiya, that fool of a comrade as well?"

Sasuke just glared at the blonde Sannin, the girl he recognized as Hinata Hyuga and the tall, bulky man beside them. Tsunade scowled at Orochimaru as she spoke, "He'll be here soon enough. But right now, you should focus on me, because I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle at his former teammate's comment, "Your going to beat me to a pulp? Well if our last battle was your definition of a bloody pulp, then I had you beat in that contest by miles of injury. After all, your the one who almost died."

Hinata then activate her Byakugan, she needed to keep an eye on the chakra network of the two who stood across the room from her. Brandon just glared at the two, Tsunade gritted her teeth at Orochimaru's comment. Kabuto then appeared behind Orochimaru, a confident smirk on his face, and spoke "Don't worry Lord Orochimaru, I'll deal with these three."

Brandon quickly appeared behind Kabuto and spoke, "No, actually you'll be dealing with me."

Kabuto then quickly turned around, but Brandon already had his hand wrapped around Kabuto's throat. He raised him several feet into the air and began to squeeze harder and harder. Kabuto struggled with Brandon's hand as he slowly began to put the squeeze on Kabuto. It was so tight in fact, that Kabuto couldn't help but clench one eye closed in pain. Kabuto continued to struggle, but to no avail, so he began focusing his chakra into his right arm, until it transformed into a blue blade made of chakra. Brandon could barely hear Kabuto's words, "Chakra Dissection Blade!"

Kabuto then brought his right arm back and shot it forward, trying to sink the blade deep into Brandon's throat. But before it could get that far, Brandon grabbed a hold of Kabuto's arm, the part not made of the dissection blade, and held it back. Kabuto couldn't believe his eyes, this Shinobi had him outmatched, at least at this moment. Brandon then raised Kabuto as high as he possibly could into the air and then slammed him full force down onto his back, choke slamming him onto the hard ground. As Kabuto was slammed against the ground with incredible force, he couldn't help but spit up a small amount of blood, he also couldn't help but arch his back in pain either.

Brandon was nowhere near done though, he quickly grabbed Kabuto by both of his ankles, and used his brute strength to toss Kabuto high up into the air. As Kabuto soared upward Brandon crouched down, putting most of the pressure on his legs, and then he jumped upward as high and as fast as he could. He quickly caught up to Kabuto, grabbed him by the arms, extended his legs and dug his feet into his back. He then flipped Kabuto over, so as he began to fall towards the ground, he would land on his front side. Brandon pulled Kabuto's arm's as far back as he could, until he ripped them out of their sockets, you could hear Kabuto's cry of pain through most of the base, "AHHH!"

Brandon also continued to dig his feet into Kabuto's back until Kabuto's spine began to bend, the two remained in this position as Kabuto began falling back down towards the ground. Brandon kept the struggling Kabuto in check, he was going to make sure that he really cracked some bones with this move. As the two got closer to the ground, Brandon pushed all of his weight, all three hundred pounds downward onto Kabuto's body. As Kabuto slammed hard onto his chest and face, Brandon's feet dug into his back even more as Brandon landed standing strait up on Kabuto's back, Kabuto could feel his ribs break and his spine crack, "AHHHH!"

Kabuto's new pair of glasses had also shattered during this fall, Brandon got off of Kabuto's back and walked over to his face, bent down and took his glasses. Brandon smirked and crushed what was left of them in his hand, turning it into tiny pieces of glass and metal. He then let the pieces rain upon Kabuto's head, Kabuto glared at Brandon with the most venomous filled scowl he had ever had on his face. "It's time to kill you kid, prepare to die!"

Brandon then lifted Kabuto to his feet, and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, "Any last words?"

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru as he was coming st Tsunade with the blade from his mouth and spoke, "You may be strong enough to kill me, but you can't kill Lord Orochimaru."

"That's fine with me, after all, I'm saving him for Naruto."

Kabuto smirked, blood pouring from his mouth, he definitely had some internal injuries, "Naruto? He's not strong enough to defeat me, let alone destroy Lord Orochimaru."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself."

Brandon then let go of Kabuto, letting him fall to the ground. Brandon knew it would be a while before Kabuto would be able to heal his injuries, besides if he got out of control Brandon would put him down.

"Now you just sit tight right there and wait, you'll see how far Naruto has come since you last saw him."

Kabuto gritted his teeth, blood still pouring from his mouth, as Brandon said this.

Tsunade had charged forward at Orochimaru at the same time, forcing him to jump back to stay away from her. Which also kept him out of Brandon's fight. Tsunade got up close and released a flurry of punches, but Orochimaru, being unnaturally flexible, managed to dodge each and every blow she threw at him. Which left her open for a counterattack, so he capitalized on the situation and wrapped his unnaturally and creepily long tongue around Tsunade's left hand, to keep her from hitting him. Then before she could use her right hand, he grabbed a hold of her right fist and kept it locked within his left hand.

Orochimaru had the perfect position for him to attack in, but just as he was going to attack, Tsunade shot her right leg up as fast and as hard as she could, slamming her leg full force into Orochimaru's crotch. Orochimaru couldn't help but let go of Tsunade's hands and clench his eyes tightly closed in pain. Tsunade quickly went in for her next attack, she brought her right arm back and slammed her fist into Orochimaru's gut so hard, that he couldn't help but grunt and hunch over in pain. Tsunade then grabbed Orochimaru's tongue with her left hand, and wrapped it around her left wrist as tight as she could.

Tsunade then raised her left leg and shot it forward, decking Orochimaru strait in the face with her sandal wearing foot, she hit him so hard he went flying. But after he flew several feet, Tsunade tightened her grip on his tongue and yanked him back towards her, as he flew back towards her, she brought her right fist back and shot it forward, decking him in the chest with it. Which sent him flying in the opposite direction, but once again, before he could get too far, Tsunade yanked him by his tongue bringing him back. She did this several times, treating him like a punching bag.

For the eighth and final time, Tsunade yanked Orochimaru by his tongue, bringing him soaring back to her. She drew back her right fist, and began sending every ounce of chakra she had into her fist, she couldn't help herself, she was in a rage, she was going to kill him now that she had the chance. But as Orochimaru got closer, he opened his mouth wide, a snake shooting out his mouth, and it opened it's mouth as well, revealing a blade, that was being aimed at Tsunade's heart. Tsunade gritted her teeth, she was so obsessed at the moment, that she had forgotten about that little trick of his.

Tsunade quickly let go of Orochimaru's tongue and moved to the right as fast as she possibly could. She managed to escape Orochimaru's surprise attack with just a scratch on her shoulder. But before she could turn around to attack, she found that there was something moving on her legs. She looked down and she was covered with snakes up to her knee's, "What the?"

She then looked back up at Orochimaru, he quickly released his tongue and wrapped it around both of Tsunade's hands, binding them together. Then he wrapped both of his hands around her throat and began to strangle the life out of her.

And then, before Sasuke could jump into the fight, Hinata spoke, "Sasuke! Until your real opponent arrives, I will be your warm-up!"

Sasuke glared at Hinata, he knew who she was talking about, then in a cold, distant and uncaring tone Sasuke spoke, "Your speaking of Naruto, that is obvious. And he is no real opponent, I am far above him in skill, strength and speed. I can defeat him and you without breaking a sweat, I have become truly powerful. This is because...I am an avenger. I must be stronger than my prey, and now I have almost achieved that goal."

Hinata scowled at Sasuke, "You shouldn't be so cocky, Naruto has been training for this day for two and a half years. There's no doubt in my mind that he will destroy Orochimaru and defeat you, so until then I shall show you how strong I have gotten. As I said before, consider it a warm-up for the main battle."

"Hmph. Like I said, he will be no match and you are no warm-up. But if you really wanna die, then come at me."

Hinata dashed towards Sasuke, she got up close and shot her right open palm forward at his chest, he just grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. She then tried her left palm, shooting it forward towards his gut, but he also grabbed her left hand by her wrist. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but she couldn't, he was too physically strong for her. So she smirked and grabbed his wrists in return, then she sent a large surge of chakra through her body, racing into his. Sasuke felt his chakra system invaded by her surge of chakra, he could feel a pain throughout his whole body, she had quite a bit of chakra to send that much into him and still be standing up.

But it wasn't enough to stop him, Hinata, her Byakugan activated, could see this, so she sent the largest surge of chakra into his body that she could manage. Sasuke once again felt her chakra force it's way into his body, this time the pain was five times as worse. Sasuke couldn't help but loosen his muscles to stop the pain from effecting him so much, this caused Sasuke to lighten the grip on Hinata's wrists, which let her free her hands from his. Hinata quickly pulled back, and then sent a flurry of palm strikes Sasuke's way. But he dodged each and every one, but Hinata quickly went down low and used a sweep kick, Sasuke of course jumped up to dodge it, that was a mistake.

Hinata smirked, quickly stood up strait and shot both of her palms upward, slamming both of them into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke couldn't manage to dodge this one and was hit full force, causing him to be knocked three feet higher into the air, Hinata quickly jumped into the air, spun around and tried slammed her heel into Sasuke's gut, but just before it could hit him, he grabbed her foot. She then quickly moved her body to the side, and slammed her other foot into Sasuke's face, sending him flying back down to the ground. But he easily caught himself and landed on his feet, Hinata followed suit.

Hinata once again dashed towards Sasuke, but when she got up close, he wrapped his left hadn around her throat and lifted her four feet off the ground. Hinata struggled with Sasuke, trying to breathe, but he just held tight. He then reached back to the sword sheathe that he wore on the back of his waist and slowly pulled the sword from the sheathe. He pulled it out, and aimed it at Hinata.

Brandon turned around and saw that Tsunade and Hinata were both being held, and about to be executed. Itachi saw both Tsunade and Hinata were in trouble, just as Itachi was going to jump from the shadow's and Brandon was going to jump in as well and save the two, there was a flash of smoke the blinded everyone in the whole entire room.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was no longer holding Hinata by her throat and Orochimaru no longer had his hands wrapped around Tsunade's throat. As Orochimaru and Sasuke noticed this, they looked behind them, and there was two Naruto's, one holding Tsunade, and the other holding Hinata. Both Sasuke and Orochimaru then looked to the middle of the room, and there was Naruto standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Naruto was wearing a modified version of his outfit that he wore as a kid, the outfit retains the orange color and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders to down the front and the sleeves. The headband he was wearing was different than the one he used to wear, the cloth was black and the sign on it was the symbol of Mount Myoboku. He was also wearing black sandals. Naruto was also sporting a short-sleeved red coat with a back flame pattern on the hemline. He also had a large summoning scroll on his back.

Naruto's eyes then opened, his eyes were yellow, and his pupils were those of a toad. Naruto then turned to Orochimaru, extended his right arm to him, extended his index finger, pointing at him. He then spoke, "Orochimaru, I will destroy you!"


	51. Orochimaru's Destruction

Hey there everyone, so, so, so sorry for the really, really, really, really late update, but my computer was running slower than hell, so I had to find someone to clean it for me. That took long enough, that plus a school project I had to finish. Then I started two more stories, one a Rosario+Vampire story, and the other one a Soul Eater story. Plus I had an insane writers block for this story. But my computer is working relatively well now, school is finally out, and I've cleared my writers block, so I'll do my very best to make sure you don't ever have to wait this long again. Now, without further ado, chapter fifty one, please read, enjoy and review.

Orochimaru was speechless for several moments, his eyes were full of confusion and animosity, but he eventually snapped himself out of it and gave a large, creepy like smile. "You destroy me? A talentless brat like you will never be able to destroy me. Even if that old fool of a teammate of mine has taken pity on you and taught you the art of the Sage, does not mean that you have any actual power."

Out of the corner of his eye, Orochimaru saw Jiraiya, who he hadn't noticed was here before, have a large smile spread across his face. Naruto remained silent for a moment, during that moment his two Shadow clones put Tsunade and Hinata in the arms of Jiraiya, and Brandon. The two Shadow clones disappeared, and Naruto's focus was then placed firmly on the monster in front of him, Orochimaru. "Now, I shall show you just how powerful I am, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru's smile grew a bit more, "Sasuke, if you kill this nuisance in front of me, then I will reveal to you the location of your Brother."

Sasuke's facial expression was one of pure shock, but only for a moment, it quickly took on one of deadly confidence, pride and determination. Sasuke rushed forward towards Naruto, then brought his right arm back, sword firmly in hand and shot his right arm forward, thrusting his sword at the back of Naruto's neck, hoping to pierce it and end it quickly. But in the blink of an eye, Naruto spun around and stopped the sword dead in it's tracks, with his bare hands, by grabbing it on each side. Sasuke was shocked beyond all belief, he had put all his strength behind that thrust. Naruto, then in one quick motion, maneuvered his hands to the left, breaking the sword in two.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, Naruto could never have gotten that fast, or that strong, not this fast! Naruto then brought his arms back down to his sides, into a neutral position. Sasuke didn't see what Brandon and Jiraiya saw, upon closer inspection, there were two deep gashes on Naruto's hands, that were bleeding profusely, he's just doing his best to hide that fact. But it didn't matter, and Naruto knew it, Sasuke would find out soon enough what his sword really did to his hands. As Sasuke stood there in disbelief, Naruto spoke, "Sasuke, we don't have to fight, I know you don't really wanna kill me. If you did, then that Kunai you buried in my chest three years ago would have pierced my heart, and I wouldn't even be standing here right now."

Sasuke was snapped out of his state of shock by Naruto's words, but was thrown into a spiral of memories, self doubt, hate and envy. Sasuke could not believe Naruto had surpassed him again, that's why he had left the Leaf Village, that's why he joined Orochimaru, to become stronger than Naruto ever could, so he could avenge his fallen clan, by killing his older Brother. Sasuke pulled himself out of it, gritted his teeth so hard, that any more pressure would have made them crack.

Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's eyes, with an expression of pure rage on his face, and spoke, "I only left you alive because of how goddamn weak you are! You will never pose a threat to me, I am far beyond your grasp! My power is so far beyond yours that if I wanted to, I could utterly destroy you with one technique! I left you alive because of how pathetic you are, you lost everything, so I took pity on you! You wanna know the real reason they exiled you? It's because your an utter failure, nothing but a fucking loser! That's why no one wanted you around in the first place, and that's why everyone hated you! And the only reason you ever survived any enemy was because of the goddamn demon within you, you fucking monster vessel!"

Naruto couldn't help but wince at Sasuke's words, they cut, deeply. They also fueled Naruto's fire within, he tried to remain calm on the outside, but he couldn't help but let one tear escape from his right eye, and slide down his face. But besides that, there wasn't much emotion in his expression, just confidence, and calm rage. "Sasuke, you don't actually feel that way, now do you?"

Naruto could sense Sasuke's emotions, but they were so jumbled, that he couldn't get a clear reading from them. Sasuke just struck Naruto in the face, with his right fist, so hard, that you could see bruise begin to from, as Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke once more. "I'm going to kill you, once and for all!"

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan, and quickly brought his left arm back, and shot it forward, but before his left fist could connect with Naruto's face, he had locked it within his right fist, holding it tight, so Sasuke couldn't pry it free from his grasp. Sasuke just stared at Naruto's hold on his left fist for a second, not understanding why he couldn't have seen that coming, but then brought back his right arm, and shot it forward, trying to strike Naruto's face once more, but Naruto caught this as well, with his left hand, with a tight grip. Which prevented Sasuke from pulling his fist free. Sasuke stared at this for a moment too, still utterly confused as to why the Sharingan wasn't helping, but quickly snapped out of it and shot his right knee upward, slamming it hard into Naruto's gut. Naruto couldn't help but wince at the contact between Sasuke's knee, and his abdomen.

And before Naruto could recover, Sasuke did it once more, but with his left knee, Naruto couldn't help but grimace, in pain, Sasuke's knee really had a hard impact on Naruto's gut. But before Sasuke could do it once again, Naruto brought his head back and shot it forward, slamming his head, full force, into Sasuke's head. Sasuke's head flew back from the impact, blood dripping down his forehead, Naruto had busted his head open. But Naruto's head only had a few drops of blood on it, Sasuke's blood to be more specific. And before Sasuke could recover from Naruto's hard headbutt, he shot his head forward, once more, headbutting Sasuke again.

Sasuke's head shot backward once more, the blood sliding down his face, increasing from the blow, that was delivered to his face, by Naruto's head. Sasuke was in a daze, his head was throbbing with extreme pain, and his eyesight was slowly losing it's focus. Naruto didn't give Sasuke time to recover, he quickly brought his right knee up, and slammed it full force into Sasuke's stomach, this caused Sasuke, to unintentionally, hunch over, and spit up a bit of blood. Naruto then let go of Sasuke's fists, brought his own right arm back, and shot it forward, slamming it right into the left side of Sasuke's face, sending him flying backwards, a bit of blood, spilling from his mouth as it happened.

Sasuke flew back and didn't stop until he slammed into a wall, while all of this happened, Orochimaru's scowl grew deeper and deeper. Sasuke fell to his knee's, while Naruto slowly began walking forwards, towards him. Sasuke's eyesight was out of focus, and blurry, he could barely tell what was going on. Sasuke managed to get to his feet, but as he did, Naruto was only a few steps away. But before Naruto could make a move, Sasuke lashed out, striking Naruto in the face, full force, with his left fist. And before Naruto could turn his head, back to face Sasuke, he shot his right knee upward, slamming it full force into Naruto's gut, which caused him to wince in pain.

Then Sasuke quickly shot his right arm forward, slugging Naruto, full force in his face, with his right fist. Sasuke then, quickly shot his left leg upward, kicking Naruto, right in the jaw, causing his head to jerk upwards. Sasuke then jumped up about five feet, and decked Naruto in the chest, with a full strength, drop kick. But, since Naruto had his feet firmly planted on the ground, he just slid back several feet, from the impact, and couldn't help but grimace in quite a bit of pain. Sasuke, landed on his feet, and dashed forward, shoulder charging Naruto, he slammed his right shoulder into Naruto's abdomen, with his full strength, causing Naruto to go sliding back, several more feet, wincing in pain once more.

Sasuke quickly advance once more, he got up close, then went for a low kick, aiming for the back of Naruto's right knee, and he hit his target, causing Naruto to almost buckle. Sasuke then quickly slammed his right fist into Naruto's face, then went for another low kick, this time for the back of Naruto's left knee, and hit his target once more, causing Naruto to almost buckle once more. Sasuke then quickly shot his right leg upward, slamming his foot into Naruto's jaw, forcing him to jerk his head upwards. Sasuke, then jumped up about five feet, and slammed both of his feet into Naruto's chest, drop kicking him once more.

And just as Sasuke had planned, the combination of attacks, loosened Naruto up, which let Sasuke's drop kick, to force him to go flying. Sasuke had forced an opening, so he bent down a bit, putting his right hand in a claw position, near the ground, grabbing his right forearm with his left hand, and began charging his ultimate technique. After a second, lightning began to appear all around Sasuke's right hand, he was charging up for the Chidori, or so it seemed.

Hinata and Tsunade were conscious once more, and standing on their own two feet. Tsunade was confused, and worried, she quickly asked the question she thought only Naruto knew the answer to, "Why isn't he fighting back?"

Hinata, Jiraiya and Brandon, all spoke in unison, "You'll see."

Tsunade looked over at Hinata, Jiraiya and Brandon as if they were nuts, Itachi was watching from the shadows, impressed by Naruto's level of power.

Sasuke dashed forward, as Naruto flipped in mid air, to regain his composure, and landed firmly on the ground, but by this time, Sasuke was up in his face. Sasuke quickly slammed his right hand into Naruto's gut, "Chidori True Spear!"

As it connected with Naruto's gut, a beam of lightning launched from it, slamming right through Naruto's gut, and it extended about ten feet, which puts Naruto a bit of a distance away from Sasuke. The beam of lightning disappeared, and the lightning around Sasuke's right hand ceased to be, Sasuke couldn't help but collapse to his knee's in exhaustion, he had put almost every ounce of chakra he had into that move, it was his second greatest move. The only other one, was saved for Itachi, and it could only be done outside. Naruto fell down onto the ground, blood spilling from the wound he had sustained.

Sasuke was baffled by the realization the Naruto used his chakra to fuck with Sasuke's Sharingan, that takes a lot of chakra control, but nevertheless, he had killed him. Hinata, and Tsunade gasped as all of this happened, while Orochimaru's scowl, turned upside down, into his signature, creepy ass smile. Sasuke had his eyes closed, as he raggedly breathed, trying to supply his lungs with air. His eyes were still closed, as Orochimaru yelled, "Get up Sasuke! Fight!"

Sasuke couldn't help but think, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, and Naruto was in his face, blood still pouring from his wound. Sasuke was beyond shocked, "W...what the fuck?"

Naruto then quickly brought his right leg back, and slammed it into the side of Sasuke's face, sending him flying to the left, then before he could slam into the wall, Naruto appear, and slammed his left fist into his face, sending him flying strait back the way he came. As he got close to the wall again, Naruto appeared before him, and slammed his right fist into his face, sending him flying, again, the way he came. But this time, Naruto did not appear to hit him, he just let Sasuke slam into the wall, cracking it, and putting his indentation into it, as well. He fell to the ground, exhausted, drained, and with a badly damaged ego.

Sasuke was ashamed of himself, how could he be so weak, that one of his best techniques, couldn't even stop Naruto, Naruto! Sasuke couldn't help but think, "How am I supposed to avenge my Clan? How? When I can't even defeat Naruto! Naruto of all people! Why am I so worthless? Why am I so weak? How the fuck is he so damn strong? Why? Why? Why? How can he say that he know's how it feels? He never had any family, he never grew up with them! I had mine taken away, I have no family! I must be a true avenger! But how can I become an avenger, if I'm weaker than Naruto?"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, this was way too much for his psyche, he was about to snap, he was seriously about to go off the deep end. A few tears slid down his face, and that's when he felt the curse mark begin to spread over his body, it spread rapidly, and it hurt a lot more than it usually did, he couldn't help but scream out in pain, "AHHHHHH!"

Naruto's expression had a bit of concern flash through, as Sasuke cried out in pain, and soon, he transformed, into the second stage of the curse mark. Sasuke's skin was dark grey, with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, the white of his eyes turned black, and his irises were that of the Sharingan, since it was already activated. His lips turned blue, he also grew claw-like nails and his hair grew to waist-length without losing its style, and the colored changed to grey. And his shirt was soon ripped in three, by his two large wings that sprouted from his back. Naruto could clearly read his emotions, they sent a chill down his spine. Sasuke quickly dashed towards Naruto, "I'm going to annihilate you!"

Naruto quickly went on the defensive, as Sasuke got up close, and began throwing a flurry of punches, Naruto managed to block them, but with his new speed, and his Sharingan still working a bit, Naruto couldn't get an attack in himself. Naruto kept doing his best at blocking Sasuke's strikes, but Sasuke, soon found an opening, he shot his right hand forward, hitting Naruto full force in the face, almost sending him flying, he then unleashed a torrent of punches to Naruto's face, causing blood to begin trickling out of his mouth, and down his chin. Sasuke then jumped back, and used his wings, to fly up several feet, and shot forward with both of his legs, and slammed both of his legs into Naruto's chest, with a bit of chakra, and all of his strength behind them, giving Naruto an extremely powerful dropkick to the chest.

This sent Naruto flying, but Sasuke quickly flew towards him, and grabbed his shoulders, and slammed him into the ground. Then, before Naruto could defend, Sasuke brought back his right arm, and shot it forward, slamming his fist, into Naruto's wound, causing him severe pain, but he did not yelp. Sasuke grinned, landed on his feet, and quickly jumped back about a dozen feet, and began charging the technique, he could only use in this form, the Black Chidori. Naruto got to his feet, he saw what Sasuke was doing, so he quickly began charging his Rasengan, without any of the extra help, the way it's supposed to be done.

Sasuke quickly dashed forward with his now complete, Black Chidori, and Naruto did the same, and charged forward with his Rasengan.

"Black Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two quickly closed the distance between them, and slammed their techniques together, Sasuke's left handed, Black Chidori, and Naruto's right handed, Rasengan. They pushed, and pushed, Sasuke was quickly getting frustrated, "Just fucking die already!"

"I won't do that!"

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I won't abandon you like the rest of your family did! I won't die on you, and I will not betray you!"

Sasuke's head began spinning at that statement, it didn't make sense to him, it soothed him, and angered him, at the same time. "W...what? Your fucking nuts!"

"Just stop it! Why can't you see it Sasuke, we're like, no, we are Brothers!"

Sasuke's voice cracked, and was shaky as Naruto said this, "J...just shut up! Get out of my head! Die!"

Naruto and Sasuke then both pushed their attacks forward, with all of their might. This quickly caused their attacks to explode, filling the room with a blinding light.

As the light faded, Naruto was on his feet, his wound bleeding profusely, and Sasuke was lying on the ground, back to normal, and unconscious. Kabuto couldn't believe what had just happened, Naruto wasn't supposed to be this powerful. Orochimaru for once, in a long time, was actually scared, but that didn't compare to the animosity, the rage, and the confusion. Beads of sweat rolled down Orochimaru's face, a deep scowl on his face, and his eyes filled with emotion. Brandon and Jiraiya stood there, both proud of their Pupil, Hinata couldn't help but smile, Naruto had done something incredible, he let Sasuke unleash his rage on him, and still won, without seriously injuring him. Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing, Itachi couldn't help but let a small, true smile, grace his face.

Naruto didn't show it, but he was beginning to feel woozy, but he still had something to accomplish. But he was severely weakened right now, he had let Sasuke vent his anger out on him, the cost, Naruto's was now only at half of his full power. And he was bleeding pretty badly, but it didn't matter to him, this might be his only chance to take vengeance upon Orochimaru. So, he turned towards Orochimaru, his eyes filled with rage, his facial expression screaming revenge, and his mind going through all of the horrible things Orochimaru has done. "Orochimaru, today I stand here before you, seeking vengeance for everything you've done, I will avenge the Old Man and every other person you've ever brought misery to! Orochimaru, today, I end you!"

Naruto then quickly dashed towards Orochimaru, Naruto got in close, but being at only half strength, he couldn't stop Orochimaru's tongue from shooting out and wrapping around his arms. Orochimaru the let a snake slither out of his mouth, and out of it's mouth a sword came out, Orochimaru took the sword, and aimed at Naruto and shot it forward, hoping to pierce his head, and kill him. But just as it got close enough to pierce his face, Naruto opened his mouth, and clamped his teeth down on the blade, breaking a quarter of it off. Orochimaru just stared blankly at Naruto when he did this, Naruto then quickly spat the piece of the blade out, at Orochimaru.

He simply moved his shoulder, and the blade fell to the ground, but what he didn't notice was that Naruto had managed to wrap his hand around what was left of the blade, and pull it down, forcing Orochimaru, to cut some of his own tongue off. Orochimaru couldn't help but yelp in pain, "AHH!"

As a medium sized piece of his tongue fell to the floor, blood gushing from his mouth, as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "You little bastard!"

Orochimaru then quickly slammed his right fist into Naruto's wound, causing him severe pain, "AHHH!"

Orochimaru let his creepy smile come across his face, as he wiggled his fingers around in Naruto's wound, causing Naruto more extreme pain, "AHH! AHH! AHH!"

Hinata, Brandon, Tsunade and Jiraiya all looked as if they were going to jump in and save Naruto, but before they could, Naruto managed to, in between his yelps of pain, speak, "Ahh! Stay out, ahh! Of this! Ahh! It's my fight!"

Naruto's friends were reluctant to, but they did as he said. Naruto brought his hands to Orochimaru's arm, and pulled it from his wound, "Don't you dare, put your hand inside me again, your creepy ass, child molesting, mother fucking, sunuva bitch!"

Most everybody was a little surprised at Naruto's string of cursing, Naruto quickly pulled Orochimaru's arm out of socket, but that wouldn't do much, so he quickly shot forward, and slammed his left hand, full force, into Orochimaru's gut, causing him to hunch over in pain, and spit up a bit of blood. Naruto then quickly brought his right knee up, slamming it, full force, into Orochimaru's jaw, causing his head to jerk upward, "That's for Grandma Tsunade!"

Naruto then shot his right arm forward, slamming his right fist into Orochimaru's throat, almost crushing his trachea. "That's for Pervy Sage!"

Naruto then quickly shot forward, and slammed his right shoulder into Orochimaru's abdomen, "These are for Sasuke!"

Naruto then brought back his right hand, and shot it forward, slamming it full force into Orochimaru's gut, and repeated this action, several times. Naruto then quickly took a step back, and used a hand sign, creating two Shadow clones, they quickly got behind Orochimaru and got him to his knee's, each one of them, holding one of his arms all the way back, while the real Naruto formed a Rasengan in his right hand, he quickly shot it forward, and slammed it into Orochimaru's chest. "And this, is for, Old Man Hokage!"

The Rasengan exploded upon contact, sending Orochimaru flying through the Shadow clones, and slamming right into a wall, and when he fell to his knee's, his indentation was left in the wall. Naruto's strength was dropping, he had to finish it, Orochimaru had similar thoughts, he stood up, his body shaking as he spoke, his voice filled with animosity, rage, and madness, "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! WITNESS, MY TRUE FORM!"

Orochimaru hunched over in pain, as something began moving beneath his skin, after a second or two, a large, white snake, ripped it's way out of Orochimaru's back, blood flying, as it bursted from the body. The body fell limply to the ground, and there was Orochimaru, in his true form, he was a giant white snake, with his own head, he was horrifyingly hideous. Naruto knew, that if he was going to destroy Orochimaru now, he was going to have to use his ultimate technique, especially since he was at less than half power. Naruto lifted his right arm, up, his hand open, his palm in the position to form the Rasengan, but above his head. The Rasengan slowly began to from within his right, raised hand, while Orochimaru, located him and began slithering forward, as fast as he possibly could.

Naruto quickly put all of his focus and chakra into creating the technique, and within a few seconds, a large Rasengan was formed, but four points of excess energy were attached to it, making it look like a large shuriken. As the Rasengan spun, so did the blade like energy pieces, and soon it grew, and grew some more, until it was quite large, and was ready to be used. Hinata, Brandon, and Tsunade looked at the technique, a bit amazed.

Naruto then brought his right arm down, and behind his back, Orochimaru was only a few inches away now, so Naruto took a few steps forward, and lunged forward, barely seven feet off the ground, as he was a mere inch from Orochimaru's face, he opened up his mouth wide, ready to devour Naruto. Naruto then shot his right arm forward, "Wind Style:Rasen Shuriken!"

Naruto's Rasen Shuriken, and Orochimaru's face made contact, and Naruto pushed forward with all his might, the Rasen Shuriken ripped through Orochimaru like he was butter, in a matter of seconds, Naruto had pushed all the way through, utterly obliterating Orochimaru, the only thing left of him, was his ashes. The technique became smaller and smaller, until it disappeared. Naruto landed on his feet, then fell to his knee's, he took several deep, ragged breaths, his eyes returned to normal, he was no longer in Sage Mode, and he then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Hinata, Brandon, Jiraiya and and Tsunade quickly rushed to his side, while Itachi, confident Naruto and Sasuke were in good hands, quickly left. Brandon and Tsunade quickly used their medical nin techniques to heal up Naruto's wound, and after it was healed, they tossed him over Jiraiya's shoulder. Brandon then made his way over to Kabuto, who was in utter shock, Brandon quickly broke his neck, so they didn't have to worry about him later. Brandon the picked up Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder, Brandon, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hinata then began making their way back to the Uchiha hideout, while Brandon and Jiraiya carried unconscious Sasuke and Naruto.


	52. Horrible Memories Part 2

Now, here we go, chapter fifty two, please read, enjoy and review.

Hinata, Brandon, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had made it back to the Uchiha hideout without any difficulties, they put Naruto and Sasuke in separate rooms. Even with the medical attention he received, Naruto still needed bandages, and Sasuke had some broken bones that needed to be healed. Hinata stayed with Naruto, while Jiraiya and Brandon kept watch on Sasuke. Tsunade came to both rooms, delivering medical attention, and when it wasn't needed, she just talked to whoever was in the room. Itachi stayed in his own room, awaiting Sasuke's awakening.

Naruto looked around, he was heel deep in water, and the Nine Tails's cage was in front of him, he was once again in his mind scape. The Nine Tails's huge eyes, appeared from behind the cage, and his booming voice followed, "It seems that you've accomplished your goal."

Naruto couldn't help but let a large, cocky smile cross his face, "I sure did, and I did it without your help."

"One day Boy, one day, you will need me, you will need me more than you have ever needed me, and when that time comes, I'll be there."

"Is that so? And why would you help me?"

"Because, deep inside, your a lot like me. And over these past few years, I've grown to like you, we must stick together, for I am the only one you can trust, and you are the only one I can trust."

"That's not true! I am nothing like you! I trust Hinata with all my being, I trust Brandon, through all of this, he's maintained a loyalty to me and Hinata. I can trust Pervy Sage, he left the village, just so he could come and find me, and so did Granny Tsunade!"

"While you may be able to trust the Girl, the others are not so reliable, watch your step, because what you don't know, can very well hurt you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they know something about you, that even you, yourself don't know. Their hiding something from you, Boy."

"And why, exactly, would they do that?"

"You'll see."

"I am getting sick and tired of this, ya dumb Fox!"

"Just shut your mouth! I'm trying to help you! But, if you want to be an insolent little brat, then fine! Have fun reliving something the Hidden Leaf Village put you through!"

"No, don't you fucking dare!"

"Too late!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, his head was spinning, his vision became blurry, and a severe throbbing began in his head. Soon, he couldn't help but drop to his knee's in pain, "AHHH! Get out of my head! I don't want this! I don't want to relive anything!"

Then, a piece of his childhood, flashed before his eyes, slowly.

_It had been three weeks since those group of boys stole Naruto's mask, he stayed inside for almost two weeks, scared to come out. But when he did work up the courage, he began playing rather simple, but effective pranks on the kids. But today, he was going to keep to himself, after all, today was his Birthday. That's not something to be proud of, because every year, Naruto would receive another beating. If he showed his face anywhere, he was pummeled, why? Because it was his Birthday, and he was some kind of weird monster. Naruto didn't understand why people picked on him, or called him a monster, or why some of them were even scared of him._

_All he did know, is that if he was quick, he could slip in and out of the bakery, with a cake, without anyone noticing. He of course, had no way to pay for it, but it served them right for always being so cruel to him. __He had immediately stuck to the shadows of the back alleys, he wasn't exactly very good at hiding in plain shadows, but in alleys, he had a lot of practice, running from mobs, and fearing for your life can teach someone a lot of really good ways to hide, whether it be in plain sight or somewhere they wouldn't think to check, because your not supposed to be that clever. He was making some headway, sneaking past shops and unsuspecting people, and it didn't take him too long to get to the bakery._

_When he was sure no one was looking, he snuck in through the back, and began looking around. __There were a lot of really good looking cakes, but they just didn't say birthday to Naruto. So he began looking around a little harder, he had never done this before, hell, he had never even had cake before. That's why he was being so daring, he really wanted to see what Birthday cake tasted like. Soon enough, he found a cake that just said, 'Happy Birthday'. _

_Naruto looked around for a second, then found an icing gun, so he picked it up, and began writing his name on the cake. After a few seconds, he put it down, and looked at the cake, it read, "Happy Birthday, Naruto!"_

_But it still wasn't right, he hear that it's supposed to have candles on it, one for each year you've been alive. Naruto quickly began looking around, it didn't take him long to find some candles, he grabbed them and began putting them in his cake, ten of them to be exact, for today was his tenth Birthday. Naruto glared at the completed cake, and couldn't help but smirk, it looked good. He grabbed it, and quickly snuck out, he was only a block away before he heard the owner of the bakery shout, "This place is a mess! Someone has ransacked us!"_

_Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the owner's outburst. Naruto was almost home, but he quickly hid behind a trashcan, when he noticed a group of ten boys standing near where his apartment complex was. He got as close as he possibly could, without getting caught, so he could hear what they were saying. "This is the place, this is where that loser lives. He's not inside, so he should be coming back soon, it is his Birthday after all."_

_"Wait, it's his Birthday?"_

_"Yeah, I know, freaky huh? He was born on the same day as the Nine Tails's attack on the Village."_

_"That is strange."_

_"Hey, what's with the chips? Dude, are you always eating, or what?"_

_"Just leave him alone, alright? Now what is it we're doing here again?"_

_"We're going to surprise that Naruto loser, he's always messing with people, being a jackass, so we're going to get back at him."_

_"Wait, your going to get back at him? Didn't you guys start messing with him first?"_

_"Yeah, so? He's a loser, a freak, a creep, he needs to be taught a lesson."_

_"This is messed up, and man is it a drag. Come on Choji, let's get out of here."_

_"Right behind ya."_

_"Fine, leave, you chickens! Bock, bock, bock!"_

_"Actually you guys are the chickens, ten on one? How is that fair? Your all scaredy cats, I'm out of here, this is stupid. Let's go Akamaru."_

_"Oh come on, not you too Kiba!"_

_"See ya!"_

_"Dang, now there's only seven of us."_

_"And? That's enough, we can totally do this."_

_"I know that! I just, thought it would be cooler if there were ten of us."_

_"Yeah, it would have been."_

_"See, you know what I'm saying. Well, is anyone else skipping out? No...good, we need to teach that Kid a lesson, and we'll do it, right here!"_

_Naruto sighed, he was gonna be waiting here for a bit, he just had to wait until they left. And within the hour, they did. so he quickly made his way inside, and into his own apartment. He set up his cake, and was about to begin eating it, but then he heard banging on his door. "Hey, dweeb, we know your in there! Come on out, if you don't come out here, we'll come in there!"_

_Naruto began to panic, he had forgotten to lock the door, but before he could get up, several kids, a little older than him, busted in, they saw him, and charged forward. "Get him!"_

_"No, leave me alone!"_

_The kids cornered him, and gave him, what they called, a 'Birthday Beating.' They left about twenty minutes after that, but not without slamming Naruto's face into his cake. They exited his apartment and slammed the door on the way out. Naruto pulled his head out of the cake, the cake on his face had blood on it, from his broken nose, he wiped most of it off, put his back against the wall, and let his tears begin falling, rapidly, his sobs lasting throughout the night._

Naruto was thrashing around in the queen sized bed, Hinata quickly came to his side, she tried her best to comfort him, but soon, the thrashing became something more. He started mumbling, but with a tone that dripped with sorrow, "Please stop. Leave me alone. It's my Birthday, why do you have to ruin it?"

Event though his eyes were closed, a tear still managed to escape his right eye, and roll down his face. Hinata, got in the bed, by his side, and hugged him tight, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, trying her very best to calm him down. He looked, and even sounded, very hurt, she couldn't stand it, she was on the verge of tears, just seeing him shed one. Soon though, he stopped thrashing about, and looked as though he began to sleep, which he indeed was. Hinata had taken him from his memory, and slipped him into sweet relief, he fell asleep, as she buried her face into his chest.

Within a field of flowers stood two Sasuke's, one at the age of four, he wore a plain blue shirt, with grey sweatpants, and no footwear, as well as a smile on his face. The other at the age of sixteen, within the second stage of the curse mark, he wore no shirt, black pants, no footwear and a purple rope around his waist. A third Sasuke appeared between the two, also sixteen, but he wore grey sweats, a black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and he wore black sandals. The two Sasuke's that stood on either side of the Sasuke in the middle, spoke in unison, but in different voices, the small four year old, spoke with his voice, and the second stage curse mark one, spoke with a rage filled, blood lusted voice, "You have to decide, who you want to be, decide!"

The Sasuke in the middle, then replied, "Who are you?"

They both spoke in unison once more, "We are parts of you. But you can no longer hold onto both of us, you must let one go, and embrace the other."

The four year old, began speaking on his own, drawing the middle Sasuke's attention, "I am what ties you to all of your friends in the Hidden Leaf, I am the bond between you and Naruto, I am compassion."

The second stage curse mark Sasuke then spoke, drawing the middle Sasuke's attention, "I am what makes you want to kill your older Brother, I am what drives you for vengeance, I am hatred."

They both spoke in unison, one last time, "You must choose, either toss compassion aside, and live for hatred, or toss your hatred aside, and live for compassion."

Jiraiya and Brandon watched as Sasuke tossed and turned, apparently, sometime after he lost consciousness, he actually went to sleep. And Brandon and Jiraiya didn't intend on waking him up, they were just gonna let him go through the nightmare, or whatever was causing him distress, and wait till he woke up to interact with him. They had both noticed though, his curse mark was gone, so if what happened back at Orochimaru's hideout wasn't enough to convince someone Orochimaru was dead, then Sasuke's curse mark disappearing did it for sure.

Anko was making her way back to her apartment, when she felt a burning pain, right where her curse mark was, she quickly checked on it, and discovered, it was gone. She rushed to tell Kurenai, and when she found out, She gathered Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten Ten, Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka, and Guy, at the training ground that Team Seven first used. For Kurenai, and the people she gathered, were the only ones to know Naruto and Hinata were two of the masked shinobi. Kakashi was the one to speak for all of them, "So, what is it that you wanted Kurenai? And why did you gather all of us?"

Kurenai, for once in over two years, was happy, "Anko's curse mark is gone, which could only mean, Orochimaru is dead."

Everyone looked at Kurenai as if she was completely nuts, Sakura was the one to speak though, "Then, does that mean, that, Naruto did it? That he destroyed Orochimaru, a...and saved S...Sasuke?"


	53. Sasuke's Choice

Can't wait for feedback on this chapter and the next. Now, here we go, chapter fifty three, please read, enjoy and review.

Sasuke shot up in the bed he was lying in, beads of sweat rolling down his face, he frantically looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a small room, with grey walls, and the Uchiha symbol on one of them, in front of the bed he lie in, were two sleeping men. One was, Jiraiya, one of the the legendary Sannin, and the second one Sasuke recognized, he just didn't know his name. He took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out exactly what happened, he remembered fighting Naruto, then, after he was knocked around for a bit, things became fuzzy afterwards, all he could remember after things became fuzzy, was what Naruto had said before he lost complete consciousness. _"Just stop it! Why can't you see it Sasuke, we're like, no, we are Brothers!"_

Those words were still ringing in his ears, they sent a chill down his spine, but they also made him feel...content. Sasuke wouldn't deny that he wanted his family back, he wanted a family. But most of all, he longed for the companionship Brotherhood brought. He had a relationship like this once, with his big brother, Itachi, but that was a long time ago, before he betrayed the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke shook his head of these thoughts, whether he had just woken up from a dream, or it was a vision, or he was just going crazy, he had chosen, and he was going to live with his choice.

He had no clue what it was, but he could remember the whole thing, vividly.

_"I have to...choose...one...or the other?"_

_The small four year old Sasuke, and the sixteen year old, second stage curse mark Sasuke, spoke in unison, "Yes!"_

_The one in the middle, still a bit confused about what was going on, spoke once again, "And what exactly does that mean?"_

_The two other Sasuke's spoke in utter unison, once more, "You must decide, how you want to spend the rest of your life."_

_The four year old Sasuke, then began speaking on his own, "You can choose me, your compassion, and live a life dedicated to making a family, and protecting them."_

_Images of what appeared to be, a possible outcome from choosing compassion, then began flashing before Sasuke's eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke sat in a stool at Ichiraku's Ramen stand, Naruto sitting beside him, and them both, devouring their meal.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke stood at the altar, in a fancy tux, waiting as his soon-to-be-Bride, was walking down the aisle. Naruto stood behind him, also wearing a tux, for he was the best man.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke had his arm around his Wife, posing for a picture, his two kids, who resembled him quite a bit, standing in front of them. Naruto standing beside Sasuke, his arm around his Wife as well, while his other hand, hid behind Sasuke's head, and he did the old bunny ears trick, as they all posed for what looked like a picture.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke shook his head, as the three images disappeared from his view, he suddenly felt light headed. The sixteen year old Sasuke, who was in the second stage of the curse mark, then spoke by himself, "Or, you can choose me, your hatred, and live a life dedicated to revenge, and power."<em>

_Images of what appeared to be, a possible outcome from choosing hatred, then began flashing before Sasuke's eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke stood over Naruto's lifeless body, a smug smirk on his face, as Hinata cried over his dead body.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke stood several feet away from Itachi, a sword in his hand, they were standing in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village, ready to begin their battle.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke stood in the middle of a <em>_desecrated Village, that used to be the Hidden Leaf. He held Itachi's severed head within his right hand, blood gushing from his body, where his head used to be, that lie limply on the ground, a few feet away. But his body wasn't the only one, there were dead bodies everywhere, some burned down to the bone, some had bled out from loss of limbs, and others had just been in the way of a jutsu. Sasuke had the most smug looking smirk on his face, blood lust in his eyes, he had enjoyed every minute of it._

* * *

><p><em>As the images came and gone, Sasuke felt extremely woozy, he thought the other images had an effect on him, but these, were...horrendous. They made his stomach turn in disgust. He took several deep breaths, he was still unsure about what was going on, all he knew, was that this was serious. The other two Sasuke's that stood to the middle Sasuke's right and left, spoke in unison once more, "No more procrastinating, you must choose, now!"<em>

_Sasuke's vision became unfocused, his head began hurting severely, and the shouts made it worse. His head just kept increasing in pain, it felt like it was going to explode, so he finally screamed out, 'Okay, okay, I get it! I'll choose! Compassion, I choose to live my life with compassion, and give up my hatred! Just stop it, leave me alone, it hurts so fucking much!"_

That's when Sasuke had snapped awake. Sasuke slowly got off the bed and stood up, his legs felt numb, but he would walk anyway, he was shirtless, and his pants were torn up as well, first of all he needed a change of clothes. He walked over to the closet within the room, and began changing, he changed into, ironically, a pair of grey sweatpants and plain blue shirt. After he was changed, he glanced at the full body mirror to his right, and he noticed something, or rather the lack of something. He quickly got closer to the mirror, and tilted his head to the side, examining where his curse mark, used to be. "It's gone, I am no longer under Orochimaru's curse mark of heaven. That could only mean one thing, Naruto actually did it, he killed Orochimaru. And he beat me, back to back, while he was injured..."

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion, "How did he become so strong? Why is he so much stronger then me damn it? I did everything I thought I could, perhaps I made the wrong choice going to Orochimaru..."

_"Just stop it! Why can't you see it Sasuke, we're like, no, we are Brothers!"_

Sasuke sighed once more, this time in defeat, "No, I did make the wrong choice when I decided to go to Orochimaru. I should have been there to help Naruto, when he was exiled. To think, of everyone, only Hinata came to help him, he desperately needed a friend then, but I wasn't there for him."

Sasuke, was thinking aloud, but he had no intention of stopping, he was silent for several seconds, before he came up with his resolve. "But, I'll make it up to him. I will, be there, for him. Like a Friend, no, a Brother should. I can't believe I'm saying all this, but at least everything is clear to me now."

Sasuke sighed once more, and made his way out of the room. When he was in the hallway, there was no doubt in his mind, he was in the Uchiha hideout. His head began spinning, he had never actually been here before, it was the most well kept secret, of the Uchiha clan. So how had Naruto and the others found it? He quickly sprinted down the hallway, almost tripping over his numb legs, and checked around, it seemed mostly empty. So that meant, Itachi probably wasn't here. Sasuke was unsure of what would have happened if he was. He then slowly began checking room after room, looking for Naruto.

He would question why they were here, and how they had found the Uchiha hideout, later. For now, he was going to find his, Blonde, knucklehead, dweeb of a brother. Soon, he found the room he was looking for, and came inside. What he saw was, Naruto and Hinata snuggling, in their sleep. That's when Sasuke realized, something was going on between the two. Not wanting to wake Naruto or Hinata, since they deserved some sleep, he pulled up a chair, and sat down, waiting for them to wake up.

A few hours later, Hinata began to stir, she was surely waking up. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw, was of course, Naruto, who lay right in front of her. She smiled, and snuggled up closer to him, just enjoying where she was. But then she heard someone clear their throat, she quickly looked towards the front of the room, where Sasuke sat, in a chair, staring at her and Naruto. At first she wasn't sure how to react, but she quickly got to her feet, in a fighting stance. Sasuke put his hands up, trying to show her he meant no harm, "Hey, wait, I mean no harm to You, or Naruto. I just came to talk, with Naruto, in private."

Hinata had been trained to tell if a person was lying or not and how to read their intentions, by Itachi, but Sasuke had acted emotionless for a long time, which impaired her ability to read his intentions, or even if he was telling the truth or not. But now, she could see, he was speaking the truth, the way he was acting, it was slightly reminiscent of the younger Sasuke, the one who seemed to care for Naruto, at one point or another. Hinata stood from her battle position, and switched to a neutral position, but, just in case, she still had her guard up, she was watching Sasuke, carefully. But several minutes past, and he just sat there, doing nothing but staring at Hinata and Naruto, occasionally looking around the room, focusing intently, on whatever Uchiha symbol he could find.

But soon, rapid footsteps could be heard from outside the room, and the door came flying open, Jiraiya and Brandon burst in, frantic looks on their faces, as they spoke in unison, "Sasuke's gone! We need to hide Naruto!"

Hinata quickly brought her index finger to her lips, and made a hushing sound, "Shh! Be quite, or you'll wake him up!"

Jiraiya kept his lips closed after that, at least for a few seconds, she didn't seem to happy. But Brandon, Brandon began to sweat, he knew what Hinata was like when someone tried to disturb Naruto when he slept well, it wasn't pretty. She didn't intend to let anyone wake her Naruto up, when he was sleeping so soundly. He had a lot of nightmares, and it was good to see him sleep peacefully every once in a while. Which wasn't very often either, in fact, in was so sacred to Hinata, that the last time Brandon had tried to wake him up, he was scared she was gonna bite him. To Him, she looked like a vicious guard dog when Naruto was sleeping soundly, one he was actually slightly frightened of.

"And actually..."

That snapped them out of it, Jiraiya and Brandon quickly looked to their left, following the familiar voice, until their eyes fell upon Sasuke, in some new clothes, sitting in a chair, finishing his statement, "I'm right here."

Jiraiya and Brandon looked as if they were going to say something, but Sasuke raised his hand, as if blocking himself from them. "Save me the dramatics, and just leave me alone. I'm not moving from this spot, until Naruto wakes up."

Hinata sighed, she had asked them to be quiet, and it looked as they weren't going to do it, but she still hoped they would.

Brandon and Jiraiya then, actually managed to speak, in unison, even, "And what exactly do you plan to do, when he wakes up, huh?"

"I don't intend to fight him, if that's what your concerned about. But beyond that point, it's between Me and Him."

Hinata felt her right eye twitch, as she quietly asked, "Didn't I tell you three to be quiet?"

Jiraiya and Brandon were about to say something else, but before they could Hinata shushed them once more, "You guys are being too loud! And so help me god, if one of you wakes Naruto up, I will castrate you!"

When her Byakugan flared to life, it made the threat all to real for the three in front of her. Jiraiya began to sweat, just as Brandon, both of them had looks of slight fright on their faces. Sasuke's left eyebrow was quirked, as if he didn't believe what was happening before him, but he could see, all to clearly, she wasn't kidding, and kept his mouth shut. Jiraiya and Brandon looked as if they were trying to calm Hinata down, but before they could speak, Hinata, her gaze all too focused on them, her Byakugan making her look slightly scary, and combine that with her tone, what she said next, had Jiraiya and Brandon out of the room, in two seconds flat, "I said, be quiet. Your not, being quiet. Get. Out. Now."

As Jiraiya and Brandon left, Sasuke sighed, which caused Hinata to lock her gaze onto him, almost causing him to flinch. Her Byakugan deactivated, and she quickly left, heading for the bathroom, wanting a shower. Sasuke sighed once more, as Hinata was gone, he couldn't help but think, "Being with Naruto has changed her, a lot. I'm not sure if I can get used to this kinda thing, but I guess I'll give it a shot. If it doesn't work out, then I'll just have to accept Naruto as the only one I can hang around with. Because he probably hasn't changed very much, at least I don't think he would. But considering everything, anything is possible. I guess, I'll just have to wait and see, I'll find out soon enough, when he wakes up, and I talk to him."


	54. Naruto's and Sasuke's talk

Can't wait for feedback on this chapter. Now, here we go, chapter fifty four, please read, enjoy and review.

Sasuke just sat there, and with each passing second, more memories came passing through his mind, making him feel like shit. While he did still want a family, and for him to establish his connection with Naruto, his brother, he hated having his conscience act up, because that's not what he signed up for. He just pushed all of that away, and took a deep breath, that's when Hinata came back in, dressed in black pants that went down, a little past her knees, and a simple, short sleeve, black shirt. Her hair was still wet, as she sat down upon the bed, softly so she didn't wake Naruto. Sasuke, was honestly curious, so as she sat there, at the edge of the bed, he spoke, "Listen, Hinata, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, back at Orochimaru's hideout. And I know it seems that me being docile, is suspicious. But, well...goddamn it, this is harder than I thought it'd be."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that, apologizing wasn't something that came naturally to an Uchiha, or Sasuke for that matter, that much was obvious, for a long time. "You know, if your having trouble apologizing to me, then it'll be really difficult with Naruto, won't it?"

Hinata could see Sasuke freeze up at that, and literally pale at the thought, she couldn't help but giggle once more. "Calm down Sasuke, don't get all petrified. You've gotta remember, Naruto went through all of his training to rescue you from Orochimaru, and eliminate him in the process."

Sasuke was still pale after that, barely believing that Naruto had become this strong, just to save him. Like a true Brother would. "Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Sasuke, still looking quite pale, looked up at Hinata, she spoke once more, "Breathe, you need to breathe."

Sasuke then realized, he was straining his lungs, he hadn't taken a breath for a bit, too shocked to notice before, but now, he quickly took a deep breath, and exhaled. Hinata couldn't help but giggle once more, he was acting very strange, and to Hinata that was funny. "You seriously need to get a grip, Naruto believes in you, ya know. So I do too. I understand this has to be hard for you, but just let it come from the heart, and if you really mean it, then Naruto will forgive you."

Hearing this had Sasuke's head spinning a bit, had Naruto really never given up on him, ever? Sasuke looked at Hinata, an inquisitive look on his face, as he spoke, "Being with Naruto for the past couple of years has really changed you, hasn't it? I still remember back when we were kids, he was always busy trying to get Sakura to go out with him, and was so caught up in his own little world, he never noticed how much you were in love with him."

Hinata smiled at that, "Well..."

Then Sasuke, said, with a strait face, and in an antagonizing tone, "Or even how you stalked him all the time."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at that, a surprised look coming upon her face, "What?"

"Yeah, he didn't notice, but that doesn't mean I didn't. Almost every time I saw him, you were somewhere off in the distance, watching him, all stalker like."

Hinata's face was as red as a tomato, as she gritted her teeth a bit, "I wasn't stalking him, so shut up!"

"Your in no position to be making demands, in fact, let's make a deal. I won't tell Naruto about how you used to be his stalker, if you tell me exactly what has happened to him since he was exiled from the Hidden Leaf."

"Listen I'm not going to be blackmailed over...oh, okay then, deal. But, if I hear you ever breathe a word to Naruto about me stalking him, then I'll get you, I mean it."

With a slight questioning tone in his voice, but still an air of playfulness to it, Sasuke spoke again, "So, you do admit to stalking him then?"

Hinata gritted her teeth a bit harder, "I, what I meant was, just, shut up!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Just leave me alone! Just because you hair is weird, doesn't mean you have to make other people feel bad!"

"Well actually it does...wait, what? How is my hair weird? Where did the hell did that come from anyway?"

Hinata got him, hook, line and sinker. "What, you mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your hair, it looks like a duck's butt."

"What? No it does not!"

"Yes, it does. Your the only one that's never noticed before. I'm actually surprised a male Duck never tried to..."

"Hey, hey! Now that's just uncalled for!"

Hinata stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, "That's what you get for calling me a stalker."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "You've definitely changed alright, but I'm not so sure, if it was for the better though."

"I heard that."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms, lost his slightly playful tone and expression, and spoke once more, "But back to being serious, what has Naruto been through, since he was exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Hinata took a deep breath, and let out a saddened sigh, and she then began explaining everything that happened to Naruto. As she finished, Sasuke let go of his pant legs, which during the whole story, he was gripping tightly, in anger. He let out an exhausted sigh, "All of that, and it's not even over yet. Fate can be all too cruel, I know from experience, but everything that's happened, is a bit extreme, even for cruel fate."

Hinata just nodded her head, she opened her mouth to say something, but then heard Naruto begin moving around. She turned to look at him, he was waking up. She turned to Sasuke and spoke, "I'll leave you two alone, it'll be even harder to apologize with an audience."

And with that, she got off the bed and exited the room. Sasuke sighed as she did, getting ready for what was coming, whatever was coming. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he sat up, and as he wiped his eyes, he saw Sasuke was in the room, right in front of him. Naruto quickly stood up, his facial expression serious, and stared towards Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but flinch as he noted the wound in Naruto's gut that was covered in bandages, that he had given to him, himself. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, both of them a serious expression on their face, but still slightly unreadable, for it was seriousness, but it was hard to tell what kind of seriousness. Sasuke stood up, and the two were only but a mere eight inches from each other. Naruto was the first to speak, "Sasuke."

"Naruto..."

There was silence between the two for the next several seconds, but Sasuke soon continued, "I...I, I wanted to, apologize, for everything I've done. I was so fixated on revenge, that I hurt my best friend in the process of trying to obtain power, to obtain revenge. My whole life has been dedicated to avenging the Uchiha Clan, by killing the person responsible for their massacre, my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. And, in my blind foolishness, I caused your Exile, I can never expect you to forgive me for that one. But, I'm pleading that you forgive me, for all the other hurt I've caused you, your right, we are brothers, and brothers need to stick together, so, do you forgive me, brother?"

"Sasuke, I've spent three years, training to become stronger, so I could find you, release you from Orochimaru's grasp, and obliterate that bastard. So..."

Naruto took a few steps forward, and hugged Sasuke, which was something the Uchiha hadn't gotten in years, "Of course I forgive you, brother. I forgive you for everything you've done, and know that, it's not your fault I was exiled. It was the new Hokage, Danzo, not you, understand that. Your right, we're brothers and we've got to stick together, so forget your doubts, forget any guilt, because, besides Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Brandon, we're all we've got. Besides this group of people, there's no one we can trust, not unless they live in the Hidden Leaf, and you should know, that if we tried to contact them, then Danzo would have their heads. So, we're on our own, for now at least."

Sasuke was stunned for a moment, but soon returned the brotherly gesture, they both pulled away, after Naruto was done speaking, and then it was Sasuke's turn to speak, once more, "Got it, your right, we've got to stick together. And we will, I'll stay by your side, I swear."

Naruto's voice took on an all too serious tone, as he took a few steps back, and spoke once more, "Sasuke, it's unfair of me to ask, but, you've got to promise me something."

Sasuke, a little surprised by the seriousness in Naruto's tone, replied, "Yeah, sure, anything."

Naruto looked Sasuke dead in his eyes, and spoke eighteen words that had Sasuke's head spinning, "I need you to promise me, that you'll give up your quest for revenge against Itachi, for good."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's request, he couldn't believe what Naruto had just asked of him, Sasuke's mind was racing, "What should I do? Giving up revenge? It's a lot different than giving up hatred, I'm not sure, it's unfair of him to make me promise something like this. But, I guess I deserve it, I did fuck up his life real good. He's just trying to watch out for me, I can't blame him, he's trying to do what he thinks is best. Ugh, this is so fucking frustrating!"

Sasuke sighed, looked Naruto in his eyes, and replied, "I promise Naruto, I promise to give up all of my notions of revenge against Itachi."

Naruto cracked a huge smile at that, Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head and crack a small smile as well, "Good, I'm glad. But, that brings me to my next point, I've met Itachi, several times over my journey."

Sasuke's eyes widened once more, he was almost at a loss for words, almost, "What? How many times? What happened? Did...did you kill him?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Sasuke, he was being serious, but he was funny at the same time, "I don't know how many, but I can tell you what happened. The first time I saw him again, was when Brandon, the tall muscular guy you saw, killed his partner, Kisame. The most recent encounter, was just about six months ago, and no I didn't kill him, I wasn't strong enough, I might be now, but I don't know. But when he defeated me, he left me alive, even saved Hinata's life. After that, we became, well...friends, at least, I consider him a friend. And he's one of the few who helped me become this strong, he even taught Hinata too."

Sasuke just sat there, his mouth slightly gaping, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How could Naruto and Itachi get along? That bastard is cruel, cold, callous, and dastardly!"

Sasuke quickly spoke up, after he realized no one was speaking, "WHAT? How could you be on good terms with Itachi? He slaughter my whole entire clan! He killed my parents! He's the reason I left the Village, how the hell could you even think of associating with him? That's a real fucked up move Naruto!"

Naruto was caught off guard by this torrent of anger, but after Sasuke finished, Naruto replied, "Hey, hey, hey. Sasuke calm down, it's okay. If it wasn't for Him, Hinata and I'd be dead. I'm sorry if I was able to make friends with the guy that saved my girlfriend's life, and spared mine. I know he did something unforgivable, but he said he had a good reason, but he wouldn't tell anybody what it was. Maybe you two should just sit down, and talk this out."

Sasuke's rage was growing, "You bastard! Sit down and talk it out? How the hell do you sit down and talk to someone who obliterated your whole entire clan? Don't you understand Naruto? He made me what I was, and then you go and become friends with him? That's betrayal in my book!"

Naruto was about to say something to Sasuke's hurtful words, but before he could, Hinata busted into the room, having heard the entire conversation, looking pissed, she quickly got in between Naruto and Sasuke, and spoke her mind, "Sasuke, how dare you! He betrayed you? Even if he did, that would make you two even. You betrayed him first, remember? And Naruto did not betray anybody, he's not like that! You weren't there, I was, Naruto was up in Itachi's face about what he did to you, about how Itachi wasn't even a brother to you! But Itachi said he had his reasons, but that wouldn't have been enough for Naruto, the only reason he became on good terms with Itachi, is because he saved my life, and wanted to help Naruto save you from Orochimaru! So shut the fuck up, duck butt head!"

Sasuke was snapped from his anger from all of Hinata's truthful words, that's when Sasuke let everything sink in. He took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh, "Yeah, your right, I'm sorry Naruto. It was a reflex, sort of, every time I hear his name, or think of him, I get angry. So, I'm sorry. Maybe your right, maybe I should sit down and talk to him about it. But, I'd like you to be there too, Naruto, because I don't know what I'll do."

Naruto nodded his head, "Of course, and if it turns out, he's just a lying, traitorous, scheming, bastard, then we'll deal with him, that I promise you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Right."

"Then let's go see him."

"He's here?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where, we're going to have to find him."

Hinata then stepped away from the two, Sasuke nodded his head, and Naruto and Sasuke exited the room, on their way to find Itachi.


	55. Itachi's Penance

Okay then, sorry for the extended wait, but here you go, I hope you all like it. And I'm really looking forward, to reviews for this chapter. Now, here we go, chapter fifty five, please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto closed the door behind him, and Sasuke, they both then turned to look at the ever expanding hallway, before them. They both took deep breaths, looked over at each other, nodded their heads, turned back, and began walking, determined to find Itachi, and to get the truth out of him, anyway they had to. Of course, neither of them knew their way around the Uchiha hideout, so, they opened every door they came across, and searched the rooms behind them. This continued for a solid hour, during that hour, they had come across, seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, four kitchens, three training rooms, two dining areas, and one weapon room. But none of the rooms they came across, held Itachi, and they had been searching for a solid hour, and they were only, about two fifths of the way, done, with searching the whole entire Uchiha hideout. This...could take a while

Naruto and Sasuke, nevertheless, continued trekking down the halls of the Uchiha hideout, and soon enough, they came to a door, that looked, noticeably older than the others. Sasuke and Naruto, silently agreed, that this had to be where Itachi was, they both just had a feeling, that said so. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to go ahead, so he reached out, grasped the door handle, and opened it. First Sasuke stepped in, then Naruto, they closed the door behind them, and then looked forward. The room was quite empty, all it had was, a large, throne looking seat, close to the back of the room. And at the very back wall, were several large vases, and pots, on the left side and right side. Besides those things, the room, was just four walls, a roof, and a floor.

But, there was something in the throne like seat, Naruto and Sasuke squinted their eyes, and were able to make out, what was in the seat, it was exactly who they had been looking for, Itachi Uchiha. He sat, with one leg, crossed over the other, as if he had been waiting for the two. He had been waiting, although, he had actually been waiting for Sasuke only, not Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto, slowly, walked forward, small step, after small step, getting closer, and closer to Itachi. As they did, He spoke, "Sasuke, it seems that your finally awake. And...Naruto, why are you here?"

Sasuke and Naruto continued to walk, but as they did, Sasuke replied to Itachi, "Don't, I already know that Naruto and you, have been working together, for a while now."

"Indeed we have, but that was not why I asked, so let Him answer, little Brother. Naruto, why are you here? This is between my younger Brother, and I."

They kept their slow pace as they walked, and Naruto was the one to answer this time, "I'm here because Sasuke asked me to be, I'm here to make sure, everything goes smoothly. And, to help Sasuke, unveil your true nature."

Itachi's facial expression did not change, it was the same, from when they entered, to now, his voice, also failed to change, he was keeping an eery calm to himself. Keeping His cool, and doing good work at convincing, Naruto and Sasuke, that he, didn't have a cool to keep. Naruto and Sasuke, were halfway across the room now, and slowly getting closer to Itachi, as he, spoke once again, "I see, so Sasuke, you've brought back up? Not strong enough to kill me Yourself huh?"

Sasuke and Naruto kept their cools as well, as Sasuke replied, while ignoring the antagonizing nature of the question, "We don't plan on killing You, unless, we're given good reason to. Now, tell us, why did you slaughter the whole entire Uchiha clan, Brother? Our clan, Itachi."

"I told you once before, Sasuke, I did so to test the full extent of my abilities, after all, who better to test them out on, then the expert Uchiha clan?"

Naruto was the one to reply this time, "Cut the act, Itachi. I know you, just a little better than that, you had to have, some kind of ulterior motive to slaughter, your entire clan. Whether it's something heinous, or not, that I don't know, but, I, and Sasuke, will be finding out, one way, or another."

"Is that so?"

Sasuke and Naruto, both nodded their heads in sync, as the continued their slow pace, towards Itachi. "Well then, just what extents are you willing to go, to pry the information out of me?"

Naruto and Sasuke came to a stop, no more than eight feet from the throne like seat, and cracked their knuckles, as Naruto answered Itachi's question, "We'll try beating it out of you first. And if that doesn't work, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I see. Well then, let the fight, begin."

Itachi stood up from the chair, as he looked down on the two fifteen year old's before him, and activated his sharingan eyes. Both Naruto, and Sasuke got into battle positions, as they were prepared to fight Itachi, Sasuke, activated his sharingan eyes as well. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads, and jumped at Itachi, Naruto went for right hook, while Sasuke, was going for a jump kick. But, as their attacks were going to hit, he brought up both arms, and blocked their strikes. Naruto and Sasuke, both quickly landed on their feet, and jumped back, looking as though, they knew he was going to block those attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke, both quickly lunged at Itachi once more, Naruto from the left, Sasuke from the right, Naruto going for a left hook, and Sasuke going for a right hook. Itachi, without showing much effort, caught both of their fists, they both then, turned, and brought up one of their legs, Naruto his left leg, and Sasuke, his right leg, and slammed them into Itachi's chest. This had caught Itachi off guard, for Naruto and Sasuke, were both flooding every limb in their body, with chakra, so as to throw off Itachi's sharingan a bit. The tactic had succeeded. Naruto and Sasuke, then opened their fists, the ones Itachi was holding, and gripped Itachi's hands with tight grips, Naruto gripping Itachi's right hand, with his left hand,and Sasuke gripping Itachi's left hand, with his right hand.

They both then sent an extremely large amount of chakra, surging through Itachi, so large in fact, that he felt both of the chakra surges, travel all the way up his spine, and to his skull, acting as if it was electricity. It took everything Itachi had to not make his pain audible, he just closed his eyes tight, and gritted his teeth, in pain. Naruto and Sasuke, both quickly took advantage of this, and used their tight grips, to hold on to Itachi, as they both lifted their second legs, Naruto his right leg, and Sasuke his left leg, and slammed them both, hard into Itachi's face, so hard, that it caused him to take two steps back in pain.

Letting go of Naruto and Sasuke in the process, they both landed firmly on their feet, as they looked at what damage they had done. Blood leaked from both of Itachi's nostrils, for his nose was broken. Naruto and Sasuke, both knowing that wasn't nearly enough to defeat Itachi, both quickly jumped into action once more. Naruto and Sasuke, both quickly ran, in opposite directions, Naruto to the right, Sasuke to the left, as they attempted to circle around, and end up behind Itachi. Itachi, was alert once more, ready for the two, as they quickly got closer to him, he turned, to face them, when they tried to get behind them. They had expected as much, so, they both quickly, zig zagged, running across their shared space, putting Naruto on the left once more, and Sasuke back on the right.

They quickly repeated this action, as they got closer to Itachi, they quickly crossed paths again, then separated, and closed in on Itachi, from both his left, and right, Naruto from the left, and Sasuke from the right. They both got in close, got down low to the ground, and sent their right legs up, for an upward kick, but Itachi caught both of their feet, one in his left hand, and the other in his right hand. Both of them, then, used their superior mobility, compared to most people, and tried, a double sweep kick, with both of their left legs. Itachi, seeing this coming, and while still holding onto their feet, jumped about a foot off the ground, just to raise his legs a bit, and avoid the double sweep kick.

Naruto and Sasuke, then both reached up, and grabbed a hold of Itachi's wrists, both of Naruto's hands, holding onto Itachi's left wrist, and both of Sasuke's hands, onto Itachi's right wrist. They then used their upper body strength, to pull themselves, slightly upwards, and send, both of their left legs, shooting towards Itachi's chest. Itachi, in an effort to avoid the kicks, lent back, as far as he possibly could, with both hands full, successfully avoiding both kicks. But this left Him susceptible to attack, so, as Naruto's and Sasuke's, left legs, touched the ground, they let one of their hands off of Itachi's wrists, each, Naruto his right, and Sasuke his left.

As Itachi stood up strait, Naruto and Sasuke, had already shot their, free fists towards him, slamming two fists into his chest, Naruto's right fist, and Sasuke's left fist. They had put some chakra behind these punches, so when they hit, it caused, Itachi to stumble back, and let go of their legs. They both then, back flipped away from Itachi, so they could begin charging techniques. As they landed on their feet, they stood ready, to dodge, or attack, if an opportunity showed itself. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked towards each other, and Sasuke spoke, "We should end this, now, before it gets out of hand."

"Your right, let's do it."

They both nodded their heads, and began preparing their signature techniques. Naruto brought back his right arm, his right palm open, as he began forming, a powerful Rasengan, for it would be needed to defeat Itachi. While Sasuke, crouched down, put his right hand close to the ground, in claw formation, his open palm, facing upward, similar to Naruto's, and grabbed a hold of his right wrist, as he flooded his right hand with chakra. And soon, his right palm, was covered in lightning, it was ready for use, but to defeat Itachi, he would need a very powerful Chidori, if he wanted to end this quick. Itachi had regained his composure, and he wasn't one to just take hits, and then give nothing back, as they charged their signature techniques, he spoke beneath his breath, "Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi's regular Sharingan eyes, quickly changed into the more powerful Mangeyko Sharingan eyes, as Sasuke saw this, he was prepared to dodge whatever may come, Naruto as well. Naruto had already formed the Rasengan, and it was ready to go, it was just powerful enough to do some real damage. He didn't want use a more powerful version, for the risk of killing Itachi, without getting the truth from him first. It was similar for Sasuke, he put enough chakra into his Chidori so it would do some real damage, but he didn't put enough in there, for it to be lethal, at least not to Itachi, that is.

Itachi's intense gaze, quickly caused a very powerful Amaterasu, to erupt from his right eye, causing blood to begin leaking from it as well, and the Amaterasu began racing towards Sasuke and Naruto, at great speed. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes, opened wide, as the black flames, came closer and closer, at great speed, they both, while still maintaining their techniques, ran in opposite directions, Naruto to the right, and Sasuke to the left, as they lunged, away from the hellish black flames. They barely managed to avoid them, as they raced by, and crashed into a wall, setting the steel ablaze.

Naruto and Sasuke, quickly closed in on Itachi, Naruto got behind him, and Sasuke, came from the front, and as they got close enough to hit him, with their techniques, he launched his left leg, at Naruto, and his right fist, at Sasuke, so as to hit them, and stop them in their tracks. But as His strikes connected, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared, as vases took their places, breaking into pieces as Itachi hit them. Naruto and Sasuke, then once again, appeared, Sasuke, almost two dozen feet away from Itachi, and Naruto right behind him. Naruto, as to not give Itachi the time to defend, stepped forward, and shot his right hand forward, slamming a very powerful Rasengan into his back, "Rasengan!"

Itachi arched his back in pain, as his spine, bent backwards just a bit, as the Rasengan fluctuated, and quickly exploded, sending Itachi flying, strait forward, towards Sasuke. Sasuke brought his right arm back, and rushed forward, at full speed, he soon closed in, and just as he and Itachi were going to collide, he shot his right hand forward, and slammed his powerful Chidori into Itachi's gut, "Chidori!"

As Sasuke's Chidori, and Itachi's gut collided, Itachi stopped in his tracks, as the Chidori, ripped through his coat, and shirt through the Akatsuki coat, and made contact with his skin, breaking it upon contact, drawing blood. Sasuke kept his right hand there for several seconds, until his Chidori did all the damage it could, and then pulled away, allowing Itachi to fall, collapsing to the ground. Sasuke just stood over Him, something in the back of his mind, begging him, pleading with him, to end Itachi's life, right there, at that moment. Because of the promise he made to Naruto, Sasuke, ignored whatever it was, and slowly but steadily, it slipped away into nothingness.

Naruto made his way over to Sasuke, and when he was sure he was okay, he lent down, rolled Itachi over, and helped him sit up. Sasuke just stared down at Him, while Naruto crouched down so they could be face to face, and spoke, "There, now that we've shown we can defeat you, I want you to spill it. I consider you my friend, Itachi, please, tell me why you did that to your clan. You owe this story, to your little Brother, as well. So, go ahead, tell us."

Itachi's eyes were normal once more, he was silent for several moments, but finally, he spoke, "Alright then, I'll start at the beginning. I was born into the Uchiha clan, as the eldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, and through my early years, I was praised by all as the best of my generation, a genius above all others, even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha Clan. You know this well, Sasuke. But very few of my clansmen could understand me. By the time I turned four, I had witnessed countless lives lost, due to the Third Shinobi World War. I was traumatized, and after that, I swore myself as a pacifist. I would not fight, unless it was absolutely necessary. I stood through many tragic events, including the Nine Tails's attack on the Hidden Leaf, that day I was left alone, to care for you, Brother. That day, I swore I would protect you, no matter what. It seems I have failed in that promise, I am sorry."

Sasuke's gaze softened at Itachi's words, after a few more moments of silence, Itachi continued, "I became an ANBU after that, wanting to protect my people. Soon enough though, to my slight surprise, the Uchiha clan, began planning to overthrow the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened at that, as they were filled with curiosity, and Sasuke, with a slight sense of dread. Itachi, quickly continued, "I, as an ANBU, was tasked with spying on my own village. But even if I had a choice in the matter, I would have accepted the mission. The coup d'état, would only escalate to the beginning, of another Ninja World War, I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't allow such a large event that would cause nothing but more blood shed occur. So I spied on My clan, the Uchiha clan, passing on any info I found to the Third Hokage, and the Village Elders. Though the Third Hokage ultimately decided to reason with our clan, in order to dissuade them from their actions, Danzo Shimura, the current Hokage at this time, met with me, without the Third's knowledge. He managed to force me into choosing the lives of my clansmen, and that of...you, little Brother."

Itachi glanced up at Sasuke, when he said that, Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was confusing, it was crazy. But, at the same time, he couldn't help but believe Itachi. Itachi quickly continued his story, "During this time, I was out of it, not attending clan meetings and such. And when I was thinking strait, I spoke out against the clan, so naturally, my fellow clansmen, grew suspicious. Due to this, the clan lost hope in me, and Father, turned his eyes to you, Sasuke. Meanwhile, the Third's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between our clan and the Hidden Leaf, were proving, ineffective. So against the Third's wishes, Danzo and the Hidden Leaf council, ordered me to wipe out the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto definitely believed Him, Danzo was a fucking prick, to Naruto. He was cruel, and cold. And He got a bad vibe from Him. Sasuke was appalled, shocked, and speechless, it made perfect sense, but it would also mean, that Itachi wasn't to be fully blamed. Itachi then ended the story, "And I carried out that order, with deadly efficiency. With one condition that is, that you, little Brother...were left alive."

Itachi, once more, glanced up at Sasuke. Naruto felt for Itachi and Sasuke, and honestly, Naruto knew he would have done the same thing, if he were in Itachi's shoes. Sasuke was in a frenzy of emotion, he even took a few steps back, in shock and confusion. But, after several long, and silent moments, he managed to get his head on straight, he no longer blamed Itachi. He even felt, slightly grateful towards Him, but he was definitely looking forward to meeting this Danzo character one day, and making him pay, dearly. Naruto stood up, and took a few steps back, while Sasuke stepped in front of Itachi, tears threatening to begin falling from his eyes, and crouched down, so he was face to face, with his big Brother.

Nothing need be said, they both understood, and reached out, and locked the other, into a brotherly hug, which they haven't shared, for a good decade or so. Nothing need be said, but several words were spoken, more like whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"I forgive you, Itachi."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight, it just reminded him, that even when things go horribly wrong, and things take a turn for the worst, if you try hard enough, and you have someone you love, whether it be a Best Friend, a Brother, or a Lover, helping you along the way, you can always make it better, in the end.


	56. The return of Naruto Uzumaki

XChaos RebornX: Thanks a lot, I'm glad your enjoying my story. And yeah, I had that in mind, as you can see, by this chapter.

Now, here we go, chapter fifty six, please read, enjoy and review.

Almost nothing happens in the Hidden Leaf Village, without Danzo knowing of it. So it wasn't too much of a surprise, when a ROOT Ninja showed up, with important info he had overheard, stole, or had obtained through some other means. But the news that reached Him this day...was concerning to say the least. He couldn't help but think, "It seems Naruto actually manage to kill, that snake, Orochimaru. Then that means he has become quite a bit stronger, although he already proved that before. And He must of somehow managed to form an alliance with Itachi, which means he could have access, to even more Village secrets. This is very concerning, I should...speak with them."

Within a matter of minutes, a ROOT Shinobi, was exiting the Village, a fancy looking piece of paper in his hand, and heading toward Naruto's and his group's, last known location.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke had Tsunade treat Itachi's wound, he was now bandaged, and in bed. Naruto and Sasuke, being a bit drained after the fight, decided to go ahead, and relax. They were glad they ended it before the battle got out of hand, because if it did, the building might not have survived, and Naruto and Sasuke, would be hell a sore, and completely drained to boot. Itachi is not only an extremely powerful opponent, but a ridiculously smart one to boot, he could out think many ANBU at the drop of a hat.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke returned to the room, that they had left Hinata in. When they entered, she was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and a small smile on her face. "Welcome back you two, from the sounds of it, I'd say you got what you needed out of Itachi, am I right?"

Naruto and Sasuke, both just smiled in response. Hinata got off the bed, and walked over to the two, more specifically Naruto. Hinata locked Naruto into a hug, and as she looked up at him, he gave her his signature grin. For several seconds, they both stayed like that, while Sasuke, stood off to the side, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Sasuke, then broke the silence, "I think, I'll just leave now."

Naruto and Hinata agreed with him, in unison, "Yeah, that would be for the best."

Sasuke exited the room, and closed the door behind him. He took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh, then as he took a step forward, he could hear the squeaking of a bed, coming from the room Naruto and Hinata were in. Sasuke couldn't help but let a grin cross his face, as he shook his head, and continued down the hall toward the room he had been in, when he woke up. He let his thoughts wander, "Naruto and Hinata, still a little strange to think about. And it's obvious they've been doing this for a while, otherwise, they wouldn't be like that. The way She looked at Naruto, gives me chills, it reminds me of how Karin looks at me whenever I see her."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, as Karin popped in his head, and his thought process went in a new direction, "Crap, I forgot about Karin and Suigetsu, and all of the other bases Orochimaru has out there, each with hundreds of prisoners. We'll just have to let that info 'slip', the next time we come across non rogue Shinobi. I'm sure that will get a Village or two out there to free those prisoners, and take everything they can from Orochimaru's labs. And if Karin and Suigetsu catch up with Me and Naruto, then I'll deal with them then."

As Sasuke made up his mind, he barely registered passing the room he was looking for, and soon came back to it. He entered, and to his surprise, it actually wasn't the room he thought it was. It was a bedroom nonetheless, so he closed the door behind him, and flopped down on the bed. Sasuke's old clothes were trashed, and a pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt, weren't exactly his ideal fighting outfit. So He got up, and walked over to the closet, and raided it for some new duds. What He found was good enough for him, he now wore black, ankle length pants, black, old style sandals and a no sleeve, grey shirt.

As well, as a black coat, that was ankle length as well, and had a hood attached, for concealing one's identity. It wouldn't protect anyone's identity in the middle of a crowded street at noon, but after it gets dark, the coat is quite effective.

* * *

><p>Two hours later...<p>

Naruto, Hinata, and Brandon stood outside of the entrance to the Uchiha hideout, as an enemy Shinobi, a member of ROOT, stood six feet away from them with a letter from the sixth Hokage. He had insisted he wasn't here to fight, so Naruto took the note from him, and read it aloud, "I, Danzo, the sixth Hokage, give you Naruto Uzumaki, a temporary pass to enter the Hidden Leaf Village, along with whoever you see fit to bring along with you, for three days time."

The ROOT Shinobi was gone, he no longer needed to be here, and Brandon let him go. And when Naruto finished the fancy looking note, another voice broke in, "Sounds decent enough, coming from that prick anyways."

Naruto, Brandon and Hinata then looked behind them, Sasuke was wearing his new outfit, making his way towards them. Naruto couldn't help but smirk, "Nice threads Man."

"Well, you know me, I've always been the stylish one."

The two, self proclaimed Brothers high fived at this, then got back to being serious. "So then, should we go?"

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all looked towards Brandon as Naruto asked this, he shrugged as he answered, "You've been trained to the full extent in the Sage art, you've soaked up all the training I could give you, I think it's about time for your final training, that of being a leader. After all, I won't be around forever you know. You need to start calling the shots, loud mouth."

Naruto gave a slight scowl at Brandon's words, and not just because he called him a loud moth like usual. Naruto sighed, "All right then, if I'm finally calling the shots, then I say let's go. We need to check on our friends back at the Hidden Leaf, and while we're there, maybe we'll find something to hold over Danzo's head, so we can gain control and maybe, just maybe, get us all back into the Village, and have our names struck from the Rogue Shinobi list. Worst case scenario, we're attacked on sight, and we can just retreat. So, let's get ready, and head out immediately."

Hinata, Brandon, and Sasuke all nodded their heads, but Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto's plan made absolute perfect sense. They all went back inside, and began getting ready.

* * *

><p>Brandon made his way back to where he had been sleeping, while he had been here in the Uchiha hideout. His bedroom would have looked like all the others, but, well, he wrecked the whole damn room. Just so he didn't have to see the same damn walls, and Uchiha symbol, in every room. At least in his room, you would see something interesting. Cracked walls, defaced walls, holes in the walls, and such.<p>

He had been living here for six months, so he already had assembled a collection of clothes that he, 'borrowed', from the Leaf Village. He was tempted to keep the Shadow Village ANBU outfit, but he decided to wear something else. He was tired of the damn thing. He disrobed, and put on, a raven black, short sleeve shirt, raven black ankle length pants, and modern style, raven black sandals. He kept the Hidden Shadow Village headband on though, he wore it around his neck, with the signature red line running through it.

* * *

><p>Hinata made her way to her and Naruto's room, and undressed, she had 'Borrowed' some clothes from the Leaf Village as well. Mostly on a dare from Brandon, but she did like them nonetheless. She redressed, in a pair a black pants, similar to the ones she wore when she was younger, that were calf length. A white, short sleeve shirt, a simple sleeveless, grey vest, which she wore open, as well as a pair pf modern style, black sandals. She also kept her Hidden Leaf Village headband, she wore it around her neck, the same one she's been wearing for years, the signature red line, going through the Leaf Village symbol.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke passed Itachi's room, and couldn't help but give into the urge to check on him, so he went back and entered the room. Itachi asked what Sasuke and the rest were doing, he could hear their footsteps, and Sasuke explained what they were doing. "I see, well then, take this."<p>

Itachi reached up, and took off his headband, after the damaged it had sustained during his first battle with Naruto, he had repaired it, and made it look almost rand new. He handed it to Sasuke, and with the red line through the Leaf Village symbol, Sasuke understood, grabbed it, and slipped it around his neck, in a similar fashion as Hinata and Brandon. Itachi and Sasuke both nodded their heads, and Sasuke left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto had taken his bandages off, and completed his Sage uniform once more, he had been missing the jacket during his battle with Itachi, but he was going to keep the scroll here. He also informed Jiraiya and Tsunade what he, Brandon, Hinata and Sasuke were doing. They agreed to stay at the Uchiha hideout, Naruto also collected his old Leaf Village headband, and slipped it around his neck, like the good old days. When He, Hinata, and Brandon were famous rogue Shinobi, well, technically, they still were.<p>

It was the same as he remembered it, the cloth was blue, and the red line, was going strait through the Hidden Leaf Village symbol. He now wore the Mount Myoboku headband on his head, representing the fact that he was now a Sage, and a master of the Sage Arts. And, He wore his old Hidden Leaf Village headband around his neck, with a red line through the symbol, firmly stating he was no longer loyal to the village, and was a rogue Shinobi, that used to be a Leaf Shinobi.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon, quickly met up and departed for the Hidden Leaf Village. As they did, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, all tried to silently prepare themselves for seeing all of their old comrades once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the people within Naruto's social circle had been surprised by the fact Orochimaru was dead, and that Naruto was most likely the one who killed him. The only ones who had anticipated this, were Rock Lee, Might Guy, and Shino Aburame. Lee believed in Naruto, and when what was left of Squad Eight returned, they told the rest of their inner circle about Naruto, Might Guy agreed with Lee, and believed in the power of youth, and swore on it, that Naruto would at least defeat Orochimaru. Shino had anticipated it, because of Naruto's show of strength, and the fact, he would just get stronger, and stronger.<p>

And everyone was anxious, when the sixth Hokage, Danzo, announced that the three ANBU impersonators, were coming to the Village to negotiate, and that no one was to try and harm them. So, Naruto's inner circle, waited near the gate, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba along with Akamaru, Asuma, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, and Iruka. They waited, as anxious as they ever could be. They weren't the only ones though, many villagers were there as well, including all of the Hyuga clan, and at least one member from every other clan in the village.

Neji worried what how the Hyuga clan would react, as well as the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi, he cared very much for his Daughter, but the rest of the clan, not so much. Even Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, was there, and how much she cared for her sister, Neji did not know.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon, were nearing the Hidden Leaf Village gates. They could already see there was hundreds, maybe thousands of people waiting for them. They were finally at the gates, Naruto stood in the middle, Sasuke to his right, Hinata to his left, and Brandon walked behind them. They then, slowly began walking forward, revealing themselves to everyone in the village, so they could gawk as they walked on. There were hundred, upon hundreds of gasps, as they saw, three of their very own Shinobi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. The Hyuga clan looked appalled, Hanabi looked stunned, and Hiashi was speechless.<p>

The rest of the clans, were stunned, speechless, and most appalled. Naruto's inner circle, were shocked to see Sasuke with them, and for Naruto to look, so...calm and collected. It just wasn't him, at all. Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shikamaru were stunned speechless. They could all tell by Naruto's clothes, and his headband, he had been trained in the Sage Arts, he was now an official Sage of Mount Myoboku. Placing Him above most of everyone, in the whole entire village, in status and rank.

As Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon passed by Naruto's old inner circle, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all looked at them, with a threatening look in their eyes. And, specifically, when Naruto passed by Sakura, he made sure, it was obvious, as he grabbed Hinata's hand, and held it, that they were together. For some reason, most of everyone, who didn't already know they were together, didn't get the hint they just dropped. Neither did most of the villagers, or clan members, or any of the Hyuga clan for that matter. It was a bit strange, then again they were pretty distracted.

Even Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame, at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, were speechless, when they saw Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. They had heard the announcement, they knew the truth. Naruto, Hinata, Brandon, and Sasuke, were making their way to the Hokage's building, they had to speak with Danzo, the sixth Hokage, after all. They made their way to the entrance, up the stairs, and to the door. They didn't bother to knock, Naruto just opened it. They all walked in, and looked dead ahead, at Danzo, the bastard who had set all of the current events in motion by exiling Naruto.

He stared right back, his body almost bandaged halfway, and that, smug looking, grin, that made Naruto's stomach sick, Hinata and Sasuke had similar feelings. Naruto was the one to break the silence, "Danzo..."


	57. Day 1: The Reunion

Okay Guys listen, I have an offer I think you'd all like. See the review count, it's at two hundred thirty five, if that two hundred thirty five, can turn into two hundred fifty, by the time, I post chapter sixty, then I will go back, and edit the first fifty chapters of my story, and make them longer, and better. You've seen my writing skills, their a lot better than they used to be. I will make new versions of the chapters, and replace them, that way I don't have to take down the whole story, I can just replace the first fifty chapters. And, I promise, I will still keep working on posting new chapters as well. So no need to worry about that. So Guys, what do ya say?

Now, here we go, chapter fifty seven, please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto was the one to break the silence, "Danzo...what exactly is it, that you want from us?"

The door closed behind Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon, and they took several steps forward, to be a bit closer to Danzo. Danzo was silent for a moment, but he did answer Naruto, "I wanted to negotiate."

"Negotiate what?"

"A truce."

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon knew better, no one would just do everything Danzo has done, and then warrant a truce. It would be too good to be true, and plus, Danzo wasn't that kind of person. Naruto was the one to speak again, "A truce huh? And, what are the terms, of this 'truce'?"

Danzo's grin widened the tiniest bit, "It's simple, I will allow You, and your three comrades full citizenship of the Hidden Leaf Village, I will also provide each of you with an apartment, of your choosing, and I will make sure that all of your costs, whether it be a new ninja tool, or a bowl of ramen, will be payed in full, strait from the Villages treasury. But you must all enlist within the ANBU, and you Naruto, must forfeit the right, to ever become Hokage, if you become a Denizen once more."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata knew how to keep their cools, so even though they all wanted to mutilate the Man in front of them, they remained calm and collected. Brandon was barely even paying attention as this all transpired, for he had stopped paying attention a little bit ago. There was nothing but silence as Naruto thought over the deal, honestly, he was the only one considering it. After all, he would love his friends and himself, to have the good life. But honestly, besides the painful memories, and the painful reminders of what might have been, they have been living the good life, at least in the area, of having fun, and bonding.

Danzo was the one to break the silence, "I thought you might want to think about it, so take your time. You've got three days to decide, so until then, enjoy your stay here, at the Leaf Village. We will pay your expenses, and you can take these next three days, to relax, and to think over my offer. Here."

Danzo pulled four apartment keys from a drawer in the Hokage desk, Naruto took them, and read the numbers, Naruto had his old apartment, and Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon had apartments in the same building, and just a few doors down from Naruto's own apartment. After a second more of silence, Naruto nodded his head, and turned to leave, Sasuke, Hinata and Brandon, following behind him. The exited the Hokage's office, walked down the stairs, and exited the Hokage's building, where Naruto's entire old inner circle stood, everyone, Lee, Neji, Guy, Ten Ten, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Asuma. Plus, Hiashi, and Hanabi stood separate from the others, but they were there with them, that was for sure.

Brandon, seeing where this was going, quickly took several steps to the right, and lent back against a wall, so he could watch the show.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata just stared at all of the fifteen Shinobi, with little emotion on their faces. Naruto looked around, he didn't like being in an area so open, he looked back toward the fifteen Shinobi, he, Hinata, and Sasuke, used to know, and gestured that they leave, "Let's take this someplace else, it's too open out here to discuss anything."

No one was about to argue with him, so everyone followed. They walked for a bit, exited the village, and stopped at the old Squad Seven training field. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata turned to face the fifteen Shinobi, that they used to see on a regular basis, standing across from them, and Naruto broke the silence, "We should be able to speak here."

That's when Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata noticed, there were tears, threatening to spill from Sakura's eyes, as she walked closer to Sasuke and Naruto. Ino just watched, her eyes filled with confusion, curiosity and animosity. Sakura's tears began to fall, as she stepped forward, and locked both Naruto and Sasuke into a hug, Sasuke on her left, Naruto on her right. She whispered, "Sasuke, Naruto, I've missed both of you so much."

Naruto and Sasuke looked unfazed, Naruto, grabbed Sakura's right arm, and gently pulled it off of him. She saw Him do so, out of the corner of her right eye, Sasuke then did the same, and removed her left arm from his person. She looked at both of them, curiosity and hurt in her eyes, Naruto couldn't stand to look at her anymore, he turned his head to the left, breaking their slight eye contact. She then turned her full attention to Sasuke, who just shook his head disapprovingly, he had heard everything after all. And He had seen how Sakura treated Naruto as well, now that he thought back on it, it made him angry.

Sakura didn't understand, her two best friends, were angry with her, and she didn't know why. Sakura's tears began to fall at a faster pace, she couldn't help but force the next words out of her mouth, "Why are You Guys, angry with me?"

Hinata loathed Sakura, but she didn't like to hurt people, especially not emotionally, she wouldn't get very much satisfaction at all from this.

She decided to answer that for Sakura, she made eye contact, and spoke, "Since Naruto and Sasuke are too kindhearted to tell you, then unfortunately, I guess it falls to me. Naruto and Sasuke remember the way you acted, the way you treated Naruto, you treated him, like he was a worthless animal, worse then a stray dog."

Hinata gave a look to Kiba to keep his mouth shut, and continued, "Ninety five percent of the time, he complimented you, helped you out, and even protected you. And in return you, hit Him, rejected him, and called him names. And then you chased after Sasuke, like a lost puppy, worshiping the very ground he walked on. Naruto and Sasuke have had years to reflect on your actions, and their own, Sasuke has admitted he treated Naruto wrongly. He even apologized for everything, and you know Sasuke, there's no way that was easy. And frankly, they can't stand your past actions, they make them sick, they make me sick for that matter. You've caused unrepairable damage to Naruto, and in turn, he has severed his bond to you. I'll let Sasuke speak for himself, on that matter though."

Everyone was shocked at Hinata's cold words and attitude, except for Naruto, Sasuke, Brandon and Hinata herself, of course. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she turned to Sasuke, as if he could say something to fix it all, but he just scowled at her, already telling her, not to approach him. Sakura couldn't help breakdown, she fell to her knees and began crying her eyes out. Ino came over to Her, helped her to her, feet, and took her a dozen feet away, so they could talk alone, and Sakura could cry to her hearts content. The remaining thirteen Leaf Shinobi looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata, once more, and saw they didn't have any facial expressions. They were calm and collected once more.

Kiba and Shino were the next to walk forward, they only took a few steps forward, so as to formally address the two, Naruto and Hinata. Kiba was the first to speak, "Hinata, listen, I'm sorry, I never meant to insult you by questioning your loyalty to Naruto all those months ago. And Naruto, I'm sorry for everything, I've ever done to you, are we cool?"

Kiba extended his left hand for a handshake, Naruto looked emotionless, as he reached forward and grasped Kiba's hand. They shook hands, and Naruto spoke, "Yeah, we're cool."

Naruto gave a small grin, and Kiba gave a large one, they took their hands away, and Kiba looked toward Hinata. She nodded her head, accepting Kiba's apology. So His smirk grew, as he stepped back, Shino was the next to speak, "First of all you two, I think we'd all like to know, what happened to Orochimaru?"

Naruto appeared emotionless once more, as he gave them a strait answer, "I wiped that bastard off the face of this Earth. I told you all I would, and I said I'd bring Sasuke back to my side, and I did. You all need to remember, I'm the kind of guy, who means what he says, I never go back on my word, I may no longer be a Leaf Shinobi, but that is still my Nindo, my Ninja Way."

Sasuke and Hinata just nodded their heads, cooperating with Naruto's true story, even though they had expected it, most of the Leaf Shinobi were shocked at the answer. Shino nodded his head, and just stared at Naruto for a minute, then took a few steps closer, and he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He then turned and walked back to the others.

Neji and Lee were the next to approach, Lee let Neji go first, Neji looked Naruto straight in the eyes, as he spoke, "Naruto, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, even though you gave me every reason not to, I should have know that you, of all people would have been able to pull this off."

Naruto gestured to Hinata, as he spoke, "It's cool Neji, but there's someone else should being apologizing to, instead of me."

Neji nodded his head, and turned to Hinata, he walked over to her, looked her in the eyes, and spoke once more, "Hinata, I...I'm sorry, for everything, I doubted you, I doubted the person you care for the most, and I insulted your honor. Please forgive Me."

Neji then took a step forward, and pulled Hinata into a hug, this caught her slightly off guard, but she soon returned the gesture of affection, they were Cousins after all. "I forgive you Neji, I promise I do."

Neji pulled away, and nodded his head, and let Lee take it from there. There was just silence for a moment, before Lee locked both Hinata and Naruto into a hug, crying tears of joy as he did, "I knew you Guys could do it! I just knew it! The power of youth prevails!"

Naruto and Hinata lost their cools, they both looked confused, and a bit apprehensive, but they just Lee do his thing. He pulled away, and turned to Sasuke, but before he could get too close, Sasuke raised his arms, in an 'don't you get any closer', gesture, as he lost his cool, and looked weirded out, and worried, "Oh no you don't, don't even think about it Lee, just stay back."

Naruto, Brandon and Hinata couldn't help but begin laughing at this, Sasuke looked hilarious as he did that. Sasuke looked at them, slightly confused, Naruto, Brandon, and Hinata all looked at each other, back to Sasuke, and began laughing even harder. Between laughs, Naruto managed to get out, "Sasuke, you should see what you look like when you did that, it's as if you were corner by some wild beast. It was hilarious!"

Sasuke looked even more confused, which caused his three teammates to begin laughing harder. Kakashi, and Kurenai, watched this slight show, and couldn't help but smile. You couldn't see Kakashi's of course, and Kurenai quickly got rid of hers. Lee wiped his tears and nodded his head, as he returned to the others. Ten Ten, Guy, and Neji all just smiled at Lee, he smiled back. Shikamaru and Choji were the next to approach, Shikamaru was the first to speak, "This is such a drag, okay then, Naruto, Hinata, we're really sorry, that we didn't listen to you. We never wanted to cause you complications in your mission, it was just orders, and then the surprise, everything just got out of hand."

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru, "Your still as lazy as ever, ain't ya? It's okay, we got over it a while ago. It's cool Guys, I promise."

Shikamaru just gave a small grin back, Choji followed suit, and they returned to the others.

Hiashi and Hanabi then approached, of course, only Hiashi spoke, "Hinata, it is good to see that your alright. But, now that you have returned, I insist you abandon this group of yours, and return to the Hyuga compound at once. Otherwise, I will be forced, to disown you."

Hiashi put up a good front, but Kakashi, Brandon, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kurenai could see through it. Hinata, refused to see through it. Hinata took a step forward, got in her Father's face, and replied, "Then I guess this is goodbye, Hiashi, because you can threaten me all you want, I won't leave Naruto, ever."

Hinata then turned around, gave a quick, passing kiss to Naruto, to prove her point, and grabbed his hand, to hold it again. Almost everyone went bug eyed at this, Hinata's actions had the desired effect. You could almost hear Hiashi's voice straining, "I..I see, well then, goodbye, Hinata."

Hiashi turned and began leaving, Hanabi quickly followed behind, confused as hell.

Kakashi, Iruka, and Kurenai were the last to approach, for Asuma, Guy, Ten Ten, and Ino, were not going to speak to Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, personally like the others did. Kurenai walked up to Hinata, tears threatening to well up in her eyes, as she hugged Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata, I should have known better, I know you, You'd never give up on Naruto. And together, you achieved your goal."

Kurenai pulled away, and Hinata replied, "You don't know me anymore, Kurenai. But...You could get to know the new me, I suppose."

Kurenai smiled at that, and backed away.

Iruka stepped closer to Naruto and Hinata, "You two don't know how proud I am of you, especially you Naruto. You destroyed Orochimaru, and you saved, the very person you used to despise. But, I've also heard some things, and I want you to tell me all about what you've been doing, over a bowl of ramen, tomorrow, alright?"

Naruto nodded his head, "You got it, Iruka."

It was strange to Iruka to not here Sensei after that, but he ignored the feeling, and backed away.

Kakashi approached Naruto and Sasuke specifically, and spoke to them, "We have a lot to talk about, and I mean all of us..."

Kakashi then pointed to Sakura, then turned back to the boys, he wasn't going to just let them tear Sakura apart like that, without an in depth explanation, and most likely, an apology. He then continued, "After your done talking with Iruka, I want both of you, Naruto, Sasuke, to come here, alone, so we can all talk this out, after all, we're all on the same Squad."

Naruto and Sasuke, both then corrected Kakashi, in unison, "You mean, we used to be on the same Squad."

Kakashi gave them a slightly menacing glare, they ignored it. "Fine, whatever you two say, just meet me here, tomorrow. All four of us, have things to discuss."

Sasuke turned away, and Naruto answered, "Fine, we'll be there."

"Good."

Kakashi then walked off, and everyone began to disperse, leaving the training ground.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Brandon all arrived at Naruto's old apartment complex, and went inside, Sasuke went to his room, Brandon went to his room, and Naruto, and Hinata, decided to share his old room. All four of them, soon found themselves, asleep.<p> 


	58. Day 2: A Walk Through The Village

LittleKing9512: I never meant it to seem like I'd be bashing Sakura forever. It's not that I hate her, Okay, I'll be honest, before Shippuden, I did almost hate her. But still, I just think she needs some payback delivered, for everything she's done to Naruto. So no, I won't bash Her forever. And to me, I wasn't really bashing her, I was just, well writing out the story. With three people hating on her, it's almost like bashing, I'll give you that. But I didn't mean to make it seem like this story would be all bashing her, the only people I really think should be bashed constantly, should be Danzo, and Orochimaru. So, to any Sakura fans out there, I didn't mean to make it seem like I hate Sakura and would bash on her forever. Because I promise I won't, and I'm sorry if I have offended any Sakura fans, please forgive me.

Okay then, now onto more important matters. Here we go, chapter fifty eight, please read, enjoy and review.

All four of Naruto's group were up, and ready to get going. Brandon would stay close by, hidden in the shadows, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata went to see Iruka. All three of them took a seat at Ichiraku's Ramen, Teuchi, knowing he was in for a story telling session, and since Naruto was back, gave Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke a round of Ramen on the house. Soon Iruka arrived, and the story telling session began. Teuchi, Ayame, and Iruka took it all in, as Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke finished their tales. Teuchi and Ayame were soon back to work, Ayame had heckled Naruto and Hinata at the fact that they were together a little bit first though.

Iruka finished his bowl, before he spoke, "So then, your a Sage now huh? To think Naruto, you of all people, became a Sage. It's still hard to believe you've taken apart most of the Akatsuki, and have already killed Orochimaru, it's amazing really. There's not much left to worry about, now is there?"

"That's what you think."

"Say what now?"

"Oh it's nothing, but, we've got to go Iruka, I'll see you later, alright? See ya Teuchi, see ya Ayame, I'll be back for a few more bowls soon enough."

* * *

><p>Hinata hung back in the shadows with Brandon, while Naruto and Sasuke, met with Kakashi and Sakura, at the old Team Seven training ground. Sakura still looked upset, and Kakashi looked irritated, and when Naruto and Sasuke arrived, he spoke, "I know we haven't been a whole team, for a long time now. But, the fact is, we're still a Team, we always will be. So, as your Sensei, I want to know everything that's going on, right now. Why are you two acting so cold towards Sakura?"<p>

Naruto was the one to respond, "Well, if you hadn't noticed, through the years we were a team, she wasn't exactly a team player, at least to me, if you catch my drift. So, it's not exactly our top priority to make sure she's not sad. The fact is, we're not a team anymore. Team Seven was disbanded when Sasuke left, and after I was exiled, it was dissolved permanently. Your no longer our Sensei, She's no longer our teammate, and the truth is, we'd sooner trust a handful of other people, with our lives, than you two. That's all there really is to it."

Sasuke, a scowl on his face, silently agreed with Naruto, Kakashi would have berated them for what they were saying, but the look in their eyes, told Kakashi, that their wasn't a single bit of hesitation in their speech, they were speaking the whole truth. They no longer trusted Kakashi, or Sakura. Kakashi gave a defeated sigh, closing his visible eye in the process. "I see then, you two really don't trust us. What a shame, it took all of this to get you two to work together, and now your abandoning the rest of your Squad, like deserters."

Naruto scowled at that, and Sasuke's scowl grew deeper, "Your the ones who abandoned us, no one ever came after us, you left us for dead, we're not going to show you gratitude for that. The fact is, I see people still look at me the same way they used to, and they would most likely revolt if someone took power, and let us back in. The truth is, one day, your two are gonna have to choose a side, Us, or this Village. And that day is coming, sooner than you think. And trust us, none of you, are a match, for any of us, make sure you know that."

Naruto and Sasuke, not giving Kakashi a chance to reply, turned and began to walk away. But after a second or two, Sakura broke into tears, as she rushed after her old teammates. She wrapped both of them into a hug, from behind, and cried into them, as she spoke, "Please, please, Naruto, Sasuke, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me! I...I...I, You Guys are my best friends, I can't live without you!"

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged her off, turned around, and both locked her in a hug, letting her cry into them, as long as she needed. The only thing that could be heard, for several long seconds, were Sakura's sobs, but soon, Naruto spoke, "It's okay Sakura, it's enough that your sincerely sorry, We forgive you."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke had left the Squad Seven training ground, several moments ago, and soon met up with Brandon and Hinata. They had until tomorrow to think over Danzo's offer, so they should make the best of it. Now, they just needed something to do. So, they decided to just take a walk through the village, so what they could find. As the four walked through the Village, people were indeed staring at them. With much of the same looks Naruto saw when he was younger, it pissed him off, but he managed to keep his cool.<p>

As they continued to walk, Naruto noticed an actual bar, and quickly snuck in. Hinata, Brandon and Sasuke were able to walk for five minutes exactly, before they noticed Naruto was gone. After all, he knew how to slip away from them, without tipping them off. They quickly backtracked, until they found Him sitting in a bar, guzzling down some sake, while everyone in the damn room was laughing their asses off. Apparently, He was telling jokes, and they were catching the end of one of them. The patrons of the bar called out, "How bad was He?"

Naruto quickly answered, "He was so bad, that he would have needed three promotions, just to be an asshole!"

All of the patrons quickly burst into laughter.

Naruto, his face flushed from drinking, quickly began a second joke, "So, so, this Woman says to me, she says to me, 'You know, you shouldn't be eating that, candy's bad for you.' And you wanna know what I said to her?"

His words were slightly slurred, Naruto could knock back a lot of Sake in five minutes, Hinata, and Brandon knew that well. There were several calls, telling him to finish the joke, so he did, "I says, I says to Her, 'Lady, My Great Aunt Jennifer ate a whole box of candy everyday of her life, she lived to be a hundred and two, and when she'd been dead three days, she looked better than you do now!"

Everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter, even Anko, the Snake Mistress, who was sitting beside him, was laughing her ass off. Naruto quickly told another joke, "You...you all know Danzo?"

Everyone shouted that they did, "Well I my old Sensei Jiraiya was there when he was born. Apparently, Danzo was as ugly back then, as he is now, so when he was born, the doctor turned around, and slapped his Mother!"

The Bar erupted into laughter once more, Hinata and Brandon knew he had to get all of the jokes out of his system before he'd leave, so they stood back as Naruto continued to tell jokes. Sasuke didn't though, as he approached Naruto, Naruto pointed at him, as he told another joke, "Ahh, here's my best friend in the whole entire world, Sasuke! I'm sure you all know Sasuke!"

All the patrons were in such a good mood, they just shouted that they did. Sasuke scowled, as he tried to pull Naruto away from the bar. "I swear, Sasuke, I love you like you was my own Brother, but your in more dire need of a blowjob than any man on earth!"

The bar once again erupted into a sea of laughter, as Sasuke's scowl deepened a bit, but with the help of Hinata, and Brandon, they were able to drag Naruto out of there. As He was dragged away from the bar, he called to the patrons, "I'll see you all later, I think I'm in trouble!"

They dragged Naruto to a random restaurant, and filled him with water, so as to de-inebriate him. As Naruto finished his fifth glass of water, he spoke, "Sasuke, your a real buzz kill, you know that?"

"Are you even aware of what you said in there?"

"Of course I am, well...most of it anyway. Ah, but that doesn't matter. If Hinata can deal with what i said about her when I was drunk, then so can you."

"Naruto you...wait, you mean you said something bad about Hinata when you were drunk once?"

"No! Of course not! It was a very real compliment!"

Sasuke, unsure of what to say looked towards Hinata for an answer, she was blushing deeply as she spoke, "It was a compliment, but not exactly something you say in public. It was very embarrassing."

Naruto just gave a slightly perverted grin, "It's not my fault I'm truthful when I'm drunk."

Hinata's blush became just a bit darker, while Sasuke looked bewildered, "Your both fifteen, how many times exactly have you-"

Sasuke was quickly cut off by Brandon, "Trust me when I say, that you do not wanna know. I'm a little over twice their age, and they've done stuff in places I thought wasn't even possible to do them in. I didn't even know someone could hold their balance while doing that in a tree."

Naruto's grin grew a bit, while Hinata's blush darkened once more. Naruto was quick to add to Brandon's statement, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Everyone thought someone was dying! It was hilarious!"

Sasuke looked bewildered, "What the hell happened to you while I was away?"

Naruto's smile changed to a genuine one, "Realized true love, that's all. Plus being a Rogue Ninja, knowing the next moment could be your last, usually leads to either dangerous, or Erotic things, and sometimes, both."

Hinata's blush was so dark, that if Sasuke didn't know better, he'd of said she had blood on her face.

Naruto quickly downed two more glasses of water, becoming fully sober, and quickly headed out with the rest of his group.

* * *

><p>They strolled around the village for most of the day, stopped by Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch, and dinner, and then headed back to their apartments. Their second day in the village, had been rather uneventful, except for the meeting with kakashi and Sakura. And then there was the Bar incident, which Naruto still thought was hilarious. But the day was mostly quiet besides those two incidents. And the Day had come slowly to an end, soon, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon were, all once again, asleep.<p> 


	59. Day 3: The Heist

Hey Guys, I see that the review count is now, two hundred fifty one, so I will now begin editing the first fifty chapters. Now understand, this will take some time, so don't expect them all up too soon. Plus I'll have to be working on putting out new chapters as well, so between the two, it will take a while. But you don't have to worry, all of the first fifty chapters will be updated, and uploaded, before the end of the story. So it won't take forever, also heads up, if you haven't yet deduced this, this story is just about 3/4's done, give or take a few chapters. So know that, we're entering the final stretch soon, so don't expect too many more chapters. Also, to that end, I might just make a few tweaks, to chapter's fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, and fifty four. Probably, I'm not sure.

And also, know that in the updated chapters, there might be a few new scenes, some new dialogue, or some cut dialogue, you'll just have to see for yourself. Also, after this is uploaded, I will be uploading the first chapter, the redone version, so it will take the place of the original chapter one. Because I already had that chapter redone before I gave my offer out.

Anyway, onto more important matters. Here we go, chapter fifty nine, please read, enjoy and review.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon were up at the crack of dawn, they were meeting with Danzo today, but they had a plan. Naruto already knew the answer to Danzo's proposal, while he and Brandon talk to Danzo, Hinata and Sasuke will be executing the plan. So they were up at the crack of dawn, and were going over the plan once more, as they finished, they headed out. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon made their way to the Hokage's place, they went up the steps, but Hinata, and Sasuke, quickly hid behind the door, as Naruto opened it. Danzo motioned for them to come in, so Naruto and Brandon entered the Hokage's office, and when the door was closed, Hinata took off down the hall while Sasuke kept watch.

Danzo raised his visible eyebrow, as he spoke, "Where are the other two?"

"Asleep, we don't get nice comfortable beds to sleep in everyday, so their making the most of it."

It was a lie, but Naruto made sure there was conviction behind it, as well as resentment, except, that wasn't fake. Danzo accepted this as the truth, for now that is, "So, does that mean you've rejected my offer?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Indeed it does."

Danzo didn't seem affected by this, there was silence for several moments, before Danzo spoke once more, "Okay then, what is it you want then? Name it, and you could have it, as long as you agree to my terms that is."

Naruto's face let an expression of contempt and hatred onto it, as Naruto replied, "Okay then, I want you to choke, when I force you to swallow your pride."

Danzo just let a smug smile cross his face, as he leaned forward and spoke once more, "You really hate me, don't you?"

"If You'll lay in your coffin, I'll hammer the nails in for you."

"I suppose that's a yes?"

Naruto was looking at Danzo, as if he had said something retarded, "What do you think?"

"I think...that you have no idea how grave of an error your making by refusing me, Boy."

Naruto let a slightly quizzical look onto his face, "Is that so?"

"Indeed it is, for when it comes down to it, you will eventually submit to my demands, and my rule. But if you refuse to do so now, you will get no special accommodations when you are forced to submit."

Naruto couldn't help but let a cocky grin spread across his face, while his tone took on an antagonizing nature, "And if I don't submit?"

"You and your friends, will all die."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood watch for anybody that might enter the Hokage's building, Hinata could take care of herself, but she could still be overwhelmed. So He would stop anybody from coming in, and providing backup, or blowing their cover. They were after something that would be of great use to them, after all, the scroll they were after, was where Naruto had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata silently rushed down the halls of the Hokage's mansion, she snuck by the guards she could, and knocked out the ones she couldn't. She was looking for the Scroll of Sealing, Naruto had told her where it was hidden at, but he also said that they might have moved it. Hinata knocked out two more guards, and entered the room Naruto had told her about. It took a minute or so, but she tore apart the room looking for the Scroll, but she couldn't find it. It had indeed been moved, she quickly exited the room, and began searching once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was enraged by Danzo's words, but he did not lash out, this man had no idea how powerful Naruto had become, Naruto, and Brandon could see that. Although, neither Naruto, or Brandon, knew the full extent of Danzo's power. They couldn't know, that he was even more powerful than Orochimaru.<p>

Naruto scowled though, he could at least show he did not like what Danzo had said. "Is that so, and who's going to kill us? We've torn apart, just about every Shinobi that was powerful enough to threaten any of the Great Nations. Not only are we all powerful, but we all know how to work together, to make ourselves five times as strong. The truth is Danzo, there's no one in this whole Village that could defeat us, no outside it either. Not to mention, even if we weren't strong enough to kill off whoever you sent at us, we have dirt on you, straight from Itachi himself. Plus there's the fact that your still running ROOT when it was to be disbanded long ago."

Danzo's eyes visibly bucked, but he kept his cool, "Is that so? And how would you prove such foolish notions? More importantly, why would they make a difference? I have kept this Village safe during my time as Hokage, and I will continued to keep it that way. In fact, I think I see a threat to the Village right in front of me, that needs to be taken care of."

Naruto let a smug smirk cross his face, "Well no one can fault you for making that mistake, your getting quite old, and your practically blind as it is."

* * *

><p>Sasuke just stood there, it seemed no one was going to be coming, there was nothing to do, but stand there. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata had checked every room that she came across, but soon enough, she found a room, with a vault in it. Which was strange, the vault was in another hallway entirely. So, Hinata went ahead and activated the her Byakugan, she could indeed see a scroll in the vault. Now She just had to crack it open, and see if that scroll, was the Scroll of Sealing. She made her way over to the large wall safe, and quickly put her ear to it, as she turned the combination knob, so as to figure out the combination. Soon enough, she cracked the code, and the safe was open, she pulled the scroll out, opened and glanced upon it, it was indeed the Scroll of Sealing. She couldn't help but smirk, she quickly dashed out of the room, and began making her way back to the entrance.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was actually getting anxious, it had been quiet, too quiet for his tastes, he thought something was up. But soon enough he forgot about his thoughts, as he heard rapid footsteps behind him. Sasuke quickly turned around, and prepared himself for a fight, but soon, Hinata came into view, with the large Scroll of Sealing in her arms. So it was time to get out of the Village, Sasuke quickly banged his fist onto door that led to the Hokage's office, loudly, three times.<p>

* * *

><p>Danzo actually scowled at Naruto's words, Danzo wasn't one to take criticism, much less verbal jabs to his person. "You were a child when I Exiled you, it seems you never grew up though, what a shame, such a waste of a Jinchuriki, you could have been this Village's ultimate weapon, but instead, your just an obnoxious, idiotic, weakling brat. And I think it's about time, your dealt with."<p>

Naruto was about to respond, but then he heard the signal, the three hard, loud knocks at the door. Danzo got to his feet at the banging, Naruto turned to Danzo, and spoke quickly before he left, "Well fuck you too then."

Naruto and Brandon, quickly rushed out the door, and dashed down the steps, Hinata and Sasuke in tow. Hinata handed Naruto the Scroll of Sealing, as they dashed through the Village.

* * *

><p>Danzo, catching a glimpse of what they were carrying, quickly made his way back to his desk, and pulled out the mic, which allowed him to speak to the entire village, with the large broadcast radios he had set up around the Village. "Hurry, every Shinobi that is fit for combat get to the Village gate at once! The three Rogue Shinobi are making an escape, their stealing the Scroll of Sealing, stop them, now!"<p>

* * *

><p>No one knew exactly what was going on, but they were going to find out. Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hiashi, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Guy, and many other Leaf Village Shinobi were racing towards the Village gate, as they heard these orders from their Hokage, Danzo.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Brandon were dashing right through the Village, many Villagers turning to watch them with hateful eyes, and very few, with fearful eyes. As this went down, many Villagers grabbed any sort of makeshift weapon they could find, and began chasing after the four Rogue Shinobi. It took a few moments, but they all noticed the Villagers were now chasing after them, pissed off, and lusting for blood. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon subconsciously began speeding up, so as to not be caught by the Villagers, for reflex purposes. Teuchi and Ayame watched as this happened, curious, and worried for Naruto and his Friends well beings, quickly ran after the mob chasing Naruto.<p>

Naruto, Brandon, Hinata, and Sasuke, were soon enough at the gate of the Leaf Village, but it was blocked off by hundreds of Shinobi, Shikamaru, Iruka, Hiashi, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Asuma, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Anko, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, and Guy were at the head of the large mob of Shinobi. There was also the large mob of Villagers behind them, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon had no where to go. Kakashi was the first to speak, "You four, just what do you think your doing?"

Finally Danzo emerged, having made his way to the gate as well, he stepped in front of Kakashi and began to speak, "These four are trying to steal the Scroll of Sealing. That holds many of our Villages's greatest secrets within, their planning on selling them to other Nations for a profit."

Naruto and his group were trapped, but Naruto wasn't acting as if he was, while Hinata, Sasuke, and Brandon were in battle positions, Naruto was quite relaxed, well to the untrained eye that is. Naruto let a smug smirk cross his face, "That's funny, because we had no intention of doing that. We plan on taking this scroll, and leaving, then we're going to study it, so as to become even stronger Shinobi. I figured this would be a decent reparation, you know, since you ruined my life, as well as Hinata's. But, I bet you didn't tell anyone, did you? That after you had Exiled me, and Hinata ran off to come and find me, that you placed both of us on Missing Nin list. Making us wanted, when we didn't even want to leave, you arrogant bastard."

No one was sure how to respond to that, they just kept staring at Naruto, contempt in their eyes. Naruto wasn't going to take that anymore, he had plenty of bottled up rage, so he let some of it begin seeping out. "This Village has been ruining my life, since I was born, and you still continue to fuck with me to this goddamn day! I've had enough! Not only have you ruined my life, you've also ruined Hinata's life, as well as many others! Your all fucking heartless! I'm sick of this political bullshit! We're not your enemies, that bastard, the man you call Hokage, is the villain here, Danzo is the one to blame for all of this, he's caused all of these events to occur! And you sit back, and let him run your Village? What is wrong with all of you? I am sick and tired of this entire fiasco, I'm done with it, I'm done with this Village, and I'm done with all of you fucking people!"

Some people were visibly effected, but Naruto quickly continued, "I'm done with it all, and so are all of you! No more standing on the sidelines, as a seven year old is beat nearly to death in a back alley, no more turning a blind eye to ignorance and bigotry, no more chances! The time is coming for all of you to pick a side, not today, not tomorrow, but one day soon, your all going to have to pick a fucking side! Either you side with us, or this desecrated, defiled, damned fucking Village! And let me tell you right now..."

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he finished, "We won't show any mercy."

Everyone was taken back by Naruto's speech, and their eyes visibly bucked as his eyes switched color for a brief moment. Naruto was done, he looked back at his three comrades a she spoke, "We're done here, move out."

They all nodded their heads, and before anyone could stop them, they quickly leaped, and bounded over people, and the wall protecting the Village. As they landed outside the Village, all four of them broke out into a sprint, doing their best to get as far away from the Leaf Village as possible.


	60. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hey there Guys, I'm really really really really really really really really, truly sorry that I have not updated in so long. And I'm afraid I might not update this story for a while longer still. It seems a gigantic, seemingly unbreakable writers block has come upon me. Plus ideas just keeping popping up in my head, not to mention my writers block for another one of my stories has been torn down. But make no mistake, I no way in hell have any thoughts about abandoning this story. I want to go back and make it better, upload chapters that have never been read before, but have things that have happened in the past, as well as new chapters continuing the story. Once again I'm really sorry. Please feel free to Private message me with any questions, or hell with a rant about my lack of updates, for I deserve it.

Also though, if your really hurting to read a Naruto story, you could check out my new one that I posted about two weeks ago. It takes the Naruto series in a whole different direction from the very beginning. And it, of course, has NaruHina. NaruHina is the only Naruto pairing I will write about, well that has Naruto himself in it anyways. For I support ShikamaruXTemari, SaiXIno, TentenXLee/Neji doesn't really matter which one, and hell I even support SasuSaku. So those pairings are the ones I usually go with. The only pairings I care enough about to fight over and support through everything and will always be in my stories are NaruHina, and ShikaMari. Anyways I would appreciate you Guys dropping by that story and giving me the support you have for this story, it would mean the absolute world to me. The story is called, Naruto: The Unbreakable Bonds. And honestly it will be my main focus for months to come.

There is one other story however that will also be getting updates besides my new Naruto story, and that is my Rosario Vampire story. So if any of you give a shit about it, or even know what it is, you might wanna check it out. It's called, Rosario Vampire:Tsukune's Awakening. Alright then, I think that's all that really needs to be said. And once more before I go, I'm really, truly sorry Guys. And I hope to see you Guys again soon, whether it be on my new Naruto story, or anywhere really.


End file.
